Les rois de l' ombre
by calypso2158
Summary: Dans le royaume de Westeros une légende raconte que des personnes viennent du futur tout les 2000 ans. On les appelle les rois de l' ombre car ils ont le pouvoir de changer ou de détruire un royaume entier. Ces gens sont traqués et tués par ceux qui croient à cette légende. Lorsque l' une de ces personnes atterit à Dorne et rencontre Oberyn Martell, le royaume changera à jamais...
1. Prologue

Tout les personnages sauf Rozenn Juhel appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.

_ Je ne crois pas à ces histoires ridicules, il est hors de questions que j' envoie des hommes pour de telles âneries.

La voix de Stannis claqua dans l' air. Quand il était petit il avait entendu parler de cette légende. Cela l' avait intrigué un court moment et il n' y' avait plus repensé jusqu' à aujourd' hui.

_ Ce ne sont pas des âneries lord Stannis. Depuis des milliers d' années les mestres se sont vu obtenir ces écrits entre eux. A chaque bouleversement majeur du royaume une de ces personnes s' est avéré être parmi nous.

Mestre Aemon n' avait d' habitude que faire de la tournure du royaume. Il ne se préoccupait que de la garde de nuit mais il savait que lord Stannis voulait prendre sa place légitime sur le trône et faire de Jon Snow un Stark et le placer à Winterfell. Mestre Aemon croyait à cette légende et ne souhaitait pas que Jon soit massacré comme pratiquement toute sa famille.

Lady Mélisandre qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début prit la parole.

_ Mestre Aemon, si une telle chose devait vraiment arriver le seigneur de la lumière me l' aurait montré et le seul bouleversement majeur que le royaume connaîtra ce sera lorsque Stannis deviendra enfin roi.

_Mais vous ne... Commença le mestre.

_ Ca suffit. Le coupa Stannis. Je vous ai dit que je ne croyais pas à ces histoires. Laissez nous, j' ai besoin de m' entretenir avec Lady Mélisandre.

Le mestre quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Pour la première fois depuis des années il était inquiet par ce qu' il se passait en dehors de la garde de nuit. Les récits qu' il avait lu étaient formels. Tout les 2000 ans, des personnes venant d' époques n' ayant pas encore existé venait bouleverser le monde. Les calculs aussi étaient formels. Si ces évènements étaient rééls, et il était sur qu' ils l' étaient, la légende deviendra vraie cette année.

_ Mestre Aemon, tout va bien ?

La voix douce et grave de Sam calma un peu le mestre.

_Oui merci mais il faut que je parle à Jon.

_ Il est dans son bureau je viens d' en sortir.

Sam ne dit rien mais il avait remarqué la nervosité du mestre.

_ Merci, je te retrouve plus tard Sam.

Mestre Aemon allait expliquer la situation à Jon. Même s' il y' avait des chances pour qu' il ne croit pas non plus à cette légende il se montrera quand même prudent. Pendant quelque minutes il se demandait si les mestres des autres royaumes prenaient cette légende au sérieux comme lui. Il avait essayé de convaincre Stannis d' envoyer certains hommes à la recherche de personnes pouvant être susceptible d' être ces personnes mais il avait refusé immédiatement. Il se doutait que certains seigneurs étant moins têtus que Stannis ou plus influençable pouvait lancer une vraie chasse au sorcière.

Le mestre avait honte de sa propre angoisse. Il n' avait peur de pas grand-chose, pas mêmes des marcheurs blancs. Mais enfant et encore aujourd' hui il ne peut s' empêcher de craindre l' arrivée des rois de l' ombre.


	2. Note

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à me présenter, je m' appelle Bérangère et j' ai 25 ans ( dans 2 mois ). C' est ma première histoire sur Game of thrones, j' en avais envie depuis un moment. J' imagine que j' avais le sydrôme de la page blanche avant même d' avoir commencé. Alors pour écrire cette histoire je me suis , évidemment, beaucoup inspiré de GOT mais aussi d' une série que je viens de découvrir qui est Outlander. Ce n' est pas un crossover, ce que j' ai pris à Outlander c' est la partie " bond dans le passé ". J' espère que cette histoire vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n' hésitez pas à être honnête. Bises à Bientôt B.


	3. Le dernier jour

Rozenn finissait de se coiffer. Elle s' était levé plus tôt que d' habitude pour finir d' emballer ses affaires. Aujourd' hui elle quittait le domicile familial pour vivre dans son propre appartement. Elle n' avait pratiquement pas dormi tant elle était excitée de commencer officiellement sa vie d' adulte. Elle avait peut-être 20 ans mais tant qu' elle était chez ses parents elle ne se sentait pas totalement adulte. Elle s' admira dans le miroir quelque secondes avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Comme la plupart des filles elle était coquette mais n' attachait pas beaucoup d' importance à son physique, elle se trouvait jolie mais sans plus. La vérité c' est que Rozenn était très belle. Elle n' avait pas la beauté mannequin des magazines mais elle avait un très beau visage fin et délicat. Elle était petite et mince et avait de grands yeux marrons et des cheveux roux flamboyants ondulés qui lui arrivait jusqu' à la taille. Une force et une douceur se dégageait d' elle. Son père disait souvent qu' elle ressemblait à une poupée sauvage.

Arrivée dans le salon elle mit ses produits de beauté dans le dernier carton.

_ Voila tout est emballé ! Dit-elle avec entrain.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu' elle vit l' air triste de sa mère.

_ Ca va aller maman d' accord ? Viens là.

Sa mère ne put s' empêcher de pleurer lorsqu' elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait qu' elle allait beaucoup manquer à ses parents et ils lui manquerait aussi.

_ Oh c' est pas vrai Lucie ! Notre fille part vivre à 5 kilomètres d' ici elle part pas à l' autre bout du monde.

Rozenn sourit en voyant la tête faussement choqué de son père. Même s' il ne le montrait pas elle savait qu' il était triste aussi de la voir partir.

_ Allez tout le monde en voiture ! Mademoiselle Rozenn Juhel est attendue chez elle. S' exclama son père.

Pendant le court trajet qui la séparait de son nouvel appartement, Rozenn sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile pour elle de quitter la maison de ses parents. Elle a toujours été très proche d' eux et étant fille unique elle est leur seule fierté. Des souvenirs d' enfance dansaient dans sa tête. Les ballades sur les côtes bretonnes, les vacances, les fêtes de noel. Les parents de Rozenn ont très peu de famille. Son père la sortit de ses pensées.

_ on est arrivés princesse. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils avaient passé la journée à tout installer. Les parents de Rozenn avaient prévus de l' emmener au restaurant pour fêter son emménagement mais ils ont choisi de commander des pizzas tant ils étaient fatigués. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant 2 heures avant de partir. Les " adieux" avaient été émouvants. Une fois seule Rozenn s' installa sur son lit dans le silence. Elle s' était sentie mal à l' aise pendant toute la soirée. Elle ne pouvait se l' expliquer mais elle se sentait comme déconnectée depuis le trajet en voiture. Pendant la journée d' autres souvenirs on envahit son esprit même des souvenirs qu' elle ne savait pas posséder.

Soudain elle fondit en larmes. Des sensations étranges l' envahit. D' un côté elle était triste de devoir laisser ses parents mais d' un autre elle ressentit un détachement étrange. Comme si c' était un au revoir définitif et qu' elle se faisait à cette idée. Elle détestait ressentir une telle chose et elle avait l' impression de trahir ses parents.

 __ Ca va passer. C' est juste la première nuit._ Se dit-elle.

Une semaine passa et les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarre. Le sentiment d' être déconnectée se fit plus puissant de jour en jour. Elle passait ses journées à la fac ou elle étudiait pour son devenir psychologue. Mais elle se désintéressait de tout. Comme si tout ce qu' elle vivait n' avait aucune importance. Elle se sentait un vide se creuser en elle et cela lui faisait peur. Il y' a ces rêves étranges aussi. Chaque nuit depuis la première dans son appartement elle rêve de châteaux, de déserts et de chevaliers comme au moyen-âge. Et à chaque fois dans ses rêves elle ne sens plus ce vide en elle. Comme si ses rêves était la réalité et la réalité était un rê n' osait en parler à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami qui avait remarqué qu' elle n' allait pas très bien. Aujourd' hui il avait insisté pour l' inviter à dîner chez lui. Elle n' en avait pas vraiment envie mais finit par accepter.

_ Je vois bien qu' il y' a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Pourquoi tu ne m' en parle pas ?

Noah la connaissait par coeur. Il savait toujours ce qu' elle pensait ou ressentait rien qu' en la regardant.

_ Ecoute c' est un peu bizarre. Je sais même pas d' ou cela vient.

Elle avait parlé d' une toute petite voix. Elle avait honte de se sentir comme çà.

_ Allez raconte moi. Peut-être que je peux t' aider. Dit-il gentiment.

Rozenn prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout depuis le jour de l' emménagement. Après l' avoir écouter en silence, Noah prit la parole.

_ On dirait un détachement émotionnel. Peut-être que la séparation avec tes parents est plus difficile pour toi que ce que tu pense et que le détachement est un mécanisme de défense.

Rozenn hocha la tête.

_ Peut-être. C' est vrai que c' est un changement difficile. Répondit-elle.

Mais Rozenn savait que ce n' était pas çà. Ne voulant pas creuser encore plus le sujet elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

_ D' accord je te raccompagne. Proposa Noah.

_ Non merci je vais marcher un peu, puis je ne vis pas très loin.

Noah eut l' air déçu mais ne discuta pas. Il n' était que 20 heurs 15, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Il la serra dans ses bras et la laissa partir.

A peine sortie de chez Noah, Rozenn avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez lui, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents, elle n' avait tout simplement envie de rien. Elle avait l' impression de faire une dépression sans savoir pourquoi. Cela la rendait folle. Elle marchait tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit quelque chose. Comme des chuchotements venant d' une ruelle. Au début elle crut que c' était des personnes qui discutait mais compris vite que ce n' était pas le cas. C' était plusieurs voix qui chuchotaient en même temps et elle ne comprit pas un mot. Elle ne pouvait s' empêcher de s' approcher des voix dans la ruelle fois arrivée elle se rendit compte qu' il n' y avait personne. Elle cherchait partout autour d' elle mais il n' y avait rien. Plus elle s' avançait dans la ruelle plus les chuchotements s' intensifiaient. Elle finit par comprendre que les chuchotements venaient du mur au bout de la ruelle. Elle s' était approché pour essayer de mieux entendre. Elle posa les mains sur le mur pour coller son oreille mais à peine ses mains touchèrent les pierres froides que tout se mit à tourner autour d' elle et il lui était impossible de décoller ses mains du mur. Prise de vertige elle ferma les yeux et se sentit soudain happée dans les airs et une fraction de seconde plus tard elle fut brutalement projetée sur le sol. C' est seulement là qu' elle ouvrit les yeux.


	4. Un autre monde

Rozenn fixa le ciel pendant quelque secondes, le choc brutal sur le sol lui avait coupé le souffle. En état de choc elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le ciel était d' un bleu éclatant et qu' il faisait une chaleur suffocante. Elle se releva doucement et regarda autour d' elle. Elle était sur une falaise qui donnait vue sur la mer et la plage. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu. Elle sentit son coeur battre très vite. Elle se demandait si elle rêvait. 10 secondes avant elle était dans une ruelle en pleine nuit et maintenant ? Oui maintenant elle était ou ? Et pourquoi il faisait jour ? Elle crut devenir folle. Elle commençà à contourner la falaise pour descendre. Peut-être croisera-t-elle quelqu' un ?

Après avoir descendu la falaise, Rozenn marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes le long de la plage. Il n' y' avait personne en vue. Elle commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de sabots une centaine de mètres sur sa gauche. La ou il y' a les bois et ou elle n' a pas osé s' aventurer. Avant qu' elle n' ait eu le temps de bouger, quatre hommes se positionnèrent juste devant elle sur leurs chevaux. Ils étaient habillés bizarrement, comme les gens qui vivent dans le désert. Ils avaient la peau basanée et des yeux noirs charbons.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? Demanda agressivement un des hommes.

_ Je m' appelle Rozenn.

C' était presque un murmure tant elle n' osait pas parler. L' homme sur sa droite la regarda d' un air mauvais et lança.

_ Regarde comme elle est habillé, c' est surement une pute ! Cracha-t-il.

Rozenn choquée regarda instinctivement ses vêtements. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait à hauteur du genou. Elle trouvait bizarre que cet homme ai un langage pareil et soit offusqué d' une robe comme celle-ci. Le premier homme reprit.

_ Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici. Dit-il froidement.

Rozenn n' osait pas leur dire la vérité. Elle était sûre qu' ils ne la croirait jamais.

_ Je sais pas, je me suis perdue. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle leva les mains en l' air comme pour se défendre et ajouta.

_ Mais je vous promets que je ne suis pas une pute.

Le premier homme pouvait s' empêcher d' avoir un sourire en coin. Autant il était pas dur de voir qu' elle mentait en disant qu' elle s' était perdue autant on ne pouvait douter de sa parole sur sa profession.

_ Tu va venir avec nous. Clairement tu n' est pas d' ici, le prince avisera de lui- même.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre le premier descendit de son cheval et la portât pour la faire monter et s' installa juste derrière elle. Rozenn avait ses pensées qui allait à mille à l' heure.

 __Le prince ?_ pensa-t-elle.

_ On pourrait tout simplement s' occuper d' elle. En plus elle est loin d' être repoussante. Dit l' homme qui l' avait insultée.

Rozenn eut un frisson en comprenant le sous-entendu.

_ Non on l' amène aux jardins aquatiques. Le prince Doran voudra la voir.

Rozenn ne put s' empêcher d' être reconnaissante envers son ravisseur. Oui parce qu' il ne lui a pas trop laissé le choix. Elle se demanda ce qu' était les jardins aquatiques. Elle n' avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

Ils galopèrent pendant presque deux heures quand Rozenn vit de loin les tours d' un château. Une sensation sournoise commençait à s' insinuer dans son esprit. Elle la chassa rapidement. Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du château. Rozenn crut halluciner quand elle vit deux hommes vêtus d' armures se planter devant eux. La sensation sournoise s' intensifia légèrement. L' homme installé derrière elle prit la parole.

_ Nous devons voir le prince Doran. Nous avons trouvé cette fille sur la côte et elle refuse de nous dire ce qu' elle fait là.

Les gardes les laissèrent passer. Et la tout fut comme au ralentit. Sur ce qui ressemblait à une place, il y' avait des gens qui s' activaient, d' autres étaient assis à discuter paisiblement. Ils étaient tous habillés étrangement. Le genre de vêtement qu' on voit dans les films ou comme déguisement médiévaux. Rozenn sut à cet instant précis ce qu' il se passait mais elle refusait de se l' admettre. C' était simplement impossible.

Le premier homme descendit de son cheval et la fit descendre juste après. Il la tenait fermement par le bras vers l' entrée d' une grande tour en pierre blanche et avec de grande fenêtres.

_ Restez avec elle, je reviens. Dit le premier homme et entrant dans la tour.

Rozenn avait tellement peur qu' elle n' arrivait même pas à bouger. Elle ne souhaitait qu' une chose, rentrer chez elle. Parce qu' elle était très très loin de chez elle et elle savait au fond à quel point elle en était loin.

Des rires d' enfants lui firent tourner la tête. Trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon se courait après entièrement nus. Il ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Ils étaient tout sales et avaient le même teint basané que les hommes qui l' avaient trouvé sur la plage. Maintenant qu' elle prêtait plus attentions à ce qui se passait autour d' elle, elle remarqua que tous les gens présents avaient la même couleur de peau. Elle comprit que c' est du à son teint de porcelaine que son ravisseur avait compris qu' elle n' était pas d' ici. Puis à sa robe aussi. Les femmes présentes avaient des robes aussi, certaines avec des décolletés très osés mais toutes très longues. Pas étonnant qu' elle passe pour une étrangère.

_ Suis-moi.

Le premier homme venait de sortir de la tour et la fixait d' un air menaçant. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot. Les trois autres hommes étaient restés dehors. Rozenn regarda autour d' elle. Si la tour était très belle vu de l' extérieur ce n' était rien comparé à l' intérieur. Tout était très coloré, surtout jaune, orange et rouge. Ils traversèrent une sorte de grand hall et sur le mur du fond il y' avait un rond orange, a l' intérieur un soleil rouge transpercé d' une lance. Elle avait vu ce dessin dehors aussi sur une banderole. Elle comprit que cela devait être un emblême. ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ou il y' avait quelques hommes en armure.

_ Mon prince, je vous l' ai amené. Dit le premier homme d' une voix calme et soumise.

Rozenn eut envie de rire nerveusement mais eu le bon réflexe de se contenir. Suivant le regard de l' homme elle vit un homme, dos à eux face aux grandes fenêtres. Il se tourna vers eux et Rozenn vit qu' il était dans une sorte de chaise roulante avec un repose pied. Bien qu' elle fut dégoutée de l' état du pied de cet homme elle n' en montra rien. Il l' a regarda d' un air inquisiteur mais pas avec la malveillance des hommes avec qui elle était venue ici, ce qui la détendait légèrement. Il avait le même teint que tout le monde ici, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il avait un visage plutôt doux.

_ Laissez-nous s' il vous plaît. Dit-il d' une voix posée.

Tout le monde sortir sauf un garde qui se plaça quelques mètres derrière Rozenn.

_ Areos m' a expliqué qu' il t'a trouvé sur la plage à quelque kilomètres d' ici.

Rozenn soupira mentalement. Elle en avait marre de le surnommer le premier homme.

_ Oui c' est vrai. Je me suis perdue.

_ Sais-tu qui je suis ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

_ Le prince Doran ? Demanda timidement Rozenn.

Heureusement qu' elle avait retenu chaque mot d' Aeros. Cependant sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question ce qui n' échappa pas au prince.

_ Tu viens d' ou exactement ? Il ne put s' empêcher de regarder sa robe en posant sa question.

Rozenn ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle réfléchit à vive allure. Elle sortit une phrase qui n' était fausse qu' a moitié.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée sur la plage sans savoir ou j' étais et je ne me souviens de rien du tout avant çà.

_ Tu te souviens de ton nom. Répondit le prince.

_ Ca m' est venu instinctivement. Mais je n' ai aucune idée d' ou je viens ou de qui je suis.

La carte de l' amnésie était risqué et surtout ridicule elle le savait. Mais entre l' amnésie et le mur magique, il aurait cru quoi ?

_ Si tu ne sais pas d' ou tu viens cela est problématique pour te renvoyer chez toi tu ne pense pas ?

Le prince parlait toujours d' une voix calme mais elle commençait à sentir de l' énervement. Il ne la croyait pas c' était évident. Le problème c' était de ne pas savoir ce qu' il comptait lui faire. Elle n' eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse que les portes s' ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Une jeune femme très belle aux cheveux noirs fit son apparition, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à Rozenn.

_ Père ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre d' oncle Oberyn. Il a vaincu Gregor Clegane lors d' un duel judiciaire. Il nous ramène sa tête !

Rozenn n' en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se demandait si cet Oberyn allait vraiment ramener une tête ou si la fille parlait en métaphore.

_ Un duel judiciaire ? Pour qui ? Demanda le prince Doran.

_ Pour Tyrion Lannister. Il était accusé d' avoir tué le roi lors de son mariage et lors de son procès ila demandé un duel judiciaire. Oncle Oberyn s' est proposé d' être son champion.

Si Rozenn n' avait pas autant de sang froid elle aurait éclaté de rire. Tête, roi, duel judiciaire. La sensation sournoise se déchaînait dans son ventre. La jeune fille se pencha pour serrer son père dans ses bras qui la serra en retour. Une fois redressée la fille remarqua enfin la présence de Rozenn et sourit en voyant sa tenue.

_ Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Dit-elle à son père d' un ton taquin.

_ Arianne. Fit son père d' un ton autoritaire.

Le sourire du prince n' avait pas quitté son visage. Il fixa Rozenn d' un regard pénétrant pendant une longue minute.

_ Tu restera ici le temps que je prenne une décision à ton sujet. Arianne envoie-moi Areos s' il te plaît.

La fille sortit en regardant étrangement Rozenn.

_ C' est gentil à vous de m' accueillir mais je pense qu' il vaut mieux que j' essaie de rentrer chez moi. Dit Rozenn d' une petite voix.

_ Et ou compte tu aller ? Tu ne sais pas d' ou tu viens. Et sans vouloir t' offenser tu ne tiendras pas deux jours seule dans la nature. Maintenant à toi de voir. Répondit calmement le prince.

_ Dans ce cas je vais rester, merci encore de m' accueillir.

Le prince hocha la tête d' un air entendu. Areos entra quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Mon prince vous m' avez fait appeler. Dit courtoisement Areos.

_ Oui, conduis cette jeune demoiselle dans une chambre libre près des appartements des filles.

_ Tout de suite. Répondit Areos.

Il fit signe à Rozenn de la suivre, ce qu' elle fit. Juste avant de franchir la porte elle s' arrêta net et se tourna vers le prince Doran.

_ Prince Doran excusez-moi mais comme je vous ai dit je ne me souviens de rien. Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous somme ?

Le prince la regarda avec méfiance.

_ Nous sommes en l' an 300.

_ D' accord, merci beaucoup.

Rozenn marcha a côté d' Areos comme un pantin. Elle avait failli s' évanouir quand le prince lui a donné l' année actuelle. Il fallait qu' elle l' entende. Elle l' avait compris dès qu' elle avait vu les hautes tour du château au loin. Maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle était remontée dans le temps. La sensation sournoise vibrait dans son corps tout entier.


	5. La vipère rouge

Note : Dans mon histoire Ellaria n' existe pas et Oberyn n' a que quatre bâtardes, les plus grandes.

* * *

Une fois Areos parti après qu' il lui ai donné quelques instructions, Rozenn s' assit sur son lit. Il régnait un grand silence dans la chambre, cela lui rappela le jour de son emménagement. Dire que çà remontait seulement à une semaine. Aeros lui avait expliqué qu' elle ne devait pas quitter les jardins aquatiques, du moins pas toute seule ni sans autorisation du prince lui-même. Elle se demanda se que faisait ses parents à l' heure qu' il est ou s' ils avaient remarqué sa disparition, quand soudain elle réalisa que ses parents n' existait pas. Du moins pas dans ce monde là. Cette pensée lui brisa le coeur, elle ne s' était jamais sentie aussi seule. Le vide et le détachement qu' elle ressentait cette semaine passée avait disparu. Ses parents lui manquait ainsi que Noah. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand quelqu' un toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à la jeune femme qu' elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Elle était accompagnée d' une autre jeune fille. Elle aussi avait les cheveux noirs. Elle était plus petite et avait l' air plus jeune que la fille du prince. Celle-ci prit la parole.

_ On peut entrer ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Oui bien sûr. Répondit Rozenn.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Après que Rozenn eut fermé la porte la plus âgé des filles fit les présentations.

_ Je m' appelle Arianne Martell, je suis la fille du prince Doran comme tu le sais déjà. Et voici Sarella Sand.

_ Enchantée, je m' appelle Rozenn Juhel. Dit timidement Rozenn.

_ Juhel ? C' est d' ou ?. Demanda Arianne étonnée ?

_ C' est breton. Répondit Rozenn avant d' avoir pu se retenir.

Cette fois-ci c' est Sarella qui prit la parole.

_ Breton ? C' est quoi ?

Rozenn se maudit intérieurement. Il faut qu' elle soit constamment sur ses gardes.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien depuis mon réveil sur la falaise mais certaines choses comme mon nom me sont venues instinctivement.

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Non. Je ne sais même pas ou je suis. Dit Rozenn.

_ Je pense que mon père t' en parlera en détail plus tard mais tu est à Dorne. Dit Arianne.

Arianne vit l' air interrogateur de Rozenn.

_ Tu ne connais pas Dorne ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

_ Arianne elle ne se souvient de rien du tout à part son nom. Je suis sûre qu' elle ne sait même pas qui sont les Lannister ou les Barathéon. Intervint Sarella.

_ C' est vrai ? Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ? Demanda Arianne à Rozenn.

_ Je dois le savoir, c' est juste que je ne m' en souviens pas.

Rozenn s' en voulait de leur mentir mais elle n' avait plus le choix. Elle avait menti à un prince qui, clairement, avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens. Elle devait s' en tenir à son mensonge.

Arianne s' assit sur le lit de Rozenn. Elle prit un air taquin.

_ Pour que mon père accepte de t' accueillir chez nous il doit être très intrigué.

Sarella eut un petit rire.

_ Heureusement pour elle que c' est ton père le prince. Le mien l' aurait déjà foutue dehors. D' ailleurs quand il rentrera je pense qu' il insistera pour qu' elle s' en aille.

_ Je comprends pas, si c' est son père le prince pourquoi le tien insisterait sur quoique ce soit ? Demanda nerveusement Rozenn.

_ Mon père est prince aussi. C' est le frère du prince Doran. Arianne et moi sommes cousines. Dit Sarella en souriant.

_ C' est de lui dont je parlais à mon père tout à l' heure. Ajouta Arianne.

Rozenn eut un petit sourire.

 __Le monsieur qui ramène une tête._ Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

_ Dire que tout le monde dans le royaume parle de lui en ce moment. La vipère rouge qui a vaincu la montagne. Tu dois être la seule à ne pas savoir qui c' est.

_ La vipère rouge ? Demanda Rozenn qui devenait de plus en plus curieuse.

Arianne et Sarella échangèrent un regard amusé.

_ C' est le surnom de mon père dans le royaume. Il est maître dans l' art du poison. Moi et mes soeurs on nous appelle les aspics des sables. Dit fièrement Sarella.

_ Tu en a combien si ce n' est pas trop personnel ? Demanda timidement Rozenn.

_ De soeurs ? Trois. Obara, Nyméria et Tyerne. Je suis la plus jeune. Répondit Sarella.

_ Moi j' ai deux frères. Trytane et Quentyn. Mais Quentyn ne vit pas ici. Ajouta Arianne.

Rozenn discuta pendant presque une heure de tout et de rien avec les deux jeunes filles. Au bout d' un moment Arianne proposa à Rozenn de faire un tour dans les jardins aquatiques. Ce que Rozenn accepta avec plaisir. Elle étouffait dans cette chambre.

Les jardin aquatiques était magnifiques. Rozenn n' avait jamais rien vu d' aussi beau. Il y' avait des enfants quoi se baignait et jouait partout. Tout était cernés de fontaines plus belle les unes que les autres. Des plantes immenses et sublimes. C' était vraiment agréable d' être agréable que Rozenn oublia ses soucis pendant quelques instants et çà faisait du bien.

_ Vous avez toujours vécu ici ? Demanda joyeusement Rozenn.

_ Non. Répondit Sarella. Je vis avec mon père et mes soeurs à Lancehélion. Mais depuis un peu plus d' un an le prince Doran est venu s' installer ici et pendant le voyage de mon père à Port-Réal nous sommes venues ici.

_ C' est pas une mauvaise chose. Personnellement je préfère être ici plutôt qu' à Lancehélion. Dit Arianne.

_ Moi aussi. Mais quand mon père reviendra je n' aurais pas d' autres choix que de retourner là-bas. Dit amèrement Sarella.

Les filles restèrent un moment a discuter assise sur une fontaine. Rozenn passait un bon moment en leur compagnie. Mais elle devait faire attention à ne pas s' attacher à elles ou à qui que ce soit ici. Dès qu' elle aurait l' occasion de rentrer chez elle la saisirait. L' heure du repas approchait. Rozenn pensait qu' elle mangerait dans sa chambre mais lorsqu' Areos les trouva dans les jardins il lui dit qu' elle était conviée au repas dans les quartiers du prince Doran.

Arianne et Sarella était visiblement ravie. Elles montèrent toutes les trois dans la tour. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de reception, Rozenn se sentit soudain mal à l' aise. Il y' avait une dizaine de personnes qui la regardait. Sarella se rapprocha de Rozenn avec trois autres jeunes filles.

_ Rozenn je te présente mes soeurs. Obara, Nyméria et Tyerne. Dit Sarella en es désignant chacune de la main.

Obara et Nyméria se ressemblait beaucoup. Toutes les deux brunes aux yeux noirs. Par contre Tyerne était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Rozenn avait du mal à croire qu 'elle était reliée aux trois autres soeurs.

_ Ravie de vous connaître. Dit Rozenn.

Nyméria et Tyerne lui sourit gentiment mais Obara la regardait avec méfiance. Sans li dire un mot elle alla rejoindre son oncle à l' autre bout de la pièce. Le repas se passa bien dans l' ensemble. Rozenn discutait beaucoup avec les soeurs Martell à l' exception d' Obara. Arianne était avec son père, son frère et sa fiancée. Nyméria lui avait expliqué que la fiancée de Trystane était Myrcella Barathéon.

A la fin du repas Rozenn alla remercier le prince Doran de l' avoir invitée à sa table.

_ Je t' en prie. J' ai vu que tu t' entendais bien avec ma fille et ma nièce. Dit le prince.

_ Beaucoup oui. Elle se sont montrées très agréables avec moi. Répondit Rozenn.

Elle échangea quelque banalités avec le prince Doran avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée aux filles. Elle était épuisée après cette grande journée et avait envie de se retrouver seule. A peine avait-elle fait quelque pas dans le couloir qu' une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

_ Tu crois vraiment duper tout le monde ?

Rozenn se retourna et vit Obara se tenir devant elle. Elle l' a regardé d' un air méprisant. Rozenn joua l' ingénue.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Obara renifla avec dédain.

_ Tu pense vraiment que les gens croit à ton histoire d' amnésie. Si le prince Doran t' accueille ici ce n' est pas par pure charité d' âme. Il veut découvrir ce que tu cache et moi aussi.

Sur ce Obara tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle à manger. Rozenn resta interdite quelque minutes. Elle savait que le prince Doran savait qu' elle cachait quelque chose. Elle se demanda si l' attitude des filles était sincère ou si elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations. Rozenn n' y croyait pas trop. Les filles parlaient surtout d' elles et de Dorne. Rozenn retourna seule à sa chambre. Peut-être aurait-elle du attendre Areos mais il l' avait vu partir et ne l' avait pas suivie. Elle se mit tout de suite dans son lit. Elle était resté simplement en sous-vêtements. La fatigue avait pris le dessus. Avant de s' endormir elle se remémora la journée. Dire que tout ces évènements, le mur magique, la plage, les deux heures de cheval, l' arrivée aux jardins aquatique, la rencontre avec le prince Doran, la visite des jardins, la rencontre avec les aspics des sables, la confrontation avec la plus âgée d' entre elle. Dire que tout ces évènements avaient eu lieu en une seule journée. Elle n' eut pas le temps d' approfondir des pensées, le sommeil l' a gagnait.

Quelqu' un essayait de défoncer la porte. Rozenn se leva complètement apeurée. Pendant deux secondes elle se demandait ou elle était.

_ Demoiselle Rozenn !

Rozenn reconnut la voirx d' Areos, se vêtit vite fait de sa robe de la veille et alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Excusez-moi je viens juste de vous entendre. Dit doucement Rozenn.

_ Ce n' est pas grave. Prince Doran vous a laissé dormir jusqu' à midi sachant que vous étiez très fatiguée mais il demande à vous voir. Dit tranquillement Areos.

Le coeur de Rozenn fit un bond. Il a peut-être prit la décision de se débarasser d' elle. Après tout elle était rien pour lui. Pourquoi il la nourrirait et la logerait. Peut-être voulait-il qu' elle s' en aille. A choisir elle préférait tenter sa chance dehors même si elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps comme le prince lui a dit.

_ D' accord je me prépare et j' arrive.

Elle referma la porte et se demanda si elle devait garder cette robe quand elle vit une robe accroché à son armoire qui n' était pas là la veille. Quelqu' un à du venir la déposer la dans la nuit ou la matinée. C' est une belle et longue robe jaune. Elle était fine et près du corps. Le décolleté n' était pas osé mais était légèrement plongeant. Après avoir mis la robe, Rozenn se regarda dans le miroir. Il fallait avouer que la robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle était petite mais avait des formes et cette robe les mettait en valeur. Ayant une poitrine assez opulente, le décolleté était finalement assez osé. Et pour finir ses cheveux et sa peau pâle tranchaient parfaitement avec la couleur de la robe.

Elle sortit et vit qu' Areos l' attendait toujours. Elle le suivit jusqu' aux quartiers du prince Doran. Là ou elle l' avait rencontré hier. Areos toqua et lui fit signe d' entrer. Elle pénétra dans la salle et vit le prince Doran au même endroit que la veille sur sa chaise roulante. Nyméria et Arianne qui était présentes lui firent un grand sourire. Il y' avait un homme juste à côté de Nyméria et face au prince Doran et sa fille. Lorsqu' elle referma la porte derrière elle, il se retourna.

Rozenn à toujours trouvé niaise l' expression avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Mais c' est exactement ce qu' elle ressentait là maintenant. L'homme la fixait d' un regard brûlant. Ses yeux noirs avaient une profondeur incroyable. Le moins que l' on puisse dire c' est qu' il est bel homme. Grand, Cheveux noirs de jais avec quelques mèches grises au niveau des tempes, une barbe noire mal rasée et même s' il portait une grande tunique jaune et orange on pouvait deviner une belle musculature en dessous.

Rozenn se reprit très vite et adressa un bonjour à tout le monde. Le prince Doran prit la parole.

_ Bonjour Rozenn ! J' espère que tu a bien dormi. Demanda-t-il poliment.

_ Très bien merci. Je suis désolée de m' être levé aussi tard. Répondit-elle gênée.

Elle s' était placée à côté de Nyméria et elle sentait le regard du bel homme sur elle ce qui la secouait énormément.

_ Je te présente mon frère, le prince Oberyn Martell.

Rozenn essayait de garder un visage aussi impassible que possible en se tournant vers lui.

_ Enchantée prince Oberyn. Dit-elle d' une toute petite voix.

Elle se giflait mentalement. Elle parvenait à maîtriser sa peur, son angoisse mais sa timidité elle en avait jamais été capable. Elle était choquée d' apprendre qu' il était le père des aspics des sables. Il a du les avoir très jeunes. Sarella lui avait avoir vingt ans comme elle. Etant la plus jeune les trois autres aspics étaient plus âgée que Rozenn.

_ Moi aussi, mon frère m' a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit Oberyn d' une voix suave.

Rozenn se sentit fondre de l' intérieur et lui envoya un sourire timide ainsi qu' au prince Doran. Celui-ci prit la parole.

_ Après avoir discuté nous pensons qu' il est mieux que tu ailles avec mon frère et ses filles à Lancehélion.

Rozenn souffla intérieurement quand le prince finit sa phrase. Elle s' attendait à être tué ou mise dehors. Elle hocha la tête d' un air entendu.

_ Nyméria s' est porté volontaire pour t' aider à préparer tes affaires. Reprit Doran.

Rozenn n' eut pas le temps de répondre que Nyméria l' attirait déjà en dehors de la pièce.

_ Tu peux te détendre maintenant, tu ne perdras pas ta tête aujourd' hui. Plaisanta Nyméria.

_ Oui. Je suis surprise que ton père sois d' accord. Sarella avait l' air sûre qu' il insisterait pour que je m' en ailles. Répondit Rozenn.

_ Je pense que c' est ce qu' il aurait voulu. Mais il veut encore plus garder un oeil sur toi. Au fait ma robe te va très bien.

Rozenn fit un grand sourire.

_ Je te remercie de me l' avoir prêtée. J' aurais été embarrassée de me présenter avec ma robe de la veille.

_ Je t' en prie cela me fait plaisir. Répondit gentiment Nyméria.

Nyméria, Tyerne et Sarella ont toutes les trois prêtées des vêtements leur appartenant à Rozenn. Il y' en avait pour l' équivalent de deux grandes sacoches. Rozenn était touchée par un tel geste.

Avec Nyméria elles arrivèrent dans la cour ou les attendaient le prince Oberyn et quelques gardes. Nyméria l' avait prévenue que Tyerne et Sarella était parties plus tôt dans la matinée à Lancéhélion. Arianne apparut en courant et se dirigea droit sur Rozenn et la serra dans ses bras.

_ J' ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Rozenn. J' espère qu' on se reverra bientôt.

_ Moi aussi, je te remercie encore d' avoir passé autant de temps avec moi.

_ C' était un plaisir. Dit Arianne en lui faisant une bise sur les deux joues.

Rozenn ne put s' empêcher d' avoir un petit pincement au coeur. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Arianne, elles s' étaient juste rencontrées la veille. Mais il était évident qu' elles étaient faites pour être amies. Arianne fit ses adieux à sa cousine et son oncle et repartit rejoindre son père.

Rozenn regarda autour d' elle et ne vit personne pour l' aider à monter sur son cheval. Elle essaya toute seule mais ne parvint même pas à décoller du sol. Elle sentit soudain des mais puissantes lui enserrer la taille et la soulever comme une poupée de chiffon et la mettre sur son cheval. Elle tourna la tête et vit le prince Oberyn la regarder d' unr moqueur. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

_ Veillez à ne pas tomber, on en a pour un moment. Répondit froidement Le prince Oberyn.

Le trajet dura quelques heures. Rozenn qui n' avait pas l' habitude de faire du cheval était endolorie de partout. Heureusement que Nyméria était la pour lui faire la conversation car elle se serait endormie sur son cheval. Elle n' écoutait que d' une oreille ce que lui disait Nyméria. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le prince Oberyn. Elle se sentait partir chaque fois qu' il la regardait ou lui parlait. Cela l' agaçait. Elle n' était pas une adolescente qui devenait hystérique dès qu' un bel homme posait les yeux sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s' en empêcher. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose la seconde ou elle avait croisé son regard. Mais elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle savait que s' il l' emmenait avec lui c' était uniquement pour percer son secret. Et elle se promit de ne jamais le lui révéler et si il comprenait qu' il était inutile d' essayer de la faire parler, il se débarrasserait tout simplement d' elle. Il fallait qu' elle parte d' ici. Qu' elle soit aux jardins aquatiques ou à Lancéhélion elle n' était pas en sécurité. Dès qu' elle pourrait elle se sauverait et tenterait sa chance à l' extérieur. Mais comment s' échapper d' un nid de serpent quand on est la souris ?


	6. L' étrangère

Oberyn toqua à la porte de son frère. Il venait juste de rentrer de la longue route de Port-Réal et était épuisé. Il faisait nuit noire mais il ne pouvait ou ne voulait attendre. Il transportait la tête de Gregor Clégane. Le meurtrier de leur soeur et de ses enfants. Des années qu' ils attendaient cela. Le duel du nain s' est avéré être l' occasion parfaite. Oberyn n' en avait rien à faire de Tyrion Lannister mais étant vraiment innocent et pas aussi mauvais que sa famille immonde, il méritait de s' en tirer.

_ Entrez ! Fit la voix de Doran.

Oberyn entra et fonca droit sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était devant son bureau,

_ Nous avons reçu ta lettre mon frère ! Est-ce vrai ?

Doran souriait à son frère. Ils désiraient cela autant l' un que l' autre. Oberyn sortit un bocal d' une sacoche qu' il portait. Dedans une tête flottait. Gonflée, hideuse. La montagne.

_ Comment Tywin Lannister a-t-il pris cela ? Demanda Doran.

_ Je pense qu' il s' étouffe encore. Non seulement il voulait vraiment la mort de son fils mais il a perdu son plus gros chien de garde.

Oberyn lui expliqua tout son voyage depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal. Même Doran eut presque pitié de Tyrion Lannister à l' écoute du récit.

_ Et toi mon frère ? Rien de spécial pendant mon absence ?

Doran eut un petit sourire qui n' échappa pas à son frère.

_ Nous avons une invitée spéciale. Elle est arrivée ce matin.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda simplement Oberyn.

_ Rozenn Juhel. Nos hommes l' ont trouvé sur la plage.

Oberyn réfléchit. Juhel ne lui disait rien comme nom. D' ailleurs Rozenn était un prénom qu' il n' avait jamais entendu non plus.

_ Et pourquoi est-elle invitée ? Elle vient d' ou ?

_ Je ne sais pas et elle non plus. Apparemment elle s' est réveillée sur la falaise et ne se souvient de rien avant çà. Elle dit que son nom lui est venu instinctivement quand on le lui a demandé mais c' est tout.

_ Tu y crois ? Demanda Oberyn incrédule.

_ Non. Elle était vêtue d' une drôle de façon et elle ment c' est évident. Mais elle a l' air vraiment d' avoir peur de quelque chose. Au début je pensais que c' était un des petits oiseaux de Varys mais je ne pense pas qu' elle le soit.

Oberyn réfléchissait. Pourquoi son frère la gardait ? Comme s' il lisait dans ses pensées, Doran continua.

_ Il y' a vraiment quelque chose d' étrange chez cette fille. Elle n' a aucun usage des politesses ou de la présentation. Pas une seule fois elle a fait une révérence et pas une fois elle s' est adressée à moi en utilisant les termes de politesse, je pense qu' elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s' adresser à moi.

Oberyn sourit à son frère.

_ Pourquoi t' embête-tu à la garder ici. Si tu ne pense pas qu' elle soit une espionne et si elle nous est d' aucune utilité dis-lui de partir.

Oberyn n' était pas du genre à refuser d' aider les autres. Mais cette fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avait-elle conscience que rien que le fait de mentir au prince de Dorne pouvait la faire emprisonner ou même tuer ?

_ Je ne sais pas Oberyn. Il y' a quelque chose avec elle. Je n' ai pas envie de la lâcher dans la nature, la fille n' est même pas d' ici, elle a la peau la plus claire que je n' ai jamais vu. Et comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici ? Les hommes sont formels sur le fait qu' elle était seule.

Oberyn comprenait la curiosité de son frère mais de là à s' en préoccuper autant.

_ Fais ce que tu veux Doran. Si tu tiens à la garder fais le. Mais fait attention.

_ En fait je pensais qu' il valait mieux que tu la garde.

Oberyn était sur le point de protester mais Doran ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Je dois préparer le retour de Quentyn. J' ai l' intention de l' envoyer à la rencontre de Daenerys Targaryen. Comme tu le sais Arianne était censé épouser Viserys mais il est mort. Et il y' a le mariage de Trystane et Myrcella bientôt. Je sais que tu a l' intention de rentrer à Lancéhélion avec tes filles.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette fille ?

_ Garde un oeil sur elle. Je sais qu' elle n' est pas là par hasard.

Oberyn n' avait aucune envie d' accueillir une fille dont il ne savait rien à part qu' elle avait osé mentir à un prince. Mais si ils voulaient vraiment découvrir ce qu' elle cachait il valait, effectivement, mieux pas ne la lâcher dans la nature.

_ D' accord je l' emmenerai demain après-midi avec nous.

Oberyn passa encore quelques minutes à discuter avec son frère puis alla se coucher. Oberyn passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il fit des rêves très étranges. De lieux qu' il ne connaissait pas, De hautes bâtisses qu' il n' avait jamais vu, de gens vêtus bizarrement, de grands objets qui avançaient à une rapidité phénoménales sur quatre sortes de petites roues. Il avait l' impression que c' était un monde complètement différent.

Il était d' une humeur maussade toute la matinée. La seule chose qui lui redonnait le sourire était de retrouver ses filles. Elles étaient déjà couchées quand il était rentré la nuit dernière et il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

_ Père ! S' exclama Tyerne.

Oberyn la serra fort dans ses bras. Tyerne était la plus affectueuse de ses filles et peu importe son âge, Oberyn la voyait toujours comme une petite fille.

_ Tu m' a manqué ma chérie. Lui dit affectueusement Oberyn.

Ses trois autres filles et sa nièce arrivèrent juste derrière. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et Oberyn leur fit le même récit qu' il fit à son frère.

_ J' aurais payé cher pour voir la tête des Lannister. Dit Nyméria.

_ Moi aussi. Dit joyeusement Sarella.

Ils continuèrent de discuter du duel judiciaire jusqu'à ce que Tyerne prit la parole.

_ Au fait oncle Doran t' a dit que nous avons accueilli une jeune fille hier ?

Oberyn reprit un air maussade.

_ Oui il m' en a parlé. D' ailleurs elle va venir avec nous à Lancéhélion.

Oberyn était surpris de voir le sourire éclatant de ses filles lors de cette annonce. Sauf Obara. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir l' air de déception sur le visage d' Arianne.

_ Je suis contente. S' exclama Sarella. Elle est absolument adorable.

_ Tu lui a parlé ? Demanda Oberyn étonné.

_ Oui. On l' a emmené dans les jardins aquatique avec Arianne. Tyerne, Nyméria et Obara ont fait sa connaissance hier lors du repas.

_ Je pense pas qu' on puisse appeler cela faire connaissance. La fille est si timide qu' elle a à peine dit deux mots. Dit Obara d' un air sombre.

_ Faut dire que tu n' attire pas spécialement les confidences. La taquina Tyerne.

_ Rozenn est timide mais gentille çà se voit. La défendit Arianne. C' est agréable de discuter avec elle.

Oberyn était surpris que son frère ne l' avait pas informé que ses filles avaient déjà fait la connaissance de cette fille. Obara avait l' air d' avoir des réserves mais les autres avaient l' air unanime sur cette Rozenn.

_ Elle est ou en ce moment ? Si vous vous entendez si bien avec elle pourquoi ne pas l' avoir invité à déjeuner ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Elle dort encore. Elle dormait pratiquement debout quand elle a quitté le dîner hier soir. Répondit Sarella.

_ Je lui ai déposé une robe à moi dans sa chambre ce matin. Elle n' a rien à par le tissu dans lequel on l' a trouvé.

Le déjeuner se termina dans une bonne ambiance. Oberyn ainsi que ses filles passa le reste de la matinée à préparer leur départ pour Lancéhélion. Tyerne et Sarella sont parties peu de temps après le petit déjeuner. Oberyn décida qu' ils dîneraient tous à Lancéhélion. A midi la fille n' était toujours pas réveillée. A midi et quart il alla rejoindre son frère dans ses quartiers avec sa fille, Nyméria.

_ Tu est prêt à partir mon frère ?

_ Oui, nous attendons le réveil de sa majesté. Dit-il cyniquement.

Doran eut un petit sourire.

_ J' ai envoyé Areos la chercher, elle ne va pas tarder.

Ils discutèrent de derniers petits détails quand on frappa à la porte. Il entendit la porte s' ouvrir et se refermer. Il se retourna.

Il se figea à la seconde ou il posa les yeux sur elle. La fille était magnifique. Petite dans une longue robe jaune qui mettait ses jolies formes en valeurs. une longue et épaisse chevelure flamboyante. Mais ce visage. Un visage de porcelaine avec de grands yeux marrons d' une profondeur rare. Il remarqua que la fille le détaillait aussi. Elle lança un timide bonjour pour tout le monde. Doran avait raison quand il disait qu' elle ne connaissait pas les coutumes de politesse.

_ Bonjour Rozenn. J' espère que tu a bien dormi ? Demanda gentiment Doran.

_ Très bien merci. Je suis désolée de m' être levée aussi tard.

Les filles n' avaient pas exagérées sur sa timidité, ou alors était-ce du au fait qu' il n' arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d' elle.

_ Je te présente mon frère. le prince Oberyn Martell.

La fille se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible.

_ Enchantée prince Oberyn.

Elle avait parlé d' une petite voix. C' était la première fois qu' on le saluait de cette façon. D' habitude tout le monde se baissait devant lui en sachant qui il était. Cette fille avait l' air d' une totale étrangère. Pas seulement à Dorne mais étrangère à tout le monde et partout. Elle avait une peau des plus claires, il était sur qu' elle n' était pas d' ici. Mais il ne voyait pas de quel endroit elle pouvait venir. De quelle partie du royaume venait une beauté pareille. Une fille étrange et fascinante comme elle. Oberyn comprit maintenant pourquoi Doran ne voulait pas la laisser partir. La sécurité oui mais surtout l' envie de percer les secrets de cette fille étrange était irrésistible.

_ Moi aussi. Mon frère m' a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Oberyn aurait voulu s' exprimer d' une voix claire mais le choc était resté bloqué dans sa gorge.

_ Après avoir discuté nous pensons qu' il est mieux que tu ailles avec mon frère et ses filles à Lancéhélion.

La fille avait l' air de se détendre. Peut-être s' attendait-elle à être mise dehors. Il y' a encore quelques heures c' est le destin que lui aurait offert Oberyn mais maintenant c' était hors de question. Déjà parce que son frère lui a demandé de l' emmener avec lui et qu' il se sentait incapable de se débarrasser de cette créature.

_ Nyméria s' est porté volontaire pour t' aider à préparer tes affaires.

Avant que la fille ne puisse dire un mot, Nyméria l' emmena dehors.

Oberyn fixa la porte quelque secondes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu' il venait de se passer. Il avait rencontrer des centaines de femmes magnifiques toute sa vie. Aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Il se tourna vers Doran.

_ Voyage prudemment mon frère et fais attention.

Doran avait un petit sourire en coin. Il avait vu la tête de son frère quand Rozenn est rentrée dans la pièce. Oberyn serra son frère dans ses bras et partit dans la cour. Son cheval était déjà préparé. Obara l' attendait pour lui dire au revoir. Elle souhaitait rester encore quelques jours aux jardins aquatiques.

_ Père s' il te plaît méfie-toi de cette fille. Elle ment c' est évident.

Oberyn sourit à sa fille. Obara n' était pas une mauvaise fille au contraire. Mais elle était la pus féroce pour protéger sa famille. Cela explique son comportement distant avec la fille.

_ Ne t' en fais pas tout ira bien. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle partit rejoindre ses amis quand Nyméria et Rozenn arrivèrent. Juste derrière arriva Arianne en courant pour dire au revoir aux filles. Il était sincèrement surpris de voir que sa nièce se fut attacher si rapidement à cette fille. En même temps vu l' effet qu' elle lui faisait c' était surprenant qu'à moitié. Cette fille ne laissait pas les gens autour d' elle indifférent. Arianne vint lui dire au revoir.

_ Fais attention à elle s' il te plaît. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l' oreille.

Sans attendre de réponse elle partit rejoindre surement Obara. La fille regarda autour d' elle l' air un peu perdue et essaya de monter seule sur son cheval. Oberyn ne put s' empêcher de sourire en voyant ses pieds ne même pas décoller du sol. Il s' avança derrière elle et la porta par la taille pour l' installer sur son cheval. Elle était légère comme une plume. Elle le regarda et sourit timidement.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Veillez à ne pas tomber. On en a pour un moment.

Il avait parlé froidement. Il n' était pas question de lui montrer à quel point elle l' avait chamboulé. Il alla s' installer sur son cheval et une fois tout le monde prêt ils partirent pour Lancéhélion. Il entendit derrière lui discuter Nyméria et Rozenn. Il essaya d' en apprendre un peu sur la fille mais elle ne laisser rien filtrer la concernant. Il avait le sentiment que cette fille ne se sentait pas à l' aise. Elle était clairement craintive. Quand Rozenn s' était détedu à l' annonce de son départ pour Lancéhélion, Oberyn avait compris qu' elle s' attendait à pire. Ce qui veut dire que la fille se sentait en danger parmi eux, il y' avait donc une chance pour qu' elle essaie de s' échapper il était prêt à le parier. Mais une chose est sûre il ne la laisserait pas s' enfuir.


	7. Un premier espoir

Le château de Lancéhélion était magnifique. Rozenn était bouche bée devant une telle beauté. Elle avait déjà visité des châteaux en vacances avec ses parents ou lors d' un voyage scolaire mais ce n' était absolument pas comparable. Il se dégageait une vie et une lumière sublime de cette création merveilleuse. Une fois passée les grilles, ils arrivèrent sur une sorte de grande place comme aux jardins aquatiques mais ce n' était pas la même chose. Aux jardins, la place ressemblait plus à un lieu paisible ou se reposer ou se promener. Ici il y' avait des marchés, des représentations. Ce lieu grouillait de vie. A peine ils entrèrent que des gens se mirent à crier le nom du prince Oberyn. Visiblement il était très apprécié. Ils s' approchèrent des écuries et descendirent tous de cheval. Rozenn n' attendit l' aide pour personne pour descendre. Les chevaux furent emmenés aux écuries pendant qu' ils entrèrent dans le château.

Rozenn était ébahi devant tant de beauté. Les couleurs était les mêmes que la tour dans les jardins aquatiques mais c' était encore plus stupéfiant ici.

_ Viens je vais te montrer ou est ta chambre ! Dit joyeusement Nyméria.

Avant de la suivre, Rozenn se tourna pour récupérer ses affaires mais Nyméria l' en empêcha.

_ Ne t' inquiète on montera tes affaires directement dans ta chambre.

Rozenn suivit Nyméria dans les couloirs du château. Tout était immense et magnifique. Lorsqu' elles atteignirent le deuxième étage d' une des tours elles tombèrent nez à nez sur Tyerne et Sarella.

_ On se demandait ce que vous faisiez ! Dit Sarella.

_ On est parti un peu plus tard que prévu à cause d' une marmotte. Dit Nyméria en souriant.

Rozenn sourit génée. Avant qu' elle ne puisse répondre Nyméria reprit la parole.

_ C' est pas grave ne t' en fais pas.

Les filles conduisirent Rozenn à sa chambre qui se trouvait à cet étage. La chambre était immense. Il ' avait un grand lit à baldaquin avec de longs rideaux rouges. Une cheminée sans vie juste en face et des meubles plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Rozenn n' était pas habituée à tant de belles choses. Ses parents n' étaient pas pauvres mais ils faisaient partis de la classe moyenne.

_ On a choisi cette chambre car c' est la plus près des nôtres. On se trouve dans la tour juste à côté. Dit Tyerne.

Nyméria qui savait que Rozenn était éreintée par le voyage intervint.

_ On va te laisser t' installer, quelqu'un viendra te chercher pour le dîner.

Les trois filles saluèrent Rozenn et partirent. Une fois seule Rozenn regarda autour d' elle. Elle ne pouvait s' empêcher de se sentir oppressée. Certes elle était surement plus en sécurité ici que dehors à la merci de n' importe qui mais toutes ces dispositions rendait difficile sa chance de partir d' ici. Elle savait qu' elle était surveillé. Que le prince ne lui faisait pas plus confiance que son frère. En pensant à Oberyn son coeur fit immédiatement un bond. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui mais c' était plus fort qu' elle. Elle le trouvait beau et très charismatique. Elle se sentait gênée par rapport aux filles de penser à leur père de cette façon. Quand il l' avait porté pour l' installer sur son cheval, c' était comme si une décharge électrique avait parcouru son corps.

 __ Non arrête ! Concentre toi plutôt pour pouvoir sortir d' ici._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s' allongea sur son lit, sur les couvertures et sans se déshabiller. C' est seulement là qu' elle se rendit compte qu' elle était fatiguée et s' endormit en deux minutes.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à une jeune fille qui faisait à peu près sa taille avec des cheveux noirs coupés très court.

_ Bonjour je m' appelle Isira. Le prince Oberyn m' envoie pour vous servir.

_ Me servir ? Demanda Rozenn surprise.

_ Oui pour vous aider à vous laver, vous habiller et veiller à ce que vous manquiez de rien.

Rozenn était choquée. Elle n' avait pas besoin d' une servante. Se laver et s' habiller, aux dernières nouvelles, elle savait le faire seule. Et cette pauvre fille avait peut-être mieux à faire.

_ C' est gentil mais je n' ai pas besoin d' aide merci. En plus je ne suis q' une invitée ici. Dit gentiment Rozenn.

_ Justement. Répondit Isira. Les invités sont traités comme tel et le prince Obery m' a dit de vous amener pour dîner une fois prête.

Rozenn était partagée. Si elle refusait, Isira risquait-elle quelque chose de la part du prince ?

_ Bon d' accord. Dit-elle simplement.

Le sourire qu' eut Isira aurait réchauffé le coeur de n' importe qui. Elle fit chauffer de l' eau sur un feu de charbon. Une fois l' eau chauffée, Isira la fit couler dans la baignoire qui se trouvait derrière un paravent en bois magnifiquement sculpté. Elle commenca à aider Rozenn à se déshabiller et l' aida à monter dans la baignoire.

Rozenn rougit jusqu'a la racine des cheveux. Elle était assez pudique et se sentit très gênée. Isira lui lava les cheveux et lui savonna le corps. Pendant que Rozenn se sécha avec un drap, Isira lui prépara une tenue. C' était une longue robe rouge foncé. Le décolleté n' était pas trop profond et il était brodé d' une fine ligne de pierre noires tout le tour du corps. Au niveau de la cuisse à droite il y' avait le dessin d' un serpent en noir. La robe était à la fois sombre et élégante. Isira s' occupa ensuite de ses cheveux. Elle lui fit une longue tresse qui tombait sur le côté gauche. Etant encore mouillés, ses cheveux paraissait plus sombre.

_ Merci beaucoup Isira.

La fille lui sourit gentiment et l' emmena en direction de la salle à manger. Quand Rozenn entra, le prince Oberyn et ses filles étaient déjà présents ainsi que d' autres personnes. Sarella lui fit signe de s' asseoir à côté d' elle. Rozenn s' installa et sourit aux filles autour d' elle. Elle regarda le prince Oberyn qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

_ Je vous remercie de m' avoir conviée, prince Oberyn.

Il hocha la tête et secoua la main.

_ Vous êtes mon invité, c' est normal.

Rozenn lui sourit timidement.

_ Vous avez pu vous reposer un peu ? Demanda-t-il d' un ton froid.

_ Oui merci. La chambre est vraiment magnifique.

Rozenn ne voulait pas donner l' impression d' en faire trop mais elle le pensait vraiment. Elle en revenait pas de loger dans un tel endroit. Elle en revenait surtout pas de vivre à une époque antérieure mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire.

_ Je savais qu' elle te plairait ! S' exclama Sarella.

Le repas fut servi et Rozenn fut à nouveau bouche bée. Elle n' avait jamais vu autant de nourriture sur une table pour si peu de personnes. Il y' avait toutes sortes d' entrée,de plats et de desserts. Elle mangea peu tant l' angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Elle avait peur qu' à tout moment quelqu'un découvre son secret et décide de l' exécuter. La nourriture était très bonne mais très épicées. Tyerna éclata de rire quand elle vit les larmes monter aux yeux de Rozenn. Pendant tout le repas les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Rozenn surprit plusieurs fois le prince Oberyn la regarder. Elle ne put s' empêcher d' aimer cela.

_ Demain nous allons faire un tour sur les dunes. Nous serions contente si tu venais avec nous. Dit Nyméria.

_ Bien sûr avec plaisir. Répondit Rozenn.

Cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu mais la vérité c' est qu' elle voulait en profiter pour voir s' il y' avait une échappatoire. Une faille qui pourrait lui permettre de se sauver.

_ C' est à deux heures et demi de cheval seulement pour y' aller. Vous n' êtes pas trop endolorie ? Lui demanda le prince Oberyn.

Elle avait mal partout. Aux jambes, aux pieds, au dos, aux mains. Mais si elle voulait avoir une chance elle devrait subir un nouveau voyage demain.

_ Un peu mais c' est très supportable.

Le prince eut un sourire énigmatique qui la déconcerta.

_ Nous faisons une petite fête ce soir en l' honneur de la victoire de notre père sur La montagne. Tu te joindras à nous ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Je veux bien merci beaucoup.

Pendant que les servants débarrassaient la table, les filles sortirent avec Rozenn. Rozenn essayait de se faire à l' idée qu' à cette époque, le fait de posséder des servants était une chose tout à fait normale mais cela la répugnait. Ce qu' elle se garda de dire. Arrivée dehors, Rozenn inspira un grand coup. L' air lui faisait du bien, elle étouffait de plus en plus et sentait son angoisse augmenter. Elle voulait rentrer. Peu importe combien elle appréciait les filles du prince et combien elle pensait à lui, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et le plus vite possible. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre dans un monde ou ses parents n' existaient pas. Ou Noah n' existait pas. C' était une chose insupportable. Pour elle ses proches existaient bel et bien et l' attendait. Elle ne voulait pas voir les choses autrement.

_ Tu a l' air soucieuse, çà va ? Demanda Nyméria inquiète.

_ Oui. Excuse-moi je suis un peu nerveuse.

_ Tu n' a toujours pas de nouveaux souvenirs ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Non malheureusement. Enfin j' ai appris que visiblement je n' ai pas l' habitude de faire du cheval et que je n' aime pas trop la nourriture épicée.

Elle essayait de détendre l' atmosphère. Pour elle comme pour les autres.

_ Ici il y' a peu de nourriture qui n' est pas épicée. Même notre vin est épicé. Plaisanta Sarella.

Elles passèrent quelques minutes à plaisanter avant d' aller dans la salle de bal. Il y' avait au moins une centaine de personnes.

 __ Une petite fête quoi._ Pensa sarcastiquement Rozenn.

Il y' avait des musiciens sur un balcon qui dominait la salle et des gens dansaient d' une façon qu' elle n' avait jamais vu à part dans les films.

_ Rozenn ! Je te présente Selwyn. C' est le fils d' un des conseillers de mon père. Dit Sarella.

Le garçon était très beau. Grand dans une tunique rouge assortie à la robe de Rozenn. Il avait une masse de cheveux noirs et le yeux sombres comme la plupart des gens ici. A part Tyerne, Rozenn n' avait croisé aucune autre blonde ou rousse comme elle-même. Selwyn avait une machoire forte et carré, un nez droit, des traits virils. Bref l' homme charmant par excellence mais Rozenn ne se sentit pas du tout attiré par lui.

_ Enchantée, je suis Rozenn Juhel.

_ Enchanté également Rozenn.

Selwyn lui fit un sourire carnassier et son regard ne laissait aucune place au doute.

_ Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Lui demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

_ Je ne sais pas danser du tout. Dit-elle timidement.

_ Ce n' est pas grave, suivez mes pas c' est tout.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui prit la main. Il la fit virevolter, tout en la ramenant contre lui à plusieurs reprises. Effectivement elle n' avait pas besoin de savoir danser. Il lui dit quelques banalités et lança quelques plaisanteries. Rozenn rit plus par politesse que par humour. Elle était très gênée par le proximité du jeune homme. Au bout de la troisième danse, Rozenn voulut souffler un peu. Elle vit les filles qui discutaient avec des amis près d' une fenêtre. C' était s' incruster parmi eux ou rester avec Selwyn.

_ Excuse-moi il faut que je parle à Sarella. S' excusa-t-elle.

Elle n' attendit pas de réponses et partit en direction des filles. Elle prit Sarella à part après s' être excusée d' avoir interrompu leur conversation.

_ Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je préfère me coucher maintenant. Surtout si je veux être en forme pour demain.

_ Bien sûr. On s' amusera bien tu verra. Bonne nuit. Dit Sarella en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Rozenn fit un signe aux autres filles et sortit de la grande salle. Elle voulait se retrouver seule. Elle ne supportait pas d' être entourée d' autant de monde. C' était comme ca depuis qu' elle était petite, elle a toujours été solitaire. Et puis elle se sentait de trop. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Gregor Clégane, elle ne savait pas pourquoi la mort de cet homme était une telle source de joie pour les gens ce soir. Elle profitait de l' air frais de la nuit depuis quelques secondes quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

_ Selwyn sera déçu de voir que tu n' est plus là.

Elle se retourna vivement. Le prince se tenait devant elle. Il était vêtu d' une tunique rouge brodée d' or. Sa bouche se fit sèche.

_ Je pense qu' il s' en remettra. A mon avis il trouvera son bonheur ce soir.

Rozenn essaya de plaisanter pour détendre l' atmosphère à nouveau. Mais le prince lui lança un regard perçant.

_ Mais c' est vous qu' il aurait voulu. Comme bien d' autres hommes présents ce soir.

Rozenn ne comprit pas bien ce qu' il voulait dire. A part les idées plutôt claires de Selwyn à son égard elle n' a rien remarqué d' autre. Il faut dire qu' elle était concentré sur le but de sortir de cette pièce.

_ Allez dormir maintenant. Une grande journée vous attends demain. Dit le prince d' un ton autoritaire.

_ D' accord, bonne nuit. Dit-elle timidement.

_ Bonne nuit.

C' est la première fois qu' il s' adressait à elle de façon plus chaleureuse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et alla dans sa chambre. Isira était à l' intérieur en train de préparer son lit.

_ Oh excusez-moi. Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard. Dit Isira confuse.

_ C' est rien ne t' en fais pas. Je suis épuisée c' est tout.

Isira aida Rozenn à enfiler une chemise de nuit et quitta la chambre. Rozenn se mit dans son lit et éclata en sanglot. Elle n' avait pas pleuré depuis son arrivée dans cette époque et avait essayé de rester forte mais elle craqua. Elle était terrifiée à l' idée de rester coincée ici pour toujours. Elle ne le supporterai pas. Elle pleura jusqu'à épuisement et s' endormit.

Elle sentit qu' on la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Isira.

_ Pardonnez-moi j' ai frappé mais vous ne répondiez pas. Il vaudrait mieux vous préparer maintenant si vous voulez être prête pour votre sortie.

Rozenn se leva et prit un bain avant de s' habiller. Elle se sentait moins gênée qu' hier mais était quand même ma à l' aise.

Aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon noir en cuir bouilli et un long haut jaune près du corps qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses cuisses.

_ Pour les dunes il vaut mieux un pantalon. Expliqua Isira.

Isira l' accompagna jusqu'à la place ou les chevaux étaient déjà prêts. De loin elle vit le prince manier la lance face à un jeune homme. Il se mouvait gracieusement et rapidement autour de son adversaire. A plusieurs reprises il eu le dessus sur le jeune homme qui avait l' air à bout de souffle. Elle l' admirait quand elle entendit la voix de Sarella.

_ On dérange peut-être ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

_ Non pas du tout. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Sarella pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire taquin.

_ Allez je vais t' aider à monter.

Sarella joignit les mains pour que Rozenn mette son pied dedans. Sarella la poussa ce qui lui permit de se hisser sur son cheval. Une fois Tyerne et Nyméria arrivées et installées sur leur chevaux elles quittèrent le château. Le voyage se passa dans une bonne humeur. Les filles avaient attrapées un fou-rire lorsque le cheval de Rozenn était parti au galop et qu' elle avait hurlé à la mort jusqu'à ce que son cheval se stoppa de lui-même. C' est une fois arrivée aux dunes que Rozenn prit totalement conscience qu' elle se trouvait en plein dans le désert. Elle se demanda ce qu' était Dorne exactement à son époque. Et se demanda ce qu' était la Bretagne à cette époque ci. La chaleur était étouffante ici. La météo bretonne lui manquait.

_ Aujourd'hui on va attraper des serpents. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn resta interdite quelque secondes. Elle n' avait jamais vu de serpents de sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir peur mais elle n' avais jamais eu à en attraper un.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de serpents ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Pour leur venin. Notre père en a besoin pour créer des poisons. Il nous a apprit à retirer le venin des serpents quand on était petites. Répondit Nyméria.

Voir les filles attraper des serpents était fascinant. Rozenn avait osé en porter un. Elle était surprise que non seulement elle n' avait pas peur des serpents mais elle les appréciait.

_ Peut-être est-tu bien tombée ici ? Peu de gens en dehors de Dorne aime les serpents. Dit Nyméria en souriant.

Rozenn réfléchit sur cette phrase. Peut-être n' était-ce pas un hasard qu' elle soit arrivée ici. Peut-être y' avait-il un sens, un but à tout cela ?

Pendant que les filles continuaient leur tâches, Rozenn s' aventura un peu plus loin sur les dunes. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour retenir le trajet au cas ou elle parviendrai à sortir du château. Car c' est là qu' était le problème. Une fois dehors elle pouvait improviser et advienne que pourra mais le château était extrêmement bien gardé. Comment passer les gardes ? Il fallait qu' elle trouve une faille du château. Soudain elle entendit comme un chuchotement. Lorsqu'elle s' approcha du bruit les chuchotements s' intensifièrent. Le coeur de Rozenn battait la chamade. Elle vit quelque pierre posées sur une dune à environ quarante mètres devant elle. Elle courut presque quand une voit se fit entendre.

_ Rozenn ! On te cherchait !

Rozenn se retourna et vit Sarella suivie de ses deux soeurs.

_ Excuse-moi je ne pensais pas être partie aussi loin.

Les filles arrivèrent jusqu'à elle et les chuchotements s' évanouirent. Rozenn se demanda s' il elle devait tenter sa chance et atteindre les pierres mais si cela ne marchait pas que dirait les filles ? Non valait mieux faire profil bas là maintenant. Rozenn sentit une bouffée d' espoir monter en elle. Si elle découvrait comment sortir du château elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle savait ou aller maintenant. Elle tenait un moyen de rentrer chez elle et cela lui rendit le sourire. C' est le coeur plus léger qu' elle rentra au château avec les filles.


	8. Entraînement

Oberyn finissait de ranger les fioles de venins dans ses affaires. Ses filles avaient passé la journée à retirer le venin de la gueule des serpents dans les dunes. Il pensait à Rozenn. Apparemment elle aimait beaucoup les serpents. Il n' aurait jamais cru. Il la voyait plutôt s' enfuir en courant devant eux. C' est pour cela que l' idée de l' imaginer dans les dunes le faisait rire. Elle paraissait tellement fragile que l' imaginer courir après les serpents était pratiquement contre nature. Cette fille était d' une timidité étonnante. Il avait remarqué aussi combien elle était solitaire. Elle appréciait visiblement la compagnie de ses filles mais les laissait derrière dès qu' elle pouvait. D' après Tyerne, elle leur avait fait une frayeur quand elle a disparu pendant une dizaine de minutes, dans les dunes. Il se demande si c' était vraiment une étourderie ou si elle avait essayé de se sauver. Il optait pour la première solution. En dix minutes elle aurait pu être déjà loin si elle avait voulu s' enfuir.

Ce qui l' agaçait le plus c' est qu' il n' arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Elle l' avait éblouie lors du repas hier soir. Elle était vraiment belle. Lors de leur rencontre elle était rayonnante dans sa robe jaune mais hier soir elle était plus sombre ce qui la rendait plus intrigante encore. Il détestait la façon dont cette fille occupait toutes ses pensées. Ce qui le dérangeait encore plus c' est que cela ne semblait pas réciproque. Lors du dîner il ne voyait qu' elle et elle a du le regarder trois ou quatre fois à tout casser. Et lors de la soirée le peu de temps qu' elle y' a passée elle l' a passée à danser avec Selwyn. Il n' a jamais rien eu contre ce garçon mais hier il aurait pu le tuer à mains nues.

Oberyn retourna sur le terrain d' entraînement pour se changer les idées. Ce matin il y' a déjà été pendant le voyage des filles mais décida d' y retourner. Une fois arrivé il se figea. Rozenn était là. Elle était en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elle regardait deux jeunes hommes s' entraîner à l' épée. Elle était totalement prise dans le combat, comme si c' était la première fois de sa vie qu' elle en voyait un. Il s' approcha lentement d' elle.

_ C' est la première fois que vous voyez un combat ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Sa beauté lui coupait le souffle. Il dut faire un effort énorme pour ne pas défaillir devant elle.

_ Oui. En tout cas je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu un.

Elle était tellement timide. D' habitude la timidité l' ennuyait chez les gens. Mais chez elle il trouvait cela attachant. C' est ce qui faisait aussi son charme. Cette fille n' avait pas l' air de se rendre compte de l' effet qu' elle produisait sur les gens. Hier au bal, pratiquement tout les hommes la dévoraient des yeux et elle ne voyait rien. Il n' avait pas pu s' empêcher de la suivre quand elle partit. Il était déçu de la voir partir si vite mais à choisir il préférait qu' elle soit seule dans sa chambre plutôt que dans les bras de cet imbécile.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas cela trop violent ? Il est rare que les files aiment les combats.

_ Non j' aime beaucoup. Je vous ai vu ce matin vous entraîner à la lance.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et pour la première fois lui fit un vrai sourire. Du moins pas un timide.

_ C' était plus pour le plaisir qu' un entraînement pur et dur. Je n' ai plus trop de leçons à recevoir sur ce terrain.

_ J' aimerai bien savoir me battre. Même si je n' aime pas trop la violence il faut admettre que c' est utile de connaître quelques techniques de défense.

Oberyn fut surpris. De toute façon cette fille n' arrêtait pas de le surprendre. Il l' imaginait plutôt du genre à aimer la musique, le chant, les contes. Un peu comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Ses filles n' était pas comme çà mais il leur avait donné une éducation différente. En général on apprends aux garçons à se battre et aux filles les usages du quotidien ou des activités telles que le chant ou la broderie. Mais Oberyn voulait que ses filles soient libres de faire ce qui leur plaisaient.

Obara, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, prit goût très tôt aux armes. Et comme lui, elle maniait parfaitement la lance. Nyméria avait pour arme de prédilection le poignard. Elle pouvait viser très juste à une distance conséquente. Sarella avait appris les bases comme ses soeurs mais n' aimait pas se battre. Et Tyerne était passionnée de poisons. Elle était la plus douce de ses soeurs mais la plus sournoise. Tout le monde voyait en elle une jeune fille innocente mais elle était capable de se défendre tout aussi bien qu' un homme.

Une idée lui vint à propos de Rozenn. Lui qui cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher d' elle, il saisit la perche qu' elle lui tendait.

_ Peut-être pourrais-je vous apprendre certaines choses. Je pense aussi que c' est important pour une femme de savoir se défendre.

Elle avait l' air d' hésiter. Peut-être préférait-elle être entraîné par quelqu'un d' autre ?

_ Vous feriez cela ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Pourquoi pas ? C' est pas comme si nous avions une journée hyper chargée.

_ D' accord. merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il l' emmena sur un terrain plus éloigné. Sachant Rozenn timide, il pensait qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas de public. Arrivés sur le terrain, il lui tendit un plastron et des genouillères. Il irait doucement avec elle mais il fallait aussi qu' elle apprenne. Il l' aida à attacher son plastron. Il le serra bien au niveau de son dos. Il soupira intérieurement tant c' était agréable pour lui d' être si près d' elle. Oberyn enfila seul sa tenue. Il attrapa deux lances et en donna une à Rozenn.

Il était content de partager ce moment avec elle. Il allait en profiter pour en découvrir un peu plus sur elle. Il commença par lui montrer comment tenir la lance correctement. Il lui prit les mains et les plaça de la bonne façon. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l' échine. Il commença à lui montrer quelques geste à faire en cas d' attaque, comment parer les coups. Elle était petite et fine ce qui était un avantage et s' aperçut qu' elle était rapide. Elle pouvait facilement esquiver. Tout en continuant les gestes il la questionna.

_ Toujours pas de souvenirs alors ?

Sa question la déstabilisa et elle oublia de parer un de ses coups. Elle vacilla et Oberyn la rattrapa juste avant qu' elle ne s' écroula au sol. Il l' a serrait fortement contre lui d' un bras. Elle gardait les yeux baissés.

_ C' est pas grave. J' aurais du y' aller plus doucement.

Un air triste passa sur son beau visage, ce qui le laissa perplexe. Elle lui échappait complètement. Il était impossible pour lui de prévoir ses réactions et encore moins de comprendre ses pensées. C' était paradoxal avec le fait que ses émotions se lisaient si clairement sur ses traits.

_ Je ne me souviens de rien désolée. C' est plutôt des sensations qui reviennent mais je n' ai aucun souvenir.

Oberyn la lâcha à contre coeur et continua de l' entraîner.

_ A part ton nom tu n' as rien ? Tu ne sais même pas d' ou tu es originaire ? Si tu a de la famille ?

Il l' avait tutoyée instinctivement et cela lui semblait naturel. Rozenn fuyait son regard et son visage se faisait de plus en plus triste. Elle avait un visage tellement délicat qu' Oberyn pensa qu' il pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Il ne supporta plus sa tristesse et laissa tomber les questions pour l' instant.

_ Non à part mon nom je n' ai rien. Dit-elle doucement.

Ils continuèrent comme ceci pendant presque une heure. Rozenn était tombée plusieurs fois, il y' avait eu certains frôlements entre eux, parfois il l' a colla de nouveau à lui pour l' empêcher de tomber. Elle était à bout de souffle et elle n' arrivait presque plus à soulever sa lance.

_ C' est assez pour aujourd'hui. On reprendra un autre jour si tu veux.

Il l' aida à enlever son plastron. Il écarta ses longs cheveux pour défaire les boucles de métal. Elle avait des cheveux très soyeux et épais.

_ Je vous remercie d' avoir prit du temps pour moi.

_ Je t' en prie, ce fut un plaisir. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au château. Les filles d' Oberyn étaient juste devant accompagnées de quelques amis et firent signe à Rozenn de les rejoindre. Elle le salua de la tête et parti en direction des filles. Oberyn alla dans la salle de conseil. Il avait convoqué ses conseillers aujourd'hui. Quand il entra il vit que tout le monde était déjà là.

_ Messieurs bonjour. Excusez mon retard.

Il s' assit et la réunion commença.

_ Mon prince, nous avons reçu un courrier de Port-Réal. Lord Tywin est mort.

Le prince fut choqué de cette nouvelle. Il en était évidemment heureux mais choqué.

_ Que s' est-il passé ?

_ D' après la lettre, la rumeur dit que c' est Tyrion Lannister qui lui aurait flanqué un carreau d' arbalète dans le ventre avant de disparaître.

Oberyn comprenait pourquoi Tyrion détestait son père mais il n' aurait jamais cru qu' il aurait eu le cran de tuer son propre père.

_ Qui nous a envoyé ce courrier ? Demanda le prince.

_ Le mot n'est pas signé. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un irait inventer une telle histoire.

Une fois la réunion finie, Oberyn retourna dans ses quartiers. Il s' installa à son bureau et écrit à son frère pour le mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles, à supposer qu' il ne le soit pas encore. Il chargea quelqu'un d' envoyer la lettre et prit quelques instants pour penser à la situation actuelle du royaume. La mort de Tywin Lannister allait changer pas mal de choses. Apprécié ou détesté, il fallait reconnaître que cet homme effrayait les trois quarts du royaume. Avec la mort de ce petit con de Jeoffrey c' était une question de temps avant que Tommen soit couronné, si ce n' est pas déjà fait. Il se demandait si Tommen allait épouser la veuve de son frère, Margaery Tyrell. Ce n' était un secret pour personne que la fille voulait devenir reine plus que tout, ce dont on ne peut la blâmer. Ce qui est sur c' est qu' elle sera toujours mieux avec lui. La mort du roi Jeoffrey était peut-être atroce mais ce gosse était un monstre. Il avait entendu ce qu' il avait fait endurer à la jeune Sansa Stark. Oberyn ne pouvait s' empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Rozenn. Les Martel ne lui avaient rien fait de mal à elle ou ses proches, si elle en a, et elle n' était pas maltraitée. Mais elle aussi se retrouver dans un endroit qui n' était pas chez elle, entourée d' inconnu. Il fallait avouer que le destin de la fille Stark était plus tragique que celui de Rozenn mais Oberyn était sur que Rozenn cachait volontairement quelque chose. Quelque chose de lourd à porter. Elle était pas seulement effrayée, elle était triste aussi. Il désirait vraiment connaître cette fille mais elle ne laissait personne entrer. Oberyn passa le reste de sa soirée dans ses quartiers à chercher un moyen de faire parler Rozenn.

Le lendemain Oberyn prit comme à son habitude son petit déjeuner avec ses filles. Il pensait voir Rozenn assise avec elles mais elle n' était pas là.

_ Rozenn n' est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il en cachant sa déception.

_ Isira nous a dit qu' elle s' était levée très tôt et qu' elle était partie visiter le marché. Répondit Nyméria.

Une angoisse se forma dans l' estomac d' Oberyn. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à être si souvent seule ? Les filles se seraient fait un plaisir de lui faire visiter chaque recoins du château. Oberyn avait le pressentiment que Rozenn se fichait éperdument du marché. Peut-être cherchait-elle quelque chose ?

Oberyn raconta les choses qui venaient de se produire à Port-Réal. Les filles étaient heureuses de cette nouvelle. Oberyn avait communiqué sa haine des Lannister à ses filles. Parfois il s' en voulait car c' était son combat et celui de son frère. Mais dès qu' on prononçait le nom Lannister devant lui il était aveuglé par la haine et la rage. Ses filles avaient grandies avec cela et avaient développées là même aversion pour les Lannister que leur père.

Oberyn finit de déjeuner en vitesse et descendit sur la place. Il y' avait moins de monde que d' habitude. Les gens lui firent des sourires dès qu'ils le virent. Oberyn savait qu' il était apprécié de son peuple. Dorne était le seul royaume ou les gens nobles se mélangeaient au gens de basse naissance. Pour eux le rang social ne comptait pas vraiment. C' est l' une des raison qui faisait qu' Oberyn était fier d' appartenir à Dorne. La fille ne le réalisait peut-être pas mais peu importe d' ou elle venait elle avait beaucoup de chance d' avoir été trouvée ici. Dans n' importe quel autre endroit du royaume il y' aurait eu de fortes chances pour qu' elle soit morte à l' heure qu' il est et elle se serait surement fait violer juste avant. Rien qu'à cette pensée l' estomac d' Oberyn se contracta. L' idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Rozenn lui était insupportable.

Soudain il la vit. Elle était près d' un mur et regardait autour d' elle. Elle avait l' air très concentrée. Elle portait une longue robe jaune foncé et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle avait l' air encore plus fragile et innocente. Il se demandait ce qu' elle faisait. Elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu' il se passait autour d' elle. Elle fixait juste les alentours et elle répéta plusieurs fois cette action. Cette fille était une énigme vivante. Il partit la rejoindre.

_ Que regarde-tu exactement ?

Elle le regarda comme une enfant prise en faute.

_ Rien. Enfin si je voulais visiter le marché. Dit-elle doucement.

Encore un mensonge. Pourquoi mentait-elle aussi souvent ?

_ J' ai du temps devant moi ce matin. Tu veux continuer ton entraînement ?

Il voulait passer du temps avec elle et il n' essaya même plus de s' en cacher. Rozenn regarda autour d' elle avant de répondre.

_ Oui je veux bien merci. Dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Ils retournèrent au même endroit que la veille. Oberyn réinstalla le plastron sur Rozenn. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être si près d' elle. Une fois tout les deux prêts ils reprirent là ou ils s' étaient arrêtés hier.

Rozenn apprenait vite. Oberyn lui avait dit que sa petite silhouette et sa rapidité était un avantage considérable et il lui apprenait comment s' en servir. Elle réussi à parer quelques coups difficiles. Oberyn décida de reprendre la conversation aussi la ou ils l' avaient laissé.

_ Comment te sens-tu à Dorne alors ?

_ Très bien. Vos filles m' avaient tout de suite bien accueillie aux jardins aquatiques et je m' entends très bien avec elle.

Oui cela il le savait. Ses filles ne juraient que par Rozenn depuis deux jours.

_ Et ce n' est pas trop difficile de te retrouver seule ici ? Je veux dire avec personne que tu connais.

_ Je me sens un peu seule mais çà va. Puis peut-être que mes souvenirs reviendront bientôt.

_ Et cela ne t' inquiète pas trop de penser que ta famille t' attends peut-être quelque part ?

Oberyn s' attendait à tout sauf à la voir éclater en sanglot. Il lâcha tout de suite sa lance et se précipita vers elle.

_ Rozenn qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Oberyn les essuya doucement avec son pouce. Il prit la lance des mains de Rozenn et la laissa tomber à terre. Il lui enleva son plastron ainsi que le sien. Rozenn paraissait toujours inconsolable.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il parlait aussi gentiment que possible mais les pleurs de Rozenn ne s' arrêtaient pas. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il la serra fort dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal ici d' accord ?

Rozenn commençait à se calmer et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer mais ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme çà. Oberyn savait qu' elle était calmée mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. D' ailleurs il se promit de ne jamais la lâcher.


	9. La faille

Rozenn était allongée dan son lit. Elle n' arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait craqué devant le prince aujourd'hui. Elle qui se félicitait d' avoir du sang froid jusque là, avait laissé tomber son masque en une fraction de seconde. Depuis hier, le prince Oberyn se montrait gentil avec elle. Il l' avait même entraînée deux fois pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre. Bien sûr il en a profiter pour lui soutirer quelques informations mais il ne s' était pas montré trop insistant. Rozenn sentait encore ses mains sur elle. Plusieurs fois il l' avait touchée, frôlée, serrée contre lui. Et à chaque fois elle râlait intérieurement quand il la lâchait. Le prince s' était comporté de façon plus douce et plus prévenante avec elle, ce qui intensifia les papillons dans son ventre.

Elle avait passé l' après-midi d' hier avec les filles. Elle les appréciaient de plus en plus ce qui accentuait son malaise. Elles avaient l' air de lui faire confiance et Rozenn prévoyait de les trahir. Enfin pas vraiment trahir mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle et pour cela elle n' avait pas d' autres choix que de leur mentir et de se sauver d' ici. Selwyn et d' autres personnes les rejoignirent pour la soirée. Rozenn s' était excusé auprès de lui pour être parti de la fête en coup de vent. Et comme elle l' avait dit il avait bien trouver son bonheur et visiblement ce fut avec Sarella. Les deux jeunes gens évitaient de se toucher mais ils ne se lâchaient pratiquement pas du regard.

_ Dire qu' ils pensent être discrets. Chuchota Tyerne à son oreille.

Rozenn rit de bon coeur mais ce fut de courte durée.

_ Oh ne te moque pas trop. Tu pense être plus discrète avec mon père. Lui chuchota-t-elle à nouveau .

Elle faillit s' étrangler. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle avait fait du mieux qu' elle pouvait pour éviter de trop regarder le prince. Visiblement pas assez. Tyerne l' attira à l' écart du petit groupe.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne dira rien.

_ On ? Rozenn commençait à paniquer.

_ Mes soeurs et moi. Dit Tyerne en souriant. Mon père te bouffe littéralement des yeux. Au dîner il a faillit s' étouffer. Et t' a beau essayer d' éviter de le regarder dès que tu le regarde tu rougis.

Rozenn était très mal à l' aise. Que le prince lui plaisait secrètement c' était une chose mais si cela se savait çà compliquait les choses.

_ Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n' est pas bien mais çà va passer ne t' en fais pas. Dit Rozenn sur un ton d' excuse.

_ Et si çà ne passe pas ? Mon père est connu pour avoir eu beaucoup d' aventures dans le royaume. Je ne serai pas surprises si on avait d' autres soeurs ou même des frères dans la nature. Mais il n' a jamais été amoureux. Je ne veux pas forcer les choses mais peut-être que les choses pourraient être différentes avec toi.

Rozenn ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain. Elle savait qu' elle ressentait plus qu' une attirance physique pour le prince mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre et elle ne voulait surtout pas que les filles rajoute de l' huile sur le feu.

_ Non non. De toute façon je ne suis pas faite pour lui et je pense que c' est plus une histoire d' attirance que de sentiments.

Tyerne vit la panique sur le visage de Rozenn.

_ Ecoute si c' est la différence d' âge qui te gêne c' est pas un soucis. Des filles se marient à quatorze ans ici. En ce qui nous concerne, nous voulons voir notre père heureux et on t' adore. Puis on ne sait pas d' ou tu viens mais que tu sois de haute ou de basse naissance ce n' est pas un problème. Tu es tombé sur le seul royaume du pays qui ne fait pas de différences là-dessus.

Rozenn était surprise par ce qu' elle venait d' entendre. Quatorze ans ? Elle se revoyait à cet âge et s' imaginait obligé de se marier à homme adulte. Un frisson d' horreur la parcourut. D' après ce que disait Tyerne, Dorne était le seul royaume ou les gens se mélangeaient peu importe leur statut social. Elle n' y' avait pas pensé jusque là mais elle se demanda si elle aurait été aussi bien accueillie dans un autre endroit que Dorne. Elle était soulagé que les filles n' avaient pas l' air gênées de son attirance, au contraire elles en avaient l' air ravies. Mais Rozenn ne voulait pas qu' elles se fassent de faux espoirs. Elle n' avait aucune intention de tenter quoi que ce soir avec le prince Oberyn. Elle n' avait même pas l' intention de rester. Elle savait qu' elle blesserait les filles. Elle ne pourrait même pas leur dire au revoir pour ne prendre aucun risques.

_ Je ne sais pas Tyerne. J' imagine qu' on verra bien. Ce qui est sûr c' est que je ne veux pas m' embarquer dans quelque chose de compliqué. Ma vie est déjà assez bizarre en ce moment.

Tyerne lui sourit affectueusement.

_ Je sais. Je te dis juste cela pour que tu n' ai pas à t' inquiéter de nos réactions ou de détails futiles. Allez viens on retourne avec les autres.

Elles allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures. Quand Rozenn rejoignit sa chambre, Isira était là. Un lien fort commençait à unir les deux jeunes femmes. Comme la veille, Isira l' aida à vêtir une chemise de nuit et quitta la chambre. Ce matin elle avait confiée à Rozenn que c' était la première fois qu' elle servait quelqu'un qui ne faisait aucun caprice. La plupart des gens traitaient les servants comme des moins que rien. Rozenn lui promit qu' elle n' était pas ce genre de personne et que si elle acceptait de se faire laver et vêtir par elle c' était uniquement pour ne pas lui attirer d' ennuis avec le prince.

Elle se coucha et repensa à sa sortie sur les dunes. Il' y' avait des pierres d' ou provenait les mêmes chuchotements que dans cette ruelle. Elle pouvait rentrer, elle en était sûre. Dès demain elle commencerait sérieusement à chercher une façon de se sauver du château. Il fallait qu' elle rentre chez elle, c' était vital.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla très tôt. Elle fut tentée de se rendormir mais prit la décision de se lever et de commencer ses recherches. Elle n' attendit pas Isira pour se laver et s' habiller. Elle enfila une longue robe jaune foncé et se fit rapidement un chignon. Quand Isira rentra, Rozenn était déjà prête. Rozenn s' excusa et lui dit qu' elle s' était levée plus tôt pour visiter le marché. La place était moins bondée que d' habitude. L' ambiance était très agréable. Rozenn essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle regarda l' entrée ou était posté les gardes. Bon déjà il était évident qu' elle ne pouvait pas sortir par là. Elle commença à longer discrètement les murs. Elle ne vit rien tout de suite ce qui la désespéra. Elle répéta cette action plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu' elle ne manquait rien quand elle vu soudain un trou au niveau du mur au fond de la cour. Comme si un chien avait creusé dessous. Elle était sur le point de s' avancer quand elle entendit une voix.

_ Que regarde-tu exactement ?

Elle se tourna et vit le prince. Elle avait l' impression d' être prise sur le fait.

_ Rien. Enfin si je voulais visiter la marché. Dit-elle.

Elle se sentait minable de mentir autant.

_ J' ai du temps devant moi ce matin. Tu veux continuer ton entraînement ?

Elle regarda à nouveau vers le trou au niveau du mur. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas aller vérifier la profondeur du passage devant tout le monde. Encore moins devant le prince.

_ Oui je veux bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le prince l' emmena sur le même terrain que la veille. Et comme hier il lui installa lui même sa tenue. L' effet de ses mains sur elle lui fit encore plus d' effet qu' hier. Elle était très troublée par tout ce qu' elle ressentait. Elle avait l' impression d' être sur le point de craquer. Ses proches lui manquaient énormément, elle était constamment terrifiée à l' idée qu' on découvre son secret et qu' elle se fasse tuer. Elle culpabilisait beaucoup de mentir aux filles qui n' avaient été rien d' autre que merveilleuse avec elle. Et par dessus tout elle était hantée par ce qu' elle ressentait pour Oberyn. Elle avait déjà eu des sentiments pour des hommes mais aucun d' entre eux ne l' électrisait comme lui. Dès qu' il la touchait ou la regarder, elle s' enflammait.

Ils reprirent l' entraînement et Oberyn reprit ses questions.

_ Comment te sens-tu à Dorne alors ?

_ Très bien. Vos fille m' avaient tout de suite bien accueille aux jardins aquatiques et je m' entends très bien avec elles.

_ Et ce n' est pas trop difficile de te retrouver seule ici ? Je veux dire avec personne que tu connais ?

Il n' avait aucune idée de son désespoir. Rozenn était constamment entourée mais elle ressentait une solitude profonde.

_ Je me sens un peu seule mais çà va. Peut-être que mes souvenirs reviendront bientôt.

Rozenn s' accrochait à ce mensonge comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Et cela ne t' inquiète pas trop de penser que ta famille t' attends peut-être quelque part ?

Il avait visé en plein dans le mille. Sans qu' elle ne puisse l' arrêter un sanglot lui échappa et d' autres. Elle pleurait de façon totalement incontrôlable. Elle vit Oberyn s' approcher d' elle.

_ Rozenn qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était tendre et inquiète. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Sans lui demander son avis il lui prit la lance des mains et lui enleva son plastron.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle pleurait tellement qu' elle ne pouvait pas parler. Soudain il la serra fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal ici, d' accord ?

Ses paroles la calmèrent lentement et elle le serra en retour. Peu à peu ses pleurs s' arrêtèrent mais elle ne lâchait pas Oberyn et lui la tenait toujours contre lui. Au bout d' une dizaine de minutes elle le lâcha.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ C' est pas grave. Tu veux retourner au château ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Oui s' il vous plaît.

Il l' a laissa juste devant les grandes portes car il avait des choses à faire. Rozenn errait dans les couloirs du château. Elle s' était sentie aussi bien dans les bras du prince. Il l' avait calmée et même si il essayait de découvrir ce qu' elle cachait elle s' était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras. Ce qu' elle ressentait pour lui l' effrayait. La dernière choses dont elle avait besoin était de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un dans cet endroit. Surtout de l' homme qui dirigeait cet endroit. Elle passa l' après-midi seule dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle n' avait pas l' habitude de gérer autant d' émotions difficiles. Elle se sentait comme enterrée vivante tant c' était oppressant. Elle décida qu' il fallait vraiment passer à l' action. Cette nuit elle irait voir si c' était possible de s' enfuit par le trou dessous le mur dans la cour. Elle se souvenait à peu près du trajet jusqu'aux dunes. Mais c' était à deux heures de cheval et elle ne voyait pas comment en voler un. Tant pis elle irait à pied. C' était rien du tout si cela lui permettait de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne vit pas les heures passer. Elle était allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond quand elle remarqua qu' il faisait noir. Son ventre grouillait et elle sen rendit compte qu' elle n' avait pas mangé de la journée. Elle se doutait que le prince ou l' une de ses filles enverrait Isira ou quelqu'un d' autre pour l' inviter à dîner alors elle décida de sortir tout de suite hors du château.

Elle alla dans la cour et la vit encore plus déserte que ce matin. Elle s' avança droit vers le mur qu' elle avait repéré ce matin. Elle vérifia si personne n' était à proximité ou ne la voyait de loin. Elle se baissa et inspecta le trou. Il était plus large et plus profond qu'il ne lui en avait donné l' impression ce qui fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait facilement passer en dessous. Elle entendit des voix près des grilles du château. Des étaient sur le point d' entrer dans la cour. Ne voulant pas être vue près de son bon de sortie elle retourna rapidement dans le château. Au détour d' un couloir elle tomba sur Isira.

_ Rozenn ! Je vous cherchait. Le prince Oberyn m' a demander de vous amener pour le dîner.

 __ Bingo._ Pensa Rozenn.

Elle était de bien meilleure humeur tout d' un coup. C' était une question de jours maintenant avant son départ. Il suffisait de trouver le bon moment. Il faisait sombre dans la cour en pleine nuit. Même si il y' avait des gens au niveau du marché ils la verraient difficilement et elle savait se montrer très silencieuse quand il le fallait. C' est avec le sourire au lèvres qu' elle entra dans la salle à manger.

_ Rozenn ! Alors tu te cachais de nous ? Demanda Nyméria en souriant.

_ Un peu. Désolée je ne me sentais pas très bien.

_ Cà à l' air d' aller mieux en tout cas. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn s' installa entre Tyerne et Nyméria. Oberyn était à l' autre bout de la table et la regardait d' un oeil inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle se sentait plus à l' aise face à lui mais se gardait de se montrer trop familière. Il était un prince, il y' avait surement un certain comportement à adopter envers lui.

Rozenn riait beaucoup avec les filles. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici elle s' amusait vraiment. Elle partirait bientôt alors au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort elle préférait profiter de ces derniers moments ici. Oberyn discuta tout le repas avec des hommes autour de lui. Ils étaient là à chaque repas.

A la fin du dîner, Rozenn avait l' intention de suivre les filles mais Oberyn s' approcha d' elle.

_ Tu veux bien venir quelque part avec moi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Rozenn fut surprise mais accepta. Il l' emmena dans une grande pièce rempli d' étagères placés contre les murs. Au centre de la pièce il y' avait une grande table en bois t huit chaises autour.

_ C' est la salle du conseil. C' est ici que je retrouve mes conseillers pour discuter de la situation du royaume.

Il prit une carte sur un petit bureau au fond de la salle et la déplia avant de l' étaler sur la grande table.

_ Approche-toi.

Elle s' exécuta et vit que c' était une carte du monde.

Il pointa un endroit ou il était écrit Dorne.

_ Nous sommes ici.

Elle vit écrit en plus petit _Jardins aquatiques_ et un peu plus au sud _Lancéhélion_. Dorne se trouvait tout au sud de la carte. Il lui montra tout les autres endroits et parla des gens qui les gouvernaient. Elle entendit parler des Tyrell, des Tully, des Stark, des Barathéon et d' autre encore. Lorsqu'il parla des Lannister le comportement du prince changea. Il se fit plus froid et son regard se durcit immédiatement. Il lui expliqua que chaque royaume avait un roi, pour Dorne il n' y' avait que des princes et princesses, mais qu' un roi gouvernait tout les royaumes réunis. Le dernier roi était un certain Jeoffrey Barathéon mais il était mort quelque jours avant son arrivée dans ce monde. Apparemment le futur roi sera son frère, Tommen, qui n' avait que onze ans.

Oberyn lui raconta des choses telles que l' empoisonnement de l' ancien roi Joffrey lors de son mariage, Le massacre des Stars lors d' un autre mariage, les guerres qui faisaient rage. Rozenn réalisa à quel point elle était dans une petite bulle ici. Jusque là elle n' avait assisté à rien de violent. Mais visiblement la vie était beaucoup plus difficile dans les autres endroit du royaume. Elle remercia le destin de l' avoir catapultée à Dorne plutôt qu' ailleurs dans ce monde horrible.

_ Aucun de ces lieux ou de ces noms ne te dit quelque chose ?

_ Non désolée.

Oberyn avait l' air d' hésiter avant de parler.

_ Les filles t' ont-elles parlé de Grégor Clégane ?

Il était nerveux et en colère ce qui la déconcerta.

_ J' ai cru comprendre que vous aviez ramené sa tête de Port-Réal et que la fête a laquelle j' ai assisté était en cet honneur mais je n' en sais pas plus.

Oberyn eut un sourire doux.

_ Tu dois penser que je suis un assassin sans remords.

Rozenn le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Non. Dit-elle simplement.

Oberyn lui sourit tendrement puis baissa les yeux.

_ Cet homme a violé ma soeur ensuite il l' a massacrée, elle et ses enfants.

Rozenn porta la main à sa bouche. Pourquoi cet homme respirait-il encore avant qu' Oberyn ne le tue ? Ils n' ont pas de lois pour ce genre de choses ? Oberyn lui raconta toute l' histoire. La rébellion de Robert Barathéon envers les Targaryens. La mise à sac de la ville et le massacre de milliers d' innocents.

_ Quand l' occasion s' est présenté pour moi de le tuer je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Je me foutais des risques, je me foutais que je défendais un Lannister au passage. Il fallait que je le tue. Ma soeur était la personne la plus douce que ce royaume possédait et ses enfants étaient des bambins.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Rozenn ne pu s' empêcher de la lui caresser. Il lui prit la main et pencha son visage vers sa paume. De son autre main il lui caressa les cheveux. Il l'a regardait d' un regard douloureux et torturé. Soudain il l' attira à lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rozenn qui s' était tétanisée quelques secondes finit par lui rendre son baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et lui fit glisser ses mains dans son dos. Le doux baiser devint vite fiévreux. Rozenn sentit a langue du prince contre ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement. Oberyn la serrait contre lui aussi humainement près possible. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Il ne dirent rien pendant un moment, Oberyn nicha son visage dans ses cheveux. Rozenn n' osait pas briser le silence mais Oberyn le fit.

_ Je me fous de ce que tu cache Rozenn. Mais ne me laisse pas.


	10. Le départ

Rozenn s' installa devant sa coiffeuse. Oberyn l' avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui avait juste donnée une étreinte en guise de bonne nuit. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il l' avait embrassée. Pas un petit baiser timide et chaste. Un vrai baiser. Elle se toucha les lèvres en y repensant. Elle n' avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Jamais un homme ne l' avait mise dans un tel état. Il avait à la fois tendre et ferme. Il venait de lui raconter un moment très personnel. C' était peut-être une histoire connue dans tout le royaume mais elle n' en savait rien et le prince n' était pas obligé de lui en parler. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser. Elle n' avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle s' était contentée de le serrer plus fort contre elle. Il avait eu l' air tellement vulnérable. Il s' était confié à elle et elle ne pouvait pas le lui rendre.

Elle avait tellement eu envie de tout avouer sur le moment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était partagée. D' un côté l' idée de partir et de blesser Oberyn et ses filles lui était douloureuse mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester ici. Elle n' appartenait pas à ce monde et elle n' en avait pas envie. Elle était là depuis quelques jours et elle avait l' impression d' avoir vécu deux vies. Son amitié envers les filles et ses sentiments pour le prince lui compliquait les choses. Même si son choix sur son départ n' avait pas changé elle ressentait moins de bonheur à l' idée de rentrer chez elle. Elle maudit cette ruelle, ses pierres, cette magie maudite qui l' avait amenée ici. Elle se demanda si elle avait été juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou si c' était son destin d' être là. L' autre jour sur les dunes, quand les filles se sont approchées, les chuchotements se sont arrêtés. Peut-être était-elle la seule à bénéficier du pouvoir de ces pierres ? Qu'est-ce qu' elle aurait aimé que ce soit un autre qu' elle. Elle ne souhaitait cela à personne mais elle ne voulait pas de çà. Si c' était son destin elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n' avait rien de spécial. Qu' avait-elle à apporter à ce monde ?

Isira entra dans la chambre. Rozenn avait remarqué son expression ce matin quand elle l' avait vue déjà prête. Elle soupçonnait Isira d' apprécier de s' occuper d' elle. Elle l' avait donc attendue volontairement. Elles discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien et Isira l' habilla pour se coucher. Avant de s' endormir, Rozenn repensa au baiser que lui avait donné Oberyn. Elle s' endormi le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Rozenn se leva de bonne humeur. Isira lui avait déjà préparé un bain chaud. Une fois lavée elle l' aida à se vêtir. Elle portait une longue robe rouge. Elle avait un corset assez serré et elle avait plusieurs voiles légers à partir de la taille. Les manches étaient longues et très évasées au niveau des poignets. Isira lui fit une queue de cheval sophistiquée. Rozenn devait avouer que les robes d' ici lui manqueraient. Elle n' osait pas s' habiller comme elle le voulait chez elle. Mais ici tout le monde portait ce genre de vêtements.

_ Nyméria Sand veut que vous la rejoigniez pour petit-déjeuner. Dit Isira.

_ Très bien. Dit Rozenn avec un sourire.

Encore une fois, tout le monde était déjà installés y compris le prince.

_ Nyméria avait raison. Tu est vraiment une marmotte. Rigola Sarella.

Rozenn lui sourit.

_ Désolée. Je suppose que je ne dois pas avoir l' habitude de si bien dormir.

Elle regarda timidement le prince Oberyn. Il l' a regardait tendrement et lui fit un petit sourire discret qu' elle lui rendit. C' est une fois assise à côté de Sarella qu' elle se rendit compte qu' Obara était présente. Son ventre se noua. Leur première rencontre ne s' était pas très bien passée. Obara lui fit un léger signe de tête et reprit sa conversation avec Tyerne. Rozenn angoissait légèrement. Obara l' avait clairement prévenue qu' elle l' avait à l' oeil. Espérons qu' elle ne la fasse pas suivre partout. Son départ s' en trouverai menacé. Le déjeuner se passa calmement. Elle échangeait quelque regards tendres avec Oberyn mais ils ne s' adressèrent pas la parole. Ce n' était pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment.

Après le déjeuner tout le monde se leva et Oberyn s' approcha de Rozenn.

_ J' ai proposé à Obara de m' aider pour ton entraînement, cela ne te dérange pas ?

Rozenn voulut dire que si. Déjà parce que se retrouver face à une Obara armée ne lui disait trop rien. Même si elle savait qu' elle ne lui ferait rien devant son père. Et l' entraînement était un moment à eux. Elles les aimait car elle prenait plaisir à apprendre à se battre mais surtout parce qu' elle passait du temps seule avec le prince. Mais elle n' allait pas lui dire tout cela.

_ Non pas du tout.

_ Mon père dit y' avoir été doucement avec toi. Je risque d' être moins tendre je te préviens. Dit Obara qui venait de les rejoindre.

Rozenn se tourna vers elle et sourit timidement.

_ En même temps si je dois apprendre il faudra bien y' aller plus fort à un moment donné.

Oberyn ne put retenir un rire. Qui était magnifique d' ailleurs. Du moins pour Rozenn. Ils partirent tout les trois mais cette fois sur un terrain différent. Il n' y' avait pas d' arme ici. Juste une sorte de mini-arène. Rozenn se demandait avec quoi ils allaient s' entraîner.

_ Ce sera le corps à corps aujourd'hui. Ma spécialité. Dit Obara.

Pourquoi Oberyn ne lui avait pas enseigné le corps à corps ? Rozenn sourit devant ces pensées coquines.

_ Cela te fais sourire tant mieux. On verra après.

Obara faisait dans les un mètre soixante-quinze. Elle était mince mais musclée. Ses bras et ses cuisses étaient épais cela se voyait.

_ Par contre viens avec moi on va se changer. Dit Obara.

Effectivement, Rozenn se voyait mal se battre dans cette robe. Obara l' emmena dans une tente qui se trouvait pas très loin. Rozenn regarda Oberyn qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Rozenn entra dans la tente après Obara. A l' intérieur il y' avait toute sorte de vêtements et d' armures. Obara tendit à Rozenn un pantalon dans le même genre que celui qu' elle portait lors de sa sortie sur les dunes et un haut blanc près du corps lui arrivant jusqu'à la taile du côté gauche et jusqu'à la cuisse du côté droit. Obara prit la même chose et commença à se dévêtir devant Rozenn qui en fit de même.

_ Je t' imaginais plus pudique. Dit Obara

Rozenn eut un petit rire.

_ Ca fait trois jours qu' Isira me donne mon bain et m' habille. Je ne suis plus à çà près.

Obara la regardait étrangement.

_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

_ Non. C' est comme si que je découvrais tout un mode de vie.

C' était à moitié une vérité. Rozenn n' avait rien oublié mais elle découvrait une façon de vivre totalement différente de la sienne. Une fois habillées elles retournèrent sur le terrain. Oberyn s' était assis sur un banc en pierre blanche. Visiblement il ne comptait pas l' entraîner lui même.

Obara s' installa face à elle.

_ J' ai cru comprendre que tu étais rapide. Essaie d' esquiver mes gestes pour commencer. Dit Obara avec autorité.

Elle s' entraînèrent comme ceci pendant dix minutes. Rozenn avait réussi à esquiver quelques coups mais s' en était pris pas mal. Un des coups qu' elle avait reçu à l' estomac lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle du attendre une minute avant de respirer à nouveau correctement.

_ Obara !

La voix d' Oberyn était forte et menaçante. Il s' était levé et approché de Rozenn.

_ Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Oui. C' est bon je peux continuer.

Oberyn lui sourit gentiment avant de retourner s' asseoir. Il chuchota quelque chose à Obara en passant devant elle que Rozenn n' entendit pas. Elle continuèrent de s' entraîner pendant vingt minutes. Rozenn eut l' impression qu' Obara était moins brusque dans ses gestes. Rozenn était à peu près sûre qu' Oberyn lui avait demandé d' y aller plus doucement.

Rozenn aimait apprendre ces techniques. Elle s' était toujours sentie trop fragile, faible. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais qu' elle ne soit pas capable de se défendre lui avait toujours posé problème. Ce fut Oberyn qui prit la suite de l' entraînement. Ils inversèrent les rôles. Rozenn devait apprendre à donner des coups.

Au début elle y' alla doucement ayant peur de le blesser mais il lui dit de ne pas avoir peur de frapper fort, que de toute façon il esquiverait ses coups. Ils s' entraînèrent presque une demie heure. Oberyn avait ri de bon coeur quand elle avait essayé de lui donner un coup de pied il avait esquivé sur le côté et elle s' était étalée de tout son long. Même Obara avait esquissé un sourire qui n' avait rien de méprisant.

Au bout de deux heures d' entraînement les filles allèrent se revêtir dans la tente. Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux filles. Au moins elle ne la menaçait pas comme l' autre jour. Juste avant de sortir Obara retint Rozenn par le bras.

_ Ecoute je voulais m' excuser pour l' autre jour. Je t' avoue que je ne te crois pas totalement mais c' était pas une raison pour te parler de cette façon.

Rozenn était surprise des excuses d' Obara.

_ C' est rien je comprends.

Obara lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la tente et Rozenn la suivit. Obara partait en direction du château mais Oberyn était toujours sur le terrain. Rozenn s' approcha de lui et sourit.

_ Alors j' étais comment ? Rigola-t-elle.

_ Très bien pour une première fois. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un silence gêné s' installa. C' était comme si tout les deux voulait parler du même sujet mais aucun des deux n' osait l' aborder.

_ Pourquoi avoir demandé à Obara de participer à l' entraînement ?

Elle préférait ne pas parler du baiser. Du moins pas en première.

_ Je ne voulais pas te donner des coups. J' ai envisagé de le faire, ce n' est qu' un entraînement mais je n' ai pas pu m' y résoudre.

C' est l' une des choses les plus gentilles qu' on lui avait dit.

_ Vous ne m' auriez pas fait mal. Puis même si c' était le cas j' avais qu' à mieux esquiver.

Oberyn eut un sourire. Il lui prit la main dans les siennes.

_ C' est pas la question de te faire mal un peu ou beaucoup, c' est juste que je ne peux pas lever la main sur toi. Même pendant un entraînement.

Rozenn lui sourit tendrement.

_ Tu sais quand on est que tout les deux ou avec mes filles tu peux me tutoyer. Dit Le prince.

_ D' accord. Dit-elle timidement.

_ Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l' aise hier. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

_ Je sais. Si j' en avais pas eu envie je te l' aurais dit.

_ Vraiment ? Lui dit-il d' un air taquin.

_ Vraiment.

Oberyn l' attira à lui doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue et l' embrassa tendrement. Rozenn caressa ses cheveux et se colla plus à lui. Oberyn rompit le baiser.

_ J' ai du mal à garder le contrôle avec toi. Dit-il en souriant.

_ Je comprends parfaitement.

Oberyn sourit et lui planta des petits baisers dans son cou. Rozenn perdait le contrôle aussi face à lui. Quand il la touchait ou l' embrassait elle ne touchait plus terre. Elle le désirait tellement. Rozenn prit les devants et embrassa Oberyn. Ils s' embrassaient passionnément. Oberyn avait ses mains solidement appuyées sur le bas de son dos. Ils s' embrassèrent comme çà pendant quelque minutes.

_ On devrait y' aller. Dit le prince. J' ai des choses à faire et les filles vont s' inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir.

_ Hmmmm. Soupira Rozenn.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au château.

_ Je te vois plus tard. Lui dit le prince.

_ Oui à plus tard.

Rozenn resta seule devant les grandes portes un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Elle voulait rester dehors. Sentir le soleil, écouter le brouhaha de la place, se promener. Elle redescendit brusquement sur terre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur au fond de la cour. Elle planait tellement qu' elle en avait oublié son départ. Son coeur se fit lourd car elle avait l' impression d' être une garce. Sa décision n' avait pas changé, elle voulait toujours rentrer chez elle. Alors pourquoi elle laissait faire le prince ? Rozenn voulait profiter de ses derniers instants ici, mais lui ? Peut-être était-ce la raison qui l' avait poussée à embrasser le prince avec autant de passion. Car elle savait que c' était surement l' un de leur dernier baisers mais lui n' en savait rien. Sans le vouloir elle l' induisait en erreur, lui donnait de faux espoirs. Il fallait qu' elle parte vite. Le plus vite possible. Elle avait l' intention de tenter de se sauver qu'a partir demain mais elle essaierait ce soir. Que ce soit pour Oberyn ou ses filles elle devait partir très vite. Rozenn voyait bien que les filles l' appréciait beaucoup. Plus elle retardait son départ plus ce serait difficile pour les filles. Pour elle aussi. Et le prince ? Il ressentait quoi au juste ?

Rozenn décida de ne pas creuser la question. Ce n' est pas important. Il ne faut pas que çà le soit. Elle partit visiter le marché. Elle ne l' avais pas encore fait depuis son arrivée à Lancéhélion. Le marché était splendide. Les gens, les stands, les saveurs, les senteurs. Jamais elle n' avait senti de telles parfums. Elle y resta plusieurs heures tant elle aimait cette endroit.

Quand elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher elle remonta dans sa chambre. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur le prince ou les filles et devoir se présenter au dîner. Elle avait peur de tomber sur Isira mais quand elle entra dans sa chambre elle était vide. Rozenn regarda autour d' elle et se demanda si elle y dormirait encore ou si elle avait déjà eu sa dernière nuit ici. Si par miracle elle arrivait à sortir du château ce soir elle ne reverra jamais cet endroit. Elle envisagea deux secondes de laisser une lettre pour Oberyn et les filles. Pas pour leur expliquer qui elle était mais au moins pour leur dire au revoir. Leur dire ce qu' elle ressentait pour eux et pour s' excuser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si Isira entrait dans la chambre et trouva la lettre avant qu' elle n' ai eu le temps de sortir du château tout serai foutu.

Non elle devait partir comme une petite voleuse ingrate. Elle se dégoûtait toute seule. Le ciel se fit de plus en plus sombre. Elle hésitait. Soit elle tentait sa chance maintenant mais cela augmenter les risques de se faire prendre, soit elle attendait qu' il fasse complètement noir mais cela augmente les chances de voir Irisa débouler dans la chambre et il ne serait plus question de se sauver ce soir. Elle choisit la première option. Son envie de partir très vite et très loin la dominait complètement.

Pendant qu' elle marchait dans le château jusqu'à la sortie son coeur battait la chamade. Elle priait pour ne croiser personne. A un moment elle entendit des voix et se figea. Finalement c' était juste deux femmes qui discutait au fond d' un couloir. Quand elle arriva aux grandes portes du château le stress était à son comble. Comme hier à la même heure la place était pratiquement déserte. Il n' y' avait que quelques personnes et quelques stand de nuits qui étaient restés ouverts. Elle marcha dans les coins les plus sombres, collée au murs. Dès qu' elle arriva au mur qu' elle cherchait elle s' accroupit immédiatement. Elle regarda tout autour d' elle et visiblement personne ne l' avait vue. Elle inspecta le trou et retira le plus de terre et de cailloux possible pour être sûre de pouvoir passer. Elle était totalement angoissée et nerveuse. Si elle voulait faire marche arrière c' était maintenant. Une fois sortie elle ne reviendrait pas. Soit elle sortait maintenant soit elle restait. Non sa décision était prise. Elle devait partir. Elle voulait partir. Elle se hissa tête la première et s' appuya sur ses mains. Le passage était plus petit qu' elle le pensait ou alors elle était plus grosse que ce qu' elle croyait. Elle se hissa de toutes ses forces mais resta bloquée au niveau du dos. Elle commençait à paniquer. Si on la trouvait comme ça c' était fini. Elle prit quelque secondes pour se détendre et reprendre son souffle. Elle recommençait à se hisser et avançait centimètre par centimètre. Au bout de quelque minutes elle réussit à sortir entièrement. Elle se leva à peine sortie. Il n' y' avait personne dans les alentours. A environ cent mètres devant elle il y' avait des arbres. Elle courut jusqu'à eux. Il fallait qu' elle passe par là pour retrouver la route qu' elle avait empruntée lors de la sortie sur les dunes.

Elle regarda le château une dernière fois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un avait déjà remarqué son absence. Cela la tuait de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir. Elle connaissait ces gens que depuis quelque jours mais elle s' était attachée à eux à une vitesse folle. Elle avait beau se dire qu' elle n' avait pas le choix, qu' elle n' appartenait pas à leur monde, que c' était mieux pour tout le monde qu' elle s' en aille rien ne la consolait. Même l' idée de rentrer chez elle était moins attirante là maintenant mais elle mit cela sur le compte de l' émotion. Elle leur fit des excuses silencieuses qu' il n' entendraient jamais et se mit à courir à travers les arbres.

* * *

Oberyn était assis devant son bureau. Il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de Port-Réal. Tommen Barathéon avait été couronné et, comme il le pensait, il allait se marier avec Maergery Tyrell. Mais tout ceci n' avait aucune importance pour lui là maintenant. Il ne pensait qu' à Rozenn. Cette fille l' avait complètement ensorcelé. Hier soir il lui avait appris des choses sur le royaume. Des choses qu' elle savait déjà mais qu' elle avait oubilées, enfin si elle disait la vérité. Ensuite il se mit à lui parler de La montagne et de ce qu' il avait fait à sa soeur et ses enfants. Il n' avait pu contenir son émotion en parlant d' Elia. Rozenn lui faisait penser à elle sur bien des points. Physiquement elle n' avait rien en commun sauf leur douceur et fragilité apparente. La différence c' est qu' Elia n' était que douceur alors qu' il se dégage autre chose chez Rozenn. Comme si malgrès sa douceur elle pouvait se montrer sauvage. Ce contraste lui plaisait profondément. Une férocité sauvage dormait en Rozenn, il en était sûr. Il repensa à l' instant ou elle avait posé sa petite main sur sa joue. Il n' avait pas pu résister et l' avait embrassée. C' était une sensation merveilleuse. Elle lui avait rendu son baiser avec envie.

L' heure du dîner approchait. Il fit appeler Isira et lui demanda de prévenir Rozenn qu' elle était conviée au repas.

_ Très bien mon prince, J' y vais tout de suite.

Oberyn descendit dans la salle à manger. Seule Obara était présente. Ils avaient eu un petit accrochage lors de l' entraînement de Rozenn. Il savait que sa fille n' avait pas fait exprès de faire mal à Rozenn mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Et cela impliquait aussi ses filles.

_ Alors l' entraînement s' est bien terminé ?

_ Très bien oui. Elle apprends très vite et est déterminée.

La vérité c' est que l' entraînement s' était terminé merveilleusement bien. Rozenn et lui s' étaient encore embrassés. Un baiser qui lui faisait encore tourner la tête.

_ Je dois avouer qu' elle est douée. Elle a plus de force qu' elle en à l' air. Dit Obara.

_ Oui c' est vrai Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ses trois autres filles entrèrent dans la pièce en riant Oberyn fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Rozenn avec elles. Elle devait être dans sa chambre ou sur la place. Elle aimait passer du temps seule.

_ Rozenn est encore en retard ou elle n' a pas été invitée ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ En retard. J' ai envoyé Isira la chercher. Lui répondit Obéryn.

_ Elle est souvent en retard ? Demanda Obara.

_ Tout le temps. Elle dort tard le matin et il faut la chercher aux moments des repas. Dit Sarella.

L' affection qu' avaient ses filles pour Rozenn était flagrante. Même si Obara restait méfiante il la voyait fondre doucement devant la jeune fille. Quand le repas fut servi Rozenn n' était toujours pas arrivée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nyméria se leva et alla ouvrir. Oberyn n' entendit pas ce qui se dit. Nyméria se tourna vers eux.

_ Rozenn n' est pas dans sa chambre. Dit-elle simplement.

_ Elle est surement sur la place. Tu veux bien aller voir s' il te plaît ? Lui demanda Oberyn.

Nyméria sortit tout de suite. Oberyn ignora l' inquiétude qui montait en lui. Ils commencèrent à manger. Elle n' en aurai pas pour longtemps à la trouver.

Au bout de vingt minutes Nyméria n' était toujours pas revenue et Rozenn n' était toujours pas là.

_ On peut dire qu' elle a le don de se cacher. Dit Obara.

_ Elle est très solitaire. Intervint Tyerne. Elle reste souvent toute seule.

Oberyn avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dix autre minutes passèrent et personne n' était revenu. Oberyn décida de sortir aller voir lui même. Pour Nyméria n' était toujours pas revenue. Il ne répondit pas à ses filles qui lui demandaient ou il allait. Il arriva sur la grande place et entendit la voix de Nyméria. Elle parlait à Selwyn près de la fontaine sur la gauche de la cour. Il s' approcha et écouta.

_ Je te dis qu' elle n' y est pas. J' ai fait chaque terrain. Dit Selwyn.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Oberyn.

Nyméria se tourna vers lui l' air nerveuse. Elle hésita avant de parler.

_ Je crois que Rozenn s' est enfuie.


	11. Début de confession

Rozenn était dehors depuis plus d' une heure. Elle avait couru un bon moment puis s' arrêta une fois qu' elle s' estima assez loin. Il faisait nuit noire et elle ne voyait rien, ce qui rendit sa fuite plus compliquée. Au château, ils avaient du se rendre compte qu' elle n' était plus là. Elle se demandait si à l' heure qu' il est, Oberyn et ses filles la maudissait. Chaque bruit autour d' elle la faisait sursauter. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle n' avait pas pris en compte tout les détails en prévoyant sa fuite. Elle était tellement obsédée par le besoin de rentrer chez elle qu' elle n' avait pas vraiment pensé au risques. Elle aurait pu s' arranger pour voler un poignard sur le terrain d' entraînement par exemple. Avec le nombre d' armes qu' ils ont, ils ne se seraient même pas aperçus q' un poignard manquait.

Rozenn commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Pas la peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle mais la peur de ne pas atteindre les dunes. Dans le noir elle pouvait se perdre et si elle tombait sur des gens malveillants. Si elle se faisait tuer ? Oberyn et ses filles ne la pleurerait surement pas, à l' heure qu' il est pour eux elle devait être parmi les traîtres. Et ses parents ne sauraient jamais ce qui lui est arrivée. La solitude qu' elle ressentait se fit plus écrasante que jamais. Elle était solitaire de nature mais elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mais depuis qu' elle était là ? Certes elle avait été bien accueillie mais si elle avait eu le bêtise de dire la vérité sur elle, l' accueil se serait fait beaucoup plus glacial et elle ne serait peut-être plus là pour parler.

Elle continua son chemin pendant encore une demie-heure quand elle entendit des chevaux arriver au galop. Elle essaya de trouver un endroit pour se cacher mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Les chevaux se plantèrent tout autour d' elle.

* * *

Oberyn sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Rozenn était introuvable. Elle n' était pas dans sa chambre , Nyméria l' avait cherchée sur toute la place et avait envoyé Selwyn sur les terrains d' entraînement. Elle avait cherché aussi dans la tour ou se trouvait la chambre de Rozenn. Elle n' était nulle part.

_ J' ai demandé aux gardes, ils ne l' ont pas vue passée. Dit Nyméria.

_ Alors elle est encore ici. Par ou serait-elle sortie ?

Oberyn ne voulut pas croire que Rozenn n' était plus là. Pourquoi se serait-elle enfuie ? C' est vrai qu' elle avait parfois l' air triste et effrayé mais les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Elle était bien accueillie, les filles s' entendaient très bien avec elle. Et il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Rozenn avait l' air d' être attirée par lui. Il l' avait senti lors du baiser qu' ils avaient partagé sur le terrain. Peut-être s't' était-elle égarée dans le château ou dans les jardins derrière. Il avait l' intention de les lui faire visiter. Peut-être avait-elle pris les devants. Il n' en serait pas surpris, elle est assez indépendante.

Ils cherchèrent un peu partout encore une vingtaine de minutes. Entre temps, Obara, Sarella et Tyerne les avaient rejoint.

_ Vous pensez qu' elle aurait réussie à s' enfuir ? Par ou ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle a du trouver un moyen. Répondit Nyméria.

_ Mais elle irait ou ? Si elle est vraiment partie elle va pas tenir longtemps. Dit Sarella.

Cette phrase donna un électrochoc à Oberyn. Si Rozenn s' était vraiment enfuie, peu importait pour l' instant la raison, elle était vraiment en danger. Dorne est peut-être l' endoit le plus flexible du royaume, il y' avait quand même des criminels ici, comme partout. Rozenn ne saurait pas se défendre toute seule. Le sentiment d' abandon et de trahison laissa place à une inquiétude sourde.

_ Nyméria va chercher quelques hommes et dis-leur de me rejoindre au écuries. On va voir si on la trouve dehors.

Oberyn alla préparer son cheval. La panique montait doucement en lui. Et si il ne retrouvait jamais Rozenn ? Il priait pour qu' elle soit quelque part perdue dans le château. Il se foutait de déployer des recherches dehors alors qu' en fait elle était toujours la quelque part. Si cela voulait dire qu' elle était saine et sauve et qu' elle n' avait pas essayée de s' enfuir il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Une fois les hommes arrivés et installés sur leurs chevaux ils partirent. Une fois dehors ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Il faisait très sombre. Rozenn ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ou aurait-elle voulu aller ?

Au bout d' une heure de recherches il ne l' avait toujours pas trouvée. Il était pris de suées froides et d' une inquiétude insupportable. Soudain un homme d' un des autres groupes arriva.

_ Mon prince nous l' avons trouvée !

Oberyn aurait pu s' évanouir de soulagement. Il suivit l' homme jusque sur un chemin terreux. Il vit les hommes sur leurs chevaux à l' attendre. L' un d' eux était à terre. Il tenait Rozenn à deux mains et la secouait assez violemment.

_ Comment a-tu fais ? Le prince et ses filles te cherchent partout ! L' homme hurlait presque sur elle.

Rozenn le regardait avec de grands yeux et ne dis pas un mot. Elle avait l' air effrayée. L' homme perdit son sang froid face à son silence.

_ Réponds tout de suite !

Il lui envoya une gifle magistrale. Oberyn descendit de son cheval et sortit son poignard. Il le mit sous la gorge de l' homme.

_ Je pourrais te trancher la main pour cela.

Sa voix était froide et menaçante. Il envisageait sincèrement d' ordonner qu' on lui tranche la main une fois rentrés au château. Il se tourna vers Rozenn qui avait une main sur sa joue et gardait les yeux baissés. Il s' approcha d' elle et la prit par le bras.

_ Tu rentre avec nous, maintenant. Dit-il avec autorité.

Il l' installa sur son cheval et s' installa derrière elle. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais sa colère était palpable. Bien qu' il fut soulagé de l' avoir retrouvée saine et sauve il lui en voulait d' avoir tenté de se sauver. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance et s' était attaché à elle. Cela le blessait profondément de se dire qu' elle avait joué avec lui. Même s' il avait de sérieux doutes sur son histoire d' amnésie il ne l' imaginait pas si manipulatrice. Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot pendant tout le trajet.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle voulait partir. Elle cachait évidemment quelque chose mais au point de s' enfuir comme çà dans la nuit ? Il pensait apprendre plus de choses sur elle alors qu' en fait elle lui échappait un peu plus. Il n' avait jamais vu de personne si mystérieuse, si indéchiffrable. Elle l' usait moralement. Depuis qu' il l' avait rencontrée il ne pensait qu' à elle. Il y' avait bien sûr la curiosité mais il voulait la voir se confier à lui.

Arrivés au château ils allèrent directement aux écuries et descendirent de cheval. Oberyn prit Rozenn par le bras et l' emmena dans sa chambre à elle. Isira se trouvait à l' intérieur l' air inquiète.

_ Laisse-nous.

Isira sursauta au ton dur du prince et sortit à la hâte. Une fois seule Oberyn fixait Rozenn d' un regard froid. Elle regardait partout sauf vers lui et se tordait les mains.

_ Pourquoi tu a fait çà ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais se mordit la lèvre. Son silence le tuait. Pourquoi était-elle si fermée ? Il lui avait montré qu' il n' avait aucune intention de lui faire de mal mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

_ Il faut que tu me parle. J' accepté de fermer les yeux sur tes mensonges. Je sais que tu ne souffre pas d' amnésie et je sais que tu n' est pas une espionne mais je t' ai quand même accueillie chez moi et je t' ai laissé de la liberté.

Rozenn le regarda de ses grands yeux marrons.

_ Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait la gorge nouée.

_ Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu t' est enfuie.

Rozenn le regardait d' un air implorant.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je te promets que je ne suis pas une espionne et que je ne sais vraiment rien sur Dorne et le royaume entier mais je ne peux pas te dire. Et si je te le disais tu me prendrais pour une folle ou pour une menteuse.

Oberyn se passa les mains sur le visage nerveusement. Cette fille le rendait dingue.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Mon frère a été très clair sur le fait que tu devais rester ici, chose avec laquelle je suis d' accord. Tu a conscience que ce que tu a fait est passable de peine de mort ou d' emprisonnement ?

Elle ne répondait rien tant elle était sous le choc. Ca lui faisait de la peine de lui dire cela, surtout qu' il n' avait aucune intention de l' enfermer et encore moins de la tuer mais il avait besoin qu' elle prenne conscience de son acte. Peu importe la raison, elle ne pouvait pas partir.

_ Je ne comprends pas Rozenn. Tu t' entends très bien avec mes filles, je fais tout pour que tu te sente à l' aise ici. Que veux-tu d' autre ?.

_ Je ne veux rien d' autre. Ca m' a brisé le coeur de partir comme çà. J' ai énormément d' affection pour les filles et toi mais je n' avais pas le choix.

_ Dès le début tu prévoyais de t' enfuir ?

_ Oui. Dit-elle timidement.

_ Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? Si tu pensais partir pourquoi tu m'as laissé me rapprocher de toi ?

Rozenn se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

_ Parce que j' en avais envie aussi, sincèrement. Je savais que c' était mal parce que j' allais partir bientôt mais je n' arrivait pas à te repousser. A chaque fois que tu me touche ou m' embrasse je n' ai plus une idée cohérente.

Oberyn avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait l' air de dire la vérité. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

_ Oberyn, il faut que je m' en aille. S' il te plaît.

Il s' arrêta net.

_ Non ! C' est hors de question.

Il s' énerva. Il ne la laisserait pas partir.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte Rozenn. Tu a reçu l' ordre de mon frère de rester ici. Tu devrai être reconnaissante que je t' ai ramenée dans ta chambre et pas jetée directement dans une cellule. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu n' ira plus nulle part seule et la nuit, un garde restera devant ta porte.

Elle n' eut pas l' air surprise. Triste et énervé il voulut quitter la pièce sans lui dire un mot de plus mais elle posa sa main sur son bras.

_ Oberyn je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure. Je comprends que tu ne me fasse pas confiance mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne me suis pas jouée de toi.

Elle avait le regard suppliant. Ne tenant plus il la serra contre lui et le serra immédiatement en retour.

_ Pardonne-moi s' il te plaît. Je te promets de ne plus réessayer de me sauver. Peu importe combien j' en ai besoin.

_ Tu réalise la peur que tu m' a fait ? Les risque que tu a pris en te retrouvant seule dehors ?

Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur une pourriture qui aurait abusée d' elle. Une fureur intense le prit rien qu' à imaginer la scène. La gifle que l' homme avait infligé à Rozenn l' avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il ne tolérerait pas que quiconque la touche à nouveau. Il lui releva la tête et lui caressa la marque rouge sur sa joue.

_ Ca ne te fait pas trop mal ?

_ Non çà va. J' imagine que je l' ai mérité.

Il prit son visage à deux mains.

_ Non. Personne n' a le droit de lever la main sur toi. Je te promets que cela n' arrivera plus.

Rozenn le prit par surprise en l' embrassant. Elle passait délicatement sa main dans les cheveux et l' attira à elle. Oberyn répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Il mit toute la peur, l' inquiétude et la colère qu' il avait ressenti dans ce baiser. Leur langues dansèrent ensemble à un rythme effréné. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Il souleva sa robe jusque sa taille et elle l' encercla de ses lui caressait les cuisses, les hanches, le visage, les cheveux. Il l'a voulait. Il n' avait jamais rien voulu comme il l' a voulait elle. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Il l' a lâcha et alla vers la porte. Il s' assurer qu' elle avait bien remis sa robe en place avant d' ouvrir. C' était Sarella et Tyerne.

_ On nous a dit que vous l' aviez retrouvée, c' est vrai ? Elle est là ? Demanda Sarella.

Il leur fit un léger signe de tête et ouvrit la porte en grand et les laissèrent passer. Elles se figèrent en voyant Rozenn. Sarella fonça droit sur Rozenn. Pendant une seconde, Oberyn crut qu' elle allait s' en prendre à elle et se tenait prêt à intervenir mais sa fille se contentait de serrer Rozenn dans ses bras.

_ Ne refais plus jamais çà. Je ne sais pas ce qui t' a poussé à partir mais ne recommence pas.

_ Non c' est promis. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Tyerne l' étreignit à son tour.

_ Tu nous a fait peur. Isira est en larme dans les cuisines.

Le visage de Rozenn était peint d' une immense culpabilité. Les filles n' avaient pas l' air en colère mais soulagées. Lui qui était quelqu'un de très colérique, sa colère s' était vite évaporée de Rozenn. Maintenant qu' elle était devant lui, en sécurité, il voulait juste rester avec elle. Il comprenait que ses filles vouaient voir et parler à Rozenn mais pour l' instant il la voulait pour lui tout seul.

_ Il faut qu' elle se repose maintenant. Prévenez Isira que tout va bien et que ce n' est pas la peine qu' elle vienne ce soir.

Les filles souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Rozenn et quittèrent la pièce. Rozenn soupira et s' assit sur son lit.

_ Obara et Nyméria vont m' en vouloir ? Demanda-t-elle d' un petite voix.

_ Obara il y' a des chances. Nyméria t' a cherchée partout. Si elle t' en veux ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps.

Il s' assit à côté d' elle et l' attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il restèrent comme çà quelques minutes.

_ Tu devrais te coucher.

_ D' accord.

Elle se leva et le regarda en souriant tendrement.

_ Tu peux rester avec moi ? Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas.

Elle baissait les yeux et eut l' air très gênée. Elle était à croquer.

_ Bien sûr que je peux rester avec toi. Va te changer je t' attends ici.

Rozenn prit une chemise de nuit et alla derrière le paravent en bois. Pendant qu' elle se changeait, Oberyn enleva sa tunique et enleva ses chaussures. Il ne portait rien d' autre qu' un pantalon noir. Quelques minutes après, Rozenn sortit dans une chemise en soie blanche qui lui arrivait juste au dessous du genou. Elle avait détachés ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle rougit quand elle le vit mais sourit d' un air taquin.

Elle s' allongea directement sous les couvertures et il fit de même. Son pantalon le gênait un peu mais il ne voulait pas la gêner d' avantage. Une fois tout les deux allongés elle se colla à lui et il passa ses bras autour d' elle.

_ Etrangement je suis contente d' être revenue.

_ Alors reste s' il te plait. Plus de tentative d' évasion d' accord ?

_ Tu peux me promettre une chose ?

_ Te promettre quoi ?

_ Si un jour je te dis la vérité sur moi, pourrais-tu au moins envisager la possibilité de me laisser partir ?

Oberyn se raidit légèrement. Il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser partir mais est-ce que l' envisager est si impossible ?

_ Oui mais je ne te promets pas de te laisser partir.

_ Le fait que tu y songe me suffit.

Elle s' était ouverte à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu' elle cachait mais maintenant il était sûr qu' elle qu' elle cachait un secret. Elle l' admit en lui demandant cette promesse. Elle songeait à lui dire la vérité un jour. Il ferait tout pour gagner sa confiance. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui faisait si peur et qui l' a rendait triste. Il voulait aussi la rendre heureuse et il le ferait.

Ils s' endormirent dans les bras l' un de l' autre. Oberyn refit les mêmes rêves qu' il avait la nuit de son retour aux jardins aquatiques. Il revit ces mêmes lieux, ces mêmes bâtiments étranges. La seule différence c' est que Rozenn était là. Elle était habillée bizarrement.

 __ C' est quoi cet endroit ?_

 _Ellle le regarda étrangement et regarda autour d' elle._

 __ On est en pleine rue, de quoi parle-tu ?_

 _Oberyn commençait à se sentir mal à l' aise. Que faisait-il là ?_

 __ On ne devrait pas être ici Rozenn._

 __ Toi non. Mais moi j' appartiens à cet endroit._

Oberyn se réveilla en sursaut. Rozenn dormait profondément, la tête sur son torse. Elle était magnifique. Son visage était détendu. Aucune trace de peur, de culpabilité ou de tristesse. Il l' a regarda longtemps. Il ne se lassait pas de sa beauté. Il repensa à son rêve. Quels sont ces lieux dont il rêve ? Rozenn était présente cette fois. Surement du aux evènements passés. Elle lui disait qu' il n' avait rien à faire là et qu' elle appartenait à cet endroit. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Ce n' était pas un hasard si une fille comme elle s' était mise sur son chemin. Le destin l' avait fait rentrée dans sa vie et il ne la laisserait pas en sortir et peu importe ou elle appartenait. Si elle y appartenait alors lui aussi.


	12. La chasse aux sorcières

Cersei entra dans la salle de conseil. Elle passait une très mauvaise journée. Tyrion restait introuvable. Elle voyait défiler des cadavres de nains devant elle mais aucun n' était celui de cette petite vermine. Il avait tué son fils, puis leur père et s' était enfui. Oberyn Martell avait remporté le duel judiciaire. Tyrion s' en était tiré mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Il eut fallut qu' il assassine leur père. Il lui avait infligé une mort affreuse et déshonorante.

Autour de la table ses conseillers se levèrent pour l' accueillir. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Varys s' était volatilisé, Littlefinger aussi et Mance Tyrell était parti négocier avec la banque de fer, ce qui l' arrangea. Moins elle voyait de Tyrell mieux elle se portait. Son oncle Kevan était parti à Casterly roc. Il restait que Mestre Pycelle et Qyburn.

_ votre grâce. Dirent-ils à l' unisson.

_ Asseyez-vous. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle l' air ennuyée.

_ Nous avons reçu une lettre du mur. Ils veulent que nous leur envoyons des hommes. Apparemment les sauvageons on diminué la garde de moitié. Dit Pycelle.

_ Stannis et ses hommes ne sont pas suffisant pour remplacer les pertes ? Fit- elle dédaigneuse.

Quel genre d' homme allait se planquer avec son armée sur le mur ? La garde de nuit ne prenait pas part à ce qu' il se passait dans le royaume. Si c' était de l' aide qu' il voulait il n' en aurait pas.

_ Jon Snow a été élu Lord Commandant. Dit Qyburn.

Le bâtard de Ned Stark ? Il était sur le mur que depuis un an. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit lui qui ai été élu ? Jon avait toutes les raisons d' en vouloir aux Lannister. Sa famille avait écrasée les Stark. Ils discutèrent du mur pendant quelque minutes quand Qyburn proposa quelque chose.

_ Nous devrions leur envoyer des hommes.

Cersai fronça les sourcils. Elle avait introduit Qyburn au conseil car ces temps-ci il était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait se reposer. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas son parti ?

_ Nous venons d' expliquer que Jon Snow pouvait constituer une menace. Et vous voulez que nous lui donnons plus d' homme ?

_ Officiellement nous leur offrons de l' aide. Mais si nous glissions un ordre à nos hommes avant qu' ils ne rejoignent le mur...

Cersei voyait ou il voulait en venir ce qui l' a ravie. Officiellement les hommes aideraient la garde de nuit. Alors qu' en réalité ils s' occuperont du bâtard.

_ C' est une bonne idée. Les hommes partiront dès demain.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d' autres quand un silence de plomb s' installa. Qyburn et Pycelle s' échangèrent un regard appuyé.

_ Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Pycelle prit la parole.

_ Il faut que nous vous parlions d' une chose étrange. Je sais que votre grâce ne croit pas aux histoires surnaturelles mais nous devons aborder ce sujet.

Cersei leva les yeux aux ciel. Non effectivement, elle ne croyait pas à ces histoires de marcheurs blancs et autres créatures étranges. C' est ce qui rendait Stannis si pathétique à ses yeux. Il était répandu qu' il se traînait une prêtresse rouge avec lui et qu' il brûlaient des gens vifs pour les donner en sacrifice à un certain Dieu de la lumière. Tout ceci était pitoyable. Pycelle continua sur sa lancée.

_ Il y' a une très vieille légende dans les écrits que se transmettent les mestres qui raconte que tous les deux mille ans des gens viennent du futur et ont le pouvoir de renverser tout le royaume.

Cersei se retint d' éclater de rire. Des gens venus du futur ? Bien sûr.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces histoires mestre Pycelle. Dit-elle avec cynisme.

Qyburn répondit à sa place.

_ Je n' y croit pas spécialement votre grâce. Mais je dois admettre que cette légende figurent dans les plus vieux écrits. Et d' aprés ceux-ci la dernière fois que cet évènement s' est produit fut il y' a deux mille ans pile cette année.

_ Ce qui veut dire que si cette légende est vraie, certaines de ses personnes sont surement déjà parmi nous. Intervint Pycelle.

Cersei fut surprise de voir Pycelle et Qyburn d' accord sur le sujet. Ils se méprisaient l' un l' autre et n' étaient jamais d' accord sur rien.

_ Admettons que cela soit vrai. Que proposez-vous ? Comment pourrions-nous les reconnaître ? Demanda Cersei.

_ D' après les écrits ils apparaissent dans divers endroit du royaume. Venant d' une époque différente, ils sont complètement étrangers à nos coutumes. Ce qui est formels, toujours d' après les écrits, c' est que ces personnes ont été révélées une fois que le royaume fut bouleversé d' un changement majeur. Comme l' arrivée des dragons ou ' apparition des marcheurs blancs. Dit Qyburn

_ Les marcheurs blancs ? Parce que vous y croyez aussi ?

Cersei était ennuyée par cette conversation. Elle ne croyait rien de cela.

_ Je ne dirais pas cela mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu' ils n' existent pas. Lorsque j' étais à Harrenhal je suis tombé sur un très vieil ouvrage à propos de cette histoire. Il est dit qu' une personne venant d' une époque n' ayant pas encore existé était à l' origine de la créations de personnes revenues à la vie. Des personnes faites de glaces et aux yeux bleus éclatant.

_ Et les dragons ?

_ Apparemment il y' a des dizaines de milliers d' années, l' une de ces personnes auraient découvert l' existence de deux oeufs de dragon et aurait trouvé un moyen de les faire éclore. Il faut reconnaître que l' arrivée des dragons à plus que bouleversé le royaume à l' époque. Et si les marcheurs blancs existent bel et bien, je crains de ce qu' il adviendra du royaume.

_ Et si d' autres de ces personnes reviennent ? Quel autre catastrophe feront-ils s' abattre sur nous ? S' énerva Pycelle.

_ Ces histoires sont invraisemblables. Vous n' allez pas ma dire que vous tremblez de peur devant des contes pour enfants mestre Pycelle ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit des contes votre grâce. Répondit Pycelle sur la défensive. Et je ne tremble pas de peur, je dis simplement qu' il faudrait prendre quelque précautions.

_ Quelles précautions ? Nous ne savons même pas si cette légende est vraie et même si elle l' étais, ou nous chercherions ? S' énerva Cersei.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette légende stupide mais sa paranoia pris le dessus. Et si quelque chose venait s' abattre sur elle ou ses enfants ? Son fils avait le pouvoir et elle ferait tout pour qu' il le garde. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque même si cela voulait dire se mettre en garde contre des choses auxquelles elle ne croyait pas.

_ Nous pourrions envoyer des hommes dans divers endroit du royaume pour se renseigner. Nous faisons passer cela pour un avis de recherches. Si ces personnes existent le fait qu' elles ne connaissent strictement rien à notre monde ne devrait pas passer inaperçu. Proposa Qyburn.

Cersei prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cela ne coûtait pas grand-chose d' envoyer des hommes.

_ Oui faisons cela. Mais faites en sorte qu' on ne connaisse pas la véritable raison de ces recherches. Je ne veux pas passer pour une idiote et encore moins une folle qui croit à n' importe quoi.

Sur ce la réunion se termina. Les hommes envoyés sur le mur partiraient dès demain. Les autres partiraient dès aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait stupide de déployer autant de personnes pour une légende ridicules mais elle refusait de laisser les choses au hasard. Pas en ce qui concernait le pouvoir de sa famille sur le royaume.

La chasse au sorcières était lancée.

* * *

Rozenn se réveilla en douceur. Elle sentait des bras puissants autour d' elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Oberyn profondément endormi. Elle le regardait quelque minutes. Elle n' avait jamais bien prit le temps d' observer son visage en détail. Il avait les traits épais et bien dessinés, des petites rides au coin des yeux, une barbe naissante très sombre, des lèvres pleines et attirantes. Il était très beau et dégageait un charme incroyable. Elle fut tentée de le réveiller mais décida de le laisser dormir.

Elle lui avait causé du soucis hier. Il n' avait pas tardé à partir à sa recherche. Elle s' était d' abord retrouvé face à trois hommes qu' elle ne connaissait pas et l' un d' eux s' était montré particulièrement violent avec elle. Il l' avait même brutalement giflée. Ca l' avait choquée d' autant plus que jamais personne n' avait levé la main sur elle. Pas même ses parents. Elle avait souvent été punie pour des bêtises mais ils ne lui avaient jamais donné de coups, c' était une chose inconcevable pour eux.

Elle n' avait pas encore remarqué Oberyn avant qu' il menace celui qui l' avait touchée. Il était tellement furieux qu' il en était effrayant. Il lui avait ordonné de renter avec lui l' avait installée sur son cheval. Tout le trajet avait été silencieux. Elle sentait sou souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Elle crut sincèrement que les choses se passeraient mal pour elle. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre il avait plus l' air blessé qu' autre chose. Elle savait que sa fuite le mettrait en colère mais elle ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait autant de peine. Elle souffrait de le voir dans cet état. Il lui expliqua qu' elle lui avait fait très peur et qu' elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle avait tentée de lui demander de la laisser s' en aller mais il avait refusé net. Il avait fini par la serrer dans ses bras et elle s' était elle-même surprise en l' embrassant. Si les filles n' étaient pas intervenues les choses auraient sans doute été encore plus passionnées.

Après avoir parlé brièvement au filles , qui n' avaient pas trop l' air en colère, elle se coucha après avoir demandé au prince de rester avec elle. Une fois changée elle avait admiré secrètement son corps. Il avait un torse bien dessiné. Il n' avait pas une énorme musculature mais il avait des muscles puissants.

Ils se couchèrent et discutèrent encore un peu. Elle ne peut s' empêcher de lui demander une promesse. Elle ne put s' empêcher d' être contente d' être là, dans ses bras mais elle avait besoin de garder espoir. Pour l' instant elle se faisait à ' idée de rester ici à Dorne. Elle ne tenterait plus de s' enfuir mais le jour ou elle se sentirait prête d' avouer la vérité à Oberyn elle essaierait de le convaincre de la laisser partir. De le convaincre qu' elle n' avait rien à faire dans ce monde. Il lui promit de l' envisager. Elle s' était endormie sur cette pensée rassurante.

Elle se leva en se retirant le plus lentement possible des bras du prince. Elle se dirigea doucement vers sa baignoire.

_ La discrétion n' est pas toi point fort tu sais.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Oberyn en souriant. Il était redressé et la regardait les cheveux en batailles et avait un sourire malicieux.

_ J' ai toujours pensé que la discrétion était l' une de mes meilleures qualités.

Il se leva d' un bond et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Un conseil. Quand tu ne veux pas réveiller quelqu'un, ne murmure pas " ne te réveille pas " vingt fois de suite. Dit-il en lui faisant un doux baiser sur le front.

_ J' ai fait çà ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui. Tu ne sais pas ce que çà m' a coûter de ne pas éclater de rire.

Ils rirent tout les deux. Rozenn se sentait apaisée. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien après toute l' angoisse qu' elle ressentait tout le temps. Elle s' était faite à l' idée qu' elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite chez elle. Elle était nerveuse du fait qu' Oberyn savait qu' elle souhaitait s' en aller mais d' un autre côté cela lui enlevait un poids.

_ Je vais faire appeler Isira. On t' attends pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s' habilla. Avant de quitter la chambre il se tourna vers elle.

_ Attends-toi à un interrogatoire.

Il lui fit un clin d' oeil taquin et sortit. Rozenn resta figée quelques secondes. Les filles allaient la bombarder de questions et, il y' a des chances, de reproches. Elle attendit Isira pour se préparer. Quand celle-ci arriva Rozenn se leva pour l' accueillir.

_ Bonjour Isira !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Isira faisait partie des personnes qu' elle aurait regrettée si elle avait réussie à rentrer chez elle. Isira lui rendit joyeusement son bonjour et commença à l' aider à se préparer. Elles discutèrent pendant que Rozenn était dans son bain.

_ J' ai eu peur vous savez. Ce n' est pas aussi sûr que vous pensez dehors. Lui dt gentiment Isira.

_ Je sais. C' était stupide de m' enfuir comme çà.

Elle ressentait le besoin de s' excuser auprès d' elle. Elle n' arrivait pas à voir Isira comme sa servante. Elle n' arrivait pas à se faire à ce terme.

_ Tu m' en veux d' être partie comme çà ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Non. C' était prévisible. Il est plutôt évident que vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place ici.

_ Le prince ne s' y attendais pas lui.

_ Je pense que si. C' est juste qu' il espérait trop l' inverse.

Rozenn méditait ce que venait de lui dire Isira. Oberyn avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu' il lui avait laissé de la liberté. Certes elle n' avait pas le choix de rester là mais elle était loin d' être une prisonnière. Elle avait le mode de vie d' une véritable invitée. Elle était respectée et même choyée par le prince et ses filles. Elle était toujours conviée au repas, les filles l' avaient emmenée avec elles lors de leur sortie et quand elle avait fait part de son envie d' apprendre à se défendre, Oberyn avait immédiatement commencé à l' entraîner. C' est vrai qu' ils faisaient tout pour la mettre à ' aise.

Elle se sentait ingrate envers eux. Même si elle était dans son droit de vouloir rentrer chez elle, se sauver de cette façon n' était pas la bonne manière de s' y prendre. Elle avait manqué de patience. Elle s' était tellement sentie étouffée par cette peur et cette inquiétude qui ne la quittait pas, qu' elle n' avait pensé qu' à elle. Elle avait promis au prince qu' elle n' essaierait plus de se sauver et elle tiendrait parole.

Une fois lavée, elle s' habilla. Isira l' aida à enfiler une longue robe rouge avec des broderies oranges et jaunes au niveau de la taille. a robe faisait à la fois simple et sophistiquée. Isira ne lui attacha pas les cheveux ce qui surprit Rozenn. Isira prenait toujours plaisir à la coiffer. Comme si elle jouait à la poupée.

_ Je sais que vous les préférez comme çà. Dit Isira gentiment.

_ Merci.

Une fois prête elles sortirent toutes les deux. Isira n' avait plus besoin de l' accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger elle connaissait le chemin par coeur.

_ Rozenn non. Ils sont de l' autre côté aujourd'hui, sur la terrasse.

Rozenn fit demi-tour pour la suivre. Isira l' emmena à l' autre bout du château. Elle ne s' était jamais aventurée dans cette partie là. D' ailleurs à part sa tour et quelque pièces du château elle ne s' était pas aventurée ailleurs. Isira fit entrer Rozenn dans une grande salle à manger et la mena jusqu'au fond de la pièce ou il y' avait une grande ouverture qui donnait sur une terrasse. Isira l' a laissa y' aller seule et quitta la pièce. Rozenn inspira profondément avant d' aller sur la terrasse. Elle appréhendait la réaction des filles. Elle voulut retourner en courant dans sa chambre mais prit son courage à deux mains. Oberyn ne les laisserait pas l' étrangler. Si ?

Elle s' avança et vit qu' il n' y' avait qu' Oberyn, Nyméria et Sarella. Elle ne put s' empêcher d' admirer la vue. La terrasse donnait sur un grand jardin qui se trouvait derrière le château. Il était immense avec plantes et des fleurs magnifiques. Et au loin on voyait la mer qui était bleu turquoise. La vue était fabuleuse.

_ Ohhhh ! Elle est à l' heure !

Sarella fit mine de se frotter les yeux pour vérifier si elle voyait bien. Rozenn sourit et s' assit.

_ Alors on a voulu vivre la grande aventure ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ En quelque sorte. Répondit Rozenn embarrassée.

Obara et Tyerne apparurent à leur tour. Tyerne lui sourit gentiment alors qu' Obara lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Qui aurait cru que la petite Rozenn était capable de s' enfuir d' un château en pleine nuit ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Moi çà me surprends qu' à moitié. Ce qui me surprends c' est qu' elle se soit faite rattrapée si facilement. Se moqua Sarella.

_ C' est vrai que déployer tant d' efforts pour se faire choper même pas deux heures plus tard c' est la honte. Dit Nyméria.

Rozenn ne put s' empêcher de rire. C' est vrai que dit comme çà, son plan n' avait pas été des plus intelligents.

_ Par ou est-tu sortie au fait ? Tu peux le dire maintenant ? Demanda Sarella.

Rozenn regarda Oberyn qui avait l' air intéressé par sa réponse. Hier il était tellement soulagé de l' avoir retrouvée qu' il ne lui avait même pas posé la question.

_ Je suis passée par le trou qui se trouve sous le mur tout à droite de la cour.

Un silence s' abattit sur eux. Tout le monde la fixait d' un air ahuri. Rozenn ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre à rire ou pleurer.

_ Tu a rampé sous un mur ? Demanda Nyméria incrédule.

Rozenn hocha la tête, n' osant pas prononcer un mot.

Sarella et Tyerne éclatèrent de rire. Obara essayait de garder un visage impassible du mieux qu' elle pouvait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage du prince.

_ J' aurais aimé voir çà ! S' exclama Sarella.

_ Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à partir ? Demanda Nyméria.

Voila la question que redoutait Rozenn. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

_ C' est compliqué. En tout cas je tenais à m' excuser d' être partie comme cela mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien vous dire. S' excusa Rozenn.

_ Donc ton histoire d' amnésie c' est bien un mensonge ? Demanda froidement Obara.

Rozenn se figea. Elle l' avait en quelque sorte avoué à Oberyn mais devait-elle le faire aux filles.

_ Oui. Dit-elle simplement. Mais c' est bien plus compliqué que cela en a l' air.

_ Su tu n' a pas d' amnésie pourquoi tu a l' air si étrangère à nous ? Tu fais semblant ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Non je ne fais pas semblant. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien dire pour l' instant.

_ Mais alors... Commença Sarella.

Mais Oberyn lui coupa la parole.

_ Ca suffit. Elle est revenue c' est le principal pour l' instant.

Rozenn se détendit et lança un regard reconnaissant au prince qui lui sourit tendrement. Les filles changèrent de conversation et le reste du déjeuner se passa agréablement. Quand tous se levèrent pour quitter la terrasse, Obara fit un signe de tête discret à Rozenn pour qu' elle la rejoigne vers la rambarde du balcon. Oberyn et les fille firent mines de rien et quittèrent la pièce. Rozenn s' avança nerveusement vers Obara qui l' attendait.

_ Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? Lui demanda Obara sans la regarder.

_ C' est à dire ? Demanda timidement Rozenn.

Obara se retourna vers elle.

_ Pourquoi tu fais des mystères comme çà ? Tu pourrais avouer n' importe quoi à mon père, tu sais très bien qu' il ne te fera rien. Pourquoi tu t' entête à lui mentir ?

Rozenn comprit que si Obara se comportait froidement avec elle depuis le début ce n' était pas personnel. Elle s' inquiétait pour son et sûrement aussi pour ses soeurs.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Pas tout de suite. En tout cas je lui ai promis que je ne tenterais plus de m' enfuir. Comprends-bien que je ne veux rien de mal à ton père ou à qui que ce soit. Je n' ai pas choisi de venir ici.

_ Alors que faisais-tu sur une plage à Dorne ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C' est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là-bas. D' ailleurs techniquement je me suis réveillée sur la falaise. Ensuite je suis descendue sur la plage.

_ Tu t' es réveillée ? Mais tu étais ou juste avant ? Tu te souviens donc d' ou tu viens.

Rozenn avait envie de tout lui dire mais elle n' était pas prête. C' est une époque dangereuse, elle en avait conscience. Et si personne la croyait ou allait jusqu'à l' accuser de sorcellerie. Elle était peut-être parano mais elle ne pouvais pas s' empêcher d' imaginer le pire. Et de toute façon si elle devait dire la vérité, elle la dirait à Oberyn en premier.

_ Oui je sais d' ou je viens mais je t' assure que je ne peux pas t' en dire plus à ce sujet pour l' instant. Mais je te promets que je ne suis pas une espionne et que je ne cherche pas à nuire à ta famille.

Obara souffla et avait l' air de chercher ses mots. C' est dingue se qu' elle ressemblait à son père remarqua Rozenn. Physiquement c' est sur mais aussi dans son comportement.

_ Ecoute le vrai problème c' est pas tes mensonges mais ton comportement envers mon père. Je crois que tu ne réalise pas à quel point il tient à toi. Je ne l' ai jamais vu aussi inquiet qu' hier soir. Et je sais qu' il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que mon père accepterait ton passé, peu importe ce que tu a vécu avant. Il a choisi de te faire confiance. La moindre des choses serait que tu lui rendes la faveur.

Sur ce elle s' en alla. Rozenn resta un moment appuyée sur la rambarde le regard perdu au loin. Elle assimila ce qu' Obara lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu' Oberyn tenait à elle. Elle pensait qu' il était juste attiré par elle. Il l' a trouvait mystérieuse et cela pouvait expliquer le fait qu' il cherchait à en savoir plus sur elle. Mais çà allait au-delà. Elle avait vu la colère et l' inquiétude qu' avait causé sa fuite. Elle avait aussi vu son soulagement quand il s' était calmé dans sa chambre. Elle tenait à lui aussi. Il était puissant et autoritaire mais aussi tendre et gentil. Mais le serait-il autant si elle lui disait la vérité ? Même si il refusait de la laisser partir, la garderait-il ? Elle avait très peur de sa réaction. Mais si elle voulait une chance de rentrer chez elle, elle n' avait pas le choix. Elle devrait lui avouer la vérité.


	13. Alliés inattendus

Stannis se trouvait dans son bureau avec Ser Davos et Lady Mélisandre. Les choses avaient été rapides ces derniers jours. Il avait accompagné Jon Snow à Winterfell et ils avaient massacré Roose Bolton et son fils. Ensuite il fit officiellement de Jon un Star. En échange Jon lui avait promis sa loyauté. Lorsque viendra le moment ou Stannis combattra pour le trône, l' armée des Stark le suivra. Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant. Les Lannister avaient l' armée des Tyrell à leur côtés. Les Greyjoy et les Frey s' étaient eux aussi ralliés aux Lannister. Les sauvageons avaient clairement refusés de participer à cette guerre et les hommes du mur ne voulait s' occuper que du mur. Il était beaucoup plus prudent aujourd'hui. Sa défaite lors de la bataille de la Néra lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.

_ Il y' a un royaume qui serait enclin à nous aider. Dit Ser Davos.

_ Lequel ? Ils sont tous pour les Lannister ou les Targaryen depuis qu' ils ont appris l' ascension de la fille. Dit amèrement Stannis.

_ Dorne.

_ Vous n' êtes pas sérieux ? Dit Stannis en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ils méprisent les Lannister encore plus que nous. En sachant que nous avons l' armée des Stark, peut-être serait-ils ouvert à une proposition ?

_ Les Martell soutenait Renly. Et ce n' est pas un secret qu' ils sont proches des Targaryen. Si ils savent que la fille réclame son droit au trône, aucun doute sur le fait qu' ils la soutiendront.

_ Nous avons reçus des nouvelles de la fille Targaryen. Les choses se dégradent pour elle. Elle a perdu un grand nombre d' hommes, y compris Barristan Selmy. Le peuple de la ville qu' elle dirige lui tourne le dos et apparemment, elle perds le contrôle de ses dragons. Les gens vont vite se rendre compte qu' elle n' est pas apte à diriger le royaume des sept couronnes.

_ Apte ou pas si ils estiment qu' elle à le droit absolu au trône, les gens voudront la voir dessus.

_ Je ne pense pas. Les gens pensent que Tommen Barathéon est l' héritier mais je ne pense pas qu' il soient heureux d' être gouvernés par un enfant de onze ans. Surtout en sachant que c' est sa mère qui tire les ficelles derrière.

Stannis réfléchit longuement à ce que disait Davos. Il est vrai que la réputation de Daenerys Targaryen se ternissait dans le royaume, ce qui l' arrangeait.

_ Vous pouvez toujours envoyer quelqu'un à Dorne pour parler en votre nom. Nous ne sommes pas à l' abri d' une bonne surprise. Dit Davos.

_ Non.

La voix énigmatique de Mélisandre se fit enfin entendre. Depuis le début de leur réunion, elle avait les yeux rivés sur un feu qui crépitait.

_ Nous devons tous marcher vers Dorne. Y comprit l' armée de Winterfell. Dit Mélisandre en se tournant vers eux.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Davos.

Méisandre retourna vers les flammes.

_ Car c' est là-bas que Stannis gagnera le trône. Et Daenerys Targaryen n' est déjà plus un problème.

* * *

Jon était dans la cour de Winterfell. L' absence des ses frères et soeurs se faisait sentir mais il était heureux d' être là. Et il n' était pas seul. Il avait faillit s' étrangler quand il vit Sansa aux côtés de Ramsay Bolton. Il pensait qu' elle était toujours entre les griffes de la reine. Il était arrivé à Winterfell en compagnie de Stannis et son armée. La bataille face à l' armée de Roose Bolton n' avait même pas duré une heure. Quand les gens du nord reconnurent Jon, ils s' étaient tout de suite ralliés à eux. Et c' en était fini des Bolton.

Stannis l' avait reconnu en tant que Stark le jour même et cette nuit là, une fête était organisé en son honneur. Mais au lieu de célébrer, il avait passé la soirée avec Sansa. Elle avait beaucoup changé. Il avait quitté une jeune fille qui rêvait de chevalier et d' amour. Et il découvrit une jeune femme qui avait grandi trop vite. Elle était tourmentée par tout ce qu' elle avait vécu. Elle s' était montré très chaleureuse envers lui. Elle était toujours distante dû à son statut de bâtard. Mais la Sansa qu' il redécouvrait n' en avait que faire. Il lui promit de veiller sur elle. Qu' il ne laisserait personne l' emmener.

Ce qui l' avait le plus choqué c' est l' état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Théon Greyjoy. Le garçon était une loque humaine. Et il n' était pas sûr pour la partie humaine. Il disait s' appeler Schlingue. Ramsay Bolton l' avait complètement brisé psychologiquement. Il eut une seconde de pitié envers lui. Ce qu' il était devenu était pitoyable mais ce qu' il était vraiment avait massacré Winterfell. Certes il n' avait pas tué Bran et Rickon mais à cause de lui ils étaient introuvables et probablement morts à l' heure qu' il est.

Il regarda autour de lui. Certains hommes du mur l' avait suivi. Très peu, car il fallait en laisser un certain nombre sur le mur mais Jon avait choisi parmi les derniers hommes venus sur le mur. Deux jours avant son départ pour Winterfell, une dizaine d' hommes sont arrivés de Vivesaigues. Certains comme Odeas, Darys ou Lôten étaient doués avec des armes. Mais d' autres comme Cédric ou Varlan ne savait même pas tenir une épée. Varlan était doué de ses mains pour des travaux pratiques et était d' une force colossale, il s' avérait utile pour pas mal de choses. Cédric, lui, était très intelligent en plus d' une grande force physique. Le garçon semblait souvent à côté de la plaque, certes, mais il assimilait vite les choses. Quelque part il lui faisait penser à Sam. Jon s' était pris d' affection pour lui aussi et essaya de faire de lui un bon intendant. Ils n' étaient plus sur le mur mais un intendant ne serait pas de trop, même à Winterfell. Il avait aussi chargé le nouveau mestre du château pour le mettre à la page. Visiblement il ne savait rien sur le royaume.

_ Jon!

Il se retourna et vit justement Cédric courir vers lui. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent. Jon avait l' habitude que Cédric l' appelait par son prénom. Il avait du mal avec les " Lord Stark ". Mais les gens eux s' y habituaient mal.

_ Qu' y' a-t-il Cédric ?

_ Une lettre de Meereen.

Intrigué, Jon déplia la lettre. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il lut les quelques lignes.

Daenerys Targaryen etait morte.

* * *

_ Que s' est-il passé ? Demanda choqué Oberyn.

Il venait de recevoir une lettre annonçant la mort de Daenerys Targaryen.

_ Ils disent que la ville s' est retournée contre elle. Au début les fils de la harpie commettaient des meurtres dans la ville et un des anciens esclaves s' est prit à l' un d' eux. Daenerys n' a pas accepté qu' il se fasse justice lui-même et elle l' a fait exécuté en public. Le peuple ne l' a pas accepté. Expliqua l' un de ses conseillers.

La nouvelle fit un choc à Oberyn. Son neveu, Quentyn, était censé épouser Daenerys Targaryen. Viserys étant mort, il ne restait plus que cette option là. Les Targaryen étaient finis. Pour de bon. La reine Daenerys était leur seule chance d' écraser les Lannister. Le trône lui revenait de droit. Il fallait qu' il écrive à Doran.

Il voulait que la réunion se termine au plus vite. Il s' ennuyait. La vérité c' est qu' il voulait voir Rozenn. Il ne l' avait pas vu depuis ce matin. Il avait pris son dîner dans la salle de jugements. Une fois par mois, il a pour responsabilité de juger les hors-la-loi. La prison, le mur ou la mort. Dans de rares cas la liberté.

Une fois la réunion finie. Il partit sur la place du château. Il voulait faire visiter les jardins à Rozenn. Il avait vu son regard s' éclairer ce matin sur la terrasse. Il l' a cherchait du regard mais ne la voyait pas. Elle n' était pas non plus sur les terrains d' entraînements. Une panique irrationnelle commençait à monter en lui. Il fallait qu' il la voit, qu' il l' a voit maintenant. La mort de Daenerys et la destruction des ses plans n' avaient plus aucunes importance là maintenant. Il essaya de se calmer et de se résonner mais n' y parvint pas. La dernière fois qu' il l' avait cherchée de cette façon, elle était partie. Il se dit qu' elle était peut-être dans sa chambre. Il monta le plus vite possible et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il l' a vit assise devant sa coiffeuse. Isira était debout derrière elle et lui tressait les cheveux. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, bouches bées.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rozenn alarmée.

Oberyn prit deux secondes avant de lui répondre. Il avait besoin de respirer normalement.

_ Rien ne t' inquiète pas. Dit-il avec un sourire soulagé.

Elle lui sourit mais garda un regard méfiant.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser. Dit-il poliment à Isira.

Elle quitta immédiatement la pièce. Rozenn finit sa tresse toute seule en se regardant dans le miroir.

_ Pourquoi est-tu arrivé comme çà ?

Il se planta derrière elle et regardait son reflet. Elle était vraiment belle. A chaque fois cela lui coupait le souffle, littéralement.

_ Je t' ai cherchée partout.

Elle se figea et son regard s' assombrit.

_ Tu pensais que je m' étais encore sauvée ?

_ Oui. Dit-il simplement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de mentir. Il pensait voir Rozenn triste ou déçue ou les deux. Mais encore une fois elle le surprit. Elle lui fit un sourire attendrissant. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tresse elle se leva et vint contre lui. Il l' a serrait immédiatement en retour. Il humait le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle sentait comme un mélange de fraises et d' épices. C' était une odeur exquise. Peut-être parce que c' était la sienne.

_ Pourquoi Isira te coiffait à cette heure-ci ?

_ Je le lui ai demandé. Ca lui fait plaisir de me faire toute sorte de coiffures. Dit-elle contre son torse.

_ Tu prends tu temps pour faire plaisir à ta servante ?

_ Oui. Je l' aime bien.

Elle était pas possible. Qui à part elle ferait ce genre de chose ? Il se montrait respectueux avec les servants mais ils n' étaient que des servants. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l' esprit de passer du temps libre avec l' un d' eux. Il n' eut pas le coeur de faire comprendre à Rozenn de ne pas trop se rapprocher d' Isira. Qu' elle était la uniquement pour s' occuper d' elle et s' assurer qu' elle ne manquait de rien. Mais si cela l' aidait à se sentir mieux de nouer des liens avec sa servante, il ne s' y opposerait pas.

_ Tu veux bien que je t' emmène quelque part ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Son sourire lui réchauffait le coeur. Il réchaufferait le coeur de n' importe qui. Il l' a prit par la main et l' emmena dans les jardins. Avoir sa petite main entremêlée à la sienne lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur. Il était dans son lieu préféré du château avec une fille merveilleuse à ses côtés. Le visage de Rozenn s' illumina à la vue de toutes ces fleurs et ces plantes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle se penchait pour sentir l' odeur des lys, des roses, des jonquilles. Il l' emmena au milieu du jardin ou se trouvait une grande fontaine en marbre blanc. Rozenn était émerveillée. Peu importe d' ou elle venait, visiblement elle n' était pas habituée à la beauté. Pourtant elle n' en méritait pas moins. Il voulait lui offrir ce qu' il y' avait de plus beau. Cette petite et douce créature qui aimait humer l' odeur des fleurs et se battre avec une lance. Qui prenait soin de son apparence mais qui n' hésitait pas à ramper dans un trou terreux. C' est pour cette raison que lui et ses filles étaient choqués d' apprendre par ou elle s' était sauvée. Ils voyaient tous Rozenn comme une fille sophistiquée qui aimait prendre soin d' elle. L' imaginer ramper dans un trou crasseux était une image improbable pour eux.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ C' est vraiment magnifique Oberyn.

Il s' assit sur le bord de la fontaine et l' attira sur ses genoux. Elle s' assit confortablement les deux jambes du même côté et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il ne l' avait jamais vu aussi radieuse. Pour la première il ne décelait ni tristesse ni nervosité sur son visage. Il l' a trouvait plus belle que jamais. Plus attendrissante et émouvante que jamais.

_ Je savais que cela te plairait mais pas à ce point là. Dit-il en souriant.

_ J' ai toujours aimé les jardins fleuris. Les fontaines aussi. C' est encore plus beau qu' aux jardins aquatiques.

Oberyn faisait rouler sa tresse entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un feu brûlant sous le reflet du soleil. Son visage reprit un air sérieux et elle le regardait.

_ Je te promets que je ne m' enfuirais plus.

_ Je sais Rozenn. Mais tu ne peu pas m' en vouloir d' avoir des doutes.

_ Je comprends mais j' ai vu ton visage quand tu es rentré dans ma chambre. C' est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois en panique dès que tu ne me vois pas.

Il l' a serra fort contre lui.

_ Je te fais confiance. Tu m' a promis de ne plus partir et je te crois. Mais je ne contrôle plus rien en ce qui te concerne.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Comme s' il venait de dire une énormité. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs petits baisers puis l' embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle cherchait à le rassurer.

_ Je te dirais la vérité sur moi un jour. C' est promis. J' ai juste besoin de me sentir prête à le faire.

Il l' a regardait d' un air sérieux.

_ J' attendrais mais dis-moi juste une chose. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? C' est moi ?

Il l' a sentait se raidir.

_ Non c' est pas çà. C' est juste que c' est quelque chose d' énorme. Je peux t' assurer que je n' ai rien fait de mal, je ne voulais pas tout ceci.

_ Raconte moi à partir du moment ou tu t' est réveillée sur la plage. Déjà est-ce que c' est vrai çà ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage.

_ Comme je l' ai dit à Obara, je me suis réveillée tout en haut de la falaise techniquement. J' ai regardé autour de moi et je ne savais pas ou j' étais. Alors je suis descendue jusque sur la plage et je l' ai longée pendant environ vingt minutes et là les hommes de ton frère m' ont trouvée.

_ Mais tu te souviens de ta vie d' avant ? Tu sais d' ou tu viens ?

_ Oui. Mais s' il te plaît je ne peux pas le dire maintenant.

_ D' accord mais tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal non ? Peu importe ce que tu a pu faire ou ce qu' on t' a fait.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui le blessait. Elle le craignait toujours un peu. Qu'est-ce qu' elle cachait de si énorme au point de croire qu' il lui ferait du mal ?

_ Tu n' est pas une Lannister par hasard ?

Elle éclata de rire. Le plus beau son du monde qu' il eu entendu jusque là.

_ Non je ne suis pas une Lannister. Dit- elle en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

Il se rendit compte que même si elle faisait partie de cette famille horrible, cette famille qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance et de chagrin, il s' en foutrait. Bon il s' en foutrait peut-être pas mais il voudrait quand même la garder auprès de lui.

_ Alors il n' y' a rien que je n' accepterais pas.

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Rozenn. Il l' a lui essuya immédiatement.

_ Ne pleure pas Rozenn. Tout va bien.

_ Si je ne veux pas en parler c' est pas qu' une question de confiance. C' est juste que...

Sa gorge se nouait. Il lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

_ C' est juste que j' ai laissé des gens derrière-moi. Des gens qui me manquent énormément.

_ Ta famille ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Qui exactement ?

_ Mes parents. Ils doivent être mort d' inquiétude. On a toujours été très proches. Ils doivent imaginer le pire pour moi.

Elle était en larme. C' était çà qui l' a rendait si triste ? Elle voulait revoir sa famille ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l' a pas dit plus tôt ? Je peux les faire venir ici si tu veux.

_ C' est impossible Oberyn. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais c' est impossible.

Elle aimait ses parents, c' était évident. Elle n' était pas triste et angoissée que pour elle. Elle l' était surtout pour ses parents. Effectivement, si leur fille avait disparu du jour au lendemain et qu' ils étaient proches d' elle, ils devaient être dans un état pas possible.

_ Pourquoi tu t' est enfuie alors ? Tu comptais aller les retrouver ?

_ Oui. C' est très compliqué mais en gros je peux retourner vers eux mais l' inverse est impossible.

Il comprenait mieux ce qu' elle ressentait maintenant. Sa détresse, son chagrin, sa fuite. Elle avait eu le choix entre ses parents et lui ainsi que ses filles. Peu importe combien ils l' avaient bien traitée et combien elle les appréciait. Evidemment qu' elle a choisi de ne pas laisser ses parents se noyer dans leur chagrin. Il imaginait ses filles à la place de Rozenn. Elles auraient tout fait aussi pour revenir vers lui, peu importe qui elles devaient laisser derrière. Mais ses filles étaient des forces de la nature. Même Tyerne. Rozenn avait peut-être de la sauvagerie en elle mais elle était extrêmement sensible. Elle ressentait pleinement chaque émotion. Et malgrès cela, elle lui avait promis qu' elle resterait ici.

Son ventre se noua. Elle serait toujours malheureuse ici. Il pouvait lui faire visiter tout les jardins qu' il voulait, lui offrir tout ce qu' elle voulait, elle ressentirait toujours un profond chagrin et une profonde culpabilité envers ses parents.

_ On trouvera un moyen d' accord ? Quand tu sera prête à m' en dire plus, on trouvera une solution. C' est promis.

Il l' embrassa doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se levèrent et allèrent ensemble dans le château. Il avait l' intention de rester avec elle mais ils tombèrent sur Tyerne et Obara dans le hall.

_ Ah Rozenn ! On va au marché, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda joyeusement Tyerne.

Rozenn le regarda et il lui fit signe de les suivre. Il savait que ses filles avaient remarqué son comportement envers Rozenn mais il voulait garder un minimum de discrétion et il était sûr que c' est ce que voulait Rozenn aussi.

Il en profita pour aller dans sa chambre et écrire à son frère. Il avait du recevoir la nouvelle de la mort de Daenerys lui aussi. Ce qui gênait le plus Oberyn dans cette histoire, plus que le fait que leur plan soit tombé à l' eau, c' était les dragons. Que deviendraient-ils ? D' après les rumeurs, elle était la seule à avoir une certaine autorité sur eux. Trois dragons en liberté. Il priait pour qu' ils restaient là ou ils étaient. Dans la lettre qu' il écrivit, il évita de parler de la fuite de Rozenn. Son frère n' aurait pas ordonné qu' on l' exécute ou qu' on la jette dehors, lui aussi était fasciné par elle, qu' il l' admette ou non, mais il ne valait mieux ne pas lui en parler.

Il resta là à méditer sur les conséquences de la perte de la fille Targaryen. Les Lannister devaient faire la fête à l' heure qu' il est. Quand il était à Port-Réal il avait assisté à plusieurs réunion du conseil restreint. Tywin et Cersei faisait bonne figure mais ils craignaient clairement la mère des dragons. Cersei le répugnait. Elle était indiscutablement belle mais sa méchanceté et sa cruauté se lisait sur son visage, ce qui lui enlevait une bonne partie de son charme. Dire qu' elle lui avait proposé le mariage s' il déclarait Tyrion coupable. Oberyn se serait tranché une main lui-même si cela lui évitait d' épouser cette garce.

Quand ce fut l' heure du dîner ils descendit dans la salle à manger. Les filles étaient déjà là, y compris Rozenn. Il s' assit à sa place habituelle.

Le repas se passa agréablement mais il ne partageait pas la bonne humeur ambiante. Son esprit était focalisé sur Rozenn. Il l' a voyait rire et discuter joyeusement. Visiblement elle avait passé un bon moment avec les filles. Mais la vision de Rozenn effondrée de tout à l' heure le hantait. En l' empêchant de rentrer chez elle, c' est comme si c' était lui qui l' a mettait dans cet état et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il savait combien elle souffrait intérieurement maintenant. Il l' avait vu. Pour la première fois il envisagea la possibilité de la laisser partir. Si c' est ce qui l' a rendrait vraiment heureuse, oui. Oui, il l' a laisserait partir. Cela lui brisait tellement le coeur qu' il luttait pour ne pas tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. C' est là qu' il prit conscience de ce qui était pourtant évident. Il était désespérément amoureux d' elle.


	14. La reine de l' ombre

Rozenn regardait Isira s' occuper de sa coiffure dans le reflet du miroir. Elle lui avait ce qu' elle appelle un chignon romantique. Pendant qu' Isira s' occupait d' elle, son esprit dériva vers Oberyn. Il n' avait pas dormi avec elle cette nuit. En même temps elle ne s' attendait pas à ce qu' il dorme avec elle toutes les nuits. Elle avait remarqué son attitude changer pendant le repas d' hier soir. Ils avaient passés un moment merveilleux ensemble dans les jardins hier. Il y' eut le petit incident ou elle avait pleuré mais ils avaient avancés. En tout cas elle oui. Elle lui en avait plus dit en cinq minutes que depuis son arrivée. Elle lui avait parlé de ses parents. Chose qu' elle s' était promise de ne pas faire il y' a quelques jours. Il avait l' air d' aller très bien quand elle l' avait laissé dans le hall pour accompagner les filles au marché.

Elle était arrivée pour le dîner en compagnie d' Obara et Tyerne. Les tensions s' étaient légèrement apaisées avec Obara. C' était pas l' entente parfaite mais au moins elle ne se sentait plus mitraillée à chaque fois qu' elle l' a regardait. Le repas s' était bien passée mais Oberyn l' a regardait étrangement. Elle craignait qu' il change d' avis à son sujet. Et si il s' était rendu compte qu' elle l' encombrait plus qu' autre chose. Ce qui lui faisait surtout peur c' était l' idée de le perdre. C' était précisément pour cette raison qu' elle ne voulait pas s' attacher. Il prenait de plus en plus d' importance pour elle alors qu' il y' avait des chances qu' elle en perdait pour lui.

Elle essayait de se raisonner. C' était une de ses peurs irrationnelles qui parlait surement. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait dit qu' elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Qu' elle ne voyait pas combien elle était belle et spéciale. Rozenn se disait que pour sa mère elle était surement spéciale mais pour les autres ? Enfin elle s' en foutait des autres, elle se préoccupait d' Oberyn. Rozenn essayait de le cacher du mieux qu' elle pouvait mais elle avait la peur panique d' être abandonnée. C' est pour cela qu' elle ne s' attachait à personne en temps normal. Chez elle son seul ami était Noah. Et si elle se laissait aller avec lui, c' est parce qu' elle le connaissait depuis le collège.

Isira l' avait aidée à enfiler une longue robe bleue pâle aujourd'hui. La robe était très simple et très belle. Elle était légère et à bretelles.

_ Il y' a donc d' autres couleurs à Dorne ? Dit-elle avec humour.

_ Il y' a toutes les couleurs à Dorne. C' est juste que les gens sont fières de porter les couleurs de leur royaume. Répondit Isira avec un sourire.

_ Ne le dis pas au prince mais je déteste l' orange.

_ Vraiment ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

_ Je n' en ai pas spécialement. Mais j' aime les couleurs comme celle-ci. Le bleu, le vert émeraude, le blanc.

_ Aucunes des couleurs dorniennes ? Demanda Isira avec un sourire amusé.

_ Le rouge oui mais pas trop le jaune.

La conversation ne volait pas très haut et elle n' était pas branchée conversations de filles mais cela lui faisait du bien. Ne pas parler de royaume, de château, de chevalier et d' épée lui faisait du bien. C' est de çà dont elle avait besoin. Avoir l' impression de vivre une journée normale. Sa journée normale attendrait. On toqua à la porte. Rozenn fut incroyablement ravie de voir le prince. Cette fois-ci Isira n' attendit pas qu' on lui demanda de sortir pour partir. Rozenn se leva mais n' osa pas s' approcher d' Oberyn, ce qu' il remarqua.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet ?

_ Oui. Enfin non pas trop.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Oberyn, Dis-moi si tu a changé d' avis sur moi.

Il l' a regarda choqué.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, hier soir tu avais l' air ailleurs et distant. Je ne veux pas me faire des idées mais je me disais peut-être que tu avais réfléchit et...

_ Non Rozenn.

Il s' était rapidement approché d' elle et prit son visage à deux mains.

_ Crois-moi je n' ai pas changé d' avis. Pas du tout. C' est juste que je te comprends mieux maintenant. Hier j' ai compris à quel point c' était difficile pour toi d' être là.

Rozenn se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle imaginait déjà le prince lui annoncer qu' il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle mais ce n' était pas le cas. Oberyn vit la tension quitter son corps.

_ Tu pensais que je ne voulais plus de toi ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n' était pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Oberyn la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible que je me lasse de toi. Dit-il en riant.

Rozenn releva la tête et posa le menton sur son torse.

Il l' embrassa tendrement. Il avait une main dans son dos et l' autre dans ses cheveux. Rozenn posait ses mains sur ses hanches, puis l' encercla complètement pour le serrer contre elle. Le baiser devenait passionné puis sauvage. Il l' a serrait aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il lui mordit la lèvre et joua avec sa langue. Rozenn crut qu' elle allait s' écrouler. Le désir qu' elle ressentait pour lui était indescriptible. Elle le voulait tellement fort. Il mit fin au baiser ce qu' il lui arracha un léger grognement. Oberyn eut un petit rire.

_ Il faut qu' on aille déjeuner ma belle. Les filles vont nous attendre.

Rozenn fut soudain content qu' il ai calmé les choses. Elle n' en aurait pas eu la force. Le désir qu' elle avait ressentit était tellement puissant, qu' elle ne pensait à rien. A rien, à part ses mains sur son corps et sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle n' aurait pas osée regarder les filles dans les yeux. Oberyn l' emmena prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé, les filles emmenèrent Rozenn avec elles dans la cour. Obara et Sarella les laissèrent pour s' occuper de leurs affaires. Tyerne et Nyméria proposèrent à Rozenn une virée à cheval. La dernière sortie était intacte dans ses souvenirs. Par contre, bien qu' elle avait eu peur au début, elle avait adoré faire du cheval.

Les trois filles allèrent aux écuries chercher leur chevaux et prirent la route. Nyméria lui avait expliqué comment bien se servir des rênes pour diriger ou arrêter le cheval et les étriers pour le faire avancer. La dernière fois, les filles pensaient que Rozenn savait faire du cheval et n' avait pas pensé à lui donner quelques conseils de bases.

Cette fois-ci elle arrivait à contrôler son cheval. Et la sensation qu' elle ressentait au triple galop était splendide. Elles passèrent toute la matinée à cheval, à s' amuser et à discuter. Elles rentrèrent au château pour le dîner. Après avoir laissé les chevaux dans l' écurie, elles décidèrent de rester encore un peu sur la place et s' assirent sur un banc.

_ Pourquoi Sarella n' est pas venue ? Demanda Rozenn.

Une fois, les filles avaient dit à Rozenn que Sarella était celle qui aimait le plus les sorties. Elle était toujours la première à proposer diverses excursions.

_ Parce que Sarella voulait dorloter Selwyn. Fit Tyerne avec un sourire narquois.

_ Pardon ? Demanda surprise Rozenn.

_ Selwyn a attrapé un petit virus. Sarella a insisté pour qu' il se repose et de la laisser s' occuper de lui. Répondit Nyméria.

Rozenn savait qu' il s' était passé quelque chose entre eux le soir du bal car le lendemain ils se regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux mais elle avait pris cela pour une aventure. Cela dit elle était contente pour Sarella et Selwyn s' ils s' étaient trouvés.

_ Mestre Caleotte ! S' exclama Tyerne en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers un vieil homme qui marchait avec le dos légèrement voûté.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rozenn à Nyméria.

_ Le mestre de Lancéhélion.

_ Le mestre ? C' est quoi ?

Nyméria sourit tendrement.

_ J' oublie toujours qu' il faut tout t' expliquer. Un mestre c' est quelqu'un qui s' occupe de soigner les gens. Ils sont aussi très instruit sur l' histoire du royaume. Ils peuvent faire l' éducation des jeunes enfants. Il a fait la notre. Il était malade depuis quelques semaines.

Nyméria se leva et prit Rozenn par le bras. Elle l' emmena droit vers le mestre.

_ Mestre Caleotte, je suis de vous voir rétabli. Dit gentiment Nyméria.

_ Moi aussi ma petite. Dit-il en souriant.

L' homme avait une voix douce ce qui allait avec la gentillesse que dégageait son visage. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

_ Je vous présente Rozenn. Nous l' avons ramenée des jardins aquatiques. Dit Nyméria.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer Rozenn. Dit-il gentiment.

_ Enchantée. Répondit Rozenn.

_ Veuillez m' excusez mesdemoiselles mais j' ai certaines choses dont je dois m' occuper.

_ D' accord. A bientôt mestre. Répondit Tyerne.

C' était évident que les filles aimaient beaucoup cet homme et réciproquement d' ailleurs. Elles se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger ou étaient déjà Oberyn et Obara.

_ Rozenn déteint sur vous. Dit Obara avec un air faussement mécontent.

_ Non non. Nous sommes tombées sur Mestre Caleotte sur la place. Dit Tyerne.

Les filles discutèrent pendant qu' on servait le repas.

_ Sarella ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Non. Elle a demandé à être servie dans la chambre de Selwyn.

Oberyn avait l' air de bonne humeur. L' humeur de Rozenn s' en était améliorée. Elle avait été nerveuse ce matin mais il l' avait vite rassurée. Le rouge lui monta au joues quand elle repensa à leur baisé passionné.

Elle le regarda et vit qu' il l' a fixait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire taquin qu' il lui rendit. Elle sentit une sensation chaude se répandre en elle. C' était incroyable l' effet qu' il avait sur elle rien qu' avec un regard ou un sourire. Elle se sentait consumée par lui. Mais ce qu' il lui faisait peur c' est que ce n' était pas seulement une attirance. Ce matin quand elle s' attendait à être rejetée comme au bord d' un gouffre. Il l' a rapidement rassurée mais si il l' avait vraiment repoussée ? Elle se serait effondrée, tout simplement.

Elle se sentait hypocrite de penser comme çà. Il y' avait quelque jours elle s' était enfuie et avait choisi de le laisser derrière sans un au revoir. Ce fut un choix difficile mais elle l' a fait. Elle trouvait que c' était trop rapide. Elle connaissait le prince depuis à peine une semaine et elle en était déjà presque dépendante. C' est la même chose pour lui. Peut-être qu' ici les choses se font plus rapidement mais quand même. Le problème c' est que ce soit trop rapide ou pas, elle ressentait ce qu' elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas éteindre ces sentiments pour lui. Et honnêtement elle n' en avait pas envie. Elle avait essayé d' ignorer ce qu' elle ressentait en s' enfuyant et tout lui avait explosée au visage. Quand Oberyn l' avait ramenée et qu' elle avait réalisée ce que lui avait causé sa disparition, elle prit conscience qu' elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui lui faisait peur plus que tout les dangers qu' elles pouvaient encourir en dehors du château.

Le dîner se passa paisiblement. La conversation était nourrie des gentilles moqueries a propos de Sarella et Selwyn. Après avoir fini tout le monde se leva.

_ Les garçons vont s' amuser à jouter cette après-midi. Tu veux venir vois çà ? Demanda Nyméria à Rozenn.

_ Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle en souriant.

Un jour elle avait assisté à un spectacle médiéval avec sa classe. Elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans et il y' avait eu plusieurs représentations. Elle se souvenait d' avoir vu des hommes déguisés en chevalier jouter. Elle avait adoré. Elle était toute excitée à l' idée d' assister à une vraie joute avec de vrais chevaliers.

_ Père voulez-vous venir avec nous ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je dois voir mestre Caleotte. Il à manquer deux ou trois choses sur le royaume. Répondit Oberyn.

Un silence de plomb s' installa. Rozenn regardait les filles qui avaient l' air nerveuses. C' est Nyméria qui prit la parole.

_ Est-ce vrai à propos de la reine Daenerys ? Elle est vraiment morte ?

_ Oui c' est vrai. Répondit-il tristement.

Ce nom dit quelque chose à Rozenn. Oberyn lui en avait parlé le soir ou il lui avait appris des choses sur le royaume. Il lui semblait que c' était la fille qui était censé régner sur tout le royaume normalement. Elle avait cru qu' Oberyn se moquait d' elle quand il lui avait dit qu' elle avait trois dragons. Ensuite il lui avait raconté, dans les grandes lignes, l' histoire des Targaryen. Même s' il avait l' air sûr de lui, elle avait du mal à croire à ces histoires de dragons. En même temps, elle n' aurait jamais cru possible de remonter le temps.

Les filles eurent l' air tristes aussi. Oberyn lui avait dit que Dorne soutenait le retour de Daenerys sur le trône mais elle n' en savait pas plus. Oberyn sortit le premier et Rozenn suivit les filles sur un grand terrain. Il y' avait des gradins ou étaient assis une vingtaine de personnes. Au milieu du terrain, il y' a avait une sorte de grande rambarde en bois. Il y' avait une dizaine de personnes vêtue d' amure sur la toute droite du terrain et le même nombre sur la gauche. Ils avaient tous un cheval.

Les filles s' installèrent vers le milieu des gradins. Elles remarquèrent l' excitation de Rozenn.

_ Ce n' est pas un vrai tournoi. Ils vont juste s' amuser. Dit Nyméria en souriant.

_ Quelle est la différence ? Demanda Rozenn confuse.

_ Des chevaliers de tout le royaume lors d' un vrai tournoi. Et il peut y' avoir des centaines et des centaines de personnes venues pour y assister. Un tournoi peut durer plusieurs jours et avoir plusieurs sortes d' épreuves. Il y' a de la musique et de la nourriture.

En regardant autour d' elle, Rozenn devait admettre que cela ne ressemblait à la grande célébration que Nyméria décrivait mais cela l' importait peu. Cela restait un vrai combat, chose qu' elle n' avait jamais vu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un son de trompette retentit et les gens applaudirent. Deux chevaliers se mirent en place aux extrémités du terrains. Ils avaient une grande lance chacun. Soudain ils se mirent au galop et foncèrent l' un vers l' autre. Dès le premier coup, le chevalier de gauche flancha et tomba de son cheval.

_ Il n' aura pas tenu longtemps celui-là. Dit Obara.

Une idée rendit Rozenn nerveuse.

_ C' est pas vraiment dangereux ? Je veux dire à part tomber, ils ne risquent rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Obara la regarda d' un air moqueur.

_ Si ils sont doués non. Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Nyméria prit la parole.

_ Cela arrive qu' il y' ai des blessés. Parfois il y' a même des morts mais c' est assez rare.

Rozenn sentait la bile lui monter dans la gorge.

_ Votre père a déjà participer à un tournoi.

_ Oh oui ! Il en a fait quelques un, il adore çà. La dernière fois il a fini troisième sur plus de cinquante. Il a bonne réputation. S' exclama Tyerne.

Rozenn ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de ne pas aimer l' idée de voir Oberyn combattre même si il était doué.

_ Il est surtout connu pour avoir estropié Willas Tyrell. C' est pour cela que cette famille nous déteste autant. Dit Obara.

_ Il a estropié quelqu'un ? Demanda Rozenn surprise.

Nyméria intervint.

_ Oui mais c' était un accident. Mon père a désarçonné Willas Tyrell en faisant tomber son cheval. Mais le cheval est tombé sur la jambe de Willas et la lui a écrasée.

_ Le plus ironique, c' est que les Tyrell en veulent à notre famille sauf Willas. Notre père et lui sont toujours en contact. Dit Obara.

Rozenn était tiraillait entre l' inquiétude et l' amusement. Deux autres chevaliers se mirent en place. Cette fois-ci, c' est l' adversaire de droite qui tomba mais il avait tenu trois tours.

Rozenn s' amusait vraiment. Elle appréciait ce spectacle. Elle avait été inquiète qu' un des hommes se blessent sérieusement mais tout se passait bien. Bizarrement ses pensées de se matin lui revint en mémoire. Elle voulait vivre une journée normale. Alors certes, elle assistait à une joute de vrais chevaliers mais elle était dans un endroit magnifique avec des amies et elle passait un très bon moment. Elle réalisa qu malgré sa situation étrange, elle n' était pas à plaindre. Elle était traitée avec respect et même affection. Les gens qui l' accueillaient la protégeait et l' aider à s' intégrer plutôt que de profiter d' elle ou de la laisser de débrouiller toute seule. Elle repensa à ce qu' Oberyn lui avait dit des Lannister ou des Frey. La méchanceté des ces gens était écoeurante. Elle fut vraiment heureuse et reconnaissante d' avoir été envoyée à Dorne.

Le tournoi prit fin quelques heures plus tard. C' était vraiment captivant. Le gagnant fut un certain ser Rodric Horas. Tout le monde se leva pour l' acclamer.

Les filles rentrèrent au château. Rozenn voulait voir Oberyn mais il était sûrement occupé.

_ Alors tu a aimé la joute ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Oui beaucoup. J' adorerai assister à un vrai tournoi un de ces jours.

Elle discutèrent un peu et Rozenn les quitta pour aller dans sa chambre. Son côté solitaire reprenait le dessus et elle vouait passer du temps un peu seule avant le repas. Elle ferait l' exception pour Oberyn bien sûr, mais il n' était pas là. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir bien ici. Ses parents lui manquaient toujours, bien évidemment, mais elle commençait à se plaire ici. Et elle supportait de moins en moins l' idée de devoir quitter Oberyn. Elle s' imaginait si Oberyn acceptait de la laisser partir. Il y' a encore deux jours elle en rêvait. Elle se demanda si elle prendrait toujours la décision de partir. Est-ce que même pour Oberyn, elle laisserait ses parents ne jamais savoir ce qui lui est arrivée ? Elle n' eut pas le temps de se répondre quand on toqua à la porte.

_ Oui, entre !.

Elle fut surprise en voyant Oberyn. Elle pensait que c' était Isira. Elle se leva rapidement et lissa sa robe d' un air gêné.

_ Je suis désolée, je pensais que c' était Isira. Dit-elle timidement.

_ C' est rien. J' ai vu les filles dehors, elle m' ont dit que tu étais ici. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je pensais que tu étais occupé. Je voulais me retrouver un peu seule.

_ Je ne te dérange pas. Je peux revenir plus tard.

_ Non, reste. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Elle alla se blottir dans ses bras, il passa ses mains dans son dos.

_ Tu m' a manqué. Dit-il en soupirant.

_ Toi aussi. Cà s' est bien passé avec les mestre ?

_ Oui. Il fallait juste le mettre au courant de certaines choses. Il est resté inconscient longtemps.

Le prince s' assit sur le lit et attira Rozenn à lui. Il l' assit sur ses genoux comme hier.

_ Sa maladie lui a laissé quelques séquelles. Dit Oberyn avec un petit sourire.

Il lui caressa gentiment la joue.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu çà ? Demanda-t-ell curieuse.

_ Il veut que nous fassions attention aux rois de l' ombre. Dit-il en levant les yeux.

_ Au roi de l' ombre ? Qui est-il ?

_ Aux rois de l' ombre au pluriel. Apparemment il y' en aurait plusieurs en plus.

Rozenn sourit devant son air consterné.

_ Qui sont les rois de l' ombre ?

_ Personne, c' est une vieille légende du royaume, très vielle. J' en reviens pas qu' il croit sérieusement à une chose pareille.

_ Tu peux m' en parler ? Ou c' est confidentiel ?

Il lui sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_ C' est une légende stupide. Elle dit que tout les deux mille ans, des personnes viennent du futur et viennent dans diverses endroit du royaume. Apparemment elles créent des bouleversements sur le royaume. Elles pourraient même le détruire.

Rozenn se figea immédiatement. Elle était sur le point de s' évanouir. Oberyn parlait d' elle. Des gens qui viennent du futur. C' était ce qu' elle était ? Un roi de l' ombre ? Enfin une reine. En quoi elle avait un pouvoir pour détruire le royaume ? Elle ne voulait rien à ce royaume. Elle avait même désirer très fort le quitter. Elle étouffait. Elle avait trop chaud, trop froid. Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Rozenn commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Oberyn s' était levé à son tour.

_ Rozenn, qu' y' a-t-il ? Doucement, calme toi. Dit-il inquiet.

Il l' a fit s' asseoir sur le bord du lit et s' agenouilla devant elle. Il prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. La respiration se calmait peu à peu.

_ Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état Rozenn. Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il essayait d' être autoritaire mais son inquiétude trahissait sa voix.

_ C' est moi. Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

_ Comment çà c' est toi ? De quoi parle-tu ?

Elle se foutait de savoir si c' était raisonnable ou pas de le lui dire. Elle ne réfléchissait plus.

_ C' est ce que je te cache depuis le début. Je viens du futur.


	15. Pour elle

Oberyn essayait d' assimiler au mieux ce qu' elle venait de lui dire.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

C' était pas la phrase la plus intelligente qu' il avait prononcé mais c' était la plus sincère qui lui venait à l' esprit.

_ Je viens du futur, Oberyn.

Elle s' était calmée et c' était à son tour de paniquer. Il se releva et la regarda. Elle devait forcément plaisanter. Sauf que son visage était très sérieux. Elle avait même l' air sur le point de pleurer. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Rozenn, explique-moi s' il te plaît.

Elle inspira un bon coup et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Je viens d' une autre époque. 2015 pour être exacte. Ecoute c' est complètement insensé je sais mais c' est vrai. Un soir je rentrais chez moi et j' ai entendu des chuchotements dans une ruelle. Je me suis approchée et je me suis aperçue que les chuchotements venaient d' un des murs. J' ai voulu m' approcher pour écouter mais quand mes mains ont touchées les pierres que je suis arrivée ici.

Oberyn n' en revenait pas. Elle avait l' air vraiment sincère.

_ Il s' est passé quoi exactement avec les pierres ?

_ Je ne sais pas. En gros elles m' ont emmenées ici. Quand je les ai touchées, tout s' est mis à tourner autour de moi. J' ai fermé les yeux et j' ai été projetée au sol. Quand j' ai ouvert les yeux, j' étais sur la falaise. Ensuite tout s' est passé comme je t' ai dit. Je suis descendue sur la page et les hommes de ton frère m' ont trouvée.

_ Mais c' est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir ? Tu a l' intention de changer ou détruire le royaume ?

_ Mais non pas du tout ! C' est çà que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Je pense que je n' ai jamais été sensé être là. C' est pour çà que je voulais partir.

Oberyn repensa au jour ou elle s' était enfuie.

_ Tu sais comment repartir ? Tu voulais retourner sur la falaise toute seule ? A pied ?

_ Non. Le jour ou on est sorties sur les dunes je me suis promenée un peu plus loin et j' ai à nouveau entendu des chuchotements. Les mêmes que dans la ruelle. Quand je me suis approchée, j' ai vu des pierres par terre. Et quand les filles se sont approchées, les chuchotements se sont arrêtés.

_ Donc c' est là-bas que tu voulais aller quand tu es partie. Tu voulais rentrer chez toi.

_ Oui.

Oberyn se calma face à cette réalisation. Elle n' était pas aussi imprudente qu' il le pensait. Elle savait exactement ou aller lors de sa fuite. Il ne lui en voulait pas d' avoir menti aussi longtemps. C' est vrai qu' il l' aurait difficilement crue. Et si elle avait dit la vérité à son frère quand elle a été trouvée, il l' aurait directement foutue dehors.

_ Oberyn, s' il te plaît. Je suis la première à ne pas comprendre ce qui m' arrive. Mon époque n' a rien à voir du tout avec la tienne. On a des milliers d' années d' écart techniquement. Je ne connais pas du tout ton mode de vie mais c' est pas une chose que je pouvais avouer à la légère.

Oberyn comprit maintenant pourquoi elle semblait si étrangère. Elle n' avait aucune amnésie sauf que les conséquences étaient les mêmes. Elle ne savait rien du tout de cet endroit. Elle ne savait pas comment vivre ici. Pourtant elle s' en sortait assez bien. Certes elle était entourée mais tout de même. Elle n' est pas aussi fragile qu' elle en avait l' air. Même si elle avait craquée quelques fois, elle n' était pas devenue complètement folle. Ce qui serait arrivé à plus d' une personne.

Le choc laissa place à la peur. Le mestre lui avait dit que ces personnes étaient traqué cela venait à se savoir dans le royaume, elle serait en danger. Les personnes de confiances étaient peu nombreuses autour de lui. Mais ceux à qui il confierait la sécurité de Rozenn, l' étaient encore moins. En fait à part sa famille et peut-être le mestre, il ne confierait son secret à personne. Si Rozenn l' acceptait. Ce secret lui appartenait. Si elle voulait qu' Oberyn soit le seul à être au courant, alors il serait le seul.

_ Tu m' en veux. Demanda-t-elle.

Il l' a releva et la serra fort contre lui.

_ Non, pas du tout. Mais il faut faire attention. D' après le mestre certaines personnes risquent de prendre cette légende au sérieux et vous voir comme une menace. Cela peut être dangereux si çà se sait.

_ Tu pense que c' est possible qu' il y' en ai d' autres comme moi ?.

_ Je ne sais pas. Si ils sont tombés dans un autre royaume, il y' a de fortes chances pour qu' ils soient morts à l' heure qu' il est. Tu a vraiment eu de la chance tu sais.

_ C' est ce que je me disais ce matin. Au fait tu a vraiment estropié Willas Tyrell ?

Oberyn eut un rire franc. Elle essayait de détendre l' atmosphère. Ce qui était bienvenu. Et évidemment que ses fille lui ont raconté cette histoire.

_ Oui mais je ne l' ai pas fait exprès. C' est d' ailleurs un ami aujourd'hui.

Un souvenir revint soudainement dans son esprit.

_ C' est comment chez toi ?

_ Très différent d' ici. On a pas de châteaux. Enfin si mais on peut juste les visiter. Et il n' y' a plus de royaume. Ce sont des pays. Et dans la plupart il n' y' a plus de rois. On a la l' électricité, les téléphones.

_ Vous avez des grands bâtiments, et des objets bizarres qui avancent vite sur des roues.

_ Des voitures ?

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Oui on a des voitures. Cà va beaucoup plus vite que les chevaux crois-moi.

Oberyn resta sérieux, une pensée le tracassait.

_ J' ai rêvé de ton monde je crois. Deux fois.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Oui. Le jour ou on s' est rencontrés et le jour ou tu t' est enfuie. J' ai rêvé de grands bâtiments et de voitures. Dans le deuxième rêve tu étais là. Tu me disais que je ne devrais pas être là mais que toi tu appartenais à cet endroit.

Elle avait l' air de réfléchir intensément.

_ Qu' y' a-t-il ?

_ Maintenant que j' y pense j' en ai rêvé moi aussi.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Une semaine avant d' arriver ici, j' avais emménagée dans mon appartement. C' est une sorte de petite maison. Et je sais pas, le jour de l' emménagement j' ai ressenti un vide s' installer en moi. Et je me sentais de moins en moins proche de ma famille, enfin bref. Pendant toute cette semaine j' ai rêvé d' ici. Enfin de châteaux, de chevaliers et de désert. Et je suis à peu près sûre que le désert dans mon rêves, c' était les dunes ou je suis allée.

Oberyn réfléchissait à ce qu' elle venait de dire. Cette histoire était dure à croire mais il savait qu' elle était vraie. Rozenn venait d' une autre époque. Elle n' était pas sensée être là, effectivement. Il s' était mit en tête de la laisser partir si c' était ce qu' elle voulait vraiment mais une chose clochait dans son récit.

_ Tu sais, si tu a rêvé de cet endroit, c' est que ton arrivée ici n' est pas un hasard. Peut-être que tu es vraiment destinée à être là.

Il priait de tout coeur pour qu' elle reste. Il avait réfléchi à pleins de façons de la garder auprès de lui mais il voulait que se soit sa décision. Il voulait que Rozenn reste parce qu' elle en avait vraiment envie et pas par obligation.

_ C' est ce que je commence à me dire. Tu sais malgré la peur, l' angoisse et la tristesse que je ressentait à être là, la sensation de vide et l' impression de me dissocier de la réalité n' étaient plus là. Je pense qu' il y' a ne bonne raison si je suis là.

_ On finira par la découvrir, d' accord ? En tout cas je te promets que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Tu n' a aucune idée de tout ce que je pourrais faire pour toi.

Elle le regardait avec intensité.

_ Personne ne s' est jamais donné autant de mal pour moi.

_ Personne n' a du remarquer à quel point tu es merveilleuse.

Il l' embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Bon dieu qu' il l' aimait. Il avait pris conscience qu' il était foutu à la seconde ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il avait tout mis sur le compte de son mystère, ses secrets mais c' était bien au-delà. Cà avait été systématique. La question du temps, ou de la différence d' âge ne se posaient pas. Et depuis leur rencontre, ses sentiments n' avaient cessés de s' amplifier. C' était de l' amour qu' il ressentait pour elle. De l' amour pur et dur.

Il lui releva la tête et la fixait avec émotion.

_ Je t' aime Rozenn. Je sais qu' on se connait depuis très peu de temps mais je ne peux pas nier ce qui et évident. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi.

Ses yeux s' agrandirent sous le choc. Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes et lui fit un sourire magnifique.

_ Je t' aime moi aussi.

Puis elle l' embrassa passionnément. Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion. Son coeur s' emplit de joie. Elle l' aimait aussi. Il l' embrassa avec de plus en plus de passion. Il l' a porta et l' allongea sur son lit. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, le dos puis elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse et commença à défaire sa tunique. Et tout en l' embrassant il commença à lui enlever sa robe...

Oberyn regarda son doux visage. Ils avaient fait l' amour passionnément et çà avait été merveilleux. Il s' était appuyé sur le côté pour mieux l' admirer. Elle était allongée sur le dos et essayait de reprendre un souffle normal. Il lui caressait tendrement le ventre. Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur tout son corps. Il n' a jamais rien connu d' aussi bon. Cà avait était passionné, tendre, sauvage, langoureux. Elle avait été très entreprenant par moment. Il avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Et peu importe combien ses suppositions étaient agréables, ce n' était rien comparé à la réalité. Un seul petit détail le gênait légèrement. Il savait que c' était malvenu de sa part mais c' était plus fort que lui.

_ Ce n' était pas ta première fois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa tendrement.

_ Non. Mais c' était de loin la meilleure. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il se sentit stupide d' être jaloux de son ou ses anciens amants. Elle était adulte et c' est une fille incroyablement belle. Elle devait avoir tout les hommes qu' elles voulaient. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées elle reprit la parole.

_ Je n' ai pas connu beaucoup d' hommes.

_ tu n' aurais pas un nombre exact à me donner ?

_ Quatre. Dit-elle en riant.

Quatre hommes avaient eu l' honneur de goûter à la jeune femme qu' il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. C' était ridicule alors que lui même avait connu un bon nombre de femmes et même d' hommes.

_ Tu es jaloux ?

_ Un peu. Je sais c' est stupide. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

_ Et toi ? Un nombre exact à donner ?

_ Non. Il y' en a eu beaucoup. Des hommes aussi parfois.

Il avait hésité à lui faire cet aveu mais il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Elle le regarda choqué. Ce qu' il craignait.

_ Tu es bisexuel ?

_ J' étais. Il n' est plus question d' avoir un homme ou une femme dans mon lit à part toi.

Il était connu dans tout le royaume pour sa sexualité libérée. Il était aussi connu pour le nombre élevé de ses conquêtes. La fidélité était un concept très abstrait dans le royaume. La plupart des hommes avaient des aventures un peu partout et c' était considérer comme normal. Lui-même ne voyait pas pourquoi un homme devait se priver du corps d' une belle femme parce qu' il était marié. Mais maintenant qu' il avait trouvé Rozenn, tout prenait son sens. Il ne désirait personne d' autre qu' elle. Et même si les femmes de Dorne étaient autorisées à avoir tout les amants qu' elles voulaient, il ne supporterait pas que Rozenn ait quelqu'un d' autre que lui. Rien que l' idée qu' un autre homme pose la main sur elle le rendait fou.

Elle se redressa aussi sur le côté pour se mettre face à lui.

_ Tu n' a pas l' intention d' aller voir ailleurs ?

Elle avait l' air nerveuse de sa réponse. Il lui repoussa affectueusement les cheveux en arrière.

_ Non mon coeur. Mais je tiens à ce que tu fasse la même chose.

_ Je n' ai envie de personne d' autre.

Elle le repoussa et s' allongea sur lui. Elle lui fit de légers baisers sur le torse. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment mais il savait qu' on allait venir les chercher d une minute à l' autre pour le dîner.

_ On devrait se préparer. Les files vont nous attendre et ta servante risque de nous trouver dans un moment gênant.

Elle se redressa brusquement et attira instinctivement la couverture sur elle, ce qui le fit rire. Elle se leva et revêtit sa robe rapidement. Il rit et se rhabilla aussi.

_ Tu sais je pense qu' on devrait dire la vérité à ton sujet au filles.

_ J' y pensais aussi. Mais tu pense qu' elles y croiront.

_ Je pense. Mais même si elles n' y croient pas, elles ne diront rien à personne.

_ D' accord.

Il lui fit un baiser et lui prit la main pour l' emmener dîner. Ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans la salle à manger. Les filles étaient déjà là.

_ Rozenn a vraiment le don de mettre les gens en retard. Dit Sarella avec un sourire.

Oberyn s' installa juste à côté de Rozenn, au lieu de sa place habituelle. Ce qui surprit les filles. Il prit la parole.

_ On a quelque chose à vous dire.

_ Vous êtes ensemble ? On s' en doutait légèrement. Dit Tyerne.

Lui et Rozenn se figèrent quelques secondes. Il n' avait pas pensé à l' annoncer à ses filles tout de suite mais maintenant que c' était lancé. Il regarda Rozenn avant de poursuivre. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête.

_ Oui mais c' est pas le sujet là maintenant.

Il fit un sourire encourageant à Rozenn. Elle fit le même récit qu' elle lui avait donné. Une fois fini, un silence de plomb s' installa. Nyméria fut la première à briser le silence.

_ Tu viens du futur ?

_ Oui. Répondit Rozenn gênée.

Oberyn lui prit la main sous la table pour la rassurer.

_ Et là ou on était sur les dunes, il y' avait les pierres qui t' ont amenée ici.

_ Je ne sais pas si c' était exactement les mêmes mais il y' avait les mêmes chuchotements.

_ E tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Tu va rentrer chez toi ou tu reste là ? Demanda Sarella.

Rozenn était mal à l' aise. Ils n' avaient pas clairement prit la décision sur se sujet mais d' après ce que Rozenn lui avait dit, elle devrait vouloir rester.

_ Pour l' instant j' ai l' intention de rester mais comme les choses sont assez dangereuses, il faut voir après.

_ Pourquoi dangereuse ? Demanda Obara.

Oberyn prit la parole.

_ Les gens comme Rozenn sont recherchées dans le royaume. Si cela se sait, elle se ra en danger. Il faut que vous n' en parliez à personne.

Les filles promirent de garder cela pour elle. Ils continuèrent de parler de la situation de Rozenn pendant tout le repas.

Oberyn réfléchit au danger que risquait Rozenn si elle venait à être découverte. Même s' il souhaitait de tout coeur qu' elle reste avec lui, il devait admettre qu' elle serait plus en sécurité chez elle. Il devait lui laisser le choix. Mais elle devait comprendre qu' elle avait vraiment le choix. Qu' il ne la retiendrait pas si elle décidait de s' en aller peu importe le mal que cela lui ferait.

Une fois sortit de table, il attira Rozenn sur la place.

_ J' aimerai t' emmener quelque part. C' est une surprise.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit. Il l' emmena aux écuries. Il prépara son cheval et la fit monter dessus. Il monta derrière elle et se mit en marche. Il choisit un détour qu' il connaissait pour l' emmener à destination. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop vite, il voulait profiter d' elle au maximum. Il prit les rênes d' une main et lui passa l' autre sur le ventre. Il lui embrassait l' épaule, le cou, l' oreille, les cheveux. Il sentait son amour pour elle vibrer dans tout son corps. Les deux heures et demie étaient passées à une vitesse folle et il faisait déjà nuit.

Une fois arrivés, il descendit de son cheval et porta Rozenn pour la porter à terre. Il prit la main de Rozenn et s' avança de quelque mètres. Il était habitué à voir dans l' obscurité mais pas elle. Au bout d' une minute, elle commença à réaliser ou il l' avait emmenée. Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ On est sur les dunes ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

_ Oui. Dis-moi ou étaient les pierres je veux les voir.

Elle chercha autour d' elle. Elle regarda vers la droite.

_ C' est par là. Je me souviens d' être passée devant ce rocher.

Ils avancèrent dans cette direction quelques minutes. Au bout d' un moment, Rozenn se figea.

_ Elles sont là-bas.

Elle lui montrait du doigt un point vers la gauche. Oui, elles étaient là. Quelques petites pierres banales en apparence. Ils s' en approchèrent doucement jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant. Il n' entendait rien. Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu entends les chuchotements ?

_ Non. Sûrement parce que tu es près de moi. Cà avait fait la même chose avec les filles.

Elle le regarda avec intensité.

_ Pourquoi tu m' a amenée ici.

Oberyn prit sur lui.

_ Pour te laisser le choix. C' est un vrai choix que je te laisse. J' ai conscience du danger que tu cours ici et je sais que tu a une famille qui t' attends. Ce serait mal de te forcer à rester. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. Rozenn je t' aime tellement. Je pense que je suis tomé amoureux de toi dès que je t' ai vue. Je veux que tu reste mais seulement si c' est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je vais attendre de l' autre côté des dunes pour que les pierres fonctionnent. Je vais rester une heure ou deux pour m' assurer que tu est bien partie.

Il l' a serra et l' embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rozenn rompit le baiser et colla son front au sien.

_ Je t' aime Oberyn.

_ Moi aussi je t' aime.

Il la regarda, l' embrassa une dernière fois et partit. Il voulait se retourner mais ne pouvait pas. La laisser là lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Il arriva ou il s' était arrêté à cheval. Rozenn était hors de sa vision maintenant. C' était le dernier moment qu' il avait passé avec elle. Il s' allongea par terre. Son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il souffrait tellement à l' idée de ne plus jamais la voir qu' il avait l' impression d' avoir creusé sa propre tombe en l' amenant ici. Il resta allongé là un moment. Il gardait les yeux fermés et essayait de respirer calmement. Cà devait faire une heure qu' il était là.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il n' osait pas se lever et vérifier ce qu' il savait déjà. Elle avait décidé de partir. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Même s' il savait qu' elle l' aimait aussi, sa décision était tout à fait compréhensible. Son chagrin était insupportable. Il ne bougeait pas d' un centimètre, tant il avait peur de s' écrouler complètement.

Soudain il sentit un coup dans sa jambe. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement. Son coeur faillit s' arrêter quand il vit Rozenn. Elle était debout et en larmes. Il se demandait s' il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui tendit la main et dit une chose qui le touche plus que tout ce qu' elle avait pu lui dire.

_ Ramène-moi à la maison.


	16. L' arrivée du cerf

Oberyn se réveilla doucement. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit Rozenn, profondément endormie. Chaque matin il ne revenait pas de la chance qu' il avait. Un mois s' était écoulé. Un mois qu' il avait ramené Rozenn chez lui, chez elle. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux. Rozenn lui avait dit que, par moment, elle ressentait encore du chagrin pour ses parents mais qu' elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision. Ses filles acceptaient entièrement leur relation et étaient heureuse pour eux. Même Obara avait fini par s' attacher à Rozenn. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient proches désormais.

Il avait aussi envoyé une lettre à son frère. Il se garda de lui révéler le secret de Rozenn mais lui a fait part de leur histoire d' amour. Doran lui avait répondu qu' il avait trouvé quelqu'un mais il restait méfiant envers Rozenn et Oberyn ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Oberyn avait eu une grande frayeur la semaine dernière. Une dizaine d' hommes Lannister s' était montré à Lancehélion en demandant de s' entretenir avec lui. Ils étaient à la recherche de personnes dans tout le royaume. La description correspondait parfaitement à celle de Rozenn. Une personne qui se serait égarée et ayant l' air parfaitement étrangère. Oberyn n' avait même pas prit la peine de leur répondre et avait donné l' ordre à ses hommes de les tuer. Les Lannister ne seraient pas surpris de l' apprendre. Si ces hommes ont été envoyé à Dorne c' est qu' il ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de valeur pour la couronne. N' importe qui connaissant l' histoire qui unit les Lannister et les Martell aurait prit ces hommes pour des chevaliers suicidaires. Mais cela ne voulait dire qu' une chose. Les Lannister prenaient cette légende au sérieux. Du moins, il craignaient la menace. Et par ils, il pensait à Cersei. La femme avait une peur bleue de voir le pouvoir lui échapper. Son premier fils était mort et Myrcella était la promise de Trystan. Il savourait le fait que la reine était morte d' inquiétude. Mais il avait beau hair cette famille, il ne s' en prendrait jamais à une petite fille. De plus, Myrcella ne tenait que son physique de sa mère. Elle était d' une grande gentillesse et d' une grande douceur.

Rozenn remuait légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas quand on toqua à la porte. Oberyn se leva et se vêtit rapidement. Il ouvrit et vit mestre Caleotte tout essoufflé.

_ Mon prince. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais un des bannerets de Stannis Barathéon est ici. Il désire vous parler en urgence.

_ C' est pas vrai !

Oberyn sortit de sa chambre et suivit le mestre dans la salle des conseils. Il savait que l' armée de Stannis et même celle du Nord marchaient vers le sud. Ils avaient été vus à diverses endroits. Mais il ne pensait pas que leur destination était Dorne. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Dorne avait fait savoir très clairement qu' il ne suivait pas Stannis.

Oberyn entra avec le mestre et vit un jeune homme cerné de deux gardes dorniens. Oberyn le toisa du regard.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Lord Stannis m' envoie, monsieur. Il se trouve actuellement sur la côté nacrée et désire s' entretenir avec vous.

_ Et pour cela, il avait besoin de deux armées ?

_ A vrai dire les deux armées est l' un ds sujets qu' il aimerait aborder avec vous.

Oberyn réfléchit quelques minutes.

_ Fais savoir à Lord Stannis qu' il est attendu ici et que je l' écoutera mais son armée reste dehors.

Oberyn ne prêta pas attention aux protestation du jeune banneret et quitta la pièce. Le mestre le suivit.

_ Mon prince, vous êtes sur que ' accueillir ici est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C' est toujours une meilleure idée que de me retrouver face à ses deux armées. Je ne sais pas ce que l' homme a dans la tête. Répondit calmement Oberyn.

Oberyn poursuivit sa route seul jusqu'à sa chambre. Il devait s' avouer intrigué par ce que lui voulait Stannis. Il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose avait à voir avec sa conquête pour le trône. Peut-être voulait-il le soutien de Dorne ? Il y' avait peu de chances mais de toute façon cette décision appartenait à Doran.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit Isira qui finissait de coiffer Rozenn. Rozenn avait quitté sa chambre pour s' installer dans la sienne. Tout ce qu' elle avait demandé était de garder Isira. Rozenn lui avait expliqué qu' a son époque les servants étaient rares et qu' au début, elle avait été choquée d' avoir quelqu'un pour la servir. Il avait beau lui dire qu' à cet époque c' était tout à fait normal et elle avait beau le comprendre, elle n' arrivait pas à s' y faire, elle traitait Isira comme une amie.

Il s' assit à son bureau et attendit qu' Isira sorte pour parler à Rozenn. Elle portait une robe d' un vert absinthe. Comme d' habitude elle était magnifique. Il avait demandé à la couturière de ses filles de créer des robes pour elle. Il avait ri quand elle lui annonçait avec gêne qu' à part le rouge, elle n' aimait pas trop les couleurs de Dorne. Mais elle en avait choisi quand même quelques une par respect.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

_ Tu a l' ai soucieux.

_ Un peu. Stannis Barathéon vient d' arriver avec son armée et celle du Nord et il veut me parler.

_ Pourquoi à toi ? Je pensais qu' il savait qu' il n' avait pas votre soutien.

Oberyn sourit devant sa réponse. Quelques jours après avoir appris la nouvelle sur Rozenn, ils s' étaient mis d' accord pour l' annoncer à mestre Caleotte. Oberyn lui faisait absolument confiance et Rozenn avait été d' accord pour qu' il soit mis au courant. Depuis le mestre se chargeait d' apprendre l' histoire du royaume à Rozenn. Elle connaissait tout de la situation actuelle du royaume maintenant. Il avait été heureux de constater qu' elle était fascinée par tout ce qu' elle apprenait. Comme lui, elle possédait une passion pour l' histoire et aimer se cultiver.

_ Je pense qu' il cherche justement à gagner notre soutien.

_ Tu va le lui donner ? Maintenant que Daenerys Targaryen n' est plus là.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mon frère m' a chargé de la stratégie militaire mais une telle décision lui revient.

Elle vint s' asseoir sur ses genoux et il lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Si il a fait tout ce chemin avec autant de monde, il doit y' avoir une bonne raison.

_ Je suppose qu' on verra bien.

Ils s' embrassèrent quelques minutes.

_ Je dois y' aller ma poupée. Si il accepte de venir il ne va pas tarder.

_ D' accord. On a prévu de faire un tour à cheval avec les filles.

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser et sortit de la chambre. Il était rassuré de voir que son amitié avec les filles ne s' était pas détériorée. Il avait peur que leur relation refroidissent leur lien mais au contraire, ils s' étaient solidifiés.

Il se leva et alla sur la place. Il attendait l' arrivée de Stannis d' une minute à l' autre. Au bout d' une vingtaine de minute, Il vit trois grands chevaux noirs passer l' entrée. Les gardes postés à l' entrée avait reçus l' ordre de le laisser entré. Stannis était au milieu du trio. Sur sa droite il y' avait un homme d' une cinquantaine d' années peut-être. Il avait de très courts cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus clairs. A la droite de Stannis, il y' avait un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu. Il avait une épaisse chevelure bouclée et noire de jais.

Oberyn s' approcha d' eux et ils descendirent de leur cheval. Stannis n' avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu' il l' avait vu. Certes il était plus mûr mais il n' était pas très ridé et avait toujours cet air très sévère qui le caractérisait. Stannis s' avança vers lui suivi de ses deux compagnons.

_ Prince Oberyn. Je vous remercie de nous recevoir.

_ Lord Stannis. Dit Oberyn poliment.

Il reprit.

_ J' avoue que votre visite est une surprise.

_ Je m' excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Mais nous ne pouvions laisser personne savoir que nous nous dirigions chez vous. Je vous présente Ser Davos et voici Jon Stark.

Oberyn observa attentivement Jon. Il avait appris que Stannis en avait fait officiellement un Stark. Il comprenait maintenant qu' elle était la contrepartie.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer. Allons dans un endroit plus privé pour discuter.

Ils les emmenèrent dans la salle du conseil, ou se trouvait le mestre et ses autres conseillers qui l' avait rejoint. Oberyn invita les trois invités à s' asseoir et fit de même. Il trancha net dans le vif du sujet.

_ Alors ! Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici avec vos deux armées ?

Stannis lui répondit tout aussi franchement.

_ Je suis venu vous demander de vous battre à nos côtés.

_ Vraiment ? Vous savez très bien que nous prenons pas part à la guerre dans le royaume. Pas celle-ci.

_ Je sais mais nous avons une vraie chance d' écraser les Lannister. Mon armée et celle du Nord ne suffira pas mais avec la votre en plus, la victoire est plus que probable. Pui Daenerys Targaryen n' est plus dans la course. Ce qui nous enlève une bonne épine du pied.

Oberyn resta silencieux une minute. Il n' avait jamais aimé Stannis. Dans l' attente de l' arrivée de Daenerys, Dorne avait proclamé son soutien à Renly mais dès que la mère des dragons serait apparue ils aurait lâché Renly sans se poser la question. Le problème c' est que maintenant il n' y' avait plus Daenerys ni Renly. Il restait que Stannis et ces enfoirés de Lannister. Vu sous cet angle, il fallait avouer que l' idée de se ranger du côté de Stannis n' était pas si repoussante.

_ Et que nous proposez-vous en échange ? Je préfère vous prévenir que la gratitude de la couronne ne sera pas suffisante.

_ Vous aurez une place au conseil restreint. Vous prendrez part à toutes les décisions concernant le royaume. Si vous souhaitez vivre à Port-Réal, vous serez le bienvenu ainsi que votre famille.

Oberyn ne voulait pour rien au monde vivre dans cette ville immonde. Mais la place au conseil était sérieusement à prendre en considération. C' est ce qu' il avait le temps du procès de Tyrion Lannister mais il avait choisi sa vengeance personnelle. Une fois la tête de Clégane tranchée, il était évident que la reine régente et la main du roi ne voulait plus de lui au conseil.

_ Il faut que j' en parle à mon frère. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul.

_ Je comprends parfaitement. Dit Stannis.

_ Je me rendrais aux jardins aquatiques dès aujourd'hui. En attendant vous pouvez logez ici. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr qu' on puisse accueillir et nourrir deux armées.

_ Nos hommes sauront se débrouillés. Je vous remercie de votre invitation.

Oberyn fit un signe de tête entendu et tout le monde se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il voulait discuter de cette situation face à faca avec son frère. C' était une décision importante. Si ils prenaient position dans cette guerre c' était quitte ou double pour eux. Si Stannis remportait le trône, la maison Martell aurait son mot à dire sur l' évolution du royaume. Mais si Stannis perdait une nouvelle fois, la maison Martell serait déclarée ennemie de la couronne. Ils pouvaient choisir de rester neutre. Mais Stannis n' aurait aucune chance avec seulement deux armées et les Lannister seraient toujours au pouvoir.

Il prépara aussi quelques affaires pour Rozenn. Elle choisirai le reste. Car elle venait avec lui. Il ne la laisserait certainement pas seule ici, sans lui. Et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas être séparée d' elle. Ils pourraient rentrer le jour même, les jardins aquatiques n' étant pas loin d' ici mais il avait l' intention de passer la nuit là-bas. Ses filles viendront si elles le veulent mais il faut qu' il y' en ai une qui reste là. Il se doutait déjà que Nyméria voudrait venir. Avant il aurait parié sur Sarella aussi mais il semble qu' elle ne fasse plus un pas sans Selwyn. Ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble et ils n' avaient pas l' air près de se séparer. En ce qui concerne Tyerne et Obara, cela variera selon leur humeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles revinrent de leur sortie. Oberyn s' avança vers elles.

_ Il faut que je vous parle, venez là.

Il passa sa main autour de la taille de Rozenn. Et se tourna vers ses filles et leur expliqua se qui s' était passé en leur absence.

_ Il faut que j' aille aux jardins aquatiques le plus vite possible.

_ Je viens aussi ! Dit Tyerne.

_ Moi aussi. Enchaîna Nyméria.

Oberyn regarda Sarella qui eut l' air partagé. Oberyn comprit à quoi elle pensait.

_ Selwyn ne peut pas venir. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

_ C' est pas grave, je viens quand même.

Oberyn se tourna vers Obara. Il espérait qu' elle ne souhaitait pas venir car il fallait que l' une d' elle devait rester. Et s' il devait faire un choix, il l' a choisirai elle. C' est la plus mature et intelligente de ses filles. Elle serait la plus apte à prendre les choses en mains en son absence.

_ Je vais rester. De toute façon çà ne me disais rien. Dit-elle résignée.

Oberyn la serra dans ses bras.

_ Merci ma chérie.

Il se tourna vers ses trois autres filles.

_ Allez préparer vos affaires. On dort là-bas.

Il prit la main de Rozenn et l' emmena dans sa chambre. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis devant ses filles au cas ou elle n' aurait pas été d' accord. S' ils devaient avoir un désaccord, la dernière choses dont ils auraient besoin c' est d' un public. Une fois arrivés il l' a prit dans ses bras.

_ Il faut que tu vienne avec moi Rozenn. Je ne te laisse pas ici.

_ Je sais. De toute façon je serais ravie de revoir Arianne.

Il fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se disputer avec elle ou lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Il l' a regarda prendre ce dont elle avait besoin une fois prêts ils partirent dans la cour. Les filles étaient déjà installées sur leurs chevaux. Comme d' habitude, Rozenn et lui montèrent sur le même cheval. Une fois tout le monde installés ils partirent en direction des jardins aquatiques.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les jardins étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Ils pénétrèrent sur la place et mirent pied à terre. Oberyn vit que Rozenn devenait nerveuse. Il savait qu' elle craignait Doran. Il l' a prit dans ses bras.

_ Tout ira bien, ne t' inquiète pas.

Il l' embrassa doucement.

_ Allez viens.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la tour ou logeait Doran. En chemin ils croisèrent Arianne qui avait l' air heureuse de les voir.

_ Oncle Oberyn !

Elle lui sauta au cou puis serra les filles dans ses bras.

_ Arianne tu peux les accompagner à leur chambre s' il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle à ton père.

_ Oui bien sûr. Il est encore dans son bureau.

Sur ce elle partit avec les filles. Rozenn lui fit un sourire craquant avant de les suivre.

Oberyn alla jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Il toqua une fois.

_ Entrez !

Oberyn entra et vit son frère assis sur sa chaise roulante devant la fenêtre. Son frère se retourna et l' accueilli avec un grand sourire.

_ Oberyn ! Je suis content de te voir.

_ Moi aussi mon frère.

Oberyn étreignit Doran brièvement.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Il s' est passé quelque chose ?

_ Oui. Stannis barathéon s' est montré à Lancehélion avec ses deux armées.

Doran eut l' air surpris.

_ Que voulait-il ?

_ Qu' on se batte avec lui. Il est venu avec Ser Davos et le bâtard de Ned Stark.

_ Oui j' ai appris qu' il en avait fait officiellement un Stark.

_ On sait en échange de quoi maintenant. Le Nord se bat pour Stannis.

Doran sourit cyniquement.

_ Il ne fait jamais rien pour rien.

_ Non. Par contre il faut que je te parle de sa proposition.

Après avoir raconté en détail son entrevue avec Stannis, Oberyn attendit la réaction de son frère.

_ Une place au conseil ?

_ Oui. Mais j' ai pas besoin de t' expliquer les conséquences si on se rallie à lui et que nous perdons.

_ Je sais. Mais il faut admettre que l' occasion est très belle.

_ C' est ce que je pense. Sans Daenerys, ses chances ont grandement augmentées.

Doran se renfrogna à la mention du nom de la fille Targaryen.

_ Et tu serai d' accord pour aller à Port-Réal pour siéger au conseil ? Lui demanda Doran.

_ Occasionnellement oui. Sinon je pensais envoyer quelqu'un de confiance. Et puis je n' aurais pas laissé Rozenn toute seule.

_ Elle aurait pu venir avec toi.

_ Non. Je ne pense pas qu' elle aimerait la capitale. Et elle aime beaucoup Lancehélion.

Son frère le regardait avec des grands yeux.

_ Qu' y ' a-t-il ?

_ Tu l' aime vraiment cette fille. Dit-il surpris.

_ Oui je l' aime vraiment, Doran.

_ Tu es sûr qu' elle n' est pas dangereuse au moins ?

_ J' en suis sûr. Elle ne cherche pas à nous nuire, ne t' inquiète pas d' elle.

Oberyn ne pouvait pas lui révéler que Rozenn venait du futur. Elle tenait à ce qu' il ne sache rien pour l' instant.

_ Bon alors en ce qui concerne Stannis ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Je pense qu' on devrait accepter. Si il y' a un risque à prendre, c' est maintenant ou jamais.

Ils réglèrent quelques derniers détails et Oberyn alla rejoindre Rozenn. Elle était déjà au lit.

_ Tu n' est pas avec les filles ?

_ Non. Elles m' ont invité à passer la soirée avec elle mais j' étais trop nerveuse. Je voulais te revoir le plus vite possible.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se colla à Rozenn qui passait ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, comme un cocon.

_ Alors çà s' est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. Il est d' accord pour que nous nous joignons à Stannis.

_ Cela veut dire que tu va te battre ?

_ Quand le moment viendra, oui.

Oberyn n' avait pas peur du combat. Il y excellait. Mais pour Rozenn c' était une pensée horrible, il le savait.

_ Il ne m' arrivera rien, je te le promets. Je suis un des meilleurs combattants du royaume.

Elle le serrait très fort. A la pensée de périr lors du combat et de ne plus jamais voir Rozenn, ou de l' imaginer sans lui, il eut des suées froides. C' est là qu' il prit conscience d' une chose. Rozenn n' avait rien fait de mal directement. Elle n' avait rien fait du tout d' ailleurs. Mais depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, les changements étaient flagrants. La mort de Daenerys Targaryen, le ralliement du Nord avec Stannis et maintenant le leur. Elle n' était pas à blâmer pour tout cela mais çà ne pouvait pas être une coincidence. Le royaume commençait déjà à changer. L' avenir leur dirait dans quel sens. Dorne changeait aussi. Oberyn ne savait pas si c' était pour le mieux mais ils tenteraient leur chance dans cette conquête. Leur de détruire leurs ennemis.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Dorne entra en guerre.


	17. Compagnon de galère

Rozenn venait d' arriver sur la place. Il y' avait plus de monde que d' habitude. Les hommes de Stannis Barathéon et de Jon Stark avaient parfois l' habitude de venir passer du temps ici. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une semaine maintenant. Une semaine qu' elle était revenue des jardins aquatiques. Doran et Oberyn avaient décidés que Dorne soutiendrait Stannis. Une vingtaine de personnes logeait dans le château. Le reste des troupes avaient installé un camp à quelques kilomètres.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Jon Stark. Oberyn lui avait expliqué qu' il était le bâtard de l' ancien seigneur de Winterfell, Ned Stark. Elle avait été surprise d' apprendre que ce n' était pas lui mais Stannis qui lui avait donné le nom de Stark. Ce qui l' a poussée à demander à Oberyn pourquoi ses filles s' appelaient Sand et pas Martell. Il lui avait dit qu'à Dorne tout les bâtards portaient ce nom et que les princes n' avaient pas le droit de les reconnaître officiellement. Ce pouvoir était donné aux rois ou aux seigneurs.

Lors de cette conversation, Rozenn avait senti une angoisse monter. Si elle venait à tomber enceinte ? L' enfant serait considéré comme un bâtard. Elle prenait cela pratiquement pour une insulte, c' était plus fort qu' elle. Il n' y' avait pas de protection dans ce monde, la seule chose qui la protégeait de la grossesse était le thé de lune que lui donnait Isira. Elle n' osait pas partager ces inquiétudes là avec Oberyn, pas encore.

_ Bonjour Rozenn !

_ Bonjour Shireen !

La petite lui fit une légère accolade. Rozenn l' adorait. La petite fille logeait dans la même tour que son père, Stannis. Rozenn avait été prévenue avant leur rencontre que la fille avait le visage abîmé à cause d' une maladie. Elle avait comme des écailles, tout un côté du visage. Malgré cela, Rozenn la trouvait très mignonne. Shireen était aussi une petite fille très intelligente et vive d' esprit. Elle lui avait appris que sa mère, Selyse, était décédée quelques jours avant leur départ pour Dorne.

_ Nyméria m' emmène à la plage aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Shireen.

_ Non désolée ma puce. J' ai des choses à faire.

Aujourd'hui était la première après-midi ou Oberyn ne restait pas avec Stannis et Jon pour préparer leur stratégies d' attaque. Ils avaient décidés de passer du temps ensemble dans les magnifiques jardins, derrière le château. Rozenn était tombée amoureuse de cette endroit.

Elle ne voyait Oberyn que le soir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher mais il lui manquait, bien que ses journées étaient occupées. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les filles. Elle évitait de passer trop de temps avec les hommes de Stannis. Il y' a quelques jours, l' un d' eux lui avait fait des avances et la réaction d' Oberyn faisait encore parler. Les filles la taquinait encore avec cette histoire. Son amitié avec elles s' était amplifiée, ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle était très proche d' Obara aussi mais depuis une semaine, Obara passait de moins en moins de temps avec elle et ses soeurs. Rozenn passait ses soirées avec Oberyn mais savait que les filles passaient leurs soirées ensemble. Sarella passait plus de temps avec Selwyn mais d' après Nyméria, Obara ne passait plus ses soirées avec elles et ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu' elle faisait.

_ C' est rare de vous voir toute seule. Vous êtes toujours entourée des aspics d' habitude.

Il était familier mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tout le monde se parler d' une façon très formelle ici. Sa façon de lui parler la mettait à l' aise, pour une fois elle ne se sentait pas obligée de marcher sur des oeufs.

_ Oui je sais. Aujourd'hui c' est différent, j' ai quelque chose de prévu.

_ Moi aussi. Je dois m' occuper d' acérer ces lames. Joyeuse après-midi en perspective. Dit-il avec humour.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Elle apprit qu' il s' appelait Cédric et qu' il venait du mur. Ensuite il avait suivi Jon à Winterfell et était devenu son intendant. Elle le trouvait très sympathique et aurait voulu continuer de discuter avec lui mais Oberyn allait l' attendre. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit en direction des jardins.

Oberyn était déjà là et avait l' air nerveux.

_ Je suis désolée d' être en retard. Tu m' attends depuis longtemps ?

Il se détendit légèrement en la voyant. Elle se colla à lui et l' embrassa.

_ Non, je viens juste d' arriver. Je suis content de passer du temps avec toi mon coeur.

Il luit prit la main et l' emmena à la fontaine. Comme la dernière fois, elle s' assit sur ses genoux.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? La réunion ne se passe pas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Si, c' est juste que nous pensons qu' il serait plus judicieux de partir plus tôt.

Le ventre de Rozenn se contracta immédiatement. Depuis qu' Oberyn lui avait annoncé qu' il allait se battre, l' angoisse ne l' avait pas quitté. Elle était effrayée à l' idée de le perdre. D' après lui, leur départ pour Port-Réal devait se dérouler dans un mois.

_ Pourquoi vous partez plus tôt ? Quelque chose a changé ?

_ Stannis pense que c' est mieux de frapper le plus vite possible. Quand les Lannister apprendront que les deux armées de Stannis sont ici, ils s' organiseront rapidement pour nous attendre. Ils doivent se douter que Dorne les a rejoints.

_ Et il n' y' a pensé que maintenant ? Cà fait une semaine qu' il est là.

_ Je pense que c' est l' idée de la prêtresse rouge. J' avais entendue des rumeurs sur elle. J' avoue qu' elles sont à la hauteur de la réalité.

Rozenn avait croisé Lady Mélisandre. Oberyn avait organisé un repas d' accueil le lendemain de leur retour à Lancehélion. Il y' avait Oberyn et ses filles, elle-même, Lord Stannis, Ser Davos, Jon Stark et Lady Mélisandre. Rozenn avait été trop timide pour s' adresser à Stannis mais elle avait discuté avec Jon et Ser Davos qui lui ont paru très gentils. Quand à Mélisandre, elle se contentait de regarder tout le monde sans rien dire. Mais elle avait beaucoup fixé Rozenn, ce qui l' avait mise mal à l' aise. Tout chez cette femme était dérangeant. Son allure, son aura, son regard, sa présence tout simplement. Oberyn lui avait dit qu' il ressentait la même chose à son égard mais Stannis tenait à ce qu' elle assiste à toutes les réunions.

_ Tu crois vraiment à ces pouvoirs ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Avant j' aurais dit non. Mais maintenant que je te connais je suis plus aussi sûr.

Il est vrai qu' ils ne pouvaient pas nier l' existence de la magie. Rozenn nageait en plein dedans. Mais c' est pas pour autant qu' il fallait absolument croire à tout.

_ Vous partez quand alors ?

_ Demain. Au début je n' étais pas d' accord mais il faut admettre que plus tôt nous partons, moins nous laissons de temps à nos ennemis de s' organiser.

Rozenn se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Que ferait-elle si Oberyn venait à disparaître ? Elle ne s' en remettrait jamais. Oberyn était devenu tout pour elle.

_ Je ne le supporterais pas si il t' arrivait quelque chose. Dit-elle tristement.

Oberyn la serra plus fort et l' embrassa.

_ Ecoute-moi. Si par malheur il venait à m' arriver quelque chose, les filles seront toujours là pour toi. Tu aura toujours ta place ici. Et si tu ne souhaite rentrer chez toi, elles t' emmèneront aux pierres. Mais ne t' en fais pas, d' accord ? Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Rozenn avait envie de se laisser endormir par ses paroles rassurantes mais la vérité c' est qu' il n' était à l' abri de rien. Elle réfléchit à ses paroles. Si il venait à disparaître, que ferait-elle ? Ou irait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas se poser la question. Rien qu' envisager la mort d' Oberyn l' empêchait de respirer.

_ Je t' aime Oberyn. Ne me laisse surtout pas, je t' en supplie.

_ Je t' aime moi aussi. Plus que tout au monde. Je te promets de revenir. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

Ils restèrent quelques heures assis comme çà, à s embrasser et discuter. Au bout d' un moment Oberyn se releva.

_ Je dois y retourner. Il faut qu' on prépare tout pour le départ de demain.

_ D' accord. On se retrouve ce soir ?

_ Oui. J' essaierai de te retrouver le moins tard possible.

Ils allèrent ensemble au château et se séparèrent une fois à l' intérieur. Rozenn ne voulait pas rester seule. La peur lui comprimait tant la poitrine, qu' elle avait peur de craquer. contrairement à d' habitude, il fallait qu' elle soit entourée. Elle retourna sur la place et vit que Nyméria, Tyerne et Shireen était rentrées de leur sorties. Elle alla vers elles.

_ Alors vous avez passées un bon moment ?

Shireen vint vers elle.

_ Oui. On s' est baignées, c' était très drôle.

Rozenn lui sourit affectueusement. La petite n' avait jamais vu la mer avant. Enfin pas une mer assez chaude pour s' y baigner. Shireen partit seule en direction du château. Surement pour retrouver son père. Stannis était un homme très spécial mais Rozenn devait avouer qu' il aimait énormément sa fille et était très protecteur envers elle. Elle était d' ailleurs surprise qu' il l' a laisse une après-midi seule avec les filles d' Oberyn.

_ Rozenn, tout va bien ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Oui çà peut aller.

Oberyn ne mangerait pas avec elles, comme tout les soirs de cette semaine.

_ Je me demandais si ce ne serait pas mieux de manger sur la terrasse ce soir. Proposa Rozenn.

_ Oui bonne idée. je vais aller prévenir Obara et Sarella. Dit Tyerne.

Nyméria s' approcha de Rozenn.

_ Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rozenn lui répondit franchement.

_ L' armée part demain. Apparemment ce serait mieux.

Nyméria parut surprise et comprit pourquoi Rozenn paraissait triste.

_ Cà va aller tu sais. Mon père sait très bien se battre, je suis sûre qu' il reviendra.

Nyméria la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes.

_ Allez viens !

Après avoir prévenu les servants qu' elles mangeraient en terrasse, elles allèrent s' installer. Au bout d' une dizaine de minutes, les reste des filles arrivèrent. Rozenn était surprise de voir Obara.

_ Une revenante ! S' exclama Nyméria.

Le repas se passait agréablement jusqu'à ce que Sarella posa une question.

_ Comment çà se fait qu' on te voit moins souvent Obara ?

Celle-ci s' agita légèrement sur son siège.

_ Je sais pas. Je suppose que j' ai besoin de rester un peu seule.

_ Oh vraiment ? C' est marrant, c' est ce que disait Sarella au début de sa relation avec Selwyn. Rigola Tyerne.

_ N' importe quoi ! Ce n' est pas parce que je passe moins de temps avec vous que je suis avec quelqu'un. Répondit Obara.

Elle avait clairement l' air d' être sur la défensive. Etait-ce possible qu' elle ai rencontré quelqu'un ? Rozenn en serait heureuse pour elle. Mais si elle avait quelqu'un, pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Les filles n' avaient aucuns secrets l' une pour l' autre. Peut-être qu' elle ne voulait pas en parler devant Rozenn.

_ Le hommes partent demain alors ? Demanda Sarella.

Du coin de l' oeil, Rozenn vit le visage d' Obara s' assombrir.

_ Oui. J' espère que ce serai bientôt fini. Père n' acceptera pas longtemps d' être loin de Rozenn. Dit Tyerne en souriant.

Rozenn se demanda si les filles n' étaient vraiment pas inquiètes ou si elles étaient douées pour le cacher.

_ Je l' accepterai mal aussi. Dit Rozenn.

_ Si ils venaient à remporter la guerre, vous pensez que Stannis fera un bon roi ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Il sera toujours mieux que les Lannister mais il ne fera pas parti des meilleurs. Il est trop froid et strict. Il manque de tolérance. Répondit Nyméria.

_ Il est juste. Et je pense qu' il est plus tolérant qu' on le croit. Intervint Obara.

_ Ah bon ? Brûler des gens vifs en sacrifice c' est juste pour toi ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Il ne prends aucun plaisir à le faire. Et ce sont des gens qui ont refusé de lui rester loyal. Continua Obara.

Un grand silence s' installa. Même Rozenn était surprise de la voir défendre Stannis ainsi. Pour éviter d' envenimer la conversation, elles changèrent de sujet pour le reste du repas.

Une fois terminé, Rozenn se leva et retourna sur la place. Elle vit Cédric qui était toujours en train de s' activer avec les épées. Elle alla vers lui.

_ Tu a passé la journée à cela ?

Il se tourna, surpris.

_ Oui. Je crois que je ne supporte plus la vue de ces choses. Dit-il amèrement.

_ Tu ne te prépare pas pour demain ?

_ Je n' y vais pas. Je ne sais pas me battre et Jon m' a demandé de rester ici. Si ils remportent la guerre, j' irais le rejoindre à Winterfell, sinon je serais en sécurité ici. Le prince Oberyn est d' accord pour m' accueillir.

_ Tu n' a jamais appris à te battre ? Pas même sur le mur ?

Il eu un petit sourire.

_ Ils ont essayé de m' enseigner les bases mais le résultat était désastreux.

Rozenn se rappela la première fois qu' elle avait tenu une lance dans les mains. Oberyn disait qu' elle apprenait vite. Ils s' étaient entraînés à plusieurs reprises le mois passé et Rozenn avait bien évolué. Elle n' excellait pas mais un jour, elle avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur Nyméria. Celle-ci avait clamé que c' était un coup de chance mais Oberyn disait fièrement qu' elle avait les capacités d' une guerrière. Il lui avait expliqué plus tard que savoir se battre était un don de la nature. On pouvait apprendre tout ce qu' on voulait apprendre, si quelqu'un n' avait pas ce don, il ne saurait jamais se battre. Ce qui visiblement était le cas de Cédric.

_ Ils m' enseignent à me battre aussi. Je me débrouille à la lance et au corps à corps mais alors le poignard pas du tout.

Il eu l' air impressionné. Rozenn rit intérieurement en se souvenant de la fois ou Oberyn et Nyméria avaient tentés de lui apprendre à manier le poignard. L' entraînement avait été catastrophique.

_ Il faut croire que l' art de se battre est un don. Dit Cédric d' un air contrit.

_ C' est exactement ce qu' Oberyn m' a dit. Si c' est vraiment un don, je n' aurais jamais cru le posséder. Répondit-elle en riant.

_ Je comprends. Il y' a beaucoup de choses que je n' aurais jamais cru.

Il prit un air mélancolique, ce qui intrigua Rozenn.

_ Comme quoi ? Si ce n' est pas trop personnel. Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

_ Plein de choses. Le fait d' être là, me retrouver en pleine guerre, devoir travailler avec des soldats. Si on m' avait dit que cela m' arriverait, je n' y aurai jamais cru.

_ Le royaume est en guerre depuis un moment maintenant. Et même avant que tu n' arrive au mur, tu devais déjà connaître des soldats non ?

_ C' est un peu compliqué en fait. Répondit-il simplement.

Rozenn eu un pressentiment. La façon dont il se comportait, ce qu' il disait. Cela lui était familier.

_ Excuse-moi mais ou vivais-tu avant d' arriver sur le mur ?

_ Dans le Confians, près de Vivesaigues et toi ?

Elle réfléchit vite. Elle ne pouvais pas prétendre venir de Dorne. Oberyn et elle n' avait pas pensé à créer une histoire en cas de questions. Elle s' en voulait pour sa curiosité. Cédric avait remarqué son hésitation.

_ Tu ne sais plus d' ou tu viens ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

_ C' est un peu compliqué en fait.

Elle lui renvoyait sa réponse pour le tester, ce qui eu l' air de marcher. Cédric la fixait intensément, comme s' il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Son pressentiment grandissait mais elle n' osait pas poser la question directement. De toute façon çà ne pouvait pas être cela.

_ Excuse-moi, je dois y' aller. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Elle tourna les talons mais il l' a rattrapa rapidement.

_ Attends s' il te paît !

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

_ Je suis désolée d' avoir été indiscrète.

_ Tu te doute de quelque chose.

Il avait l' air très nerveux mais une lumière d' espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

_ De quoi devrais-je me douter ?

Rozenn bouillonnait intérieurement. Etait-ce possible ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques mais elle devait être sûre.

_ Si je te parle de pierres et de chuchotements, cela te dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Rozenn se sentait défaillir. Elle avait raison. Il était comme elle.

_ Oui, cela me dit quelque chose.

_ Cédric !

Rozenn se tourna vers la voix et vit Jon qui venait de sortir du château. Cédric se retourna vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose avant de la laisser là.

_ 2004.

Rozenn le regarda partir. Ses membres étaient comme engourdis. Est-ce que ce qu' il venait de lui dire était réel ? Venait-il de 2004 ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? La légende était censée avoir lieux tout les deux mille ans. Elle devait en parler à Oberyn. Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Si Jon était sorti c' était que la réunion était fini.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit Oberyn préparer quelques affaires.

_ Oberyn il faut que je te parle.

Il se tourna vers elle, l' air inquiet.

_ Qu' y' a-t-il Rozenn ?

_ L' intendant de Jon Stark est comme moi.

Rozenn était survoltée.

_ Calme-toi mon coeur. Tu parle de Cédric ? Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Il vient du futur lui aussi. Il me l' a dit.

Oberyn s' était figé.

_ Tu en est sûre ?

_ Oui. Il m' a dit qu' il venait de 2004.

Oberyn avait l' air inquiet et perdu.

_ Il sait que toi tu est du futur ? Tu lui a dit ?

_ Pas clairement mais je le lui ai fait comprendre.

Oberyn réfléchit intensément pendant quelque secondes.

_ Je pense que Jon est au courant.

_ Qu' est-ce qui te fait dire çà ? Demanda Rozenn intriguée.

_ Ce matin il m' a demandé de garder Cédric ici. Il m' a dit qu' il avait beaucoup de mal à vivre entouré d' une armée mais qu' il ne poserait pas de problèmes. Je pense qu' il le protège.

Rozenn se demanda si Oberyn avait raison. C' est vrai que Jon se montre protecteur envers Cédric mais ce n' est pas forcément du à son secret.

_ J' espère que c' est le cas. Il a l' air aussi perdu que moi quand je suis arrivée ici.

Oberyn s' approcha d' elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je sais que tu a un grand coeur mais s' il te plaît, préoccupe-toi de toi seulement. Je comprends que tu veuilles l' aider mais ne risque pas ton secret pour l' aider.

Rozenn ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soudain une idée lui vint à l' esprit.

_ Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui. Sans que personne ne sache. Dit-elle avec espoir.

Il l' a regarda intrigué.

_ Que pourrais-tu faire ?

_ Je pourrais lui dire comment partir. Moi j' ai choisi de rester mais si lui avait le désir de rentrer chez lui. Je pourrais lui dire comment faire.

Oberyn l' a regardait avec émerveillement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Tu est une fille merveilleuse. Ce garçon n' a pas encore conscience de la chance qu' il a d' avoir croisé ton chemin.

Rozenn se sentait légèrement mieux. Elle était morte de peur pour Oberyn. Il partait en guerre demain matin. A supposer qu' il revienne ce ne serait pas avant un moment. Le trajet jusqu'à Port-Réal prendrait des semaines. Pendant des semaines, Rozenn attendrait Oberyn dans l' angoisse constante et le pire, c' est qu' elle se sentirait parfaitement inutile. Mais elle pourrait changer les choses pour une personne. Elle se souvint du nombre de fois ou elle avait prié pour que quelqu'un la sorte de là. Les premiers jours ici, elle aurait rêvait d' avoir quelqu'un pour lui montré une échappatoire. Les choses avaient changé pour elle. Elle avait trouvé sa place ici mais peut-être que ce n' était pas le cas de Cédric. Elle voulait l' aider. Ce serait bien sûr son choix mais s' il voulait rentrer chez lui, elle l' y aiderait. Cette pensée lui donna du baume au coeur.

Demain elle pourrait renvoyer un roi de l' ombre chez lui.


	18. Fruit défendu

Rozenn était allongée dans son lit. Elle fixait le plafond, le regard vide. Oberyn était parti depuis quelques heures maintenant. Les adieux avaient été déchirants. Il l' avait rassuré tant qu' il pouvait et elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Elle l' avait regardé s' éloigner jusqu'à perte de vue et s' était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Isira avait essayé de la consoler mais en vain. Rozenn essayait de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Tout le monde dit qu' il est un puissant et redoutable combattant. Seulement il n' est pas invincible. Il n' est pas à l' abri de tomber sur plus fort que lui ou d' avoir un manque de chance. Rozenn se maudissait pour voir tout en noir. Mais elle ne pouvait jamais s' empêcher de prévoir le pire.

Après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures, elle se contenta de fixer le plafond. Pendant plus d' un mois, elle se sentirait comme cela. Pendant un mois, elle guetterait la moindre des nouvelles de Port-Réal en espérant ne pas en recevoir de mauvaises. Elle décida de se lever et d' aller sur la place. Elle avait toujours l' objectif d' aider Cédric à sortir d' ici. Au début elle avait l' intention d' en parler à personne mais peut-être que les filles accepteraient d' aider aussi. Bien sûr elle ne dirait rien si Cédric ne le souhaitait pas.

Elle le trouva près du marché. Elle devait admettre qu' il était plus à plaindre qu' elle. Elle avait été tout de suite bien accueillie et Oberyn et les filles étaient là pour elle mais à part peut-être Jon, Cédric n' avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

_ Cédric, je peux te parler ?

Il se tourna vers elle et eut l' air soulagé de la voir.

_ Oui, j' aimerais te parler aussi.

Elle l' emmena dans son ancienne chambre. Personne n' occupait cette partie du château depuis qu' elle occupait la même chambre qu' Oberyn. Une fois arrivés, elle invita Cédric à s' asseoir. Elle n' avait pas remis les pieds dans cette chambre depuis plus d' un mois et les souvenirs jaillissaient dans son esprit. Sa première nuit ici, sa première nuit avec Oberyn. Elle chassa vite ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur Cédric. Elle alla droit au but.

_ Tu viens du futur ?

Il s' était figé une seconde mais se détendit très vite.

_ Oui. Toi aussi non ?

_ Oui.

Le fait d' avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui vivait la même chose qu' elle lui procura un sentiment indescriptible.

_ Comme je t' ai dit je viens de 2004.

_ A ce propos. Tu est là depuis depuis quand ?

_ Quatre mois et demi. Je suis arrivé quelque part dans le Conflans. J' ai réussi à me débrouiller difficilement pendant trois mois mais un jour, j' ai été surpris à voler du pain sur un marché. On m' a demandé de choisir entre le mur ou ma main.

Rozenn avait de la peine pour lui. Elle avait appris combien la vie était beaucoup plus difficiles dans les autres parties du royaume. Mais une chose clochait dans son histoire.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Je suis dans ce monde depuis un peu plus d' un mois mais je viens de 2015.

Il n' eu pas l' air étonné et lui répondit.

_ J' en ai discuté avec le mestre de Winterfell. Il m' a dit que les personnes venant du futur, venaient aussi d' époques différentes.

Le mestre Caleotte ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. Peut-être que ce genre de détails variait d' un écrit à l' autre.

_ Alors Jon Stark est au courant pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, il l' est. J' ai fini par lui avouer peu de temps avant notre départ pour Dorne. Il voyait que j' étais différent et que j' étais totalement perdu. Quand j' ai appris qu' on partait, j' ai décidé de le lui dire.

_ Comment l' a-t-il pris ?

_ Au début il ne me croyait pas. Mais il a fini par admettre que cela expliquait mon comportement. Je faisais confiance au mestre qui me donnait mes leçons alors je lui en ai parlé aussi. C' est là que j' ai appris pour la légende.

Rozenn se demanda ce qu' elle serait devenue si elle aussi avait atterrie dans le Conflans.

_ Et toi tu atterrie ici alors ? Demanda Cédric.

_ Oui. En fait je suis tombée sur une falaise près des jardins aquatiques de Dorne. Et j' ai été trouvée par des hommes de Doran Martell qui m' a confiée à son frère.

_ Le prince Oberyn est au courant pour toi ?

_ Oui, je le lui ai annoncé peu de temps après mon arrivée ici.

Ce n' était un secret pour personne qu' Oberyn et Rozenn était ensemble. Ils ne se montraient pas forcément mais ils ne s' étaient jamais cachés.

_ Ecoute, j' ai trouvé un moyen de partir d' ici.

Il l' a regarda abasourdi.

_ C' est vrai ? Comment ?

Il se leva et s' avança vers elle.

_ J' ai retrouvé les mêmes pierres que celles qui m' ont amenée ici. Avec les chuchotements et tout.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ? Tu n' a pas envie de rentrer chez toi ?

_ Au début oui. Quand je les ai trouvées, je n' étais pas seule et j' ai dur repartir. Ensuite je me suis enfuie d' ici pour y retourner mais j' ai été rattrapée. Mais maintenant je n' ai plus le désir de rentrer. Je me suis fait une place ici et puis j' aime Oberyn.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n' avait pas l' air de croire ce qu' il entendait.

_ C' est ton choix de vouloir rester ici mais tu pense pouvoir m' aider ? Je rêve de rentrer chez moi Roenn. S' il te plaît, si il y' a vraiment un moyen pour que je parte d' ici, dis-moi ou je dois aller.

_ Il faut que je vois avec les filles d' Oberyn. Elle savent pour moi et si je leur demande de t' aider à rentrer chez toi je pense qu' elles accepterons.

_ D' accord. Je te remercie vraiment. Dit-il ému.

_ Je t' en prie.

Ils quittèrent la chambre tout les deux. Elle laissa Cédric et se mit à la recherche des filles. Elle trouva Nyméria et Obara sur l' un des terrains d' entraînements. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

_ Les filles, je peux vous parler un peu ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Dit Nyméria.

_ Vous savez ou sont Tyerne et Sarella ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Sarella est sortie avec Selwyn et Tyerne je ne sais pas. Répondit Obara.

Rozenn décida de leur expliquer la situation maintenant. Elle leur parla de Cédric, de son secret et de son intention de l' aider à rentrer. Les filles écoutèrent attentivement.

_ Tu veux qu' on t' accompagne jusqu'aux dunes ? Demanda Obara.

_ Oui. Je sais qu' Oberyn n' aime pas que je sorte seule et de toute façon, il faut sortir de nuit. Si quelqu'un nous voit partir avec Cédric mais nous voit rentrer sans lui, ce sera suspect.

_ On partira toutes ensemble ce soir. Cedric sortira une heure après nous et nous rejoindra près du bois. Dit Nyméria.

_ D' accord, merci beaucoup. Si vous tombez sur les filles vous voulez bien les prévenir ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui ne t' en fais pas. Dit Nyméria.

Rozenn remonta jusque dans sa chambre. Elle était vêtue d' une longue robe rouge et décida d' enfiler un pantalon et un haut simple. Les dunes étant à plus de deux heures de cheval, elle voulait être à l' aise. Une fois changée, elle s' assit devant le bureau d' Oberyn et pensa à lui. Il était parti que depuis quelques heures et il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il lui avait dit que s' il ne revenait pas, les filles l' emmènerait aux pierres si elle le désirait. Le problème c' est qu' elle était incapable de l' envisager car elle était incapable d' envisager la suite sans Oberyn. C' est comme s' il ne formaient qu' un désormais. La moitié de son coeur et de son âme était en chemin pour la guerre. Si Oberyn ne revenait pas elle ne serait plus que la moitié d' elle-même, si ce n' est pas moins. Peu importe ou elle se trouverait, elle n' arriverait jamais à se reconstruire.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit et laissa Sarella entrer.

_ Les filles m' ont parlé du plan de ce soir.

Rozenn s' assit à côté d' elle sur son lit.

_ Tu est d' accord ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui bien sûr. Tyerne aussi. Je l' ai croisée en venant et je lui ai expliqué la situation.

Rozenn était soulagée que toutes les filles soient d' accord pour l' aider. Enfin aider Cédric.

_ J' ai l' impression que c' est important pour toi d' aider ce garçon.

Rozenn sourit.

_ Oui beaucoup. Je sais ce que c' est de rêver de partir d' ici mais de n' entrevoir aucune solution. Moi j' ai ressenti cela que quelques jours, lui çà fait des mois.

_ Il s' en sort plutôt bien quand même. Peu importe ou il était avant, aujourd'hui il est l' intendant de Jon Stark. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes doivent l' envier.

_ Oui mais ce n' est que du confort. Par exemple moi je n' ai jamais manquée de rien depuis que je suis là. Je suis nourrie, logée, et j' ai été traitée comme une invitée mais si j n' étais pas tombée amoureuse d' Oberyn, j' aurais tout fait pour rentrer chez moi.

_ Tu n' a plus du tout envie de rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Non. Je pense toujours à mes proches mais je ne pourrais pas quitter Oberyn. La question ne se pose plus pour moi.

Rozenn et Sarella discutèrent toute l' après midi. Elle était très proche des filles mais elle l' était plus particulièrement de Sarella. Peut-être parce qu' elle l' avait connue en première ? Niveau caractère, Rozenn s' identifiait plus à Nyméria mais elle partageait un lien spécial avec Sarella.

A l' heure du dîner, elles allèrent rejoindre les filles. Elles réglèrent les derniers détails de leur plan lors du repas.

_ J' irais prévenir Cédric tout de suite après. Dit Rozenn.

_ Pendant ce temps-la on ira préparer les chevaux, Cédric montera avec toi. Lui dit Obara.

_ Tu est sûre qu' il veut vraiment s' en aller ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Oui, il me l' a dit.

Une fois le repas terminé, les filles allèrent comme prévu, aux écuries. Rozenn vit Cédric vers l' entrée du château. Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, elle lui fit un signe discret de la rejoindre à l' intérieur. Elle s' assura qu' il n' y' avait personne aux alentours et lui annonça le plan.

_ On part ce soir ? Demanda-t-il étonné ?

_ Oui. Les filles et moi on part maintenant et toi, tu nous rejoins dans une heure, près du bois.

Il avait l' air absolument heureux. Rozenn le laissa et partit rejoindre les filles dans les écuries. Une fois installées et prêtes, elles sortirent du château. L' heure passa plutôt lentement. Elles attendaient Cédric le plus silencieusement possible. Au bout d' un moment, elles entendirent des bruissements de feuilles sur leur droite et virent Cédric arriver vers elles. Rozenn lui dit de s' installer derrière elle et dès qu' il fut assis, ils partirent en direction des dunes.

Rozenn ne voyait pas grand chose mais les filles étaient habituées à chevaucher dans la nuit, alors il lui suffisait de les suivre. Ils passèrent deux heures et demies à chevaucher jusqu'à ce que Rozenn se rende compte qu' ils étaient arrivés à destination. C' était la troisième fois que Rozenn venait ici. Elle savait parfaitement ou trouver les pierres maintenant. Ils descendirent tous de cheval.

_ C' est ici ? Demanda Cedric.

_ Oui. Les pierres sont un peu plus loin.

Les filles s' apprêtèrent à les suivre mais Rozenn les arrêta.

_ Non. Lorsque quelqu'un d' autre s' approche, les chuchotements s' arrêtent. On ne sera pas long ne vous en faites pas.

Les filles hésitèrent mais acceptèrent de rester sur place.

Rozenn emmena Cédric jusqu'aux pierres. Au bout d' un moment, elle entendit les chuchotements. Elle se tourna vers Cédric pour voir si il les entendaient aussi. Vu l' espoir qui se dessinait sur son visage, il devait les entendre. Ils finirent par apercevoir les pierres.

_ Ce sont les mêmes chuchotements. Dit Cédric d' une voix cassée.

_ Oui. Je pense qu' il te suffit de poser les mains dessus, comme pour venir ici.

Il se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Rozenn. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela représente pour moi.

_ Si, je m' en rends compte. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Si un jour tu revois Jon. Pourrais-tu lui dire la vérité ? Il comprendra que tu m' ai aidé, ne t' inquiète pas.

_ Oui, je lui dirais.

Il s' avança vers les pierres et se mit à genoux. Rozenn sentit l' émotion lui monter à la gorge. Cédric posa les mains sur les pierres et ce fut comme s' il n' avait jamais été là. Il avait disparu en une fraction de seconde. Il était rentré chez lui. Rozenn n' entendit rien d' autre que les chuchotements qui ne voulaient cesser. Elle voulut repartir vers les filles mais elle n' arrivait pas à détourner son regard des pierres. Elle s' assit par terre et continua à les fixer. Ce serait tellement simple pour elle de s' approcher des pierres et de poser ses mains. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Jamais elle ne pourrait laisser Oberyn. Elle se revoyait un mois auparavant. Qu' aurait-elle donner pour se trouver ici, avec a possibilité de rentrer chez elle. Mais chez elle, c' était ici maintenant. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d' elle-même. Elle était faite pour être ici, elle était faite pour être avec Oberyn.

Elle se demanda si dans le royaume, il y' avait d' autres personnes comme elle et Cédric. Des personnes qui n' avaient pas eu autant de chance qu' eux ou qui auraient aussi trouvé un moyen de repartir. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là quand elle entendit la voix d' Obara.

_ Rozenn !

Elle se retourna vers elle.

_ Je suis là.

Obara s' approchât et s' assit à côté d' elle.

_ Alors çà a marché ?

_ Oui, il est rentré.

_ Alors pourquoi tu reste là ? On avait peur que tu sois partie toi aussi.

Rozenn eut un petit rire.

_ Je pensais à quel point ma vie a changé en aussi peu de temps.

_ On peut dire que tu a un destin hors du commun, effectivement.

_ Il y' a deux mois, si on m' avait que je remonterai le temps. Que je tomberai dans un royaume en pleine guerre et que je tomberai folle amoureuse d' un prince, je n' y' aurai jamais cru.

_ On ne choisit pas pour qui on a des sentiments. Il y' a des choses que je n' aurais jamais crues possible moi aussi.

Rozenn reporta toute son attention sur Obara. Celle-ci était étrange depuis quelques jours. Rozenn pensait avoir compris ce qu' il se passait mais cela paraissait tellement étrange qu' elle n' y croyait pas trop. Mais le doute était ancré en elle.

_ Tu sais si les sentiments sont sincères et que c' est réciproque on peut passer au-dessus d beaucoup de choses. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu' Oberyn et moi soyons ensemble ?

_ Parfois c' est plus compliqué. A Dorne, personne ne reprochera à mon père d' être avec toi. Mais dans d' autres endroits et quand les responsabilités sont lourdes, les sentiments ne suffisent pas toujours.

_ Je ne suis pas d' accord. Qu' un homme soit soldat, prince ou roi, si il t' aime vraiment il ne te laissera pas derrière. Peu importe les responsabilités. Je ne dis pas que ce serait un choix facile à faire mais ce serait un choix.

Obara avait le regard perdu au loin.

_ Si tu veux me parler tu peux. Je veux dire s' il y' a vraiment quelque chose qui te pèse. Je ne dirai rien c' est promis. Dit Rozenn.

Rozenn crut qu' Obara ne dirait rien mais elle rompit le silence.

_ Je ne le connais même pas.

_ Qui çà ? Demanda Rozenn.

Obara parut hésiter avant de répondre.

_ Stannis.

C' était dit. Rozenn ne voulait pas y croire tant qu' elle ne l' entendait pas de la bouche d' Obara elle-même. Elle avait trouvé bizarre la façon dont elle avait défendu Stannis, hier. Et elle avait clairement l' air préoccupée. Mais cela était tellement improbable des les imaginer ensemble. En même temps, elle était mal placée pour les juger.

_ Je connaissais à peine Oberyn quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

_ Je sais. C' est pour çà que c' est à toi que j' en parle. Mais mon père et Stannis sont deux hommes radicalement différent. Mon père fait ce qu' il veut, quand il veut. Stanns fait passer l' honneur avant tout.

_ Cà s' est fait comment entre vous ?

_ Les soir ou vous êtes partis pour les jardins aquatiques, je suis restée toutes seule pour les accueillir. Je veux dire quand ils sont venus s' installer dans le château. Et on a commencé à discuter tout simplement. Une fois, deux fois puis trois. Il m' a avoué qu' il n' avait jamais ressenti ce genre d' attirance pour quelqu'un.

_ Et toi tu est attirée par lui ?

_ Physiquement non. Enfin pas au début. Mais çà a vite évolué. Il m' a embrassée hier soir et je n' ai jamais ressenti cela non plus.

Rozenn essayait de s' imaginer la scène. C' était assez compliqué à visualiser.

_ Tu pense qu' il ne reviendra jamais ? Même s' il devient roi ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je ne pense pas qu' il reviendra pour moi.

_ On est à l' abri de rien. Dit Rozenn avec un sourire.

Elle ne savait sincèrement pas quoi dire d' autre. Elle ne connaissait pas Stannis. Elle ne pouvait pas parler pour lui. Stannis était le roi légitime des sept couronnes et Obara était une des bâtardes de la vipère rouge. Si l' homme tenait tant à l' honneur, les chances pour sa relation avec Obara étaient très minces.

Rozenn et Obara se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les filles.

_ Mais vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Sarella, complètement paniquée.

_ Désolée, on a pas vu le temps passer. Dit Obara.

Elles se mirent à cheval et rentrèrent au château. Une fois arrivées, elles restèrent quelques minutes sur la place.

_ Merci beaucoup les filles. Cà me tenait vraiment à coeur de l' aider.

_ On sait. Cà nous a fait plaisir aussi. On se rappelle comment c' était difficile pour toi au début. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn les serra toutes dans ses bras et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit Isira.

_ Rozenn ! J' étais inquiète.

_ Tout va bien Isira.

Rozenn lui raconta ce qu' il s' était passé ce soir. Les deux jeunes filles se disaient tout. Elle savait qu' Oberyn n' aimait pas trop qu' elle soit amie avec sa servante mais elle adorait cette fille. Une fois qu' Isira l' eut aidée à mettre une chemise de nuit, elle laissa Rozenn seule.

Rozenn se mit au li et essaya dormir mais n' y parvenait pas. Le départ d' Oberyn, le départ de Cédric, la révélation d' Obara. Tout ceci la gardait éveillée. Le lit lui paraissait si vide sans Oberyn. Il lui manquait à chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure. Elle souffrait de son absence presque physiquement. Au bout de quelques heures, elle s' endormit d' épuisement.

Elle fit à nouveau des rêves étranges cette nuit là. Elle rêva d' une petite fille aux yeux noirs d' une grande profondeur et avec de longs cheveux flamboyants.


	19. La fin d' un prince

Oberyn finit de préparer ses affaires. Il n' en pouvait plus et voulait revoir Rozenn le plus vite possible. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu' il ne l' avait pas vue. Peu importe tout ce qui se passait ici, ses pensées étaient rivées sur elle. Elle lui manquait horriblement. Comme il la lui avait promis, il avait survécu à la bataille et ils étaient venus à bout de leurs ennemis.

Le lendemain de la bataille, les choses allèrent très vite. Le peu de soldats Lannister qui restaient ont rapidement ployés le genou devant Stannis. Cersei avait connu une fin tragique entre les mains des soldats Barathéon. Jaime Lannister avait été jeté dans une cellule. Stannis tenait à ce qu' il y' ai un procès pour son crime de régicide. Ser Davos avait essayé de l' en dissuader mais il ne voulait pas plier. Oberyn et Jon Stark ne se sont pas opposés à sa décision. Les deux hommes partageait une haine commune pour les Lannister. Le seul membre des Lannister envers qui Stannis a montré de la compassion était le jeune Tommen. Il avait été renvoyé à Castral Roc. Les Tyrell ont également décidés de se prosterner devant lui mais quand on avait proposé à Stannis d' annuler le mariage entre Tommen et Margaery et de prendre celle-ci pour épouse, il avait refusé net. Oberyn savait que Stannis avait perdu sa femme, mais en tant que roi, il devrait rapidement se trouver une reine.

Quelques jours après, Stannis fut couronné roi des sept couronnes. Il avait fait de Jon Stark seigneur du Nord. Il avait proposé à Oberyn de venir vivre ici pour participer activement au conseil mais il avait refusé. Cependant, il ne nierai pas ses responsabilités et viendrait quand cela serait vraiment nécessaire. Oberyn avait envoyé une lettre à Lancehélion le lendemain de leur victoire. Au moins les filles seront rassurées. Et Rozenn aussi. Elle avait été morte d' inquiétude lors de son départ. Il leur faudrait attendre encore un mois avant de se voir. Il alla rejoindre le reste de ses hommes qui étaient prêts à partir. Il était sur le point de monter sur son cheval quand Stannis apparut.

_ Il n' y' a vraiment aucune chance pour que vous restiez ?

Oberyn se tourna vers lui et eu un petit sourire.

_ Non désolé. Ma place est à Dorne avec ma famille et la femme que j' aime.

Oberyn monta sur son cheval.

_ En fait, j' ai besoin de venir avec vous à Dorne.

* * *

Rozenn était assise sur la fontaine dans les merveilleux jardins de Lancehélion. Elle venait ici tout les jours depuis un mois et demi. Elle ressentait l' absence d' Oberyn partout ou elle allait. Elle pensait que l' attente se ferait moins pesante au fil des jours mais au contraire. La séparation lui transperçait le coeur un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait beau passer plus de temps avec les filles, sortir plus souvent du château, rien n' y faisait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c' est qu' au jour d' aujourd'hui, Oberyn était à Port-Réal et la bataille avait sûrement déjà eu lieue. Ce qui veut dire qu' à l' instant même Oberyn était soit sur le chemin du retour, soit il était mort. Une idée qui lui était insupportable.

Encore un mois à tenir. A moins qu' elle ne reçoit des nouvelles par courrier, ce qu' elle espère. Elle se dirigea sur la terrasse rejoindre les filles pour dîner. Quand elle arriva, les filles étaient là sauf Sarella, ce qui n' était pas surprenant. Depuis deux semaines, elle passait tout son temps avec Selwyn. Elle avait eu l' air d' avoir pris ses distances pendant un moment mais cela n' a pas duré longtemps. Rozenn s' assit et discuta avec les filles. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que des cris se firent entendre de la place. Les filles dirent à Rozenn de se cacher dans sa chambre mais elle ne les écoutaient pas. Elles se rendirent toutes sur la place et virent des hommes dorniens, sur leur chevaux. Apparemment ils n' avaient pas attendus la permission des gardes, ce qui avait créer l' agitation.

Un homme se dirige vers elle d' un pas vif et Rozenn reconnut Areos. Que faisait-il là ?

_ Mesdemoiselles. Vous devez vous mettre en sécurité. Des hommes Lannister ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dit-il.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Ils sont arrivés en fin d' après-midi. Le prince Doran pense qu' ils ont été envoyés quand les mouvements de troupe de Dorne ont commencé à marché vers Port-Réal.

_ Notre oncle et nos cousins sont avec vous ? Demanda Obara.

_ Non. Le prince Doran nous a demandé de partir tout de suite pour vous protéger ici. Il nous a demandé d' emmener ses enfants si nous les trouvions mais nous n' avons pas trouvé Arianne, ni Quentyn. Par contre certains disent avoir vu Trystan et Myrcella s' enfuir.

Rozenn sentit la peur monter en elle. Les hommes Lannister avaient été envoyés par vengeance. Que la guerre soit gagnée ou perdue pour eux, ils voulaient punir Dorne pour s' être rallié à Stannis.

_ Allez dans vos chambres ou dans une pièce plus sûre. Nous avons amenés le pus d' hommes possibles mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Des hommes sont restés aux jardins aquatiques pour repousser les Lannister.

Les filles décidèrent d' aller dans la chambre d' Obara. C' était la chambre la plus éloignée dans le château.

_ J' espère que Sarella ne risque rien. Dit Tyerne.

Rozenn sentit son angoisse monter en flèche. Sarella était on ne sait ou avec Selwyn.

_ Vous pensez qu' oncle Doran ira bien ? Arianne, Quenty, Trystan ? Demanda Nyméria au bord des larmes.

_ Je ne sais pas Nym. Dit Obara en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras.

Rozenn pensa aux enfants du prince Doran. Elle connaissait Arianne mais pas les deux autres. Elle n' avait croisé Trystant qu' une seule fois. Mais elle n' avait jamais vu Quentyn.

_ Que faisait Quentyn aux jardins aquatiques ? Je sais qu' il était censé épouser Daenerys Targaryen mais le mariage n' ayant pas eu lieu, pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Demnda Rozenn.

_ Je pense que mon oncle voulait qu' il revienne tout simplement. Répondit Tyerne.

Les filles restèrent là cinq, dix, vingt, trente minutes. Aucun mon de savoir ce qu' il se passait dehors.

_ Je pense que l' envoi des Lannister n' était pas que par vengeance. Dit Obara.

_ Pour quoi d' autre alors ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Pour Myrcella. Je pense que sa mère voulait la récupérer à tout prix ou l' envoyer en sécurité à Castral Roc.

Nyméria prit la parole.

_ Elle pense vraiment qu' on s' en prendrait à sa fille ?

Obara haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense qu' elle pense que tout le monde st aussi horrible qu' elle.

Rozenn songea à ce qu' il se passait dehors. Si les soldats Lannister venaient à bout des dorniens, c' était terminé. Les filles seraient tuées ce soir, voire-même violées. Rozenn pensa à Oberyn. S' il s' en était sorti et qu' en rentrant à Lanehélion, il découvrait les cadavres de ses filles et le sien à elle. Tout d' un coup, elle ne savait plus quoi vraiment espérer. Enfin si. Elle espérait qu' il s' en sorte tous.

Au bout d' une heure d' attente, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Le coeur de Rozenn battit à tout rompre. Des voix se firent entendre.

_ Les mestre m' a dit que c' était ici.

C' était la voix d' Areos. Il n' eut même pas le temps de toquer que Nyméria se jeta sur la porte et l' ouvrit. Areos avait des traces de boue et de sang sur les vêtements et le visage.

_ Tout va bien. Nous les avons tous tués, vous pouvez descendre si vous le désirez.

Les filles ne se firent pas prier et sortirent directement sur la place. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Des soldats dorniens mais surtout des soldats Lannister avec leurs fameuses capes rouges. Rozenn était choquée par ce spectacle. Elle n' avait jamais vu de mort de sa vie et là, elle en était cernée. Mais elle ne ressentit aucun dégoût ou aucun chagrin pour ces hommes. Certes les soldats n' avaient pas d' autre choix que d' obéir aux ordres mais ces hommes l' aurait tuée elle et les filles, sans aucun égard.

_ Sarella !

Rozenn se tourna et vit Tyerne se précipiter vers Sarella. Elle la suivit immédiatement. Elle était tellement contente de la voir.

_ Je vais bien, Selwyn aussi. On est restés dans sa chambre quand on a entendu les hommes arrivés. Et vous çà va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nyméria lui expliqua que ces hommes avaient d' abord attaqué les jardins aquatiques et que pour l' instant elles ne savaient pas si leur oncle et leur cousins s' en étaient sortis. Rozenn était inquiète pour eux. Que se passerait-il s' ils venaient à disparaître ? Si Doran était mort, ces enfants viendraient surement ici. Rozenn ne vouait pas penser à ce genre de chose mais il fallait l' envisager. Doran a sacrifié un peu de leur sécurité pour en donner à Lancehélion. Elle était sûre qu' un tel geste ne serait jamais oublié.

Les filles restèrent ensemble toute la nuit. Aucune d' elle ne trouvait le sommeil. L' angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Oberyn, aux jardins aquatiques et pour Obara, Stannis.

Ce n' est qu' aux premières lueurs du soleil que les filles sortirent de leur chambre.

_ Si on a pas de nouvelles d' ici midi, je vais aux jardins aquatiques. Dit Nyméria.

_ J' irais avec toi. Dit Obara.

Les filles tournaient comme des lions en cage depuis hier soir. Rozenn savait ce que c' était d' attendre tout en se sentant totalement impuissante. Elles tombèrent sur Areos.

_ Personne n' est venu des jardins aquatiques ?

Lui demanda Nyméria.

_ Non pas encore. Mais je pense qu' ils ne tarderont plus maintenant.

Les filles dépitées, allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner, bien qu' elles ne puissent rien avaler. Tout resta silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes mais Nyméria brisa le silence.

_ Oncle Doran ne se remettra jamais s' il perd l' un de ses enfants. Moi non plus d' ailleurs.

Aucune ne lui répondit. Rozenn pouvait qu' imaginer ce que ressentait les filles. A part peut-être pour Arianne, elle devait avouer ne pas ressentir d' affection pour la famille Martell, qui se trouve aux jardins aquatiques. Elle avait beaucoup de reconnaissance et de respect pour le prince Doran mais pas d' affection. Mais elle savait que cela briserait le coeur d' Oberyn. Il porte un amour inconditionnel à sa famille. La perte de son frère le bouleverserait énormément.

Au bout d' une heure et demie elle rejoignirent la place. Elle virent Areos discuter avec quelque soldats dorniens. Areos était blanc comme un linge et il avait l' air assommé. Rozenn savait que cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Elle vit les filles se tendre à côté d' elle. Elles avaient du en arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

_ Areos !

Nyméria ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle courait vers Areos et les filles suivirent l' allure.

_ Alors des nouvelles ?

Areos avait l' air sur le point de s' évanouir.

_ Je suis désolé.

Le coeur de Rozenn se serra. Nyméria se mit à pleurer.

_ Non, ce n' est pas possible.

Elle s' effondra dans les bras de Tyerne. Obara s' avança vers Areos.

_ Ou sont ses enfants ? Ils sont venus avec vos hommes. Demanda-t-elle.

Areos se passa une main sur le visage avant de parler.

_ Non. Je suis désolé mais il n' y' a aucun survivant.

Chacune des filles se figea. Même Nyméria s' était immédiatement arrêtée de pleurer. Rozenn assimila doucement les paroles d' Areos. Aucun survivant ? Les filles n' avaient pas l' air de pouvoir parler. Elle décida de se lancer.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Vous nous avez dit qu' il étaient introuvables et que Trystan s' était enfui.

_ Oui. Mais les hommes n' ont pas été assez nombreux. Arianne et Quentyn avaient fini par retrouver leur père dans ses quartiers mais les hommes Lannister ont réussi à pénétrer dans ces quartiers. Quand à Trystan et Myrcella, ils ont été retrouvés pendant leur fuite. Apparemment dans la confusion, même Myrcella a été tuée.

Tous morts. Il étaient tous morts. Rozenn revit le beau visage d' Arianne. le visage doux du prince Doran, l' élégance du jeune Trystan et même la beauté et la douceur de Myrcella. Rozenn ne savait pas quoi dire au filles. Elles venaient de perdre leur famille. Il leur restait que leur père s' il n' était pas mort non plus. Rozenn crut devenir folle rien qu' à cette possibilité. Elle devait rester forte. Elle soutiendrait les filles et quand Oberyn rentrerait, elle sera là pour lui.

Nyméria piqua littéralement une crise de nerfs sur la place. Rozenn aida Obara à la porter et l' emmener dans sa chambre pendant que Tyerne et Sarella allèrent chercher les mestre. Une fois arrivé, mestre Caleotte administra un genre de tranquillisant à Nyméria qui se calma rapidement. Elle s' endormit après une dizaine de minutes.

La vue de Nyméria, complètement hystérique et se débattre comme une folle sur la place avait brisé le coeur de Rozenn. Tyerne et Sarella pleurait aussi mais elles parvenaient à se contrôler un minimum. Obara ne pleurait pas du tout. Elle paraissait vide, à bout de force. Rozenn voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour elles mais ne savait pas quoi. Elle leur ferait savoir qu' elle était là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le mois qui suivit passa dans le deuil. Tout Lancehélion pleurait la mort de Doran Martell et de ses enfants. Rozenn se sentait au plus bas qu' elle ne l' a jamais été. Elle mourait intérieurement à petit feu tant Oberyn lui manquait et tant la peur et l' inquiétude l' a bouffait de l' intérieur. Malgré leur chagrin, Obara, Sarella et Tyerne tenait assez bien le coup. C' était difficile pour elles mais elles se montraient fortes. Nyméria perdait complètement pied. Elle était rongé par le chagrin et la peur pour son père avait du se réveiller à cause du choc. Nyméria ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa chambre et le peu de fois qu' elle sortait, elle prenait son cheval et partait seule pendant des heures.

Rozenn arpentait la place quand Sarella vint en courant vers elle.

_ Rozenn ! Ils ont gagné !

Rozenn se sentait sonnée. Parlait-elle d' Oberyn ? Son cerveau perdait tout raisonnement. Sarella s' approcha et lui tendit une lettre. C' était Oberyn. Il disait qu' ils avaient vaincus les Lannister et que tout avait marché comme prévu. Il disait se mettre en marche pour Lancehélion le jour même de l' envoi de la lettre. Vu la date, c' était une question de jours avant son retour maintenant. Rozenn ressentit un soulagement et un bonheur indescriptible à tel point qu' elle culpabilisait de ressentir tant de bonnes choses par les temps qui courent.

Lors du repas, les filles discutèrent du proche retour d' Oberyn. Rozenn se demanda s' il avait eu vent de ce qui s' était passé au jardins aquatiques.

_ Les Lannister payent toujours leur dettes. Dit sombrement Tyerne.

Il est vrai que les Martell avaient payé très cher leur rôle dans la guerre. Il y' avait de fortes chances pour qu' Oberyn s' en veuille. Après avoir dîné, Rozenn alla dans sa chambre. Elle se demanda quand Oberyn allait arriver maintenant. Cela pouvait être dans dix minutes, dans deux jours, dans une semaine. Elle avait beau avoir vu cette lettre, elle ne sera vraiment tranquille qu' une fois qu' Oberyn se tiendrait juste devant elle. Qu' une fois qu' elle le serrera très fort contre elle. Elle se coucha tôt pour être debout plus tôt le lendemain mais elle avait le cerveau en ébullition. Oberyn avait perdu la moitié de sa famille et il ne le savait sûrement pas encore. Mais elle ferait tout pour l' aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle finit par s' endormir en imaginant leur retrouvailles.

Rozenn se réveilla en sursaut. Isira l' avait réveillée le plus doucement possible mais pas assez visiblement.

_ Excuse-moi Isira. Je suis nerveuse en ce moment.

_ Je sais, ce n' est pas grave.

Rozenn se leva.

_ Oberyn n' est pas arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle à Isira.

_ Non. Pas encore.

Isira aida Rozenn à se laver et se vêtir. Elle lui enfila une longue robe bleu canard, ce qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses cheveux. Elle les laissa détachés aujourd'hui. Oberyn les préféraient comme çà. Un jour, il lui avait dit que cela faisait ressortir son côté sauvage qui tranchait avec sa fragilité apparente. Il lui avait aussi dit combien il aimait ce paradoxe en elle. Rozenn discuta un peu avec Isira et sortit rejoindre les filles.

Nyméria était à table ce matin. Depuis un mois, elle se faisait servir dans sa chambre. La nouvelle du retour d' Oberyn a du lui donner un coup au moral, ce qui ravit Rozenn. Elle ne put s' empêcher d' aller la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Je suis contente de te voir ! Dit Rozenn.

_ Moi aussi. Répondit Nyméria.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, le moral de Rozenn était plutôt au beau fixe. Il s' était passé des choses horribles et elle savait que c' était déplacé de se sentir aussi bien, là maintenant. Mais c' était plus fort qu' elle. L' homme qu' elle aimait était en route vers elle et Nyméria montrait de meilleurs signes de santé. Le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement quand Isira apparut toute essoufflée.

_ Ils arrivent ! Dit-elle.

Les filles se mirent à courir en direction de la place. Personne n' était là et rien ne sortait de l' ordinaire. Les filles attendaient avec excitation. Quelques minutes après des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Rozenn n' en pouvait plus.

Soudain les chevaux firent leur entrée sur la place. Rozenn était très surprise de voir Stannis Barathéon. Elle jeta un regard à Obara qui lui jeta le même regard interrogateur. Et juste derrière, apparut Oberyn. Son coeur aurait pu s' arrêter de battre. Il posa les yeux sur elle et ce fut comme si plus rien n' existait autour. Rozenn prit conscience qu' elle aimait tellement Oberyn que cela a rendait égoiste, voir insensible envers les autres et elle en avait honte. Bien sûr elle se souciait des autres mais personne ne serait jamais aussi important qu' Oberyn. Elle avait choisi de rester là, elle avait choisi de laisser sa famille et son meilleur ami. Mais pour elle maintenant ce n' était plus vraiment un choix. C' était simplement une question de survie. Elle avait besoin d' Oberyn pour fonctionner correctement, elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Elle ressentait pour lui un amour aussi puissant qu' effrayant.

Oberyn descendit de son cheval et fonça droit sur elle. Il l' a souleva du sol et l' embrassa avec amour et passion. Rozenn se rendit compte qu' elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle s' aperçut qu' elle avait du mal à respirer.

_ Tout va bien mon amour. Je suis là.

Il la serra très fort contre lui. Tout en gardant sa main autour de sa taille, il serra ses filles de son autre bras. Ils se tenaient tous les uns près des autres. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les fille se laissèrent aller à ce moment de pur bonheur. Pendant ce court moment, elles mirent de côtés les atrocités qui étaient arrivés à Dorne.

Rozenn ne touchait plus terre. Dans peu de temps, les choses s' assombriraient à nouveau. Oberyn allait souffrir et elle souffrirait avec lui. Mais pour l' instant, tout ce qui comptait c' est qu' il était là. Devant elle, sain et sauf. C' est la seule chose qui comptait pour l' instant.

Son prince était revenu.


	20. Changements

Rozenn se tenait sur le balcon de la terrasse. Oberyn était derrière elle et l' enlaçait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il ne la lâchait pas depuis hier et elle non plus. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche. Oberyn avait fait le tours de diverses émotions intense en quelques heures. Avec les filles, elles avaient emmenées Oberyn dans sa chambre et lui avaient annoncées ensemble la mauvaise nouvelle. Pendant deux heures, elles avaient l' impression de lui avoir annoncées le temps qu' il ferait demain. Il ne réalisait pas encore. Au bout d' un moment, Rozenn resta seule avec Oberyn.

Et finalement ce fut le déluge d' émotions. Il avait commencé par tout casser autour de lui. Hurlant qu' il tuerait chaque putain de Lannister. Ensuite il voulait relativiser, en disant que importe le chagrin qu' il ressentait, il lu fallait penser pour le bien de Dorne. Et il a fini par s' effondrer. Rozenn l' avait tenu dans ses bras pendant des heures. Il avait laissé libre court à ses larmes. Ils avaient enfin fini par discuter. Oberyn tenait à organiser une grande cérémonie en leur honneur. Les funérailles avaient déjà eu lieues mais il était évident qu' ils attendraient Oberyn pour faire une cérémonie.

Ce matin, Oberyn devait s' entretenir avec Stannis. Oberyn lui avait dit qu' il avait insisté pour revenir ici. Rozenn se demanda si cela était en lien avec Obara. Elle apprit aussi que Jon était revenu. Ce qui lui rappela Cédric. Elle expliqua à Oberyn qu' elle l' avait mené jusqu'aux pierres et qu' il était rentré chez lui. Elle lui dit aussi qu' elle devrait parler à Jon. Elle l' avait promis à Cédric. Oberyn finit par la laisser et alla rejoindre Stannis.

Rozenn resta là encore quelques minutes. Elle savait qu' elle ne réalisait pas complètement l' ampleur des changements qui s' opéraient dans tout le royaume. Mais elle le sentait. Les choses évoluaient dans ce monde. Mais elle ne réalisait pas à quel point.

Rozenn descendit sur la place voir si les filles s' y trouvaient. Elle aperçut Sarella et Tyerne et se dirigea vers elles. Lors du déjeuner, ils avaient surtout parlé de la cérémonie à organiser mais ils n' avaient pas oser parler de ce qu' ils ressentaient. Ils s' en étaient tenus aux formalités.

_ Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda Rozenn.

_ Cà peut aller. Le retour de notre père nous aide à mieux tenir le coup. Dit Sarella.

_ A ce propos, comment père gère la nouvelle ? Demanda Tyerne avec inquiétude.

_ C' est difficile pour lui. Je pense qu' il se concentre sur la situation de Dorne surtout pour essayer de garder son esprit occupé. Répondit Rozenn.

Rozenn savait qu' Oberyn souffrait énormément intérieurement. Si il le montrait à Rozenn il ne le montrait pas aux autres. Pas mêmes à ses filles. Sûrement pour les aider à rester fortes.

_ Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ On est restées dans la chambre de Nyméria mais Obara n' était pas là. Répondit Sarella.

Rozenn se doutait qu' elle devait être avec Stannis. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait refait tout ce voyage si ce n' était pas pour Obara. Il avait enfin ce qu' il désirait, il était le roi des sept couronnes. Elle n' avait rien dit à Oberyn de ce qu' elle avait appris à propos de Stannis et d' Obara. D' une part parce que ce n' était pas à elle de lui annoncer et aussi parce qu' Obara n' apprécierait probablement pas. Elle s' était confiée à Rozenn parce qu' elle lui faisait confiance et Rozenn n' avait aucune intention de la trahir.

Elle discuta encore un peu avec les filles et se mit à la recherche de Jon. Elle le trouva sur le terrain d' entraînement. Il avait beau manier parfaitement la lame, il s' était entraîné tout les jours lors de son séjour ici. Elle s' approcha de lui timidement.

_ Lord Stark, puis-je vous parler ?

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle vit qu' il avait l' air inquiet. Il devait se demander ou était Cédric mais n' avait sûrement pas oser déranger Oberyn du à ce qu' il traversait.

_ Bonjour Rozenn. Oui bien sûr.

Il posa son arme et s' avança vers elle. Rozenn inspira profondément.

_ J' aimerai vous parler de Cédric.

Jon la fixa intensément.

_ Vous savez ou il est ?

_ Oui. Il est rentré chez lui.

Rozenn regarda si personne d' autre se trouvait autour d' eux et continua.

_ Je sais qu' il venait du futur. Et j' ai découvert un moyen qui pouvait lui permettre de repartir. Il m' a demandé de vous prévenir.

Jon eut l' air choqué mais il avait aussi l' air rassuré.

_ Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Comment savez-vous comment repartir ?

Rozenn hésita mais savait qu' elle pouvait le lui dire.

_ Je suis du futur moi aussi. J' ai atterri pas loin des jardins aquatiques. Et quelques jours après mon arrivée à Lancehélion j' ai découvert une échappatoire. J' ai trouvé des pierres semblables à celles qui nous ont amenés ici.

Jon resta muet quelque secondes.

_ Et comment avez-vous su pour Cédric ? Je l' imagine mal se confier à vous très facilement.

Rozenn eut un petit rire.

_ En fait on discutait et on s' est rendu compte de similitudes entre nous. Le fait que nous ne connaissions rien au royaume et il a vite remarqué que je lui mentais. Pour ma défense c' est un piètre menteur aussi.

Jon rit franchement.

_ Oui, on peut le dire. Je suis content qu' il ai pu rentrer chez lui. Je sais combien il en avait envie.

Jon se mit à la regarder de façon étrange.

_ Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ?

_ J' ai choisi de rester ici. Au début, j' aurais tout donné pour rentrer chez moi mais je suis très vite tombée amoureuse d' Oberyn. Je me suis retrouvée face à un choix et je l' ai fait.

_ Je peux voir qu' il vous aime énormément. Il parlait souvent de vous pendant le voyage.

Rozenn se sentit rougir.

_ Ah bon ? En bien j' espère.

_ Oui ne vous en faites pas. Il nous a dit que des belles choses, y comprit que contrairement aux apparences, vous étiez plutôt douée pour vous battre. J' ai passé des heures à entraîner Cédric. Je ne suis parvenu à rien.

_ Oui, il m' a dit. Je n' aurais que des belles choses à dire sur Oberyn moi aussi. C' est une personne magnifique et je n' ai jamais pu résoudre à le laisser. Pas même pour retrouver ma famille.

Jon lui sourit. Rozenn retourna vers la place. Elle vit Nyméria qui était seule devant l' entrée du château. Nyméria était celle qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre de la perte de ses proches. Du moins en apparence. Elle s' approcha d' elle. Bien qu' elle fut heureuse du retour de son père, elle continuait à errer comme une âme en peine. Rozenn voyait qu' elle se battait pour continuer à vivre normalement mais qu' elle y parvenait difficilement.

_ Nyméria !

Nyméria leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait beau essayer de garder un visage impassible, le chagrin se lisait sur ses traits et dans son regard. Rozenn se sentait complètement démunie face à elle.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda gentiment Rozenn.

_ Rien de spécial. J' avais besoin de prendre l' air c' est tout.

Nyméria s' assit sur les marches du château et Rozenn s' assit à côté d' elle. Un silence s' installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Rozenn ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Peut-être que ce n' était pas nécessaire ? Peut-être que le fait de simplement lui montrer qu' elle était là pour elle la ferait se sentir moins seule ?

_ Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Dit Nyméria d' une voix sans timbre.

_ Non. Mais je pense sincèrement que Dorne finira par se remettre de la perte de leur prince. Cela prendra du temps mais çà arrivera.

Nyméria se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu sais ce que la mort de mon oncle signifie exactement ? Les conséquences ?

Rozenn ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait juste ou Nyméria voulait en venir.

_ Dorne ne peut pas rester sans prince. Les enfants de mon oncle étant morts aussi, cela signifie que mon père devra prendre sa place.

Rozenn réfléchit à ce que Nyméria venait de dire. Elle n' avait pas pensé à cela. Elle n' avait pas réalisé que Doran, n' ayant pas laissé d' héritiers derrière lui, Oberyn devenait prince de Dorne. Il était déjà prince mais il devenait LE prince. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir réalisé cela plutôt. En même temps, Oberyn devait prendre le temps de pleurer sa famille.

_ Je pense que c' est l' une des raisons pour lesquelles mon père t' aime. Dit Nyméria avec un sourire.

_ Quelle raison ?

_ Mon oncle et ses enfants sont morts depuis un mois et tu réalise seulement maintenant que cela fait de mon père le prince de Dorne. Et encore parce que j te l' ai dit. Tu est totalement désintéressée. D' autres à ta place aurait vu le bon côté des choses depuis le début mais pas toi.

Rozenn devait admettre qu' elle se foutait éperdument qu' Oberyn soit prince ou pas. Elle l' aimait lui. Elle aimait l' homme patient qui avait attendu qu' elle se dévoile à lui. L' homme vulnérable qui s' était laissé aller à ses émotions quand il lui avait parlé de sa soeur et ses enfants. L' homme compréhensif qui l' avait soutenu dès qu' il avait appris son secret. Toutes ces choses n' avaient rien à voir avec son statut de prince.

_ Je l' aime lui c' est tout. Dit Rozenn timidement.

_ Je sais. Et je suis contente qu' il t' ai trouvée. Je pense qu' aucune femme de ce monde n' aurait pu lui convenir. Je crois sincèrement que vous étiez destinés l' un à l' autre. Tu a traversé le temps. De tout les endroits du royaume, tu est tombée à Dorne. Et vous vous êtes trouvés. Je pense que c' était écrit.

Rozenn réfléchit à cela. Etait-elle là parce qu' elle avait un rôle à jouer dans le royaume ou tout tournait-il autour d' Oberyn ? C' était une grande question pour elle. Peut-être que la légende se trompait ? Peut-être que sa présence ici n' affecterait en rien le royaume ? En fait c' est ce qu' elle espérait. Elle ne désirait rien d' autre qu' être ici avec Oberyn et les filles. Cela la rendait parfaitement heureuse. Le jeux de trônes, la quête de pouvoir, elle s' en foutait royalement.

_ Je pense que c' était écrit moi aussi. Dit simplement Rozenn.

Elles restèrent assises là en silence pendant quelques minutes.

_ Tu veux qu' on aille faire un tour ? Jusqu'à l' heure du repas ? Demanda Rozenn.

Nyméria réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par accepter. Elles ne prirent pas les chevaux. Elles se contentèrent juste de marcher un peu dans le petit bois. C' était le même bois que Rozenn avait traversé lors de sa fuite, ce qui lui raviva des souvenirs. Elle avait l' impression d' être une personne tout à fait différente aujourd'hui. La Rozenn qui s' était enfuie était une jeune femme qui était effrayée, triste et qui se sentait seule. La Rozenn qui se sentait ici chez elle était une jeune femme heureuse, amoureuse et entourée. Pourtant certaines de ses anciennes émotions remontent à la surface parfois. Rozenn n' oublierait jamais d' ou elle vient. Elle n' oubliera jamais sa famille ou Noah. Elle ne désirait pas rentrer chez elle mais elle donnerait n' importe quoi pour leur dire au revoir. Pour dire à ses parents qu' elle allait très bien et qu' elle était heureuse. La culpabilité serait toujours présente en elle, elle le savait. Mais ce ne serait comparé à la dévastation qu' elle ressentirait si elle devait partir et vivre sans Oberyn.

Elle retournèrent au château pour le dîner. Il ne manquait plus qu' elles dans la salle à manger. Rozenn s' installa et remarqua que l' ambiance était très tendue. Obara avait l' air nerveuse et Oberyn avait la mine sombre. Sarella et Tyerne avaient l' air aussi sceptique que Rozenn et Nyméria. Sarella fut la seule à avoir le courage de briser la glace.

_ Père, votre entrevue s' est mal passée ?

Oberyn leva les yeux vers elle puis regarda Obara.

_ Non.

Il ne dit rien d' autre et commenca à manger. Le dîner se passa péniblement. Les filles essayèrent de détendre l' atmosphère mais la tension était palpable. Une fois le repas fini, Obern prit Rozenn par la main et l' emmena dans leur chambre. Une fois entrés, Oberyn se mit à faire les cent pas.

_ Oberyn, que se passe-t-il ?

Il s' assit sur le lit et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Stannis veut épouser Obara.

_ Quoi ?

Rozenn était sincèrement choquée. Elle savait qu' il se passait quelque chose entre eux et que le retour de Stannis à Lancehélion avait un lien avec cela mais elle n' aurait jamais crue qu' il voulait l' épouser.

_ Il dit qu' ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant son séjour ici et qu' il se doit d' avoir une reine. Ses conseillers lui ont proposé de nombreuses jeunes femmes nobles mais il veut Obara. Il dit que son statut de bâtarde risque de poser problème mais il est prêt à prendre le risque.

_ Obara est d' accord ?

_ Oui visiblement. Je lui ai parlé à part juste avant le repas, elle m' a avoué ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Il se leva et se remit à faire les cents pas.

_ Tu ne veux pas la voir avec Stannis ?

_ Ce n' est pas çà. Si elle l' épouse, elle deviendra reine des sept couronnes. Elle devra aller vivre à Port-Réal. Evidemment il y' a des avantages mais Obara n' est pas ce genre de personnes.

Rozenn comprit ce qui gênait le plus Oberyn. Il ne voulait pas voir sa fille partir si loin. Il avait peur que le peuple ne l' accepte pas, ce qui pourrait la mettre en danger.

_ Tu dois consentir à ce mariage pour qu' elle accepte ?

_ Non. En tant que bâtarde, Obara n' est politiquement pas reconnue comme ma fille. Si Stannis veut l' emmener et qu' elle est d' accord, je n' ai rien à dire. Mais il vouait faire les choses dans les formes.

Rozenn s' approcha d' Oberyn et se colla à lui.

_ Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour elle. Mais je pense que Stannis la traitera avec beaucoup de respect. Et il saura la protéger. Le peuple aura sûrement besoin de temps pour s' adapter mais il s' adaptera. Obara vaut mille fois mieux que leur ancienne reine, ils le réaliseront vite.

Oberyn la serra contre lui.

_ Je sais. C' est juste que je m' étais fait cette image. Toi, moi, nos enfants, mes filles et leurs enfants. Cà me fait mal de l' imaginer aussi loin.

Rozenn s' était figée. Nos enfants ?

_ Tu songe à avoir des enfants avec moi ? Demanda Rozenn étonnée.

Il l' a regarda et sourit.

_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi as-tu l' air si surprise ?

_ C' est juste que tu a déjà des enfants. Des enfants adultes. Je pensais que tu n' avais peut-être pas envie de repasser par là.

Il rit de bon coeur. Ce son lui avait terriblement manqué.

_ Je repasserai par là avec plaisir. J' ai aimé élever mes filles. Les voir grandir. L' idée de voir grandir nos enfants me fait plaisir au plus haut point.

Rozenn sourit et l' embrassa. Oberyn la poussa doucement et la regarda sérieusement.

_ Je t' aime plus que tout Rozenn.

Son coeur battait à cent à l' heure.

_ Moi aussi je t' aime.

_ J' aurais voulu que ce soit autrement, que ce soit plus romantique mais je veux juste te le dire.

Il luit prit les mains et la regarda avec amour.

_ Tu es devenue tout pour moi. Je ne vais pas dire que j' étais malheureux avant ton arrivée ici mais je sentais qu' il me manquait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mais quand je t' ai vue la première fois, tout est devenu évident. J' ai l' impression que toute ma vie, je n' ai fait que t' attendre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens complet. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Rozenn Juhel, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Rozenn avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Tout l' amour qu' elle avait pour lui explosait en elle. Comme s' il ne demandait qu' à sortir.

_ Oui ! Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme.

Oberyn l' embrassa passionnément. Rozenn rompit le baiser au bout de quelques secondes.

_ Je n' aurais pas voulu que ce soit autrement. C' était très romantique. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils passèrent l' après-midi dans leur chambre. Le monde aurait pu s' effondrer qu' il n' auraient rien remarqué. Ils restèrent des heures à discuter de la suite des événements.

_ Nous ferons la cérémonie pour mon frère et ses enfants demain. Obara doit y assister et Stannis ne peut pas rester très longtemps.

Rozenn l' embrassa doucement.

_ Tu verra à quoi ressemble Port-Réal. Ils se marieront là-bas.

Rozenn n' avait jamais désiré aller dans la capitale par loyauté envers Oberyn. Et elle n' avait aucune envie d' aller dans cet endroit qui été gouverné par des gens qui avaient fait tant de mal à Oberyn et sa famille. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Et elle devait admette que sa curiosité prenait le dessus. Ils avaient le temps. Stannis et Obara se marieraient. Oberyn et elle allaient également se marier. Elle n' avait plus à craindre que ses enfants souffrent de leur statut de bâtards. Ils seront reconnus en tant que Martell. Elle-même serait une Martell. Elle serait la femme d' Oberyn et la future mère de ses enfants. Elle s' assoupit sur cette pensée agréable.

Le lendemain, Rozenn et Oberyn étaient devant la fontaine dans les jardins du château. La cérémonie avait eu lieu ce matin. Beaucoup de monde s' était réuni. Oberyn avait parlé en l' honneur du prince Doran Martell et de ses enfants. Les filles et même Rozenn n' avaient pu retenir leur larmes. Oberyn et Rozenn avaient annoncés leur futur mariage aux filles lors du repas. Elles avaient littéralement sauté de joie. Sarella parlait déjà des préparatifs.

Oberyn serra Rozenn contre lui.

_ C' est ici que j' aurai aimé te demander ta main.

Rozenn regarda autour d' elle. Certes, c' était le plus bel endroit du château et ils avaient passés de merveilleux moments ici mais ce n' était pas l' endroit qui avait le plus de signification pour elle.

_ Non. N' importe ou aurait été parfait et çà l' était.

_ C' est ici que tu a commencé à te confier à moi. Et la première fois que je t' ai emmenée ici, c' est le jour ou j' ai réalisé que j' étais fou amoureux de toi.

Rozenn caressa doucement son visage.

_ Pour moi, c' est mon ancienne chambre. C' est là que j' ai connu toute sorte de premières fois. C' est là que tu m' a dit je t' aime la première fois, c' est là ou nous avons fait l' amour pour la première fois. Tout dans cette chambre me fait penser à toi.

Oberyn l' embrassa tendrement.

_ Je dois aller me préparer. Et toi aussi mon coeur.

Cette après midi, Oberyn deviendrait officiellement le seul prince de Dorne. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi vite mais tenait à ce qu' Obara soit là. Obara y tenait aussi d' ailleurs. Rozenn alla dans sa chambre ou l' attendait Isira. Comme d' habitude, elle l' a baigna et l' a vêtit.

La robe était magnifique. Une robe très longue d' un tissu rouge foncé. Les manches lui arrivaient jusqu'aux poignets. Des pierres oranges et jaunes encerclaient sa taille. Isira lui fit une longue tresse. Une coiffure aussi simple qu' élégante. Rozenn se tourna vers Isira.

_ Isira, promets-moi de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire.

_ Bien sûr, c' est promis.

_ Oberyn m' a demandé en mariage.

Isira lui sauta dans les bras.

_ C' est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

_ Merci. Je suis heureuse moi aussi.

Isira arrangea quelques derniers détails sur la robe de Rozenn et sortit de la chambre. Rozenn alla jusqu'à la grande salle du château. Elle n' y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le bal organisé pour la victoire d' Oberyn sur La montagne.

Les filles étaient déjà là. Elles accueillirent Rozenn avec un grand sourire. Obara était de l' autre côté, près de Stannis. Elle lui fit un grand sourire que Rozenn lui rendit. Les filles s' installèrent toutes devant. Une fois tout le monde entré, Oberyn fit son entrée. Il était magnifique. Il était tout de rouge vêtu. Un prêtre vint faire un long discours sur le courage et la bonté des Martell. Que leur famille était à la tête de Dorne depuis des siècles. Rozenn n' écoutait plus un mot de ce qu' il disait. Ses yeux se fixèrent à ceux d' Oberyn. Pendant quelques minutes, il n' y' avait qu' eux. Soudain tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Rozenn revint brutalement à la réalité et se joignit aux applaudissements.

Dorne avait un nouveau prince.


	21. Port-Réal

Rozenn était épuisée. Cela faisait un mois qu' ils voyageait en direction de Port-Réal. Stannis, Obara, Jon et le reste de leurs hommes étaient parti le lendemain de la cérémonie d' Oberyn, il y' a deux mois. Oberyn s' habituait rapidement aux responsabilités que son nouveau statut exigeait. Pendant ce temps les filles se chargeaient des détails du mariage de leur père avec Rozenn. Elle leur avait quel genre de mariage elle aimerait, mais elle devait admettre qu' elle n' y connaissait rien. Elle savait comment se passait les mariages à son époque, mais pas ici. Oberyn et elle s' étaient mis d' accord pour se marier après Obara et Stannis. Rien ne pressait pour eux, ce qui détendait Rozenn. Elle était sûre de vouloir se marier mais plus les préparatifs du mariage avançaient et plus elle angoissait.

On lui avait expliqué qu' une fois mariée à Oberyn, elle ne serait pas seulement une Martell mais qu' elle deviendrait princesse de Dorne. Et Rozenn était incroyablement nerveuse à cette idée. Elle ne savait pas encore comment tout à fait s' y prendre avec les coutumes d' ici et pourtant elle se retrouvera à la tête de Dorne avec son mari. Heureusement Oberyn était là pour la rassurer. Il serait là pour l' aider et lui apprendre tout ce qu' il y' a à apprendre.

Rozenn était perdue dans ses pensées quand Oberyn la ramena.

_ Regarde, on est arrivés.

Rozenn regarda devant elle et vit au loin un grand château trois fois plus grand que celui de Lancehélion. Il était magnifique. Ils chevauchèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes et arrivèrent devant l' entrée de Port-Réal. Les soldats Barathéon les laissèrent passer et ils entrèrent dans la ville. Oberyn avait dit à Rozenn combien il détestait cette ville. Rozenn n' aimait pas ce qu' il s' en dégageait. Elle savait les horreurs qui étaient arrivés ici. C' est dans cette ville que fut tuée Elia Martell et ses enfants. Evidemment qu' Oberyn méprisait Port-Réal. Cela devait être aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles voir Obara vivre ici le perturbait autant. Mais Rozenn n' osait pas avouer qu' esthétiquement parlant, la ville était splendide. Il y' avait une grande vue sur la mer turquoise, les rues étaient magnifiquement pavées et les gens avaient l' air heureux. Elle préférait Dorne mais Port-Réal était une ville somptueuse.

Une fois arrivés devant le château, Rozenn et Oberyn et les filles descendirent de cheval. Obara et Stannis vinrent les accueillir devant les portes. Rozenn sourit en voyant Obara porter une robe, ce qui n' était pas souvent le cas. Elle était plus pantalon. Mais elle portait les couleurs dorniennes. Rozenn l' a serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu a l' air heureuse. Lui murmura-t-elle à l' oreille.

Obara la regarda et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Rozenn craignait qu' une fois Obara arrivée à Port-Réal, elle finirait par déchanter. Elle se retrouvait loin de sa famille et était sur le point de devenir reine. Mais elle avait l' air d' être à sa place ici. Même si Stannis ne souriait pas, il avait l' air plus détendu et moins fermé que lorsque son séjour à Lancehélion. Tout le monde à Dorne disait trouver Stannis disgracieux mais elle ne pouvait s' empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme. Le choix d' Obara ne la choquait pas tant que cela en fin de compte.

Tout le monde suivirent le couple royal dans la salle du trône. La salle était immense. Rozenn aperçut le trône tout en haut des marches. Le trône de fer. Le symbole du pouvoir absolu. D' après les rumeurs, le trônes était composé de mille lames mais il y' en avait beaucoup moins.

_ Ils vont se marier ici ? Demanda Rozenn et Oberyn.

_ Non, ils se marieront au donjon rouge.

Rozenn et les filles venaient ici pour la première fois. Elles étaient toutes ébahies devant tant de beauté.

_ Nous nous marieront dans cinq jours. Prenez le temps de vous reposez et de visiter la capitale si vous le souhaitez. D' autres personnes viendront très bientôt.

Rozenn se demanda si Jon Stark viendrait au mariage. Cela semblait logique. Elle ressentit une angoisse soudaine. Combien de familles du royaume allaient venir ? Oberyn et Stannis discutèrent du mariage mais Rozenn n' écoutait pas. Elle savait qu' à part les Martell, personne ne connaissait son secret ici mais elle se sentait exposée. Elle était sûre qu' Obara n' avait rien dit à Stannis mais si il venait à l' apprendre, que ferait-il ? Il était roi. Si il voulait sa tête, il l' aurait.

_ Rozenn ?

Rozenn se tourna vers Nyméria.

_ Tu va bien ? Tu est toute blanche. Dit-elle inquiète.

_ Oui oui ne t' en fais pas.

Rozenn se tourna et vit qu' Oberyn la regardait d' un air inquiet tout en discutant avec Stannis. Elle sortit de la salle du trône, il fallait qu' elle prenne l' air. Elle se sentait stupide d' avoir tout le temps peur qu' on découvre la vérité sur elle. Si on savait que les Martell étaient au courant et qu' ils l' avaient protégée, ils risquaient peut-être quelque chose aussi. Elle resta sur les marches du château un petit moment. Nyméria et Sarella sortirent du château et vinrent vers elle.

_ Tu viens faire un tour avec nous ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Rozenn se reprit et essaya d' avoir l' air le plus impassible qu' elle pouvait. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu' il se passait autour d' elle mais n' y' arrivait pas.

_ Regardez !

la voixaigue de Nyméria les avaient fait sursauter. Sarella et Rozenn regardèrent dans la même direction.

_ Sérieusement Nyméria ? Tout ce qui retient ton attention ce sont les terrains d' entraînement ? Demanda Sarella.

Rozenn devait admettre qu' ils étaient immenses et un nombre incalculable d' arme se trouvaient là. Nyméria l' a prit par le bras et l' emmena avec elle.

_ C' est le moment d' améliorer tes compétences avec un poignard.

Sarella les suivit en riant. Rozenn n' avait pas la tête à s' entraîner mais Nyméria avait l' air d' en avoir rien à faire.

_ Regarde tout ce qu' ils ont !

D' un côté, Rozenn était contente de voir Nyméria avec le sourire. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour elle. Rozenn décida de faire un effort.

_ Bon d' accord mais pas trop longtemps. Dit Rozenn.

Comme d' habitude l' entraînement ne menait à rien. Rozenn n' arrivait pas à manier cette arme. Elle ignorait tant bien que mal Sarella qui était écroulée de rire en voyant Nyméria s' arracher les cheveux.

_ Mais j' ai jamais vu çà ! S' écria Nyméria.

Rozenn rit nerveusement.

_ C' est pas drôle. Je n' ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier un poignard aussi mal.

Elle finit par rire également. Les filles discutèrent un peu de ce qu' elles aimeraient voir et faire pendant leur séjour ici. Ils devaient rester là pendant une semaine.

_ Au fait, pourquoi est-tu partie comme çà tout à l' heure ? Demanda Sarella.

Cette fille avait le don de viser dans le mille sans s' en rendre compte.

_ Je peux vous parler sérieusement ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui, bien sur. Répondit Nyméria.

_ J' ai un peu paniqué. J' imaginais ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait à savoir pour moi.

_ Il ne t' arrivera rien Rozenn. Ton secret n' est pas écrit sur ton front. De toute façon c' est quelque chose qu' il faudrait prouver. Dit Nyméria.

Rozenn se détendit un peu. C' est vrai que si quelqu'un l' accusait de venir du futur, comment le prouverait-il ?

_ Tu a raison, excuse-moi. C' est juste que je suis pas seule là-dedans j' ai conscience des risques que vous prenez en me protégeant.

_ On savait dès le départ qu' il y' avait quelque chose qui clochait chez toi et on t' a quand même acceptée.

Nyméria leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu a vraiment une façon unique de faire des compliments. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Rozenn se moquait de la maladresse de Sarella, ses paroles l" avait touchée ainsi que celles de Nyméria.

_ Merci beaucoup les filles.

Les filles se retournèrent après avoir entendu des chevaux arrivés au galop. Jon Stark était en tête du groupe. Au cours de la journée d' autres personnes firent leur entrée. Les filles retournèrent au château et découvrirent les quartiers qu' elles occuperaient. Les chambres étaient majestueuses et parfaitement bien décorées. Rozenn et Sarella s' assirent sur le lit de Nyméria pendant que celle-ci découvrait sa chambre.

_ Je n' arrive toujours pas à croire qu' Obara va vivre ici et devenir reine. Dit Nyméria.

_ Je n' arrive pas à croire qu' elle épouse Stannis. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn se retint de rire. Sarella avait été la plus choquée à l' annonce de leur relation et de leur mariage.

_ Je pense que c' est un homme bien dans le fond. Dit Rozenn.

_ Peut-être mais il est moche. S' indigna Sarella.

_ Oh tu arrête oui ! Déjà il n' est pas si moche et c' est pas le plus important. Si Obara est tombée amoureuse de lui c' est qu' il doit avoir de bonnes qualités.

Les filles se figèrent quand on toqua à la porte. Nyméria alla ouvrir et laissa passer Obara. Sarella se leva et eut l' air coupable.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Obara.

Obara regarda Nyméria et Rozenn et se tourna à nouveau vers Sarella.

_ Tu critiquais mon futur mari c' est çà ?

_ Non, enfin si, enfin un peu, enfin rien de méchant.

Obara sourit et s' assit sur le lit.

_ Laisse tomber, j' aurais trouvé bizarre que tu n' ai rien à dire.

Rozenn se tourna vers Obara.

_ Oberyn discute toujours avec Stannis ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, il est parti dans votre chambre.

_ Je vais le rejoindre, au fait tu ne m' en veux pas d' être sortie comme çà ? Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect. S' excusa Rozenn.

_ Non ce n' est rien mais mon père doit être un peu inquiet.

_ D' accord, à plus tard les filles.

Rozenn se leva et sortit de la chambre de Nyméria. Elle se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, on lui avait dit que c' était là que se trouvait leur chambre. Elle finit par la trouver et vit Oberyn qui était devant la fenêtre. Quand il l' a vit entrer, il se précipita vers elle.

_ Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu partie comme çà ?

Rozenn lui expliqua son coup de panique et sa conversation avec les filles.

_ Tu es toujours inquiète. Ne t' en fais pas, tout ira bien. Bientôt tu sera ma femme, personne n' osera t' accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Rozenn lui sourit et l' embrassa. Elle sera bientôt sa femme. Rien ne l' a rendait plus heureuse que la perspective de leur mariage. Ils appartiendraient l' un à l' autre. Cà allait déjà de soi mais ce serait officiel. Rozenn n' avait jamais été une grande fervente du mariage. A partir du moment ou deux personnes savaient qu' elles s' aimaient, pourquoi ressentaient-elles le besoin de se marier et de le crier sur tout les toits. Elle comprenait maintenant. Le fait que tout le monde sache qu' elle appartenait au prince de Dorne et que le prince de Dorne lui appartenait devint très important pour elle.

Les cinq jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Aujourd'hui était le jour du mariage d' Obara et Stannis. Des tables et des tentures colorées étaient installées sur la place du château. Une centaine de personnes était conviée au mariage. On sentait la bonne humeur partout ou on passait. Finalement, Obara avait l' air d' être acceptée par le peuple. Du moins elle ne dérangeait pas.

Rozenn était dans les jardins du château avec Oberyn. Pendant ces cinq jours, il lui avait montré les plus beaux endroits de la ville.

_ J' aurais jamais cru apprécier d' être dans cette ville un jour. Dit Oberyn.

_ Tu marie ta fille. C' est ce qui doit jouer.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui.

_ Oui. Ma fille se marie aujourd'hui.

Il avait l' air de seulement réaliser, ce qui fit rire Rozenn.

_ Et tu finira par marier les trois autres.

Oberyn fit la grimace.

_ Je ne suis pas prêt à donner Tyerne. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Rozenn sourit. Tyerne était plus âgée que Sarella et Rozenn mais elle avait une apparence de petite fille. Et elle était plus douce et timide que ses soeurs. Mais Rozenn avait fini par voir qu' elle était beaucoup plus coriace et combative qu' elle en avait l' air. C' était un contraste assez intéressant. Oberyn avait beau savoir cela, il n' arrivait pas à voir Tyerne comme une femme adulte.

Ils restèrent dans les jardins encore un peu et allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté. Rozenn alla dans sa chambre ou l' attendait leur servante, Nella. Elle était respectueuse mais se montrer froide et hautaine. Rozenn se rendit compte qu' Isira lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait insisté auprès d' Oberyn pour qu' elle assiste à leur mariage. Et qu' elle soit là comme son amie, non comme servante. Il avait essayé de la faire changer d' avis mais avais fini par céder.

Rozenn portait une longue robe rouge et orange. Elle était très élégante. Nella lui fit un chignon sophistiqué. Après s' être préparée, Rozenn alla dans la chambre de Nyméria. Elle avait été surprise que les filles n' assistent pas Obara avant le mariage mais les choses étaient différentes. Sarella et Tyerne étaient déjà là. Les filles partirent ensemble pour le donjon rouge. Oberyn devait déjà y être. C' est lui qui conduira Obara jusque Stannis. Les filles entrèrent dans le donjon rouge. Rozenn était bouche bée devant l' immensité du donjon. Il y' avait déjà du monde à l' intérieur. Les filles alla au premier rang du côté d' Obara. Stannis était déjà là ainsi que le prêtre qui était chargé de les marier. Quand tout le monde fut présent, quelques minutes passèrent. Soudain les grandes portes s' ouvrirent devant Obara et Oberyn. Ils s' avancèrent doucement dans l' allée.

Obara était resplendissante. Elle avait une longue robe jaune très clair, presque blanche. Elle avait sur les épaules les manteau aux couleurs dorniennes. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés élégamment. Sa tresse lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos. Une fois arrivés jusqu'à l' autel, Obara tourna le dos à Stannis qui lui enleva son manteau. Stannis tendit le manteau à Oberyn qui vint se mettre à coté de Rozenn. Stannis plaça un manteau aux couleurs Barathéon sur les épaules d' Obara. Ensuite, le prêtre lia la main d' Obara à celle de Stannis avec un ruban brodé d' or.

_ Que l' on sache qu' Obara de la maison Martell et Stannis de la maison Barathéon sont un coeur, un corps, une âme.

Le prêtre défit le ruban. Stannis serra la main d' Obara dans la sienne

_ Maudit soit celui qui chercherait à les séparer.

Stannis s' approcha d' Obara et l' embrassa tendrement. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Rozenn était émue. Tout le long, Oberyn lui avait tenu la main. Elle n' avait jamais vu un mariage aussi beau.

Les mariés remontèrent l' allée et ils les suivirent. Tout le monde alla s' installer. Oberyn, Rozenn et les filles étaient installés à la table royale. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien. Le repas était délicieux, Oberyn et les filles la faisait rire. Rozenn ne s' était pas amusée comme cela depuis longtemps. Le ciel commençait à s' assombrir, la nuit tombait doucement. Obara et Stannis se levèrent et saluèrent tout le monde. Obara adressa un sourire aux filles et à son père. Le couple quitta la table et retournèrent vers le château. Certaines personnes se mirent à crier.

_ Le coucher ! Le coucher !

Ser Davos s' approcha et prit la parole.

_ Sa majesté ne souhaite pas qu' il y' ai une cérémonie du coucher. S' il vous plaît, respectez sa décision.

Les gens eurent l' air déçus. Rozenn se tourna vers Oberyn.

_ La cérémonie du coucher ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui c' est une tradition. Quand le nouveau couple marié souhaite se retirer, les invités emmène les mariés jusqu'à leur chambre. Les hommes déshabillent la mariée et les femmes, le marié.

Rozenn se figea.

_ Je ne veux pas faire çà. Oberyn, s' il te plaît je...

_ Doucement mon coeur. Il est hors de question que nous le fassions.

Oberyn l' embrassa tendrement. Rozenn se calma peu à peu. L' idée de se faire déshabiller par les invités de son mariage était inconcevable. Elle n' aurait pas accepté qu' Oberyn se fasse déshabiller par d' autres femmes non plus. Ils restèrent encore un peu plus d' une heure et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Rozenn se demandait si son mariage ressemblerait à celui-ci. Peut-être avec un peu moins de monde. Elle pensa à ses parents. A combien ils auraient tant voulu assister à son mariage. Oberyn lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi ressemblera ta robe ?

_ Je t' ai dit non. Dit Rozenn en riant.

Quelques jours après sa demande en mariage, Oberyn a envoyé une couturière à Rozenn pour qu' elle puisse avoir la robe qu' elle voulait. Rozenn avait fini par choisir sa robe mais Oberyn insistait toujours pour savoir de quoi elle aura l' air.

_ Elle sera très belle, c' est tout ce que je peux te dire.

_ Pas même la couleur ou la forme ?

_ Non !

Oberyn serra Rozenn très fort contre lui.

_ J' ai hâte que ce jour arrive. Je veux tellement que tu sois ma femme.

Il avait le regard brûlant. Celui auquel Rozenn ne pouvait résister.

_ J' ai hâte moi aussi.

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Oberyn et Rozenn discutèrent de leur retour, qui était dans deux jours maintenant.

_ Obara viendra à notre mariage tu pense ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est reine maintenant, elle doit rester ici.

Rozenn comprenait. Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre de se dire qu' Obara était désormais reine des sept couronnes. Elle n' arrivait toujours pas à croire non plus qu' elle serait bientôt une princesse. Et que ses enfants seront aussi des princes et des princesses. A Dorne, les femmes avaient autant le droit que les hommes de gouverner. Si elle venait à avoir une fille en premier, elle serait la prochaine à gouverner Dorne après son père. Tout cela paraissait tellement surréaliste pour Rozenn. Il y' a quelque mois elle n' était qu' une simple étudiante et maintenant, elle était une future princesse dans une époque lointaine. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si tout cela était réel.

Le lendemain, Rozenn se promenait seule dans les jardins. Ils étaient très beaux et reposants.

_ Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Jon Stark s' avança vers elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Vous m' avez fait peur. Oui je vais bien merci. Et vous ?

_ Très bien. C' était un mariage magnifique à voir. C' est le premier auquel j' ai assisté.

_ Moi aussi. Enfin, à un mariage d' ici.

_ Ils sont semblables ? Demanda Jon.

_ Pas vraiment. Ceux d' ici sont bien plus impressionnants.

_ Vous aurez bientôt droit au votre. Pas trop nerveuse.

Rozenn rit de bon coeur.

_ Non pas du tout. Au contraire, j' attends ce jour avec impatience. Je sais que cela fait loin et que vous serez sûrement occupé mais je serai heureuse de vous y voir.

_ Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir mais comme vous dites, je serais très occupé.

_ Je comprends. Et vous ? Pas de mariage en vue.

Jon se gratta la nuque.

_ J' ai des propositions. Mais aucune vraiment intéressante.

Rozenn admirait Jon pour ne pas se précipiter dans une union par intérêt. Il devait souhaiter un mariage d' amour.

_ Vous êtes très jeune, vous n' avez pas besoin de vous jeter dans un mariage tout de suite. Dit Rozenn.

_ Je sais et c' est ce que je compte faire.

Rozenn réfléchit son futur mariage. Elle était sur un nuage. Ils l' étaient tous. Obara venait de se marier, elle était devenue reine, Rozenn préparait son mariage avec l' homme qu' elle aime. Elle n' aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir autant de bonheur. En cet instant, elle était vraiment reconnaissante d' avoir poser les mains sur ces pierres. Elle n' en avait jamais été aussi sûre qu' en cet instant.

Elle appartenait à ce monde.


	22. Le plus beau jour

Oberyn descendit rejoindre ses filles pour déjeuner. Nyméria et Tyerne restaient s' occupaient de lui pendant que Sarella et Isira s' occupaient de Rozenn. Il n' en revenait pas d' y être enfin. Aujourd'hui il allait épouser la femme de sa vie. Cela faisait deux mois qu' ils avaient quittés Port-Réal. Ils étaient fiancés depuis plus de trois mois maintenant et cela faisait presque sept mois depuis leur rencontre. Oberyn n' avait pas vu le temps passé. Il avait l' impression que c' était hier qu' il avait rencontré Rozenn aux jardins aquatiques. Cette jeune fille étrangère et fascinante allait devenir sa femme dans quelques heures.

Nyméria et Tyerne ne tenaient pas en place. Elle mangeaient à peine tant elles étaient excitées.

_ Sa robe est magnifique ! S' exclama Tyerne.

Nyméria avait l' air d' accord.

_ Vous avez vue sa robe ?

_ Oui, elle nous l' a montré il y' a quelques jours. Dit Nyméria.

Rozenn refusait de lui dévoiler un seul indice sur sa robe de mariée. Il avait hâte de voir Rozenn dans sa robe. Il avait hâte de la voir tout court. La cérémonie aurait lieue dans la plus grande salle du château. Oberyn pensa à son frère et à ses neveux et nièce. Il aurait tant aimé qu' il soient là. Il savait aussi que Rozenn aurait souhaité la présence de ses parents. Elle devrait remonter l' allée seule. Mais une fois l' allée remontée elle ne sera plus seule, plus jamais. Il sera toujours là pour elle.

Sur la place, il y' avait des tentures rouges, jaunes et oranges et des tables un peu partout. Dorne n' avait pas vu un mariage princier depuis longtemps. Et le peuple n' avait aucun problème à accueillir une nouvelle princesse qui n' était pas de Dorne et qui n' était pas noble. Oberyn était sur que Rozenn ferait une bonne princesse. Elle est d' une grande bonté et est à l' écoute des autres.

Après le déjeuner, Oberyn alla rejoindre ses conseillers. Ceux-ci craignaient que l' annonce de leur mariage attire les convoitises des autres royaumes. Avant leur alliance avec Stannis, tout le monde savait que Dorne ne participait pas à la guerre, que les Martell étaient neutres. Mais maintenant le royaume de Dorne était considéré comme ami de la couronne. Et le mariage d' Oberyn et Rozenn laisse prévoir de futurs héritiers. Oberyn avait déjà reçu une lettre de Walder Frey. Le vieux fou proposait déjà une alliance entre son futur enfant et l' un des petits-enfants Frey. Lettre qu' Oberyn à jeté immédiatement. Princes ou bâtards, les enfants qu' Oberyn aurait avec Rozenn ne seront pas marchandés dans un mariage. Si ses enfants auront ce genre de mariage, ce sera leur choix. Et il était sûr que Rozenn n' accepterait jamais ce genre d' arrangements.

La semaine dernière, il avait reçu des nouvelles de Port-Réal. Obara se portait très bien et s' habituait doucement à sa condition de reine. Le procès de Jaime Lannister à eu lieu il y' a quelques semaines. Sans surprise, il a demandé un duel judiciaire. Duel qu' il a remporté. D' après les rumeurs, il serait retourné près de son fils à Castral Roc. Le fait que les enfants Lannister soient le fruit d' un inceste n' était plus un sujet tabou. Même Jaime ne s' était pas prit la peine de le nier pour la millième fois.

Le fait que Jon Stark n' ai toujours pas de mariage en vue faisait jaser dans le royaume. Rozenn lui avait dit qui' ils avaient eu une conversation là-dessus. Oberyn comprenait parfaitement que le garçon veuille une femme qui lui sera vraiment importante. Mais il espérait que le garçon trouve vite car les gens réclameront de plus en plus une Dame de Winterfell.

Oberyn discuta de quelques détails politique avec ses conseillers alla dans sa chambre. Rozenn se préparait dans son ancienne chambre. La cérémonie se déroulerait en fin de matinée. Il enfila une tunique orange drapée d' or et porta le manteau dornien sur lui. Il demanda à ce qu' on le laisse seul. Il songea à combien Rozenn avait bouleversé sa vie. Avant qu' elle n' arrive, il n' aurait jamais cru se marier. Il n' aurait jamais cru vouloir être l' homme d' une seule femme et qu' une femme ne soit qu' à lui. Elle l' avait fondamentalement changé. Le bonheur qu' il ressentait le terrifiait. Il avait peur que Rozenn ne lui soit arrachée. Il n' y survivrait pas. Il avait déjà connu la perte, le chagrin et la douleur mais il savait que cela ne serait rien si il venait à la perdre. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que ses filles vinrent le chercher.

Il se dirigea dans la grande salle. Les invités étaient déjà tous présents. Ses filles allèrent juste au premier rang. Oberyn se plaça devant le prêtre qui l' accueillit avec un sourire. Il sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui. D' une minute à l' autre, Rozenn allait arriver. Il patienta quelques minutes qui parurent des heures. Soudain les grandes portes s' ouvrirent.

Il avait imaginé ce moment des millions de fois depuis leur fiançailles. Aucun de ses fantasmes n' égalaient ce qu' il vit. Rozenn s' avança doucement dans l' allée. Elle lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge, longue et vaporeuse. Les manches, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses mains, étaient lacées d' or. Elle avait les cheveux libérés mais ils étaient relevés. Ils pouvaient deviner ses belles boucles tomber en cascade dans son dos.

Il n' y' avait qu' elle qui existait en cet instant. Comme si tout les invités s' étaient évaporés, il n' y avait que Rozenn qui avançait vers lui, elle était tout ce qu' il voyait. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, il ne put s' empêcher de l' embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

_ Vous pouvez maintenant couvrir la mariée et la prendre sous votre protection.

la voixdu prêtre le sortit de sa stupeur. Rozenn se retourna doucement. La robe laissait paraître tout son dos jusqu'à la cambrure. Oberyn ôta son manteau et le plaça sur les épaules de Rozenn. Elle se retourna et lui sourit timidement. Il releva sa main gauche devant lui et Rozenn mit la sienne dessus. Le prêtre commença à lier leur mains avec un ruban orange et or.

_ Sous le regard des sept, je scelle ici ces deux âmes, les joignant en une pour l' éternité. Regardez-vous et dites les mots.

Il se mit face à Rozenn et ensemble ils prononcèrent les mots.

_ Père, forgeron, guerrier, mère, vierge, aieule, étrangère, je suis sien et elle est mienne. Depuis ce jour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_ Père, forgeron, guerrier, mère, vierge, aieule, étrangère, je suis sienne et il est mien. Depuis ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Oberyn sentit l' émotion monter en lui, il voyait que c' était la même chose pour Rozenn. Le prêtre défit le ruban et finit son discours. Oberyn était perdu dans le regard de Rozenn. Il entendit à peine les applaudissements. Il s' approcha de Rozenn et l' embrassa amoureusement. Elle était sa femme. Il était son mari. Son existence prenait son sens.

Ils partirent les premiers vers la table royale qui se trouvait sur la place. Les invités suivirent et s' installèrent. Les filles d' Oberyn se placèrent au côtés des mariés. Oberyn se pencha vers Rozenn.

_ Tu es magnifique mon amour.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ Toi aussi mon coeur.

Ils s' embrassèrent doucement. S' il s' écoutait, il emmènerait tout de suite Rozenn dans leur chambre mais ils se devaient d' assister aux noces. Au moins pendant un moment. Tout le monde riait et s' amusait. Les filles avaient l' air heureuses. Oberyn gardait la main de Rozenn dans la sienne.

_ Qu' est-ce que cela fait d' être princesse de Dorne ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre.

_ Je ne réalise pas encore. J' ai encore du mal à croire que je suis devenue ta femme. Fit-elle avec un sourire ému.

Il l' a serra contre elle.

_ Je t' aime.

_ Je t' aime aussi.

C' était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Jamais il ne s' était senti aussi heureux. Rozenn paraissait tout aussi heureuse. Ils restèrent quelques heures encore jusqu'à e qu' Oberyn ne tienne plus.

_ Je te veux pour moi tout seul maintenant. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire taquin.

_ Moi aussi.

Oberyn se leva et prit Rozenn par la main. Il remercia tout le monde pour cette magnifique journée et leur souhaita de profiter du reste de la journée. Les gens eurent le respect de ne pas réclamer la cérémonie du coucher. Tant mieux car ils auraient été déçus. Lors du mariage d' Obara, Rozenn avait paniqué quand il lui avait expliqué la cérémonie du coucher. Pour lui cela allait de soi qu' il ne la ferait pas traverser cela, c' est pour cette raison qu' il n' avait jamais abordé le sujet avant. Rozenn était bien trop timide et il n' aurait pas toléré qu' un autre homme pose la main sur elle.

Au lieu de l' emmener dans leur chambre, il l' emmena dans son ancienne chambre. Elle lui avait dit que c' était l' endroit qui avait le plus de signification pour elle a propos de leur relation. C' est vrai qu' ils avaient partagés beaucoup de première fois ici. Cela lui tenait à coeur que leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme ait aussi lieu ici. Elle se colla à lui.

_ Tu es merveilleux. Dit-elle tendrement.

Il l' embrassa doucement puis avec passion. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et commença à défaire sa robe. Très vite elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Elle le déshabillait lentement aussi. Il laissa sa tunique tomber par terre et enleva le reste des ses vêtements. Il porta Rozenn et la déposa lentement sur le lit. Il voulait prendre son temps. Lé découvrir comme si c' était leur première fois. Il commença par embrasser ses cuisses et remonta lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à la naissance des ses seins. Elle avait une poitrine voluptueuse et ferme. Il l' embrassa dans le cou et la serrait fermement contre lui.

Elle l' entoura de ses jambes et le maintenait contre elle. Elle caressait doucement son dos et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle l' embrassa passionnément. Il entra en elle et remua langoureusement. Elle gémissait contre sa bouche. Le désir montait de plus en plus en lui. Il prit un rythme plus rapide et plus puissants. Elle lui mordait l' épaule pour ne pas crier ce qui accentuait son plaisir.

_ Je t' aime ma princesse.

Il ne se retenait plus et Rozenn non plus. Elle laissait sortir ses cris de plaisirs. Elle lui lacérait le dos sans s' en rendre compte mais il s' en moquait. Il s' enfouit puissamment une dernière fois en elle. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur elle. Elle le tenait contre elle tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se coucher à côté d' elle. Il l' attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

_ Je t' aime aussi mon prince.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux et se laissa aller à la fatigue qui montait. Sa dernière pensée avant de s' endormir fut pour les merveilleux moments qui les attendaient.

Oberyn et Rozenn déjeunaient sur la terrasse avec les filles. Ils s' étaient levés plus tard que d' habitude mais les filles les avaient attendus. Les filles ne parlaient que du mariage et de ce qui s' était passé aux noces suite à leur départ. La célébration avait continué jusque tard dans la nuit. Oberyn n' écoutait que d' une oreille. Il était encore sur un petit nuage. Il ne pensait qu' à la journée qu' il avait vécu hier. Mais il devait quand même faire un effort pour se concentrer sur les événements d' aujourd'hui. Cette après-midi, Rozenn serait présentée officiellement au peuple comme la princesse de Dorne. Il savait qu' elle était nerveuse. Mais il s' assurerait que tout se passe bien. Puis Rozenn était appréciée par les gens.

Le déjeuner se finit tranquillement. Il emmena Rozenn dans les jardins du château. Il aimait vraiment cet endroit et il savait que Rozenn l' aimait aussi. C' était devenu une habitude pour eux d' aller jusqu'à la fontaine blanche. Et comme d' habitude, il s' assit et la prit sur ses genoux.

_ Cà va aller aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit.

_ Je sais. C' est simplement que jusque là je n' avais pas réalisé qu' il me faudrait être acceptée de tout le monde.

_ Tu l' étais déjà. Quand je t' ai amenée ici, les gens t' on bien accueillie.

_ Comme invitée, oui. Mais comme princesse ce n' est pas la même chose.

_ Dorne n' a pas eu de princesse depuis presque dix-sept ans. Rien que le fait d' en avoir une leur fait plaisir. Et le fait que ce soit toi les ravit encore plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l' effet que tu a sur les gens.

Elle le regarda malicieusement.

_ Espérons que ce n' est pas le même que j' ai sur toi.

_ Tu essaie de me rendre jaloux ?

_ Cà marche ?

_ Oui. Dit-il en souriant.

Il savait que c' était une tentative pour détendre l' atmosphère. La suite de la journée passa rapidement. Oberyn n' avait pas quitté Rozenn une seconde. Quand vint le moment, il accompagna Rozenn sur la place. Une grande estrade avait été mise en place. Et une centaine de personnes se tenait devant. Il pouvait sentir sa femme se tendre à côté de lui. Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Sur l' estrade, il y' avait le prêtre qui les avait mariés. Oberyn et Rozenn montèrent et se mirent face au peuple.

_ Je vous remercie d' être venus. Comme vous le savez, le malheur qui a frappé notre famille m' a mis dans l' obligation de prendre la relève de mon frère Doran. Hier je me suis uni à une jeune femme merveilleuse qui est désormais votre princesse.

Il se tourna vers Rozenn et lui fit signe de s' avancer.

_ Je tiens à vous dire que je suis très heureuse d' avoir été accueillie par la famille Martell. Je ne suis pas originaire d' ici et j' apprends encore les coutumes de Dorne aujourd'hui. J' espère simplement devenir une princesse digne de ce nom et une épouse digne d' un homme tel que mon mari.

Oberyn l' a regardait avec fierté. Elle s' était exprimé d' une voix douce et claire. Elle était restée droite et avait réussi à mettre sa timidité de côté. Le prêtre s' avança vers elle et lui plaça une broche en or sur le haut de sa robe.

_ La princesse de Dorne, Rozenn Martell !

Tout le peuple répéta les mots du prêtre d' une seule voix puissante.

_ La princesse de Dorne, Rozenn Martell !

Oberyn et Rozenn restèrent quelque temps pour saluer le peuple. Il savait qu' elle serait très bien acceptée. Cette fille ferait fondre le coeur de n' importe qui. Dorne n' aurait pu espérer une meilleur princesse et il n' aurait pu espérer une meilleure épouse.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Rozenn se sentait légère tant elle était soulagée que cette épreuve soit passée. Oberyn lui avait dit combien elle avait été parfaite. C' était un discours simple et honnête. C' est tout ce que le peuple demandait. Les filles se joignirent à eux pour le repas. Ils discutèrent de l' événement d' aujourd'hui.

_ J' ai entendu des personnes dire que la nouvelle princesse était très charmante. Dit Tyerne.

_ Oui, elles est très appréciée. Dit Nyméria.

Oberyn sourit à Rozenn. Elle avait un manque de confiance en elle qui lui échappait. Si seulement elle se voyait comme il l' a voyait.

_ Et les futurs petits princes et futures petites princesses seront très appréciées aussi.

Oberyn sourit devant la maladresse légendaire de sa fille. Ils avaient déjà discuté de ce sujet. Ils souhaitaient tout les deux des enfants mais ils n' avaient pas parlé de quand ils allaient essayer. Il savait que Rozenn prenait du thé de lune, elle ne s' en était jamais cachée. Mais il ne savait pas si elle en avait prit après cette nuit. C' était peut-être encore trop tôt pour elle. Un jour, elle lui avait expliqué comment se passait les accouchements à son époque. Ici, c' était totalement différent et Rozenn lui avait avoué qu' elle craignait ce moment. Elle avait aussi peur de mettre au monde des enfants qualifiés de " bâtards ". Elle avait peur que ses enfants en souffrent par la suite. Mais maintenant la question ne se posait plus. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître ses filles mais ses enfants avec Rozenn seront des Martell.

Rozenn le regarda et lui serra la main.

_ Oui, ils seront appréciés. Dit-elle.

Oberyn sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait prête. L' idée de devenir père à nouveau l' enchantait. Rozenn serait une mère formidable. Ils finirent de manger et quittèrent la pièce. Oberyn et Rozenn allèrent directement dans leur chambre.

Il l' embrassa tout en la serrant contre lui.

_ Tu es vraiment prête à avoir des enfants ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. J' avoue que j' ai un peu peur mais je veux avoir tes enfants.

_ Tu en veux plus d' un ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Deux ou trois ce serait pas mal. Tu en voudrais combien ?

_ Deux ou trois. Quatre ou cinq. J' en veux autant que tu le désire.

Il l' aimait tellement. Il avait hâte qu' elle soit la mère de ses enfants. Il avait hâte de redevenir père. Il avait hâte de construire une vie avec elle.

* * *

Jon rentra dans la cour de Winterfell. Il venait d' exécuter un déserteur du mur. Cela avait remué des souvenirs de son père et de ses frères. Tout ce qui pouvait le distraire de la situation actuelle était bon à prendre. Ses conseillers le suppliait pratiquement de prendre une épouse. Les propositions étaient nombreuses. Laena de la maison Forent, Asha de la maison Greyjoy, l' une des nombreuses filles de Lord Frey et d' autres encore. Mais il n' arrivait pas à se lancer. Il avait fait une croix sur le mariage en prenant la décision d' aller sur le mur. il y' avait eu Ygritte mais même s' il l' aimait vraiment, il ne l' aimait pas suffisamment pour renoncer à la garde de nuit.

La vérité c' est qu' il y' avait qu' un seule fille qui avait retenu son attention ces derniers mois. Mais ce n' était pas possible pour la simple et bonne raison qu' elle venait de se marier. Et pas à n' importe qui.

Il descendit de son cheval et entra dans le château. Il voulait voir Sansa. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis son retour et ils se confiaient souvent l' un à l' autre. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et elle lui ouvrit immédiatement.

_ Jon, tout va bien ?

_ Cà peut aller. Je réfléchis à ces propositions de mariages.

Sansa savait qu' il ne voulait pas se précipiter mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que même le seigneur d' un royaume ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu' il voulait. Jon avait été rassurée d' apprendre que Tyrion Lannister s' était toujours bien comporté avec elle. Cela ne l' étonna pas. Il avait passé du temps avec lui lors de son arrivée sur le mur et il devait avouer que le nain était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon.

_ Tu n' arrive toujours pas à en choisir une ? Demanda Sansa.

Parmi tout les choix qu' on lui proposait, au niveau politique les maisons les plus importantes étaient celles des Frey, des Florent et des Greyjoy. Pour la fille Greyjoy c' était hors de question. La fille était la soeur de Théon et de toute façon Jon ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette maison. Il n' avait pas réussi à pardonner à Théon ses actions. Même si il avait appris qu' il n' avait pas tué ses frères. Il a fait preuve de clémence en ne le condamnant pas à mort mais il lui a ordonné de quitter Winterfell. Ou il allait ensuite n' était en rien son problème.

La même raison s' appliquait au Frey. Il ne pardonnerait jamais le massacre de son frère et sa femme enceinte. Même Catelyn Stark malgré le fait qu' il n' avait aucune affection pour elle.

Le choix qui lui correspondrait le plus par élimination serait Laena Florent. Tout ce qu' il savait d' elle c' est que c' était la nièce de l' ancienne femme de Stannis. C' est un choix qui l' emballait peu mais il fallait le faire. Il ne pouvait nier ses responsabilités.

_ Je pense que je vais choisir Laena Florent.

Sansa lui sourit.

_ Peut-être l' aimeras-tu vraiment un jour ?

_ J' espère.

_ Et elle pourra t' aider à l' oublier.

Jon s' en voulait de penser autant à elle. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Il avait remarqué tout de suite sa beauté mais resté éloigné d' elle. Il savait qu' elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Mais ensuite il a commencé à faire sa connaissance et il s' est avéré que cette fille était particulièrement charmante. Elle était différente et étrangère mais elle était fantastique. Sansa a raison. Peut-être que sa future femme le rendra heureux.

Peut-être qu' elle parviendrai à lui faire oublier Rozenn Martell.


	23. Première rencontre

Rozenn était assise devant sa coiffeuse. Isira venait de quitter la pièce après l' avoir aidée à se préparer. Elle était mariée à Oberyn depuis quatre mois maintenant. Quatre mois de bonheur. La seule ombre au tableau est qu' elle n' est toujours pas enceinte. Son cycle menstruel avait commencé la veille. Elle n' avait pas pu s' empêcher de pleurer. Oberyn lui avait assurée que rien ne pressait, qu' ils avaient tout le temps pour avoir un enfant mais elle était inquiète. Depuis quatre mois ils essayent presque quotidiennement d' avoir un bébé mais il n' a pas l' air de vouloir venir. Le mestre lui avait dit que cela pouvait prendre du temps et qu' il n' y' avait pas de quoi s' inquiéter.

Rozenn pensa à Obara. Il y' a un mois ils ont reçu une heureuse nouvelle. Obara était enceinte et le bébé devait arriver d' ici cinq mois. Oberyn, Rozenn et les filles avaient été très heureux à cette annonce. Rozenn avait du mal à imaginer Oberyn en grand-père. Mais c' est ce qu' il allait être.

Ils avaient aussi reçus une lettre de Winterfell. Rozenn avait été ravie d' apprendre que Jon Stark s' était trouvé une épouse. Une certaine Laena Florent. D' après Oberyn, elle était la cousine de Shireen Barathéon, du côté de sa mère. Elle avait été proposée à Doran pour son fils, Trystan avant ses fiançailles avec Myrcella.

Rozenn descendit sur la place du château. Elle n' avait pas faim ce matin, elle s' excuserait auprès d' Oberyn plus tard. Elle se promena sur le marché. Les gens la saluèrent poliment quand elle passait devant eux. Elle était incroyablement soulagée que le peuple l' ai acceptée et lui ai donné le temps de faire ses preuves. Pour l' instant tout se passait bien. Rozenn passa devant les stands sans les voir. Elle avait l' esprit occupé et avait besoin de sortir du château. Depuis son mariage elle n' était sortie qu' une fois avec les filles sur la plage. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait sortir seule. Elle aimait passer du temps en leur compagnie mais çà faisait longtemps qu' elle ne s' était pas accordée du temps pour elle.

Elle passa la matinée sur la place. Au bout d' un moment elle tomba sur les filles.

_ Rozenn çà va ? On ne t' a pas vue ce matin. Dit Nyméria.

_ Oui je vais bien. Désolée je n' avais pas faim. Cette après-midi je vais faire une promenade, ce n' est pas un problème si j' y vais seule ?

Les filles lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

_ Père ne voudra pas que tu sorte sans gardes. Et tu es princesse maintenant.

Rozenn réfléchit. Evidemment qu' Oberyn ne la laisserait pas sortir seule. Mais à choisir entre des gardes ou les filles, son choix était vite fait.

_ Vous seriez d' accord pour m' accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu y' aller seule ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Parce que cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortie seule. En fait je crois que ce n' est jamais arrivé.

Sarella se mit à rire.

_ Cà fait longtemps qu' on avait pas vu Rozenn la solitaire.

Rozenn lui sourit.

_ Je sais, le naturel revient au galop.

Rozenn vit Oberyn sortir du château.

_ On se retrouve plus tard les filles.

Elle se dirigea vers son mari et se glissa dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne m' en veux pas pour ne pas être venue ce matin ?

_ Non pas du tout. Mais tu va bien ?

_ Oui, c' est juste que je voulais être un peu seule. Je sors avec les filles cette après-midi, çà me fera du bien.

Il lui caressait les cheveux.

_ Tu n' est pas enceinte ?

_ Non.

Il avait compris que c' était ce qui l' a tracassait. A chaque fois qu' elle apprenait qu' elle ne l' était pas, elle devenait un peu distante. C' était sa façon d' agir face à la tristesse. Mais elle était entourée de gens qui l' aimait et qui n' hésitait pas à le lui montrer. Elle était contente de savoir qu' elle pouvait compter sur Oberyn et sur les filles.

_ On aura un enfant tu sais. Le mestre t' a expliqué que cela pouvait arriver n' importe quand.

_ Oui, je sais. C' est juste que j' ai peur d' avoir un problème.

Oberyn rit doucement.

_ Il faut toujours que tu envisage le pire. Quand mon frère est né, mes parents étaient mariés depuis deux ans. Ils n' avaient pas réussis à avoir un enfant avant.

_ Oui tu a raison. Je sais qu' on a le temps d' avoir des enfants, c' est juste que j' aimerai être sûre qu' on puisse en avoir un jour.

_ Je sais mon coeur. Cà viendra ne t' inquiète pas.

Il l' a serra fort et l' embrassa. La suite de la journée se passa rapidement. Rozenn se dirigeait vers les écuries pour préparer son cheval. Les filles devaient la rejoindre d' une minute à l' autre mais elle ne vit arriver que Sarella.

_ Tyerne et Nyméria ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Non, on s' est dit que si une seule d' entre nous venait avec toi ce serait peut-être mieux.

Rozenn était touchée. Les filles étaient toujours attentionnées envers elle.

_ C' est très gentil.

Sarella sourit.

_ Tu veux aller ou ?

_ Je pensais aller sur la plage mais plutôt sur les côtes. Ou alors tu veux aller ailleurs ?

_ Non, les côtes c' est bon.

Une fois sur leur chevaux, les filles sortirent du château. Le chemin était moins long que pour les dunes mais il dura tout de même un peu plus d' une heure. Les côtes étaient magnifiques. Bien qu' il n' y' avait pas de vent ni de grosses vagues, cet endroit est celui qui rappelait le plus la Bretagne à Rozenn. Elles descendirent et marchèrent le long de la plage.

_ Alors çà te fait quoi d' être bientôt tante ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Je suis contente. J' ai du mal à imaginer Obara maman. Elle sera douée bien sûr mais j' ai du mal à me la représenter.

_ Elle sera géniale. Elle est très protectrice envers vous, imagine envers ses propres enfants.

_ Oui, c' est sûr.

Sarella avait l' air d' hésiter avant de parler.

_ Et toi ? Tu a hâte d' être maman ?

_ Oui. C' est pas encore pour cette fois mais j' ai hâte. Répondit Rozenn.

Les filles discutèrent en marchant encore une dizaine de minute. Au bout d' un moment, Sarella proposa de laisser Rozenn seule quelques minutes, ce qu' elle accepta. Sarella alla vers la mer et Rozenn marcha dans l' herbe qui bordait les côtes. Elle marcha quelques minutes et s' assit sur l' herbe. Elle ne voyait plus Sarella de là ou elle était. Elle profitait un peu de ce moment seule et en dehors de Lancehélion.

Elle ne sut pas depuis combien de temps elle était là quand elle entendit un cri strident. Elle se leva complètement paniquée. Sa première pensée fut pour Sarella. Elle se tourna vers la mer mais entendit un bruit assourdissant, comme un battement d' aile. Elle leva les yeux et sentit son coeur s' arrêter. Un dragon immense volait au-dessus d' elle. Il se figea en l' apercevant et fonça droit vers elle.

Elle crut que c' était fini. Sarella était surement morte et maintenant c' était son tour. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ou parler. Le dragon se posa à terre, juste devant elle. Il était immense. Il était noir ébène mais ses cornes et ses ailes étaient écarlates. Même ses écailles avaient des reflets rouges. Il se pencha en avant et avança sa tête vers elle. Rozenn ne pouvait se l' expliquer mais elle leva la main et essaya de l' atteindre. Elle le touche brièvement au niveau du museau et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il s' envola et partit au loin derrière elle.

Rozenn avait les yeux figés là ou le dragon avait disparu. Sa peur s' était envolée aussi vit qu' elle était arrivée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que le dragon ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

_ Rozenn !

Elle se retourna et vit Sarella qui approchait en courant.

_ Tu va bien ? J' ai cru qu' il allait te tuer !

_ Je vais bien et toi ? J' ai cru que c' était trop tard. Répondit Rozenn.

Sarella regardait Rozenn avec fascination.

_ Il t' a laissé le toucher. Pourquoi tu l' a touché ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais plus normalement.

Son geste avait été très dangereux. Rien que se tenir devant lui avait été dangereux.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu' il fait là. Il faut qu' on rentre maintenant. Dit Sarella.

Elles coururent jusqu'à leur chevaux et rentrèrent le plus vite possible au château. A peine arrivées, elles se mirent à la recherche d' Oberyn. Rozenn sentait l' adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines. Elle s' était retrouvée face à face avec un dragon et elle s' en était tirée sans aucune égratignure. Elle était heureuse que Sarella n' ait rien non plus. Elles trouvèrent Oberyn sur les terrains d' entraînements.

_ Père ! Nous devons vous parler c' est urgent.

Oberyn vit l' inquiétude sur leur visage et s' approcha d' elles.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous devrions aller dans un endroit privé. Dit Sarella.

Oberyn les emmena dans la salle du conseil. Il s' approcha de Rozenn.

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il ?

_ Un des dragons est ici. Dit Sarella.

Elle essayait de rester calme mais y parvenait difficilement. Les filles étaient en état de choc.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Oberyn incrédule.

_ Nous étions sur les côtes et je l' ai vu voler juste au-dessus de moi. Ensuite il est parti dans la direction de Rozenn. Quand je suis arrivée, il était juste devant elle puis il est parti.

Oberyn serrait fermement Rozenn contre lui, presque inconsciemment. Il l' a scrutait attentivement.

_ Je n' ai rien. Il ne m' a rien fait. Dit Rozenn.

_ Qu' est-ce que ce dragon fait à Dorne ? Daenerys est morte mais pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ce chemin tout seul ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Je ne sais pas. Dit Oberyn.

Il avait l' air aussi choqué qu' elles.

_ Nous devrions en parler au mestre. Proposa Rozenn.

Le mestre connaissait beaucoup de choses au sujet dragons. Peut-être saurait-il ce qui l' a attiré ici ?

_ Oui. Sarella, tu veux bien aller le chercher s' il te plaît ?

Sarella hocha la tête et partit immédiatement. Oberyn regarda Rozenn.

_ Heureusement qu' il ne t' a rien fait.

_ Oui. Il est parti quand je l' ai touché.

_ Tu l' a touché ? Pourquoi ?

_ Comme j' ai dit à Sarella, je ne sais pas. C' est le seul geste qui m' est venu instinctivement.

Oberyn avait l' air secoué. Elle se colla à lui.

_ Je vais bien d' accord ? Et Sarella aussi.

Les portes s' ouvrirent et le mestre entra.

_ Vous m' avez demandé, mon prince ?

Oberyn invita le mestre à s' asseoir.

_ Oui, nous avons un problème.

Oberyn lui fit le même récit qu' elles lui avaient fait. Le mestre avait l' air de lutter pour respirer correctement.

_ Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu conduire ce dragon à venir jusqu'ici ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Non aucune. Les dragons ne répondent qu' à leurs maîtres. Les Targaryen. Mais Daenerys étant morte, les dragons sont complètement libres.

Rozenn se souvint de ses leçons avec le mestre. La rumeur disait que les Targaryen étaient du même sang que les dragons, enfin en partie. Et pendant des millénaires, les Targaryen ont chevauchés des dragons. Ils ont été détruits et sont réapparus il y' a que très récemment grâce à Daenerys Targaryen.

_ Les dragons obéissaient à tout les Targaryens ou qu' à un seul ? Demanda Rozenn.

A une époque, trois frères et soeurs Targaryen avaient chacun un dragon. Rozenn était curieuse de savoir si chaque Targaryen avait de l' autorité sur uniquement son propre dragon ou sur les deux autres aussi.

_ Un dragon est loyal envers son maître uniquement mais lorsque celui-ci meurt, il se tourne vers un autre membre Targaryen. Si Viserys était toujours en vie, les dragons seraient partis vers lui. Le problème c' est que Daenerys était la dernière Targaryen. Des dragons qui n' ont pas de maître, c' est du jamais vu dans le royaume. Du moins pas à notre connaissance.

_ A quoi ressemblait le dragon ? Ses couleurs ? Demanda Oberyn à Rozenn.

_ Noir avec les ailes et les cornes rouges. Les écailles aussi mais c' était plus des reflets.

Rozenn avait une question qui l' a taraudait.

_ Comment expliquez-vous qu' il ne m' ai rien fait ? Les dragons ne sont pas censé être meurtriers ?

_ Le fait qu' il ai juste survolé Sarella ce n' est pas choquant. Les dragons ne tuent pas chaque personne qu' ils croisent. Mais le fait qu' il se soit arrêté juste devant vous et qu' il vous ai laissé le toucher est très étrange. Expliqua le mestre.

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu' il se passait. Au bout d' un moment, Oberyn brisa le silence.

_ Il faut qu' on se prépare. Si ce dragon venait à apparaître ici, il détruirait absolument tout et tout le monde.

_ Oui. Le dragon est sûrement loin à l' heure qu' il est mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque. Dit mestre Caleotte.

_ Sans compter sur le fait que les deux autres sont peut-être là aussi. Dit Oberyn.

Oberyn et mestre Caleotte discutèrent des mesures à prendre mais Rozenn n' écoutait pas. Elle revoyait ce grand dragon devant elle. Lorsqu'elle l' a vu apparaître devant elle, elle avait été glacée d' effroi mais ce sentiment n' avait pas duré longtemps. Elle s' était calmée assez vite. Elle n' osait pas le dire à Oberyn mais l' idée de tuer ce dragon l' a dérangeait. Elle savait qu' ils devraient l' attaquer s' il venait ici et elle ne les empêcheraient pas mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se sentit stupide de ressentir cela.

Rozenn passa le reste de la journée avec Oberyn. Ils n' avaient fait que parler de ce dragon. Quand vint l' heure du repas, ils allèrent rejoindre les filles sur la terrasse. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s' asseoir, que Nyméria et Tyerne les bombardèrent de questions.

_ C' est vrai cette histoire ? Il y' a vraiment un dragon à Dorne ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Oui, nous ne savons pas ce qu' il fait là. Répondit Oberyn.

_ C' est vrai qu' il était juste devant toi ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Oui, c' est vrai.

Les filles n' en revenaient pas.

_ J' aurais voulu le voir. Dit Tyerne.

_ Crois-moi c' est pas aussi génial que cela en a l' air. J' ai cru que j' allais mourir sur place. Dit Sarella.

Nyméria prit la parole.

_ Vous pensez que les deux autres sont avec lui ?

_ Non, on ne sait pas. Sans Sarella et Tyerne on ne saurait même pas qu' il était là. Répondit Oberyn.

Encore une fois, le dragon fut le seul sujet de conversation. Après le dîner, Oberyn et Rozenn partirent en direction des jardins. C' était leur petit rituel du soir.

_ Tu nous aura tout fait. Dit Oberyn avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_ Tu te rends compte que même dans notre monde, se retrouver face à un dragon c' est exceptionnel ?

_ Si, je m' en rends compte mais l' exceptionnel fait partir de ma vie maintenant. Remonter le temps, épouser un prince, devenir princesse, rencontrer un dragon. J' ai l' impression de vivre dans un conte.

Oberyn se mit face à elle.

_ Sauf qu' on est pas dans un conte Rozenn. Les dragons sont vraiment dangereux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t' a épargné mais c' est une chance incroyable qu' il l' ai fait.

_ Tu pense que cela a à voir avec mon secret ? Je veux dire la légende dit que les rois des ombres ont un impact sur le royaume. Peut-être est-ce en lien avec ce dragon ?

_ Tu es princesse e Dorne. L' impact que tu aura se jouera ici.

Rozenn ne répondit rien mais son cerveau bouillonnait. Ce dragon se trouvait dans la partie du royaume ou elle se trouvait puis il s' était arrêté juste devant elle. Comme s' il essayait de la jauger. Ce n' était pas une coincidence. C' était trop énorme.

_ J' espère juste qu' il est parti désormais. Dit Oberyn.

Il essayait de le cacher mais il était mort d' inquiétude. Et Rozenn sentait qu' au fond il savait que ce n' était pas une coincidence. Mais l' idée de l' imaginer près du dragon le rendait dingue. Il s' était approché de sa fille aussi. Elle savait qu' il espérait de tout coeur ne jamais voir ce dragon.

Rozenn essayait d' alléger la tension en changeant de sujet.

_ Alors tu te fais à l' idée d' être grand-père ?

Il sourit.

_ Pas vraiment. Mais j' ai hâte de voir la bouille de ce bébé. J' espère qu' il héritera du physique des Martell.

_ Oh ! Tu es comme Sarella.

_ Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu trouve notre roi charmant.

Rozenn le regarda avec malice.

_ Je ne le trouve pas d' une grande beauté mais sincèrement il n' est pas dénué de charme. Je comprends ce qu' Obara peut lui trouver.

Il eut l' air choqué, ce qui l' a fit rire.

_ Tu aurais pu craquer pour Stannis Barathéon ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu imagine si cela avait été le cas ?

_ Non, j' imagine rien. Tu es à moi.

Rozenn ne put s' empêcher d' éclater de rire.

_ J' aurais été reine des sept couronnes.

_ Arrête.

_ La reine Rozenn Barathéon. Cela sonne bien.

Il l' a porta et l' a jeta dans la fontaine. Elle se releva difficilement. Oberyn était hilare.

_ C' est pas drôle !

_ Si çà l' est.

Elle le tira de toutes ses forces et ils tombèrent tout les deux dans la fontaine. Oberyn l' attira à lui et l' embrassa passionnément.

_ Tu est vraiment jaloux.

_ Avec toi oui.

Des cris se firent entendre. Ils venaient de la place et visiblement c' était la panique. Oberyn sortit en attirant Rozenn avec lui. Ils allèrent jusqu'au château en courant. Une fois arrivés à l' intérieur, Oberyn agrippa Rozenn par les épaules.

_ Va dans notre chambre maintenant. Et n' ouvre qu' à moi ou aux filles.

Elle partit en direction de leur chambre. La panique et ses vêtements mouillés la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas à nouveaux les soldats Lannister. Et qu' il n' arrive rien à Oberyn ou aux filles.

Une fois arrivée à sa chambre, elle se changea rapidement. Elle mit un pantalon et un haut. Peu importe du moment que c' était sec. Les cris s' intensifièrent. Sa curiosité prit le dessus. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alla sur le balcon. Elle vit des gens courir dans tout les sens. Il y' avait des archers qui lançaient leur flèches dans les airs. Rozenn regarda dans la direction de leur tir.

Il était à nouveau là. Le dragon ne faisait que tourner en rond. Comme un homme ferait les cent pas. Soit les flèches ne l' atteignaient pas soit elles ne lui faisaient rien. Rozenn était comme hypnotisée. Elle s' avança un peu plus sur le balcon. Soudain le dragon se figea. Il avait l' air de regarder dans sa direction. Et comme tout à l' heure, il vint vers elle. Il se tenait juste devant elle, battant des ailes pour ne pas perdre de l' altitude.

Rozenn n' avait pas peur de lui. Il ne lui ferait rien, elle en était sûre. Il approcha à nouveau sa tête et Rozenn avancça de nouveau sa main. Cette fois-ci le dragon ne s' enfuit pas. Il laissa la main de Rozenn le caresser tendrement.

_ Rozenn, NON !

C' était la voix d' Oberyn mais elle n' y prêta pas attention, pas maintenant. Un lien se créait entre elle et la créature mythique. Elle n' avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Ce n' était pas un hasard si son chemin avait croisé celui du dragon. Il était venu pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s' en préoccuperait plus tard. Le dragon ne lui ferait rien. Il n' avait rien fait au gens du château. Il ne leur était d' aucun danger.

Parce que c' était son dragon.


	24. Note 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous écris de mon téléphone portable. Depuis hier soir j' ai des problèmes de connexion à Internet et tant qu' elle ne sera pas restaurée, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de nouveaux chapitres.

J'espère que voués serez patient. Bises à bientôt B.


	25. Descendance

Rozenn était face à Oberyn. Le dragon avait fini par s' en aller et Oberyn l' avait vite rejointe.

_ Qu' est-ce qui t' a pris ? Je t' ai demandé de te cacher ici pour que tu ne risque rien.

Il était vraiment en colère. Rozenn savait que c' était parce qu' il avait eu peur.

_ Il ne m' aurait rien fait, Oberyn. Je ne peux pas t' expliquer, moi-même je ne le comprends pas mais je sais qu' il est venu jusqu'ici pour me trouver.

_ Attends, tu pense qu' il aurait senti ta présence ici et t' aurai retrouvé ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais il est à moi. Je le sens et je crois que je l' ai senti sur la côte aussi.

Rozenn ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dragon en avait après elle et elle comprenait encore son instinct de protection envers lui. Mais c' est ce qu' elle ressentait.

_ Tu a conscience de tout ce que ce dragon peut faire ? Il pourrait détruire Dorne en un rien de temps.

_ Il ne fera rien. Il n' a attaqué personne. Je sais que c' est surréaliste mais je suis sûre qu' il ne fera rien de mal ici.

Rozenn avait conscience que ses paroles pouvaient avoir l' air insensées. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Oberyn d' accepter la présence d' un dragon ici. En tant que prince de Dorne il devait protéger son peuple, d' ailleurs c' était son rôle aussi.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de t' avoir fait peur. Mais je ne me serais pas avancée si je n' avais pas été sûre de ne rien risquer.

_ Tu a vu ce dragon deux fois et tu pense le maîtriser ?

_ Non. Je ne pense pas avoir un pouvoir sur lui, je dis juste que je sais qu' il ne me veut rien de mal.

_ Et s' il revient ? On fait quoi ? On l' accueille à bras ouverts ?

Rozenn ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que ferait-elle s' il revenait ? Que lui voulait-il ?

_ S' il est venu jusqu'à moi, c' est qu' il y' a une raison.

Oberyn l' a regardait fixement. Il était sur le point de répondre quand on toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez ! Dit Oberyn.

Nyméria, Tyerne et Sarella entrèrent rapidement.

_ On a vu le.. Père pourquoi vous êtes trempé ? S' exclama Nyméria.

Oberyn avait changé de tunique un peu plus tôt mais ses cheveux dégoulinaient toujours. Ceux de Rozenn aussi.

_ Pour rien. Vous avez vu le dragon ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Oui ! On l' a vu s' approcher de Rozenn. Dit Sarella.

Sarella s' approcha d' elle.

_ Qu' est-ce qu' on va faire ? Vous pensez qu' il va revenir ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ J' en sais rien. Répondit Oberyn.

Il faisait les cent pas. Les filles aussi étaient nerveuses. Rozenn sentait que ce n' était pas fini. Si le dragon était vraiment venu pour elle, il ne partirait pas si facilement.

_ On dirait qu' il en a après toi. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn leur expliqua ce qu' elle avait tenté de faire comprendre à Oberyn.

_ Mais on fait quoi dans ce cas ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Il va effrayer tout le monde ici. Si il est là pour Rozenn, il va revenir. Dit Tyerne.

_ On en discutera demain. Laissez-nous maintenant. Dit Oberyn.

Les filles leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent la chambre. Rozenn s' assit sur le lit et Oberyn s' assit à côté d' elle.

_ Je ne peux pas être sûr que ce dragon ne nous fera pas de mal, Rozenn.

Rozenn soupira. Bien sûr qu' il ne pouvait pas l' être. Les dragons terrifiaient les gens depuis des siècles. Rozenn essayait de trouver un moyen de montrer à Oberyn qu' ils ne risquaient rien.

_ Si demain on pouvait sortir en dehors du château. Commença Rozenn.

_ Non. Il est hors de question que tu risque de te retrouver seule en dehors d' ici.

_ C' est pour cela que je dis si on pouvait sortir. Si tu pouvais voir par toi même qu' il n' est pas dangereux. Pas pour nous.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Ecoute on verra. Essaie de dormir, on en reparlera demain.

Rozenn se coucha dans les bras d' Oberyn. Elle voulait lui prouver qu' ils ne risquaient rien mais ce qu' elle voulait surtout c' était revoir ce dragon.

Le lendemain, Rozenn se leva de très bonne humeur. Elle culpabilisait car elle savait que tout ce qui avaient aperçu le dragon étaient nerveux et inquiets. Oberyn refusait de la laisser seule. Il était même resté dans la chambre pendant qu' Isira s' occupait de la préparer. Isira n' avait pas vu le dragon, elle était resté à l' intérieur du château. Mais elle avait sérieusement paniqué quand elle avait appris que le dragon s' éttait approché de Rozenn, deux fois.

Lors du déjeuner les filles continuèrent à discuter de l' éventuel retour du dragon.

_ En fait nous allons essayer de le retrouver. Enfin techniquement on va attendre qu' il nous trouve. Dit Oberyn.

Rozenn fut surprise. Il ne ui avait toujours pas dit si il était d' accord pour l' accompagner dehors. Visiblement il avait accepté.

_ C' est à dire ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Nous allons surement retourner sur les côtes. Si il cherche vraiment Rozenn, il devrait apparaître à un moment donné.

Oberyn avait parlé d' un ton fataliste.

_ Vous y allez que tout les deux ? Demanda Tyerne inquiète.

_ Au début je pensais amener des hommes mais je ne pense pas que quelques archers nous seront d' une grande aide en cas d' attaque. Dit Oberyn.

_ On peut venir ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Non.

_ S' il vous plaît. Le dragon n' a rien fait hier. Dit Tyerne.

_ Non. On ne sait jamais ce qu' il peut faire aujourd'hui. Dit Oberyn.

Rozenn aurait voulu dire aux filles qu' elles ne couraient aucun danger mais elle comprenait qu' Oberyn ne voulait pas que ses filles risquent quoi que ce soit. Puis cette décision ne lui appartenait pas.

Rozenn et Oberyn allèrent ensemble sur la place du château. Les gens regardaient Rozenn. Certains avec inquiétude, certains avec fascination, d' autres avec un mélange des deux. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant. Oberyn l' emmena sur les terrains d' entraînements. Il n' avait pas l' intention de l' entraîner, il voulait juste un endroit tranquille pour parler.

_ Tu tiens toujours à y aller ?

_ Oui. Répondit Rozenn.

Oberyn se faisait du souci pour elle mais il avait besoin de savoir qu' il ne risquait rien. Elle ne voyait pas de meilleure façon de lui montrer. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter et après avoir dîner ils se préparèrent pour partir.

Les filles les avaient accompagnés sur la place.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que tout ira bien ? Demanda Nyméria inquiète.

_ Oui, ne t' en fais pas. Répondit Rozenn avec un sourire.

Oberyn et Rozenn partirent en direction des côtes. Rozenn se demandait si le dragon se manifesterait. Peut-être qu' il ne viendrait pas. Rozenn était juste devant Oberyn. Ses mains étaient autour de sa taille pendant qu' elle tenait les rênes. Il l' embrassait dans le cou et lui susurrait combien il l' aimait.

_ Je t' aime aussi mon amour. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Dit Rozenn.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination. Oberyn descendit le premier et aida Rozenn à descendre. Il lui tenait fermement la main. Rozenn le guida jusqu' au terrain d' herbe ou elle se trouvait hier.

Une fois arrivés, Rozenn s' assit par terre et entraîna Oberyn avec elle.

_ C' est ici qu' il est venu ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Oui. Il est arrivé en direction de la mer, Sarella était sur la plage, donc elle l' a vu la première.

Elle essaya de détendre Oberyn du mieux qu' elle pouvait. Peut-être qu' elle devrait être inquiète mais elle ne l' était pas. Ils restèrent là presque deux heures. Rozenn regardait souvent le ciel mais ne voyait rien arriver. Plus le temps passait et plus Oberyn devenait nerveux. Il se leva et recommençait à faire les cent pas.

Rozenn vit Oberyn se figer et regarder droit devant lui. Elle suivit le regard et vit un gros point noir dans le ciel. Il arrivait. Elle prit la main d' Oberyn.

_ Tout va bien d' accord, reste calme s' il te plaît.

Oberyn voulut la placer derrière lui mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Le dragon arrivait très rapidement. Il fit un piqué droit et se plaça devant eux. Il était un peu plus nerveux que les fois précédentes, sûrement du à la présence d' Oberyn.

Rozenn s' avança doucement mais Oberyn ne la lâcha pas. Le dragon leur tournait autour. Parfois il approchait sa tête doucement puis recula. Il avait une mâchoire et des crocs énormes. Rozenn avança sa main et le dragon pencha la tête.

_ C' est vraiment toi qu' il veut. Dit Oberyn.

_ Je crois, oui.

Ils ne pouvaient plus le nier maintenant. Il allait là ou elle allait.

_ J' étais sérieuse quand je disais qu' il était à moi. Je pense vraiment qu' il est là pour être avec moi.

La question c' était pourquoi. Qu' avait-elle qui attirait ce dragon ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le dragon s' envola et partit très loin. Oberyn serrait très fort Rozenn contre lui. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils venaient de vivre un moment magique. Un moment qu' elle n' aurait aimé passer avec personne d' autre.

_ Nous allons en discuter avec le mestre. Dit Oberyn.

Ils restèrent l' un contre l' autre pendant un moment puis retournèrent en direction du château. Rozenn se demandait comment aller se dérouler la suite. Si le dragon ne voulait pas partir tant qu' elle était là, devrait-elle partir ? Elle ressentait à la fois de la peur et de l' excitation.

Une fois arrivés, Oberyn fit tout de suite appeler mestre Caleotte. Il avait gardé la main de Rozenn dans la sienne jusqu'à destination de la salle des conseils. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que le mestre ne fasse son apparition. Ils s' assirent tout les trois autour de la table. Rozenn et Oberyn parlèrent de ce qui s' est passé la veille au soir et cette après-midi. Au bout de leur récit, le mestre fronçait les sourcils.

_ Il paraît évident que ce dragon a un lien avec vous. Dit le mestre.

Elle l' avait déjà compris mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Oberyn aussi. Quand elle était concernée, son sang-froid n' était pas de grande utilité.

_ J' ai cherché dans plusieurs livres parlant des dragons cette nuit. Tous sont formels sur une chose. Les dragons ne sont loyaux et n' obéissent qu' aux Targaryen.

Le mestre Caleotte se frottait le menton et continua.

_ Lorsque le dragon s' est avancé devant vous et a baissé la tête, c' est un geste soumis. Je pense qu' il est venu jusque là pour trouver son nouveau maître.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Sous la table, Oberyn prit la main de Rozenn.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Si les dragons n' obéissent qu' aux Targaryen pourquoi obéiraient-ils à Rozenn ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Je ne vois qu' une seule raison. Dit le mestre.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Rozenn.

Il l' a regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous êtes une descendante des Targaryen.

Rozenn resta figée quelques secondes. Ce n' était pas possible. Ces gens, avec leur dragons et leur yeux violets étaient ces ancêtres ?

_ Il n' y' a pas de moyen d' en être sûr ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Non. Mais je pense que c' est la seule explication. Répondit le mestre.

Oberyn qui était resté muet prit la parole.

_ Tu avais raison. Ton impact sur le royaume c' est çà. Tu possède désormais ce dragon.

Etait-ce la véritable raison de sa venue ici ? Etre là pour ce dragon.

_ C' est une bonne chose. Si ce dragon n' avait plus eu de maître, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Dit le mestre.

_ Si Rozenn est bien une descendante des Targaryen, cela veut dire qu' elle est la dernière des Targaryen dans tout Westeros ? Demanda Oberyn.

Le mestre hocha la tête.

_ Dans ce cas ou sont les deux autres dragons ?

Rozenn réfléchit à la question d' Oberyn. Il avait raison. Si elle est la dernière Targaryen, les deux autres dragons devraient être là aussi.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être sont-ils en chemin ou ils sont déjà là mais ne ce sont pas manifestés. Répondit le mestre.

_ Ou alors je ne suis pas la dernière. Dit Rozenn.

Oberyn et le mestre se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Peut-être qu' il y' a d' autres descendants comme moi. Et les deux autres dragons ont été attirés par eux.

_ C' est possible. Mais je n' ai aucune idée de l' endroit ou pourrait se trouver d' autres descendants. Dit le mestre.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant presque une heure. Ils sont arrivés à la conclusion que si le dragon était à Rozenn, il ne représentait pas un danger pour Dorne. Après cette petite réunion, Oberyn et Rozenn rejoignirent les filles pour le dîner.

Ils leur expliquèrent tout ce qui avait été dit dans la salle du conseil.

_ Alors vous ne chercherez pas à tuer le dragon ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Non. Pas tant qu' il ne représente pas de danger pour nous. Répondit Oberyn.

_ J' espère pouvoir le voir. Dit Tyerne.

Les filles étaient subjuguées par le dragon, comme tout le monde.

_ Prince Oberyn !

Un jeune chevalier arriva en courant.

_ Nous avons reçu un message d' éclaireurs. Dit-il.

Il avait un air sombre et alarmé, ce qui inquiéta Rozenn.

_ Les conseillers vous attendent.

Oberyn se leva et lit le mot. Rien qu' à son visage, Rozenn voyait que c' était une mauvaise nouvelle. Il l' a regarda et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se leva et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle des conseils.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rozenn sur le trajet.

_ On nous attaque.

Il ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ils s' installèrent à leur place habituelles. Oberyn passa le mot à Rozenn. Apparemment, l' armée des Lannister, ce qu' il en restait et l' armée des Tyrell étaient en marche vers Dorne.

_ Vous êtes sûrs qu' ils viennent ici ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui. Ils ont très mal prit le rôle qu' on a joué dans la prise du trône par Stannis. Dit Oberyn.

Ils veulent se venger. Tout le monde dans ce royaume à soif de vengeance à un moment donné. Pas étonnant que les guerres ne s' arrêtent jamais.

_ Ils sont à un peu moins d' un mois de marche jusqu'ici. Dit l' un des conseillers.

_ Il est donc trop tard pour demander de l' aide à Port-Réal ou Winterfell. Ils n' arriveront jamais à temps. Dit Oberyn.

Rozenn sentit son sang se glacer. Deux armées contre une. Quelles étaient leurs chances ? Ils parlèrent de tactiques et stratégies militaires. Des chevaliers seront envoyés dans les royaumes les plus proches pour ramener le plus possible de soldats.

Oberyn emmena Rozenn dans leur chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Il faut que tu t' en aille. Dit Oberyn.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Rozenn incrédule.

Il l' a serra très fort contre lui.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu risque quoi que ce soit ici. Dans une semaine, tu partira avec les filles dans un royaume voisin. Si tout fini bien, vous reviendrez tout de suite.

Rozenn sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Si il voulait qu' elles s' en aillent c' est parce qu' il n' y croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas que Dorne s' en sortirait.

_ Tu va te battre ici ?

_ Oui. Je suis leur prince. Si je ne me bats pas pour sauver mon peuple, pourquoi me suivraient-ils ?

Rozenn savait que ce n' était même pas la peine de discuter. De toute façon, elle ferait la même chose à sa place.

_ S' il te plaît écoute-moi. Dit Rozenn.

Elle s' écarta pour mieux le regarder.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas de ne pas te battre et d' aller te cacher. Mais je t' en prie, ne me demande pas de partir. Si il t' arrivait quoique ce soit je ne m' en remettrais pas, c' est aussi simple. Laisse-moi rester là.

Oberyn prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Rozenn, tu sais ce qu' ils te feront si ils te mettent la main dessus ? Si je ne suis plus là, si on perds, ils n' auront qu' à défoncer cette porte pour te trouver.

_ Je ne me laisserai pas prendre vivante. Si vraiment c' est foutu, si tu n' est plus là et qu' ils prennent le château, je ne les laisserai pas m' avoir moi.

Oberyn avait l' air d' essayer de comprendre ses paroles.

_ Tu veux prendre le risque d' être tuée ici ?

_ Je ne peux pas fonctionner sans toi. Je sais que cela me rend faible mais je ne peux pas. Et je suis princesse de Dorne. Ma place n' est peut-être pas sur le champs de bataille mais elle est ici.

Elle sortait les premiers arguments qui lui venaient à l' esprit. La vérité c' est que sa place était avec Oberyn, point. Si Oberyn viendrait à mourir, elle ne serait plus rien. Que ce soit à Dorne ou ailleurs.

Oberyn l' embrassa passionnément.

_ Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi moi non plus. Tu es tout pour moi. Dit Oberyn.

Elle l' embrassa et l' attira le plus près possible d' elle. Elle n' aurait jamais cru possible d' aimer quelqu'un autant. Comment des émotions aussi fortes, aussi puissantes pouvaient envahir une personne sans la briser de l' intérieur ? C' était la chose la plus magique qu' elle affrontait ici. La vraie magie pour elle, ce n' était pas son arrivée ici ou les dragons. La vraie magie c' était l' amour qui les unissaient. Si cela lui était enlevé, elle n' y survivrait pas. Oberyn faisait partie d' elle maintenant, c' était comme çà.

Il lui promit de la garder près de lui. Si les choses se terminaient mal et que les ennemis essaieraient de l' atteindre, une fiole d' un liquide bleu pastel se trouverait dans sa poche.

Oberyn avait accepté cette issue effrayante mais possible.


	26. La bataille de Dorne

Oberyn se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre. L' arrivée des ennemis était imminente. Un mois qu' ils avaient reçu la nouvelle de leur avancée vers Dorne. Un mois qu' il priait les Dieux pour ne pas perdre Rozenn ou pour qu' elle ne le perde pas, pour que ses filles s' en sortent, pour que Dorne ne soit pas à la merci de ses ordures. Il fixa la lune d' un air mélancolique. Il était tellement heureux avec Rozenn qu' il s' était coupé du monde extérieur et n' avait pas envisagé l' évidence. Evidemment que les Lannister et les Tyrell voudraient se venger. Ils ne seraient jamais assez stupide pour s' en prendre directement à la couronne mais ils pouvaient s' en prendre à leurs amis.

Oberyn se tourna vers Rozenn. Elle était profondément endormie. Elle l' avait convaincu de ne pas l' envoyer loin d' ici. Ils en on sérieusement discuté et elle lui avait dit ce qu' elle ressentirait si elle venait à le perdre. Oberyn avait été ému par ses paroles. D' autant plus que c' est exactement ce qu' il ressentait envers elle. Ils formaient une et même personne, L' un ne pouvait vivre sans l' autre.

L' autre chose qui tracassait Oberyn était les dragons. Quelques jours après s' être retrouvé face au dragon sur les dunes, celui-ci était parti. Même Rozenn ne l' avait pas aperçu depuis un mois. Mais un élément les taraudaient encore plus. Un des dragons a été vu à Winterfell. Jon Stark leur avaient envoyé une lettre disant qu' un dragon crème et or s' était montré chez eux et apparemment il ne représentait pas de danger non plus. Jon expliquait que ce dragon avait un comportement similaire à celui de Dorne envers Rozenn. Oberyn ne comprenait pas cela. Les dragons sont censés se montrer obéissants envers les Targaryen. Rozenn était une descendante mais elle descendait de qui exactement ? Les enfants de Rhaegar et d' Elia étaient morts et Viserys et Daenerys n' avaient pas eu d' enfants. Il ne s' expliquait pas le lien de Rozenn avec les Targaryen. Et si un des dragons obéissaient à Jon, cela voulait dire que lui aussi était un descendant. Comment le bâtard de Ned Stark pouvait être un descendant des Targaryen lui aussi ? Si Dorne remportait la bataille à venir, Oberyn se promit d' aller à Winterfell et d' en discuter avec Jon.

_ Tu n' arrive pas à dormir ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensée, qu' il n' avait pas remarqué que Rozenn s' était réveillée. Elle s' était redressée et il alla s' asseoir à côté d' elle.

_ Je pensais à Jon et ce dragon.

Il savait que Rozenn était aussi perdue que lui dans cette histoire. Même si elle n' osait l' avouer, il savait qu' elle ressentait du chagrin depuis le départ du dragon. Un lien mystique et personnel s' était crée entre eux. Et même si il avait du mal à le comprendre, il l' acceptait. Il donnerai le monde à Rozenn si c' est ce qu' elle voulait.

_ Tu pense qu' on est relié lui et moi ? Je veux dire si nous sommes tout les deux des descendants des Targaryen, on doit avoir un lien.

Oberyn y' avait songé. C' est vrai que la logique voudrait qu' ils soient de la même famille, peu importe combien ils sont éloignés.

_ Le problème c' est que je ne comprends pas de quel Targaryen tu peux descendre. A moins qu' il y' ait un enfant Targaryen illégitime qui ai assuré une descendance, je ne vois pas.

Une chose frappa alors Oberyn. Un membre de la famille Stark avait été proche d' un Targaryen. Lyanna. Tout le monde savait que Rhaegar était tombé sous le charme de la louve. Il se revit lors du tournoi d' Harrenhal. Quand Rhaegar avait couronné Lyanna Stark reine d' amour et de beauté. Il lui en avait toujours voulu pour avoir fait cet affront à sa soeur, Elia. Ensuite l' histoire devient floue. Officiellement, Rhaegar a enlevé Lyanna et l' aurait violée, d' autres disent qu' elle l' avait rejoint volontairement. Lorsque Robert Barathéon vint avec son armée pour écraser les Targaryen, Lyanna avait été trouvé mourante par son frère, Lord Eddard Stark, dans un donjon. Ce fut à la même période que Ned Stark ramena son bâtard à Winterfell.

Oberyn vit les pièces du puzzle s' emboîter les unes aux autres. Si Jon était un descendant Targaryen, il n' y' avait qu' une seule explication plausible. Il n' était pas le bâtard de Ned Stark. Il était le bâtard de Rhaegar et Lyanna. Physiquement le garçon avait tout des Stark, nul doute la-dessus. Mais après avoir discuté avec lui à maintes reprises, Oberyn avait fini par voir qu' un feu brûlant vivait en Jon. Un peu comme avec Rozenn. Elle avait beau avoir l' air si fragile et innocente, elle portait en elle un feu ardent.

Son hypothèse à propos de Jon tenait la route. Ned ne pouvait pas dire qui étaient les véritables parents de Jon. Malgré l' amitié qu' il partageai avec Robert, celui-ci était tant aveuglé par sa haine envers les Targaryen, il aurait fait tuer le garçon. Et tout ceux qui avaient peur du retour des Targaryen seraient devenus paranos et s' en seraient pris à Jon aussi.

Ceci étant dit cela n' expliquait pas la descendance de Rozenn. Il lui expliqua ce qu' il venait de comprendre. Elle l' écouta attentivement et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

_ Peut-être que je descends de Jon.

Oberyn lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Admettons que Jon soit le dernier descendant Targaryen. Si ensuite il a des enfants et que la descendance continue. Peut-être que je viens de là. Si je suis une descendante de Jon, je suis une descendante des Targaryen.

Oberyn devait admettre que c' est une théorie plausible. En tout cas, c' est une théorie qui pourrait expliquer la le lien de Jon et Rozenn avec les Targaryen. Ils discutèrent de cela quelques minutes et il décida de se recoucher près de Rozenn.

Le lendemain, il prit son déjeuner avec Rozenn sur la terrasse. C' était bizarre d' être sans les filles. Il les avaient envoyées dans un royaume voisin pour qu' elles soient en sécurité. Elles y étaient depuis deux semaines. Oberyn se demandait ce qu' elles feraient si ils venaient à perdre la bataille. Il souhaitaient que ses filles restent en sécurité mais ils les connaissaient que trop bien. Comme lui, elles avaient la vengeance dans le sang. Elles feraient tout pour le venger, quitte à se mettre en danger, ce qui inquiétait Oberyn. Les filles manquaient beaucoup à Rozenn aussi. Surtout Sarella. Lui n' avait pas de préférence entre ses filles mais il savait que sa femme partageait une amitié profonde avec sa fille cadette, même si elle était très proches des autres aussi.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée sur cette terrasse. Ils avaient une vue magnifique sur les jardins et ils pouvaient aussi voir la mer au loin. Il avait envie d' y emmener Rozenn mais ce n' était pas le moment. D' une minute à l' autre, ou pouvait l' avertir que les armées marchant vers eux étaient sur le point d' arriver. Il savourait au mieux ces instants avec Rozenn. Cela lui brisait le coeur de se dire que c' étaient peut-être les derniers. Il ressentait tout plus intensément et bien qu' il pensait cela impossible, il aimait sa femme encore plus qu' avant. Son coeur et son âme débordaient d' amour pour elle. Cela le consumait entièrement.

Ils étaient tout les deux sur la place du château quand un homme s' avança urgemment vers eux.

_ Mon prince, Les armée Lannister et Tyrell ont été aperçues. Ils seront là d' ici quelques heures. Dit le jeune chevalier.

Oberyn ne prit pas la peine de répondre et emmena Rozenn dans leur chambre.

_ Tu reste là, d' accord ? Peu importe ce que tu entends. N' ouvre à personne à part moi ou mestre Caleotte.

Rozenn le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Lui-même sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il l' a serra brièvement très fort contre lui et s' écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Reviens s' il te plaît.

_ Je ferais tout pour te revenir mon amour.

Il l' embrassa comme si c' était la dernière fois. C' était sûrement le cas d' ailleurs. Il lui prit sa petite main et déposa une fiole. Si ils perdaient, les ennemis viendraient pour elle. Ce que contenait la fiole l' en sauverait. Ce sera rapide et indolore. L' idée qu' ils puissent en arriver là faillit le briser en mille morceaux mais il devait tenir.

_ Je t' aime mon coeur.

_ Je t' aime aussi. Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il lui caressa la joue et la laissa. Il partit rejoindre ses hommes en courant. Il avait réussi à convaincre des hommes de royaumes voisins de se battre à ses côtés mais ils n' avaient pas le nombre. Au fond de lui, il savait que Dorne était perdu. Qu' ils ne reverrait pas ses filles, qu' il ne reverrait pas Rozenn. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir plus de temps avec elle. Un an à peine. C' est tout ce qu' ils auraient. Mais quelle année c' était. Elle valait toutes les années qu' il avait vécues jusque là.

Après que tout le monde fut mit en selle, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l' endroit que le chevalier leur avait indiqué. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu' il viennent ici. Leur sang coulera mais pas à Lancehélion. Au bout d' une heure, près de deux mille hommes partirent affronter leur destin.

* * *

Rozenn était assise sur son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à retenir ses sanglots. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu' Oberyn était parti avec son armée. Trois heures qu' elle avait l' impression d' avoir été tuée émotionnellement.

Cela faisait un mois qu' elle redoutait ce jour. Elle avait vu les filles partir et maintenant c' était Oberyn. Elle savait que les filles étaient en sécurité mais elle ne les reverraient peut-être plus jamais. Son avenir se jouait dans les heures à venir. Peut-être que demain à la même heure elle ne sera plus là. Elle sera juste un souvenir à Dorne, pour les filles. Elle repensa à tout ce qu' elle avait vécu ici.

Son arrivée sur la falaise. La première chose qu' elle avait vu dans ce mon était le ciel bleu éclatant qui couvrait Dorne. La chaleur étouffante qu' elle avait ressenti et la vue magnifique sur la mer et la plage.

Sa rencontre avec le prince Doran. Elle se rappelait d' avoir été immédiatement frappé par la douceur qui se dégageait de lui. La suspicion et la curiosité qu' il lui portait.

Sa rencontre avec Arianne et Sarella et surtout sa rencontre avec Oberyn. Un homme grand, musclé, charismatique, beau qui s' est avéré être le point central de son univers. L' homme qui était devenu l' amour de sa vie et avec qui elle s' était mariée. Elle repensa à la première fois qu' il avait posé les mains sur elle pour l' aider à monter sur son cheval, la première fois qu' il l' avait entraînée à la lance. La façon dont il frôlait son corps. La première fois qu' il l' avait serrée dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Tout ces souvenirs lui arrachait le coeur. Elle regarda autour d' elle. La chambre était silencieuse. La solitude qu' elle avait ressenti lors de son arrivée ici n' était rien comparée à celle qu' elle ressentait maintenant. C' était insupportable de ressentir tant de chagrin et de solitude. Rozenn réalisa qu' elle n' avait jamais ressenti d' émotions aussi puissantes avant d' arrivée ici. Le chagrin, la culpabilité, la solitude, l' amour, le bonheur, elle avait expérimentée toutes ces émotions intenses. Elle était la première surprise de voir qu' elle pouvait les endurer. La seule chose qu' elle ne pourrait ni ne voudrait endurer est la perte d' Oberyn. A cette pensée, elle serra la fiole contre son coeur. Pour n' importe qui d' autre, c' était juste du poison à l' intérieur. Pour elle, c' était la seule chose qui pourrait l' aider si Oberyn ne revenait pas.

Elle pensa à ses parents. Il lui manquaient énormément, surtout en cet instant. Elle se sentit honteuse. Que diraient-ils s' ils voyaient leur fille unique avec une fiole de poison comme seule échappatoire. Ils en mourraient, littéralement. Elle prit conscience que depuis près d' un an, ses parents devaient la pleurer. Une douleur la prit à la poitrine et au ventre. Une douleur si fulgurante qu' elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle leur causait volontairement cette douleur. Elle savait ce que leur causait sa perte et pourtant elle était restée. Elle aimerait leur parler mais elle leur dirait quoi ? _" Depuis un an je vais bien mais je serai sûrement morte d' ici quelques heures. "_. Non. Ce qu' elle avait fait à ses parents était son plus grand pêché. Elle devrait vivre avec jusqu'à sa mort. Elle pouvait toujours repartir chez elle, si elle le souhaitait, mais jamais elle ne laisserait Oberyn.

Elle attendit encore des heures allongée sur son lit. Elle se sentit vide tant elle avait pleurée. Comme à sa première journée ici, elle fixait le plafond.

_ Rozenn !

Elle se leva d' un bond. C' était lui, a moins que ce soit son imagination. Elle ouvrit la porte et son homme la porta dans ses bras. Elle se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon mais s' en foutait. Il lui embrassa tout le visage.

_ Mon amour, on a gagné.

Le soulagement qu' elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle le serra fort et l' embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément.

_ Comment c' est possible ? Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux.

Oberyn eu un sourir éclatant.

_ Ton dragon.

Rozenn se figea.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton dragon est apparu en plein champ de bataille. A lui seul, il a carbonisé la moitié de nos ennemis.

Rozenn sentit sa respiration s' accélérer. Il avait toujours était là. Elle était persuadée que son dragon était parti très loin mais il avait toujours été là. Et il les avaient sauvés. Elle ne quittait pas Oberyn du regard. Il était revenu. Ils restèrent dans les bras l' un de l' autre pendant un moment.

_ Ou est la fiole ? Demanda Oberyn.

Rozenn la lui tendit se demandant ce qu' il voulait en faire.

_ Tu n' en a plus besoin maintenant. C' est terminé.

Il ne voulait pas qu' elle l' a garde. Tant mieux, elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Ils se jetèrent l' un sur l' autre et ils vécurent l' une des nuits les plus passionnées qu' ils avaient vécues jusque là.

Les journées qui suivirent firent parties des meilleures qu' ils avaient passés ensemble. Le dragon s' était remontré à deux reprises mais la plupart des gens n' avaient plus peur de lui. Tout le monde ici savait ce que le dragon avait fait pendant la bataille.

Un jour, Oberyn lui avait dit que c' est elle qui avait sauvé Dorne.

_ Si tu n' avais pas été là, ce dragon non plus. Nous serions tous morts aujourd'hui. La légende est on ne peut plus vraie, tu change le royaume.

Elle n' aurait jamais cru qu' elle serait la cause d' une chose aussi merveilleuse. Qu' un jour, le destin lui donne le pouvoir de sauver des milliers de personnes. Même si c' est indirectement.

_ Père ! Rozenn !

Rozenn et Oberyn se retournèrent en même temps. Les filles étaient enfin rentrées. Une bouffée d' émotion monta en Rozenn. Elles lui avaient vraiment manqué. Les filles les étreignaient chacune leur tour. Tyerne était en larmes dans les bras de son père.

_ J' ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais. Dit-elle.

Oberyn la serra.

_ Je sais, moi aussi. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

_ Tout le monde parle du dragon. Je n' arrive toujours pas à croire qu' il nous ai sauvés. Dit Nyméria.

_ Sa maîtresse vit à Dorne. Il a sauvé sa maison et son peuple. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn pleurait presque en la serrant dans ses bras. Elles s' écartèrent toutes les deux du petit groupe.

_ Je suis heureuse que vous soyez vivants. Je ne sais pas si je me serais relevée après votre perte. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn réalisa que si les filles avaient perdus leur père et elle même, elles n' auraient plus eu personnes. Elles avaient perdu Doran et ses enfants. Elle et Oberyn était la seule famille qui leur restaient à toutes les trois. Il y' aurait les enfants d' Obara et Stannis mais ce ne serait pas pareil.

_ Je suis heureuse moi aussi. Les Lannister et les Tyrell ne représentent plus de danger pour nous. Leurs armées ont été éradiquées.

_ C' est vrai que père a tué Loras Tyrell ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Oui. Une histoire passionnante qu' il se fera plaisir de vous raconter.

D' après Oberyn, Le jeune Loras Tyrell avait été difficile à faire tomber mais il y était parvenu. Sans le dragon, Dorne aurait été perdu. Même si Oberyn avait tué beaucoup d' ennemis, ses hommes diminuaient grandement. Ils n' auraient pas fait le poids. Le ventre de Roenn se tordait quand elle pensait à combien elle avait été proche de perdre son mari.

_ Nos partons pour Winterfell ?

La voix de Nyméria la tira de ses pensées.

_ Oui. Nous partons dans deux jours. Dit Oberyn.

Oberyn lui avait dit qu' il voulait s' entretenir avec Jon Stark a propos des dragons. Elle avait été heureuse à cette annonce. Le mestre lui avait beaucoup parlé du Nord pendant leur leçons et elle voulait découvrir cet endroit. Puis elle était contente à l' idée de revoir Jon et de rencontrer sa soeur et son épouse. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas rencontrer Lady Sansa aux noces de Stannis et Obara mais Oberyn lui avait dit que c' était sûrement lié aux mauvais souvenirs que la jeune fille devait avoir de cet endroit.

_ Et nous devons tous y' aller ? Demanda Nyméria.

Sarella rit discrètement et se pencha vers Rozenn.

_ Elle a ramené un souvenir de nos chez nos voisins et ne veux pas le laisser seul.

Sarella fit un mouvement de tête arrière et Rozenn suivit la direction du regard. Un homme d' une trentaine d' années se tenait en retrait. Il était noir de peau et était très grand. On ne pouvait nier son charme. Ses vêtements étaient originaux, même pour ici.

_ On dirait... Commença Rozenn.

_ Un pirate ? C' en est un. Enfin c' était mais il a gardé le style. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn sourit devant l' image de cet homme avec Nyméria. Elle savait très bien que Nyméria avait de nombreuses aventures ici et en dehors de Lancehélion mais jamais elle n' avait ramené personne. Il devait être spécial pour elle.

Rozenn se dit qu' Oberyn n' accepterait sûrement pas qu' il vienne à Winterfell mais il autoriserait Nyméria à rester ici. De toute façon, comme il dit, il faut toujours une personne de sa famille ici. La dernière fois ce fut Obara. La seule exception à cette règle fut pour son mariage. Tout le monde y était allé.

Les filles partirent commencer à préparer leurs affaires. Ce serait un voyage d' un mois et demi. Oberyn prit Rozenn dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne crains pas trop le froid ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Le plus difficile pour moi ici, a été de m' habituer à la chaleur. Un peu de neige me ferait plaisir.

Il l' embrassa doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ J' ai tout le temps pour te faire découvrir le royaume maintenant. On a tout le temps.

Et c' était vrai. Leurs ennemis étaient tombés. Ces gens n' étaient plus un danger pour eux. Ils se contenteront de rester terrés chez eux. Si Stannis leur laisse leur maisons en apprenant ce qu' ils ont fait. Rozenn vit un réel avenir se profiler devant eux. Pas un avenir serein ou tranquille mais un avenir heureux.


	27. Winterfell

Note: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais comme je vous ai dit on a des problèmes de connexions à internet et on est deux sur l' ordinateur. J' essaie de poster plus rapidement mais sans le rétablissement complet de la connexion, ce sera moins rapide qu' avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n' ai pas l' intention d' abandonner mon histoire. Bises à bientôt B.

* * *

Rozenn regardait la cour du château de Winterfell depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une semaine après un mois et demi de voyage. Les dorniens n' exagéraient pas quand ils parlaient du froid du Nord. Bien que ce ne fut pas simple, elle s' y était habituée plus rapidement qu' à la chaleur de Dorne. Les lieux d' ici étaient plus sombres et austères que ceux de Dorne mais il y' avait un côté très chaleureux. Elle se sentait plus à l' aise ici qu' à Port-Réal, peu importe combien cette ville était belle.

Le voyage jusqu'à Winterfell avait été agréable. Physiquement éprouvant à certains moment mais l' humeur joyeuse prenait le dessus. Dorne venait de gagner la bataille et tout le monde se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Le dragon les avait suivi tout le trajet. Rozenn craignait la réaction de Jon et du peuple de Winterfell mais Oberyn lui avait dit qu' il comprendrait et que de toute façon, le dragon ne l' a laisserait pas hors de sa vue. Il pouvait rester plusieurs jours sans être vu et réapparaître n' importe quand.

Jon avait été choqué en voyant le dragon pour la première fois mais a fini par accepter sa présence. Il leur avait avoué avoir lui-même un dragon. Du moins un dragon qui recherchait sa présence. Pour l' instant, Rozenn n' avait toujours pas vu ce dragon crème et or et il lui tardait de le découvrir.

Une relation amicale s' était créée entre Rozenn et Jon. Ils s' étaient déjà rapprochés à Dorne avec cette histoire de rois de l' ombre mais cette histoire de dragons et de descendance avaient soudé leurs liens. Elle avait rencontré la femme de Jon, Laena. Elle était très charmante, ce qui l' a surprit. D' après Oberyn, les membres de la famille Florent n' étaient pas très attirants physiquement, ce qui n' était pas du tout le cas de Laena. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Elle avait des yeux verts foncés. Le seul défaut serait peut-être un nez un peu large mais cela n' enlevait rien à son charme. Rozenn s' était rapidement entende avec elle mais elle devait avouer que la fille était assez légère intellectuellement. Mais sa gentille prenait le dessus et Rozenn n' avait pas le coeur à repousser sa compagnie.

Elle avait aussi rencontré Sansa Stark. Le moins que l' on puisse dire, c' est qu' elles étaient devenues pratiquement inséparables. La jeune fille lui avait parue froide au premier abord mais elle s' était vite rendu compte que cela était du à de la timidité et de la méfiance. Sansa s' était vite réchauffée à son contact et Rozenn avait développé une grande affection pour la jeune louve. Oberyn li avait expliqué qu' elle en avait pas mal bavé à Port-Réal et malgré cela, Sansa ne s' était pas laissé abattre. Elle avait conservé beaucoup de grâce et de dignité. Rozenn avait conscience qu' elle n' aurait pas supporté le quart de ses malheurs sans craquer.

Par contre, pour les filles et Oberyn, le séjour ici était difficile. Le froid et la dureté des paysages du Nord ne leur plaisaient pas mais ils se gardaient de le faire savoir à leurs hôtes. Nyméria était restée à Dorne. Rozenn avait discuté brièvement avec l' ancien pirate qui l' avait raccompagnée. Il s' appelait Lorkas et était origine des cités libres. Il avait l' air posé et cultivé mais elle n' en savait pas plus. Si çà se trouve, il ne sera plus là à leur retour. Sarella et Tyerne passaient la plupart de leur temps avec Rozenn, Sansa et Laena. Bien q' elle n' en montrait rien, Sarella n' aimait pas du tout Laena mais elle se montrait tout à fait respectueuse. Quand à Oberyn, il passait beaucoup de temps avec les hommes du royaume. Il s' était mis à la chasse et y avait pris goût. Parfois il entraînait quelques hommes dans la cour de Winterfell.

Rozenn sursauta légèrement quand on toqua à la porte. C' était Myria, une jeune petite brune qui s' occupait d' elle pendant son séjour ici.

_ Princesse, Lord Stark aimerait s' entretenir avec vous dans la salle des conseils.

Rozenn la suivit jusqu'à Jon puis la remercia. Jon se leva quand elle entra et l' invita à s' asseoir à côté de lui.

_ J' espère que je ne t' ai pas dérangée.

_ Non, pas du tout.

Jon lui sourit mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

_ J' aimerai qu' on discute plus sérieusement de cette histoire de descendance. Dit-il.

Rozenn n' était pas vraiment étonnée. Ils avaient abordé ce sujet mais dans les grandes lignes. Ce qui l' a surprenait, en revanche, c' est qu' il n' attendait pas la présence d' Oberyn pour en discuter.

_ Oberyn est-il sûr que je sois le fils de Lyanna et de Rhaegar ? Demanda Jon.

_ Il n' est pas absolument sûr mais c' est la théorie qui colle le mieux à la situation. Tu es né peu de temps avant la mise à sac de Port-Réal et cela expliquerai ton lien avec le dragon.

Jon hocha la tête et réfléchissait.

_ Don comme tu viens du futur et qu' il n' y' a plus de Targaryen à part moi, cela voudrait dire que tu es de ma lignée.

_ A moins qu' il y' ai d' autres Targaryen dont on ignore l' existence, oui.

Cette pensée faisait tout drôle à Rozenn aussi. Savoir qu' elle était une lointaine descendante de l' homme qui se trouvait juste en face d' elle était une expérience étrange. Par conséquence, elle était aussi ne descendante de Laena. Sarella s' était assez moquée d' elle en le réalisant.

_ Tu pense que Cédric est un descendant lui aussi ? Demanda Jon.

_ Je ne sais pas. S' il avait un rôle à jouer dans le royaume, je n' ai aucune idée duquel.

Rozenn s' était demandé si tout les rois de l' ombre étaient descendants Targaryen ou si c' était uniquement son cas.

_ Je me demande ou est le troisième dragon. Si il n' est ni à toi ou moi, il est forcément à quelqu'un d' autre. Dit Jon.

_ J' y ai pensé aussi. Mais s' il s' était manifesté dans un autre endroit du royaume, on le saurait non ?

_ Je pense. J' ai envoyé une lettre à Stannis pour lui parler de la situation. Oberyn m' a dit avoir fait pareil.

_ Oui. De toute façon, cela ne serait pas resté secret très longtemps. Dit Rozenn.

Rozenn n' approfondit pas le sujet mais la question du troisième dragon la taraudait. Peut-être est-il à Jon ou elle mais qu' il ne s' est jamais montré. Ce ne serait pas très logique mais pas impossible. Son dragon est resté caché près d' un mois.

Jon avait l' air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose chose mais hésita et se leva.

_ Je te remercie d' être venue et désolé de t' avoir dérangée. Dit-il l' air nerveux.

_ Ce n' est pas grave. A plus tard.

Elle avait l' impression qu' il lui cachait quelque chose mais décida de ne pas le presser. Elle alla dans la cour du châteu o était Tyerne et Sarella. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

_ Vous n' êtes pas avec Sansa et Laena ?

_ Non. Elles sont parties faire un tour dans les bois mais si c' est pour entendre Laena nous raconter son mariage pour la quinzième fois, non merci. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn et un petit rire. Laena était sur un petit nuage depuis son mariage. En tout cas, elle en parlait énormément. Chaque jour, elle se remémorait un détail. Rozenn se mit à repenser à son propre mariage. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle comprenait que Laena voulait faire partager ce jour spécial aux autres. Mais Sarella était un cas à part. Elle aimait Selwyn, mais elle aimait beaucoup moins la notion du mariage et des bébés.

Les filles firent le tour du château tout en discutant. Même si Tyerne ne se plaisait pas ici, elle trouvait quelques qualités à cette partie du royaume. Elle aimait le côté mystique qui se dégageait des paysage, chose avec laquelle Rozenn était d' accord. Oberyn l' avait emmenée faire un tour dans les plaines et au grand arbre bordé par un lac. Les paysages étaient magnifiques.

Quand elles retournèrent dans la cour, elles virent Oberyn qui venait de rentrer. Rozenn se précipita vers lui et il l' a serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu m' a manqué. Dit Rozenn.

_ Toi aussi mon coeur.

La journée se termina agréablement, comme le reste du séjour. Ils étaient restés encore quelques jours et s' étaient mis en marche pour Dorne.

* * *

Oberyn venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Ils s' étaient arrêtés ce matin. Ils n' étaient plus qu' à quelques jours de Lancehélion mais Oberyn avait décider de faire une pause et les Ferboys les avaient accueillis. Lors Anders Ferboys était ravis de les recevoir et de rencontrer la nouvelle princesse de Dorne. Rozenn leur avait fait bonne impression et s' entendait particulièrement bien avec Ynys, sa fille aînée.

C' était surtout pour Rozenn qu' Oberyn avait choisi de s' arrêter. Depuis peu de temps, elle se fatiguait plus vite et avait le teint plus pâle que d' habitude. Mais après s' être reposée toute l' après-midi, elle allait déjà mieux ce qui le rassura. Il était resté discuter avec Anders et son fils, Cletus mais il voulait voir Rozenn.

Elle l' accueillit avec un grand sourire et se releva doucement. Il s' assit près d' elle et la serra contre lui.

_ Tu va mieux ?

_ Oui, merci. Je suis vraiment désolée qu' on ai du s' arrêter.

_ C' est rien. Cà nous a fait du bien à tous.

Il se foutait complètement de s' être arrêter une journée, il s' arrêterait un mois si cela aiderait Rozenn à aller mieux. Elle avait fait plusieurs longs voyages sans jamais se plaindre mais ce matin, elle était au bout de ses forces. Il l' avait sentie se refroidir dans ses bras. Il était heureux de sentir sa chaleur à nouveau. Il repensa à leur séjour à Winterfell. Rozenn s' était très bien entendue avec Sansa et Laena Stark. Les adieux avaient été difficiles, surtout avec Sansa mais il savait que Rozenn était contente de rentrer à la maison. Lui-même l' était ainsi que ses filles. Rozenn avait été la seule à se plaire là-bas mais la maison lui manquait.

Ils restèrent comme cela encore une petite heure puis se dirigèrent au repas ou ils étaient conviés. Dans la salle à manger, il y' avait Lord Anders Ferbois. Son fils, Cletus. Sa fille et son mari, Ynys et ser Ryon Allyrion. Son neveu, Archibald et quelques personnes qu' Oberyn ne connaissait pas. Il s' assit avec Rozenn à la gauche de Lord Anders. Le repas se passait dans la bonne ambiance.

_ Prince Oberyn, Nous feriez-vous le plaisir de nous raconter la bataille contre les Tyrell et les Lannister ? Demanda Ynys Ferbois.

Oberyn n' en pouvait plus de raconter cette histoire mais il ne pouvait refuser la demande de leurs hôtes.

_ Nous les avons rejoints sur les dunes près de Bourg-Cabanes. Il était hors de question de les laisser s' approcher de Lancehélion. La bataille avait mal commencée. Nous étions deux fois moins nombreux qu' eux et la fin de la bataille était signée d' avance, nos n' aurions jamais eu le dessus. Puis soudain un jet de flamme énorme s' est abattu sur les soldats ennemis. Tout le monde a regardé instinctivement en l' air. Le dragon nous survolait et crachait ses flammes sur leurs armées. La plupart des ennemis ont péris sous le feu et les autres ont été pris de panique. Ensuite les choses sont allées très vite. Loras Tyrell était si effrayé que je n' ai eu aucun mal à lui planter ma lance en plein visage. Nous étions à peine huit cents hommes quand tout était fini.

Des exclamations se firent entendre. Certains riaient, d' autres applaudissaient, d' autres tapaient du poing sur la table. Rozenn le regardait amoureusement tout en lui serrant la main.

_ Ces enfoirés ne méritaient pas mieux ! S' exclama un homme.

_ Les Lannister seront incapables de se relever après cela. Du moins pas pendant un bon moment. Dit ser Ryon Allyrion.

En racontant son histoire, Oberyn revivait le moment. Il savait ce que risquait Dorne en cas de défaite. Sa maison se serait retrouvée aux mains de ses ennemis mais ce qui accaparait ses pensées lors de la bataille, c' était sa femme qui l' attendait avec une fiole de poison dans sa poche. Sa Rozenn. Finalement c' est son dragon qui les avaient sauvés. Grâce à ce lien qui les unis tout les deux. Comme il aurait aimé que son frère soit encore là. Rozenn l' avait aidé à surmonté la perte de son frère et de ses neveux et nièce mais leur absence se faisait ressentir. Il avait vaincu les Lannister mais ils lui avaient pris pratiquement toute sa famille avant de périr.

La soirée fut très joyeuse. Les Ferboys étaient des gens très accueillants et chaleureux. Il voyait l' effet que Rozenn avait sur eux. Elle se les étaient mis dans la poche en même pas une journée. Il voyait une future amitié se profilait entre Rozenn et Ynys. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Rozenn et lui partirent se coucher. Demain ils seraient de retour à Lancehélion.

Le trajet avait duré près de quatre heures. Ils étaient parti en milieu de matinée du château des Ferboys. Ils les avaient invités à revenir quand ils le désiraient. Malgré la jovialité apparente de Lord Anders, Oberyn savait que l' homme était triste. Quentyn avait été sa pupille pendant des années. Même si il était le fils de Doran, Anders l' avait élevé comme le sien et sa mort lui avait brisé le coeur mais il n' en montrait rien.

A leur retour, ils furent accueillis par Nyméria. Oberyn aperçut Lorkas qui se tenait légèrement à l' écart. Sarella lui avait dit qu' ils s' étaient rencontrés à Boycitre, là ou les filles s' étaient cachées. Oberyn voulait les envoyer chez les Ferboys mais leur amitié était connue dans tout le royaume. S' ils avaient perdus la bataille, c' est le premier endroit ou les ennemis auraient été les chercher.

_ Père ! Je suis contente de vous revoir.

Il serra sa fille et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

_ Moi aussi. Tout s' est bien passé ?

_ Oui, très bien. Et vous ? C' était comment Winterfell ?

_ C' était pas mal. Je te raconterai tout au dîner.

La vérité c' est qu' Oberyn n' aimait pas Winterfell. Il appréciait beaucoup Jon Stark et les hommes dont il avait fait la connaissance mais le froid, la neige, le vent, ce n' était pas pour lui. Il avait ri en voyant Rozenn aimer cet endroit. Elle lui avait expliqué que là d' ou elle venait, il faisait souvent froid. Elle aimait se promener sur les côtes rocheuses et voir les vagues s' écraser contre les rochers les jours de vent.

Sarella et Tyerne partirent avec Nyméria tandis que Rozenn le rejoignait.

_ Parfois elle est pire que Sarella. Dit-elle en riant.

_ Parfois. Mais Sarella restera toujours imbattable en matière de curiosité.

Sarella était curieuse sur tout. A son âge, il était pareil. Mais contrairement à lui, Sarella a tendance à manquer de tact. Il emmena Rozenn dans leur chambre. Elle allait beaucoup mieux qu' hier mais restait un peu pâle. Il demanderait au mestre de l' ausculter.

_ Je suis contente d' être rentrée. Je n' aurais jamais cru dire cela mais la chaleur me manquait.

Il l' embrassa tendrement.

_ Et moi donc. La neige et la pluie, çà va deux minutes.

Rozenn lui fit un sourire moqueur.

_ Tu n' aimerais pas trop la Bretagne.

_ Une région ou il fait froid tout le temps ? Non.

_ Pas tout le temps. On a des jours ou il fait très beaux. Mais pas souvent.

_ Parmi toutes les femmes de Dorne, je suis marié à celle qui aime le froid.

_ Je ne t' ai pas forcé. Dit-elle en avec un air faussement vexé.

Il prit son visage a deux mains et lui planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Je t' épouserai tout les jours si je le pouvais.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Oberyn aurait aimé rester là toute la soirée mais les filles les attendaient pour le repas. Ils s' installèrent tous sur la terrasse.

_ Alors racontez-moi votre séjour à Winterfell. Dit joyeusement Nyméria.

Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qui s' y était passé.

_ Donc toujours pas de nouvelles du troisième dragon ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Non, personne ne l' a vu. Du moins personne n' en a parlé. Dit Rozenn.

_ Et toi, comment çà s' est passé ici ? Demanda Sarella avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Très bien, rien de spécial.

Nyméria essayait de garder un visage impassible mais elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Visiblement les choses allaient bien avec ce Lorkas. Tyerne eut un petit rire mutin.

_ Oui rien de spécial, visiblement. Dit-elle.

Nyméria la regarda d' un air interrogateur.

_ C' est l' année des amours. Dit Sarella.

Oberyn réalisa que Sarella avait raison. En même pas un an, lui et deux de ses filles avaient trouvé l' amour. Il avait trouvé Rozenn. Enfin c' est plutôt elle qui l' avait trouvé. Obara avait Stannis et Sarella avait Selwyn. Nyméria avait l' air d' être la prochaine. Comme si elle pensait à la même chose, Sarella enchaîna.

_ Il serait temps de te bouger Tyerne.

_ Je suis très bien toute seule. Dit-elle.

Oberyn savait que ses filles étaient en âge d' avoir un homme dans leur vie mais il avait du mal avec Tyerne. Elle avait vingt deux ans, certes, mais il n' arrivait pas à l' imaginer en couple. Même si il savait que sa fille n' était pas une blanche colombe.

Après le repas, Oberyn dit à Rozenn d' aller dans leur chambre et d' y attendre Mestre Caleotte. Il préférait s' assurer qu' elle ne couvait rien de grave. Il alla directement à la recherche du mestre et une fois trouvé, l' envoya voir Rozenn. Il aurait aimé être avec elle mais se dit qu' elle aimerait peut-être avoir de l' intimité.

Il alla dans la salle des conseils pour voir le courrier arrivé en son absence. Il recevait encore des lettres de condoléances pour la perte de sa famille et d' autres de félicitations pour son mariage avec Rozenn. Il continua à examiner les lettres quand le mestre entra dans la pièce.

_ Mon prince, votre femme demande à vous voir.

Oberyn sentit l' inquiétude monter en lui. Il se leva et marcha vers le mestre.

_ Tout va bien ? Elle a quelque chose ?

_ Elle m' a demandé de ne rien vous dire mais si vous insistez je peux vous en parler.

Rozenn était acceptée comme princesse de Dorne mais les gens privilégiait l' avis d' Oberyn au sien. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop car Rozenn n' avait pas moins d' autorité que lui.

_ Non, je vais lui parler.

Il alla le plus vite possible jusqu'à leur chambre. Il s' imaginait toutes sortes de choses plus graves les une que les autres. Il entra en trombe et vit Rozenn qui se tenait debout devant sa coiffeuse.

_ Rozenn, il y' a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Même lui entendait l' inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ Non, tout va très bien.

Elle avait un sourire radieux et s' avança vers lui.

_ Je suis enceinte.


	28. Retour aux sources

Oberyn cessa de respirer quelques secondes.

_ Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il plein d' espoir.

_ Oui, le mestre me l' a assuré. Il pense que j' en suis à plus d' un mois.

Oberyn sentit un sentiment de bonheur le submerger. Rozenn faisait de lui l' homme le plus heureux du monde depuis un an mais là maintenant, il était plus heureux que jamais. Elle portait son enfant. Il allait être père. Il l' était déjà quatre fois et il aimait ses filles mais cet enfant serait le sien et celui de la femme qu' il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il l' a serra contre elle et l' embrassa passionnément.

_ Tu sais que je t' aime, n' est-ce pas ? Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi je t' aime.

Ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit ensemble et sans sortir de leur chambre. Demain ils annonceraient la nouvelle aux filles. Oberyn était tenté de l' annoncer tout de suite au peuple de Dorne mais il préférait attendre un peu. Ils discutèrent de leur futur bébé pendant des heures et finirent par s' endormir dans les bras l' un de l' autre.

Le lendemain, Oberyn se réveilla en premier. Rozenn dormait encore profondément. C' était pour cela qu' elle était si fatiguée depuis quelque temps. Il voulut la laisser dormir mais elle devait déjeuner. Il caressa doucement son visage et elle remua légèrement.

_ Debout mon amour. C' est l' heure d' aller déjeuner.

Après plusieurs baisers et des supplications, elle finit par se lever. Pendant qu' elle dormait, il avait touché et observé son ventre. Il ne remarquait pas encore de différence, elle était aussi mince que d' habitude. Il savait que cela changerait rapidement. Bientôt elle ara un ventre très rond et une dizaine de kilos en plus. Certains hommes seraient rebutés par cette idée mais Oberyn avait hâte de voir sa femme prendre des formes. Il l' a trouverait toujours magnifique.

_ Les filles seront heureuses tu pense ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui bien sur. Elles se battront pour s' occuper de lui.

Oberyn savait que ses filles seraient heureuse d' avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur à pouponner mais il savait que Rozenn était inquiète à propos de leur statut, ils en avaient parlé la veille. Rozenn savait que les filles, étant des bâtardes, ne pourront pas succéder à Oberyn pour gouverner Dorne. Par contre, leurs enfants seront officiellement des princes et des princesses. Rozenn en avait conscience depuis le début mais sa grossesse rendait les choses réelles et il l' a savait inquiète.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse ou était déjà installées les filles. Ils s' assirent tandis que les filles les regardaient étrangement.

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sarella.

Oberyn se tourna vers Rozenn et vit l' inquiétude sur son visage. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

_ Oui tout va bien. On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dit-il.

Les filles restèrent silencieuse et avaient l' air d' appréhender la nouvelle.

_ Nous allons avoir un enfant.

Oberyn n' avait pu contenir son sourire. Comme il l' avait prévu, ses filles poussèrent des cris de joies. Sarella se leva vers Rozenn.

_ Tu es enceinte ? C' est merveilleux ! Dit-elle en la serrant de ses bras.

Rozenn avait l' air soulagée et se mit à rire aussi.

_ Oui, je suis tellement contente.

Les filles serrèrent Rozenn dans leur bras puis Oberyn.

_ Vous avez déjà pensé à un prénom ? Le bébé est prévu pour quand ? Demanda Tyerne toute excitée.

_ Le bébé est prévu pour dans un peu plus de sept mois et non nous n' avons pas encore trouvé de prénom.

Ils n' en avaient pas encore discuté effectivement. Oberyn aimerait que son enfant porte le prénom de l' un de ses ancêtres mais peut-être Rozenn voyait-elle les choses différemment. Ils avaient sept mois pour se décider.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les filles garderaient secrète la grossesse de Rozenn jusqu'à ce qu' ils soient prêts à l' annoncer. Après avoir finis de manger, Oberyn et Rozenn se dirigèrent vers la salle des conseils. Si le peuple attendrait pour savoir l' arrivée du futur prince ou de la future princesse, leurs conseillers devaient être mis au courant.

La réunion ne dura pas très longtemps. Les conseillers avaient passé plusieurs minutes à les féliciter et ils avaient parlé des dernières nouvelles. Ils avaient reçus des nouvelles d' Obara. L' arrivée de son bébé était imminente maintenant. Oberyn était surpris de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer. Avec son mariage, le dragon, la bataille et Winterfell, il avait complètement oublié que sa fille aînée en était à son dernier mois de grossesse. Dans sa lettre, elle expliquait que la grossesse n' était pas trop dure à supporter et qu' elle avait hâte d' avoir son enfant, tout comme Stannis. Visiblement, il la traite très bien et elle se sent beaucoup mieux à Port-Réal. Ceci réchauffa le coeur d' Oberyn. Il se rendit compte à quel point sa fille lui manquait et le fait de la savoir heureuse et en bonne santé améliorait encore son humeur.

Rozenn aussi était heureuse d' avoir eu des nouvelles d' Obara. Cela avait mis plus de temps qu' avec les autres mais elles étaient devenues très proches aussi. Après la réunion, le mestre proposa à Rozenn de le suivre dans ses appartements pour lui donner quelques conseils concernant sa grossesse. Oberyn les laissa et partit faire un tour dans les jardins et marcha jusqu'à la fontaine.

Il aimait cet endroit depuis des années mais ces derniers temps c' était différent. Il avait passé des journées entières, ici, avec Rozenn. La fontaine était l' endroit qui lui parlait le plus mais beaucoup d' endroits lui parlait de Rozenn. Leur chambre, la première chambre de Rozenn, les terrains d' entraînement, la cour, la terrasse. Ils avaient vécus des moments forts dans chacun de ses endroits. Il regardait la fontaine et voyait déjà ses enfants jouer ici. Il imaginait tenir sa fille dans ses bras pendant que Rozenn s' amusait avec la deuxième. Il avait beau espérer un fils, il savait qu' ils auraient certainement une fille. Le sexe de l' enfant n' avait aucune importance à Dorne. Fille ou garçon, leur premier né gouvernera. Mais après avoir élevé quatre filles, il avait l' espoir d' élever un petit garçon même s' il serait heureux quoi qu' il arrive.

Il resta là pendant un moment puis alla sur la place du château. Il vit Rozenn et ses filles qui discutaient près du marché. Quand elle le vit, Rozenn se dirigea vers lui.

_ Tu étais à la fontaine ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

_ Je m' en doutais. Je voulais te rejoindre mais les filles m' ont attirées dehors.

Rozenn face à trois aspics des sables ? Elle n' avait aucune chance. Cette pensée fit rire Oberyn. Il lui donna un léger baiser.

_ Mon prince !

Oberyn et Rozenn se tournèrent en direction de l' entrée du château. Un jeune chevalier arriva vers eux en courant.

_ Il faut que vous alliez dans la salle des conseils, c' est important.

Oberyn faillit réprimander le chevalier sur le fait qu' il ne se soit pas adressé à Rozenn également mais il rentra dans le château avec Rozenn. La dernière fois qu' un jeune chevalier avait l' air aussi inquiet, c' était pour annoncer l' arrivée des armées Lannister et Tyrell. De toute évidence, ils avaient reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Rozenn avait le même sentiment que lui. Sa main se raidit autour de la sienne. Ils entrèrent et virent les conseillers et mestre Caleotte qui les attendaient. Il étaient nerveux et alarmés, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Oberyn.

Le mestre prit la parole.

_ Nous avons reçu une lettre du Conflans. Le troisième dragon se trouve là-bas.

Oberyn vit Rozenn se tendre.

_ Et que disent-ils ? Le dragon se comporte comme les deux autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

L' un des conseillers s' éclaircit la gorge.

_ Non princesse. Celui-ci à pratiquement mis toute la région du Conflans à feu et à sang.

Un silence de plomb s' abattit sur eux. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Oberyn prit la parole.

_ Donc ce que vous dites, c' est qu' il n' y' a plus de Conflans ?

_ Non. Le château est complètement détruit, tout est en cendres et peu de gens s' en s' ont sorti. Répondit le mestre.

Rozenn s' assit sur la chaise la plus proche d' elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Oberyn s' assit à côté d' elle et lui serra la main.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il ne se comporte pas comme les deux autres ? Celui d' ici n' a posé aucun problème et celui de Winterfell non plus, enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Dit Oberyn.

_ Cédric.

La voix de Rozenn était faible mais tout le monde l' avait clairement entendue.

_ Qui est Cédric ? Demanda l' un des conseillers.

Oberyn se releva.

_ Laissez-nous s' il vous plaît. Sauf vous, mestre Caleotte.

Les conseillers avaient l' air de vouloir protester mais eurent le bon réflexe de s' abstenir et quittèrent la pièce. A Dorne, seuls ses filles et le mestre étaient au courant pour Rozenn. Ils faisait confiance à ses conseillers mais pas au point de leur dire que sa femme venait du futur et ainsi la mettre en danger.

_ Pourquoi parle-tu de Cédric ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Il venait du Conflans. C' est là qu' il a atterri avant d' aller sur le mur.

_ Vous pensez que le dragon est à sa recherche ? Demanda le mestre.

Rozenn hocha la tête avec lenteur.

_ Cela ne peut pas être une coincidence. Parmi tout les endroits du royaume, c' est là que va le dragon. Puis il brûle tout, pourquoi ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Parce qu' il n' a pas trouvé Cédric. Finit Oberyn.

_ Mais nous avons découvert que les dragons cherchaient les derniers Targaryen à la mort de leur maître. Admettons que ce garçon soit lui aussi un descendant, pourquoi le dragon n' a pas simplement recherché Rozenn ou Jon Stark. Demanda le mestre.

_ Parce que Cédric n' est pas mort. Peut-être qu' il n' a jamais été censé rentrer chez lui.

Ils passèrent quelques secondes à réfléchir au raisonnement de Rozenn.

_ Il est vrai que si le garçon n' est pas mort et que le dragon lui est destiné, sa disparition peut causer quelques problèmes. Dit le mestre.

_ Vous pensez qu' il à tout brûler parce qu' il n' a pas trouvé son maître ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Si Cédric est censé appartenir à cet endroit, quelque chose la-bas fait que le dragon ressent sa présence. Comme le dragon qui m' a trouvée. Sauf que moi j' étais là. Le fait de ressentir la présence de Cédric mais de ne pas le trouver à du rendre le dragon en colère. Surtout si il est censé lui appartenir. Dit Rozenn.

_ Mon prince, si le dragon ne trouve pas le garçon, nous devons nous attendre à d' autres incidents de ce genre. Un dragon sans maître n' a jamais été vu, je vous l' ai déjà dit. Dit le mestre de plus en plus nerveux.

_ Je comprends mais que voulez-vous faire ? Le garçon est rentré chez lui. Dit Oberyn.

Le mestre hésita avant de parler.

_ Je ne vois qu' une seule solution. Commença le mestre.

_ Il faut aller le rechercher. Termina Rozenn.

Oberyn se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

_ Comment çà aller le rechercher ?

Rozenn leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Il faut le retrouver et le convaincre de revenir. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Il voyait ou allait cette conversation, ce qui augmenta les battements de son coeur.

_ Non. On ne sait même pas si c' est possible de revenir.

_ Il n' y' a pas d' autre choix, Oberyn. Le dragon risque de faire d' autres ravages.

Elle s' était levée et avancée vers lui. Elle était au bord des larmes tout en ayant l' air déterminée.

_ J' ai dit non Rozenn. Tu ne sais même pas ou le trouver, tu m' a dit qu' il n' était pas de la même époque que toi non plus. Et si tu ne peux pas revenir ?

_ Je suis une reine de l' ombre, le destin a voulu que je sois là. Il y' a forcément un moyen de revenir.

Oberyn sentait la colère montait en lui. Pas après Rozenn. Elle voulait faire ce qu' il y' a de mieux et au fond de lui, il savait aussi que c' était la chose à faire mais il ne pouvais pas l' accepter. L' idée que Rozenn rentre chez elle et qu' il risque de ne jamais la revoir était insupportable. Elle était la femme de sa vie et elle portait leur enfant. Et maintenant il risquait à nouveau de la perdre.

_ S' il te plaît. Nous devons essayer.

Rozenn essayait de le raisonner mais n' y parvint pas.

_ C' est non. Nous trouverons un moyen de gérer le dragon et si nous devrons l' abattre, nous le ferons mais tu ne retourne pas là-bas.

_ Je dois essayer.

Rozenn se tenait droite et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il savait que ce n' était même plus la peine de discuter. Elle avait pris sa décision. Oberyn se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage. Il tentait de se calmer. Elle avait raison sur un point. Si sa destinée était d' être ici, il y' avait forcément un moyen pour qu' elle revienne.

_ Je sais ou le trouver. On a discuté un peu, il m' adit ou il vivait, je finirai par le trouver. Dit Rozenn.

Oberyn voulait la convaincre de rester mais savait que c' était inutile. Après avoir discuté de certains détails, ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois entrés, Oberyn s' assit au bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Rozenn s' assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Je te promets que tout ira bien. Je reviendrai très vite.

Même si elle avait l' air très sûre d' elle, il savait qu' elle disait cela pour se convaincre elle-même également.

_ Si tu ne reviens pas, je serai incapable de le supporter.

Il n' imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. La savoir loin de lui, à une autre époque le rendait malade.

_ Je reviendrais vers toi, je te le promets.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit assis et à discuter. Aucun des deux n' avait sommeil. Rozenn partirait demain matin. Elle disait en finir avec cette histoire le plus vite possible et il était d' accord.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à se montrer, Oberyn et Rozenn allèrent rejoindre les filles sur la terrasse. Ils devaient leur annoncer le départ de Rozenn. Dire qu' hier à la même heure il était incroyablement heureux. Il en voulait au monde. A dieu, s' il y' en avait un, pour lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Pourquoi lui offrir un tel bonheur pour tout lui reprendre brutalement ?

Les filles étaient déjà là, comme à leur habitude. Elles remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n' allait pas.

_ Il faut qu' on parle. Dit Oberyn, le plus calmement possible.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec le bébé ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Non, le bébé va bien mais...

Il n' arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Dire à voix haute ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures était au-dessus de ses forces.

_ Je dois partir. Dit Rozenn.

Les filles se figèrent.

_ Partir ou ? Demanda Sarella.

_ Je dois retourner là d' ou je viens mais je vais revenir. Le plus vite possible.

Rozenn leur expliqua la situation avec le troisième dragon. Oberyn l' écouta distraitement. Il se sentait complètement sonné, comme s' il ne réalisait pas l' ampleur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans quelques heures, il allait amener Rozenn aux pierres, sur les dunes. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. La dernière fois, elle avait écouté ses envies, son coeur mais cette fois elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne pourra pas le faire. La douleur qu' il avait ressenti à la perspective de la perdre il y' a presque un an n' était rien en comparaison de celle qu' il ressentait maintenant.

Les filles essayaient de convaincre Rozenn de trouver une autre solution mais elles perdaient leur temps. Sarella n' avait pu contenir ses larmes et sortit brusquement de table. Rozenn la regarda s' éloigner mais resta avec eux.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. Si il y' avait un autre moyen, je ne partirais pas. Dit-elle.

_ Essaie de tout faire pour revenir s' il te plaît. Même si tu n' arrive pas à convaincre Cédric de revenir, tu dois rentrer. Dit Nyméria.

_ Oui ne t' en fais pas. Quoi qu' il arrive, je serai bientôt de retour.

_ Tu va en profiter pour aller voir tes parents ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Oui. Je leur expliquerai tout.

Rozenn lui avait qu' elle comptait trouver ses parents. Leur dire que tout va bien pour elle mais qu' elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle lui avait promis qu' elle ne changerait pas d' avis, qu' elle reviendrait à Dorne.

Au bout d' une heure, tout le monde se leva et quitta la terrasse. Les filles allèrent dehors mais Oberyn entraîna Rozenn dans les jardins. Il l' emmena jusqu'à la fontaine. C' était l' un de leur derniers moments ensemble avant son départ et il voulait passer l' un de' eux ici. Comme d' habitude, il s' assit et prit Rozenn sur ses genoux.

_ Tout ira bien mon coeur. Dit Rozenn.

Oberyn lui sourit et l' embrassa tendrement. Il voulait croire que tout irait bien. Peut-être que c' était vrai. Il caressait doucement le ventre de Rozenn. Que deviendrait le bébé si Rozenn ne revenait pas ? Il grandirait avec elle, dans son époque et lui ne le connaîtrait jamais. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Il regarda autour de lui.

_ Si tu ne reviens pas, je ferai détruire cet endroit.

Rozenn le regarda choquée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il y' a trop de souvenirs ici. Je ne supporterai pas de voir cet endroit à chaque fois que je serai sur la terrasse, le fait même de savoir qu' il existe sera intolérable pour moi.

Oberyn pensait à moitié ce qu' il disait. Si Rozenn ne revenait pas, il ferait détruire cet endroit mais que ferait-il après ? Il détruirait tout Lancehélion ? Tout ici lui rappellerait Rozenn. Il ne s' infligerait pas une telle douleur. Il comprenait complètement la réaction de Rozenn lorsqu'il était parti pour la bataille de Dorne.

Il finit par se relever et serra Rozenn contre lui. La douleur commençait à l' envahir de plus en plus. Ils partirent en direction des écuries. Ils emmenèrent le cheval d' Oberyn sur la place et virent que les filles étaient là. Tyerne et Nyméria prirent Rozenn dans leur bras et lui dirent au revoir. Elles essayaient de rester optimistes mais Oberyn savait qu' elles étaient très tristes et inquiète de ne plus jamais la revoir. Sarella prit Rozenn à part et il n' entendit pas leur conversation. De ses trois filles présentes, il savait que ce serait Sarella qui aurait le plus de mal à se remettre de l' absence de Rozenn.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rozenn revint vers lui. Il l ' installa sur son cheval et monta derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers les filles et leur fit un signe de la main. Sarella ne cachait plus ses larmes tandis que Nyméria et Tyerne s' acharnait à les retenir.

Oberyn fit partir son cheval au galop et quitta le château. Deux heures et demi de trajet. C' est le temps qui lui restait avec sa femme. Il tenait les rênes d' une main et avait l' autre sur son ventre. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, sur son épaule. Il ralentit l' allure à certains moments pour profiter de ces derniers moments mais comme Rozenn, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Plus tôt elle partirait, plus tôt elle reviendrai.

Ils finirent par arriver aux dunes. Oberyn descendit et porta Rozenn pour la faire descendre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et aperçurent les pierres au loin. Rozenn se tourna vers lui et l' attira à elle. Elle l' embrassa amoureusement et il lui rendit son baiser.

_ Je t' aime mon amour. Ne t' inquiète pas trop s' il te plaît, d' accord ?

Oberyn caressa son visage. Elle pleurait doucement.

_ Je t' aime moi aussi. Reviens très vite, je t' en supplie.

_ C' est promis.

Ils s' embrassèrent quelques minutes et Rozenn s' écarta de lui. Il l' a tenait fermement contre lui. Il n' arrivait pas à la lâcher.

_ Oberyn, s' il te plaît.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il l' embrassa une dernière fois et l' a laissa partir. Elle avait l' air d' hésiter puis partit en direction des pierres. Il voulu rester pour la regarder mais ne pouvais pas. Il retourna là ou il était allé la dernière fois. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c' était hier. Il l' avait amenée ici pour qu' elle s' en aille, enfin si c' était ce qu' elle voulait. Mais elle était revenue et il l' avait ramenée avec lui. Il resta plusieurs heures allongé. Il ne pouvait s' empêcher d' espérer de la voir apparaître comme la dernière fois. Mais elle n' était pas là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il se leva et retourna là ou il l' avait laissé. Il ne voyait rien d' autre que les dunes et les pierres au loin.

Rozenn n' était plus là.


	29. Retrouvailles

Rozenn se releva doucement. Elle regarda autour d' elle et reconnut le dernier endroit qu' elle avait vu dans ce monde. Il faisait nuit et elle ne voyait pratiquement rien. La seule chose qui la rassurait était les chuchotements venant des pierres, ce qui était bon signe. Elle mourrait d' envie de reposer ses mains sur les pierres et de retrouver Oberyn mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le dragon du Conflans était incontrôlable, il fallait agir vite. Surtout qu' elle craignait réagisse de la même façon que celui de Cédric pendant qu' elle était là.

Elle partit en direction de son appartement, il ne se trouvait pas très loin. Elle croisa quelque personnes qui la regardait étrangement. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu' elle portait une robe dornienne. Elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir penser à porter sa robe blanche mais elle s' en foutait, elle se changerait chez elle.

Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit compte qu' elle n' avait pas ses clefs. Elle fouilla sous une pierre près de l' entrée et trouva un double. Elle avait trouvée risqué de cacher des clefs à cet endroit mais cela pouvait être utile, comme maintenant. Elle entra et alluma la lumière. Une bouffée d' émotion l' envahit. Elle avait vécu dans cet endroit qu' une semaine et n' était plus venu depuis un an. Elle se souvenait de ce qu' elle avait ressenti ici. Du vide, de la tristesse, un sentiment d' éloignement qu' elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c' était parce qu' elle n' appartenait pas à cet endroit. Lors de ses premiers jours à Dorne, elle se serait coupée une main pour revenir ici, elle s' était persuadée que sa maison était ici mais ce n' était pas le cas.

Elle se changea rapidement et sortit rapidement de l' appartement. Après tout cet endroit n' était rien pour elle. La seule chose qui avait une signification dans ce monde était la maison de ses parents. Elle se dirigea vers l' arrêt de bus et attendit. Elle n' avait pas retrouvé son téléphone portable et n' avait pas de ligne fixe. Elle allait directement chez ses parents. Elle était à la fois excitée et nerveuse à l' idée de les revoir. Ils seront sûrement heureux de la retrouver mais lui en voudrait probablement. Surtout quand elle leur annoncera son désir de repartir. Elle s' était aussi décidée à tout leur dire mais il y' avait de fortes chances pour qu' ils ne la croient pas.

Quand le bus arriva, elle monta dedans et alla s' installer au fond. Elle posa son front contre la fenêtre et regarda la ville défiler. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu' elle était retournée à son époque. Tout s' était passé si vite. Il n' y' a même pas deux jours, elle venait d' apprendre sa grossesse, il y' a une heure elle était encore sur les dunes avec Oberyn. Et maintenant elle se trouvait assis dans un bus. Elle caressa doucement son ventre et retint ses larmes. Elle savait qu' Oberyn l' attendait et que très bientôt elle le retrouverait, elle refusait d' avoir des doutes à ce sujet.

Plus elle se rapprochait de ses parents, plus elle sentait le stress monter. Elle regarda l' horloge du bus et vit qu' il était environ vingt-deux heures. Dix minutes plus tard elle descendit à son arrêt. Elle marcha rapidement le long des quelques rues qui la séparait de sa maison d' enfance. Son coeur s' accéléra quand elle aperçut la maison au loin. Elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre mais elle gardait le rythme. Elle vit que les lumières étaient allumées, ce qui la rassurait. Elle passa la grille et monta les quelques marches du perron.

Elle prit un moment pour se reprendre. Elle repensa au nombre de fois ou elle avait souhaité ce moment plus que tout. Elle allait enfin revoir ses parents. Elle inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Elle dut attendre quelque secondes avant d' entendre des bruits de pas arriver. La porte s' ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à son père.

Il était complètement figé. Il l' a regardait comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu' il voyait.

_ Papa. Dit-elle timidement.

Elle s' était figée également. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter là maintenant.

_ Rozenn.

Il s' avança vers elle d' un pas hésitant. Comme s' il n' était pas sûr qu' elle était réelle.

_ Papa c' est moi, tout va bien.

Elle s' avança à son tour et il l' a prit dans ses bras. Il l' a serrait si fort qu' elle avait du mal à respirer.

_ Je vais tout vous expliquer, c' est promis.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle savait dès le début ce que son absence causerait à ses parents. Elle n pouvait pas leur mentir, c' était la moindre des choses. Elle rentra dans la maison. Son père avait toujours un bras autour d' elle. Il était bouleversé, ce qui amplifiait les émotions qu' elle ressentait. Elle le suivit dans le salon.

_ Lucie.

Rozenn suivit le regard de son père. Elle vit sa mère, qui était assise devant la télévision. Elle se tourna vers eux et se leva d' un bond.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Rozenn !

Elle fondit instantanément en larmes et courut vers Rozenn.

_ Mon bébé, ou tu étais passée ?

Sa mère l' étreignait encore plus fort que son père. A tel point que Rozenn fut prise d' une peur irrationnelle pour son bébé.

_ Je vais bien maman. Comme je l' ai dit à papa, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Rozenn et ses parents restèrent encore quelques minutes dans l' entrée du salon et allèrent s' installer sur les fauteuils du salon. Son père éteignit la télé et s' assit devant sa fille et sa femme.

_ Peux-tu nous dire ce qui t' es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Rozenn s' était juré de leur dire la vérité, mais par ou commencer ? Comment leur dire que dans un autre mon elle était une femme mariée et était princesse d' un royaume.

_ Oui. Mais je vous préviens, c' est une histoire difficile à croire. Mais je vous promets que c' est la vérité.

Ses parents se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Rozenn prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

_ Je suis allée dans le passé.

Comme elle s' y attendait, ses parents l' a regardait comme si elle était folle. Elle commença alors son récit. La ruelle, les pierres, la falaise, Dorne, Oberyn, la légende des rois de l' ombre, le mariage et le dragon. Cela faisait presque une heure qu' elle racontait tout en détail.

_ Apparemment je suis une descendante des Targaryen, ce qui veut dire que vous aussi. Finit-elle.

Ses parents restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue. J' ai eu un choix difficile à faire et je l' ai fait. Je n' étais pas sûre que c' était possible de revenir ici et de pouvoir repartir, maintenant je suis à peu près sûre que c' est possible.

Cette phrase eut l' air de sortir sa mère de sa torpeur.

_ Attends. Cà veut dire que tu compte repartir ?

Rozenn sentit à nouveau les larmes monter mais les retint de justesse.

_ Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois repartir.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Si tu es là maintenant, tu ne risque rien venant de ce monde. Dit son père.

_ Moi non mais mon mari si. Et ses filles et le peuple de Dorne. Je sais que c' est difficile à comprendre mais je suis leur princesse. Je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour les protéger. Au moins autant qu' Oberyn en ferait. Et il y' a une autre raison.

La partie la plus difficile venait.

_ Nous allons avoir un enfant.

_ Quoi ?

Ses parents avaient parlé en même temps.

_ Je suis enceinte d' un peu plus d' un mois. Je ne peux pas rester, mon bébé à sa vie là-bas.

Rozenn faillit dire que sa vie à elle aussi était là-bas mais préférait se taire. Son père prit la parole.

_ Alors si je résume, tu es remontée loin dans le passé, tu a rencontré un prince, tu l' a épousé donc tu es devenue princesse, tu possède un dragon et maintenant tu va avoir un bébé ?

_ Oui. Je sais que c' est difficile à croire mais je vous promets que c' est vrai.

_ On te croit Rozenn. Tu n' aurai pas pu inventer un truc pareil.

_ Et tu es revenue pour trouver ce garçon ? Demanda son père.

_ Oui. Cédric m' a dit qu' il vivait à Alès dans le Gard et j' ai son nom de famille, il suffira que je cherche. Le problème c' est qu' il vient de 2004. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer.

_ Il s' appelle Cédric ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Il y' a un garçon qui est venu nous voir il y' a quelque mois. Il a dit s' appeler Cédric. Il a dit aussi ne pas pouvoir nous dire ou tu étais mais que tu allais bien et que tu étais très heureuse. La police nous a conseillé de rester loin de lui, qu' il y' avait souvent des gens qui profitait de ce genre d' enquête pour qu' on leur demande des services. Dit son père.

Rozenn était choquée par ce qu' elle venait d' entendre. Cédric était censé être retourné à son époque. Pourquoi il était ici et comment avait-il trouvé ses parents. Elle lui avait dit qu' elle vivait en Bretagne et dans cette ville mais c' est tout.

_ Il vous a laissé un numéro, une adresse, n' importe quoi ? Demanda Rozenn.

Son père se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un bout de papier dans la main et le lui tendit.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment c' est possible. Murmura Rozenn pour elle-même.

_ Demande lui de t' expliquer. Dit son père.

Rozenn se leva et emprunta le portable de sa mère. Elle composa le numéro et attendit. Au bout de trois sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Cédric ?

_ C' est qui ?

_ C' est Rozenn.

Un silence résonnait à l' autre bout du fil.

_ Rozenn ? Tu es ou ?

_ Je suis chez mes parents et toi ?

_ Toujours dans ta ville.

Rozenn ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Il faut que je te parle, c' est important.

_ On peut se voir ce soir ?

Rozenn avait envie de dire oui mais en regardant ses parents elle changea d' avis. Régler cette histoire avec Cédric était important mais cela pouvais attendre demain. Elle pouvait passer une nuit seule avec ses parents.

_ Tu peux passer chez mes parents demain ?

_ Oui. Je serai là en début d' après-midi.

_ D' accord, à demain.

Rozenn raccrocha sans attendre de réponse tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui était en train de se passer avec Cédric n' avait aucune logique. Il l' éclairerait sûrement demain.

Elle retourna s' asseoir près de ses parents et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter.

* * *

Oberyn se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna et vit que la place à côté de lui était vide. Une semaine. Une semaine que Rozenn était partie et n' était pas revenue. Il se leva et remarqua que le jour était à peine levé. Il alla sur le balcon et regarda les gens qui commençaient à s' activer sur la place. Il essayait d' ignorer le plus possible le sentiment de chagrin et de peur qui l' oppressait. Il se demandait si Rozenn cherchait toujours Cédric ou si elle l' avait trouvé mais ne pouvais pas revenir. La perspective de ne jamais revoir sa femme le mettait dans tout ses états. Il ne supportait pas qu' elle ne soit pas avec lui, de ne pas savoir comment elle allait.

Après s' être préparé, il se dirigea sur la terrasse. Tyerne était la seule à être là.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Je n' arrivais plus à dormir.

Oberyn s' assit à côté de sa fille et soupira. Ses filles ressentaient le manque de Rozenn aussi, surtout Sarella. Elle devenait plus distante et passait la plupart de son temps seule ou avec Selwyn. Nyméria et Tyerne essayait de rester digne mais y parvenaient mal. Rozenn était devenue un membre à part entière de leur famille, elle était même devenue un pilier. Sans elle, Oberyn ne fonctionnait pas correctement mais ses filles non plus. Quelque minutes plus tard, Nyméria et Sarella entrèrent.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils abordaient le moins possible le sujet de Rozenn. Le peu de fois ou ils en avaient parlé, ils avaient évoqué le fait que Rozenn ne puisse jamais revenir, ce qui avait envenimé la conversation.

Pendant que ses filles discutaient, Oberyn regarda les jardins. Il supportait mal de les voir mais ne pouvait enlever son regard d' eux. Cela ne faisait qu' une semaine qu' il avait été dans ces jardins avec Rozenn mais il avait l' impression que cela faisait une éternité. La voix de Nyméria le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Père, vous avez envoyé des hommes sur la falaise ?

_ Non, je vais le faire.

Tout les jours depuis le départ de Rozenn, il envoyait des hommes sur la falaise ou elle avait atterrie pour être sûr qu' elle soit en sécurité une fois revenue. Dans le doute, il en avait aussi envoyé aux pierres sur les dunes. Chaque jour, il envoyait de nouveaux hommes et les autres revenaient mais chaque jour, ils revenaient sans sa femme. C' était le pire moment de la journée pour lui. Quand il attendait le retour de ses hommes en espérant de tout son coeur que Rozenn était avec eux. A chaque son coeur se brisait un peu plus en voyant qu' elle ne l' était pas.

Après le déjeuner, il partit prévenir les hommes d' aller prendre la relève. Ensuite il alla rejoindre ses conseillers. Ils n' avaient pas reçus de nouvelles du dragon du Conflans. Stannis avait envoyés des hommes pour aider le peu de survivants. Ils parlèrent brièvement de Rozenn. Ils avaient annoncé au peuple de Dorne qu' elle était partie pour une visite diplomatique et Oberyn avait dit à ses conseillers qu' elle était partie pour raisons personnelles mais qu' elle allait revenir. Seul le mestre savait ou elle se trouvait vraiment. Lui aussi était inquiet pour elle.

_ Mon prince, lorsque votre femme rentrer, peut-être serait-ce le moment idéal pour annoncer au peuple que la princesse attend un enfant ? Demanda l' un des conseillers.

_ Oui, nous verrons à ce moment là. Répondit Oberyn.

Ses pensées était surtout pour Rozenn mis il pensait également beaucoup à leur futur enfant. Ne pas être avec Rozenn était une torture mais l' idée de ne jamais connaître leur enfant et que Rozenn soit seule pour l' élever était une torture d' une toute autre sorte.

Il sortit du château et comme à son habitude, il erra sur la place. Il faisait tout à partir du marché aux terrains d' entraînements en passant par là ou jouaient les enfants et là ou se reposaient les plus âgés. Les gens lui souriaient et il se montrait le plus courtois possible. Après quelques heures, il entendit le bruit de chevaux arriver au galop. Il se dirigea vers l' entrée et reconnut les hommes qu' il avait envoyé la veille sur les dunes.

Rozenn n' était toujours pas avec eux.

* * *

Rozenn faisait les cent pas. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s' arrêta et essaya de se calmer.

_ Je t' en prie Cédric. Je sais que c' est difficile et que c' est beaucoup te demander mais s' il te plaît, il faut que tu revienne.

Cela faisait une semaine qu' elle avait retrouvé Cédric et cela faisait une semaine qu' elle le suppliait de rentrer avec elle. Il ne vouait rien entendre. Il lui avait tout de suite dit qu' il était hors de question qu' il retourne dans ce monde. Et quand elle lui avait parlé du dragon, cela avait l' air de l' effrayer encore plus.

_ Cédric, je te jure que ce dragon est à toi. Il ne te fera rien, il te protégera, je t' ai dit ce que le mien avait fait lors de la bataille.

_ Je me fous que le dragon soit à moi ou pas. Je ne veux pas y retourner. J avais peut-être la protection de Jon là-bas mais c' était un cauchemar. Et maintenant je me retrouve ici, chez toi, et une famille qui me prends pour un cinglé.

Rozenn avait compris ce qui c' était passé avec le retour de Cédric. Il lui avait dit qu' il était tombé dans une ruelle sombre lors de son retour. La même que celle ou elle était partie et revenue. Non seulement il était tombé chez elle mais à la même époque qu' elle. La seule explication qu' ils avaient trouvé était l' emplacement des pierres. Cédric avait atterri dans le Conflans mais était parti des pierres de Dorne. Ces pierres étaient celles qui permettaient à Rozenn de rentrer chez elle, ce qui expliquerait que Cédric soit tombé chez elle en utilisant ces pierres là.

Son retour avait été difficile. Il avait retrouvé sa famille et était retourné les voir mais les choses s' étaient compliquées. Lui aussi avait dit la vérité à ses parents et à son frère mais sa famille était visiblement moins ouverte que celle de Rozenn. Ils ne l' avaient pas cru et Cédric l' avait très mal vécu. Il avait choisi de revenir dans la vile de Rozenn et a contacté ses parents pour essayer de les rassurer.

Rozenn avait tout essayé. Elle lui avait parlé d' Oberyn, du mariage et du bébé. Des problèmes que posait le dragon mais rien ne marchait. Il était visiblement choqué par son voyage.

_ Peu importe comment s' est passé ton premier séjour, les choses seront différentes maintenant.

_ Si les gens découvrent que ce dragon est à moi, ils me prendront pour responsable en partie pour ce qui s' est passé dans le Conflans. Toute ma vie je vais devoir me cacher avec un dragon ?

_ C' est ce qui te fait peur ? De ne pas avoir de protection ?

Cédric ne répondit pas mais lui tourna le dos. Rozenn devait constamment se rappeler combien elle avait été chanceuse de tomber à Dorne. Elle avait eu le confort, la sécurité, le luxe puis l' amour. Mais pour Cédric, c' était complètement différent. Il avait eu la chance de croiser la route de Jon mais il en avait bavé dans le Conflans puis sur le mur.

_ Si je te promets que tu sera protégé à Dorne, tu envisagerais de revenir ?

_ Me protéger comment ?

_ Tu resterais avec nous au lieu de retourner dans le Conflans. Ou tu pourrais aller à Winterfelle, Jon aussi à un dragon, je suis sûre qu' il te protégerait. Mais son peuple à plus de mal que nous avec le dragon. Tu serais plus en sécurité à Dorne.

_ Parce que ton peuple accueillerait un deuxième dragon à bras ouverts ?

_ Mon dragon a sauvé Dorne. Sans lui, on serait tous morts à l' heure qu' il est. Si ils sont sûrs que tu contrôle ce dragon, il l' accepteront et ils t' accepteront aussi.

En repensant à la bataille, Rozenn repensa à ses parents. Elle leur avait tout dit sauf une chose. Elle n' avait pas réussie à leur dire ce qu' elle avait prévue de faire si Oberyn ne revenait pas. Elle savait qu' ils seraient incroyablement déçus et tristes et elle n' avait pu se résoudre à leur dire la vérité.

Cédric avait l' air de réfléchir à ce qu' elle venait de dire. Rozenn continua sur sa lancée.

_ Oberyn acceptera ta présence à Lancehélion. Les filles savent pour moi, elles te protégeront aussi.

Elle le sentait céder petit à petit et elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il était évident qu' elle n resterait pas un an ici, l' absence d' Oberyn était insupportable mais tant qu' elle tenait bon, elle ne laisserait pas Cédric tranquille.

Elle passait ses journées avec lui et ses soirées avec ses parents. Ils étaient heureux de l' avoir à nouveau mais ils savaient qu' elle allait repartir d' un jour à l' autre. Mais il pouvait nier que Rozenn avait changé et était heureuse. Même si la nuit, elle pleurait en pensant à Oberyn. Elle caressa tendrement son ventre et pensait à l' arrivée du bébé. C' est aussi pour cela que même si Cédric refusait de revenir avec elle, elle devait rentrer sans lui. Déjà parce qu' elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Oberyn mais aussi parce qu' elle ne laisserait pas son enfant grandir sans son père. Elle n' en avait pas parlé à ses parents pour ne pas leur faire de fausse joie mais si elle pouvait revenir ici et repartir sans problèmes, peut-être pourra-t-elle revenir de temps en temps ?

Pour l' instant, elle devait restée concentrée sur Cédric. Après maintes promesses et assurances de protection il avait cédé.

_ Je veux bien essayer. Mais si les choses se dégradent, je veux que tu me promette de me laisser partir.

_ D' accord, c' est promis.

Rozenn sentit un immense soulagement l' envahir. Elle allait retrouver Oberyn, Elle remercia Cédric une centaine de fois et l' emmena chez ses parents. Ils avaient rencontré Cédric à plusieurs reprises cette semaine et ils s' entendaient bien. Rozenn savaient qu' ils espéraient secrètement qu' il refuse de retourner à Dorne pour pouvoir garder leur fille un peu plus longtemps.

Rozenn entra dans la maison accompagnée de Cédric.

_ Maman ? Papa ?

_ On est là chérie. Dit sa mère.

Elles les retrouva dans la cuisine et essaya de ne pas avoir l' air trop heureuse.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda son père.

_ Oui. Je dois rentrer. Cédric a accepté de revenir à Dorne.

Ses parents se figèrent. Rozenn s' approcha d' eux.

_ Tout se passera bien, d' accord ? Ecoutez, j' ai réussi à revenir une fois, je pourrais sûrement revenir encore. Si c' est possible, je reviendrais vous voir, je vous le promets.

Cela avait l' air de détendre un peu ses parents mais ils restèrent tendus.

_ Tu es obligée de rentrer maintenant ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Oui. Oberyn doit être mort d' inquiétude et je ne peu pas prendre le risque de laisser le temps à Cédric de revenir sur sa décision.

Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras.

_ On peut t' accompagner jusqu'aux pierres ? Demanda son père.

Rozenn réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Rozenn savait qu' ils la croyait mais ils avaient peut-être besoin de voir son départ pour prendre pleinement conscience des choses. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence. Cela lui rappela le jour de son emménagement. Rozenn leur indiqua l' emplacement de la ruelle et son père se gara quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils descendirent et tout le monde suivit Rozenn jusqu'aux pierres.

_ C' est ici ? Demanda son père.

_ Oui. Vous n' entendez rien ?

_ Non. Firent ses parents d' une même voix.

Les chuchotements la rassuraient. Visiblement, Cédric les entendaient aussi.

Il dit rapidement au revoir à ses parents et les remercia de l' avoir reçu chez eux et de l' avoir écouté. Il se plaça ensuite devant les pierres et posa ses mains dessus. Et comme la dernière fois, il disparut aussitôt.

Ses parents sursautèrent et regardaient le mur avec de grands yeux.

_ Il est là-bas maintenant ? Demanda son père.

Rozenn hocha la tête et s' avança vers eux. Sa mère fondit en larmes.

_ Essaie de revenir s' il te plaît.

_ Oui, j' essaierai.

Elle serra ses parents très fort dans ses bras et luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

_ Je vous aime très fort.

Elle se dégagea et se mit à son tour devant les pierres. Elle regarda ses parents une dernière fois et posa ses mains sur les pierres. Le tournis habituel lui fit fermer les yeux et elle ressentit un choc lorsqu'elle fut brutalement projetée au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d' elle.

Elle était rentrée à Dorne.


	30. Le troisième dragon

Rozenn se releva doucement et vit Cédric qui l' attendait. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se sentait légère, bien qu' elle avait essayé de le cacher, elle avait la peur panique de ne pas revenir ici, de ne jamais revoir Oberyn. Elle sentit également une bouffée de fierté monter en elle. Elle avait réussie sa mission. Elle devait ramener Cédric et elle l' avait ramené.

_ Tu sais ou il faut aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On est à deux heures à cheval des jardins aquatiques.

Rozenn réalisa qu' elle avait complètement oubliée la direction exacte des pierres. Elle pensait retourner sur les dunes comme si cela était évident. Elle descendit la falaise avec Cédric et ne vit personne à l' horizon. Elle se souvient d' ou elle était partie avec les hommes à cheval mais après, elle serait complètement perdue.

_ J' étais passée par là, viens. Dit Rozenn.

Comme à son arrivée, elle longea le long de la plage. C' était comme la dernière fois, sauf que personne n' arrivait. Elle commençait à paniquer et sentait Cédric se tendre aussi. Ils marchèrent vingt minutes et attendirent une demie-heure pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Rozenn savait qu' au bout d' un moment, il leur faudrait tenter de se diriger eux-même vers les jardins aquatiques. De là-bas, quelqu'un les emmènera à Lancehélion.

Ils furent interrompu dans leur pensée par un bruit impossible. Un son qui était familier pour Rozenn. Elle regarda vers le ciel et ne vit rien. Cédric suivit son regard.

_ C' est quoi ?

_ Tu va voir.

Elle sentait un immense sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Soudain elle vit son dragon apparaître à quelque mètres au-dessus d' eux. Cédric faillit s' évanouir.

_ Tout va bien, c' est le mien.

Le dragon vola rapidement vers eux et se posa juste devant Rozenn. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Il a du sentir sa présence quand elle était rentrée. Elle tendit sa main pour le toucher.

_ J' espère que tu n' a pas trop fait de bêtise en mon absence.

Elle eut soudain un déclic. Son dragon pouvait les aider à rentrer. Il savait ou se trouver le château et il pouvait les porter tout les deux. Le tout est de savoir s' il se laisserait faire. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa sa main gauche sur les écailles de son dos et l' autre main sur son cou et se hissa. Elle craignait qu' il s' énerve d' un moment à l' autre mais il ne bougeait pas.

_ Rozenn, qu' est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Cédric paniqué.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et s' installa.

_ Il faut que tu monte.

_ Quoi ? Non !

_ Il va nous ramener à Lancehélion. Tu préfère qu' on passe la nuit ici ?

_ Honnêtement oui.

_ Je t' ai promis qu' il ne te ferai rien.

Cédric hésita une bonne minute et le dragon commençait à s' impatienter. Il avançait et reculait nerveusement.

_ Allez monte maintenant s' il te plaît.

Cédric finit par avancer prudemment et commença à monter derrière s' accrocha si fort à elle qu' elle avait l' impression d' étouffer. Elle fit une caresse au dragon qui sembla comprendre le message et il commença à avancer de plus en plus vite. Puis il s' envola.

Et là, ce fut comme dans un rêve. Elle vit les la falaise et la mer s' éloigner. Elle survolait le désert de Dorne et voyait même de très loin la haute tour blanche des jardins aquatiques. Par moment, elle voyait quelques personnes les voir et les montrer du doigt. Lorsque le dragon survola les jardins aquatiques, elle en eut le souffle coupé. La tour blanche scintillait sous le soleil de Dorne. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à Arianne, Doran et le reste de la famille d' Oberyn qui avait péri ici. Ils étaient sa famille aussi.

Ce que ressentait Rozenn était indescriptible. La sensation de voler était merveilleuse. Elle savait que Cédric était complètement crispé derrière elle mais elle ne s' en souciait pas pour l' instant. La beauté des paysages, le bonheur d' être revenue et le moment qu' elle partageait avec son dragon l' envahissait complètement. Au bout d' une heure et demie, elle vit les tours du château de Lancehélion. Son coeur débordait de joie à l' idée de revoir Oberyn. Elle allait retrouver son mari et les filles. Elle n' avait jamais ressenti autant de bonheur et de bien-être qu' en cet instant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lancehélion, le dragon se posa à quelques mètres des portes du château, ce qui effraya les quelques personnes présentes. Cédric et Rozenn descendirent avec précaution. Rozenn ne put s' empêcher de poser sa tête contre le dragon. C' est ce qui ressemblait le plus à un câlin, car elle n' osait pas trop encore s' approcher de sa gueule. Elle rejoignit Cédric et entra sur la grande place après avoir été chaleureusement accueillie par les gardes.

Quand elle entra, les gens se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Princesse, nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Dit un homme.

_ Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente d' être rentrée.

Les gens la saluèrent et lui dirent combien ils étaient ravis de son retour.

_ Effectivement les choses ont changé. Murmura Cédric à son oreille.

Rozenn sourit. Il est vrai que quand il était là, Rozenn était considérée comme une amie proche du prince, ou une amante selon certains. Mais aujourd'hui elle était sa femme, et elle était princesse de Dorne. Et bientôt, elle sera la mère du futur prince ou de la future princesse de Dorne.

Oberyn et les filles n' étaient pas sur la place. Elle entra dans le château et croisa le mestre.

_ Mestre Caleotte !

_ Oh princesse ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Oui très bien merci. Je vous présente Cédric.

Rozenn lui avait expliqué que le mestre était au courant de ce qu' ils étaient.

_ Bonjour et bienvenue à Lancehélion. Dit le mestre.

_ Merci beaucoup. Répondit Cédric.

Le mestre lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers Rozenn.

_ Votre voyage s' est bien passé ?

_ Oui merci. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je laisse Cédric vous raconter ce qu' il s' est passé, j' ai besoin de voir Oberyn. Vous savez ou il se trouve ?

_ Il est dans les jardins.

_ D' accord merci beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers Cédric et ajouta.

_ Je reviendrais te chercher.

Sur ce, elle se mit en direction des jardins. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son mari qu' elle courait presque. Elle alla directement vers la fontaine, elle savait combien il aimait cet endroit. Cela lui avait causé un choc quand il lui avait dit qu' ils comptait tout détruire si elle ne revenait pas.

Elle le trouva assis sur la fontaine en marbre blanc. Il fixait un point dans le vide. Son coeur se serra en voyant l' inquiétude et la tristesse sur son visage. Elle s' avança doucement.

_ Oberyn.

Il se tourna vers elle et se leva. On pourrait croire qu' il voyait un fantôme.

_ Rozenn.

Elle alla vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

_ Je t' ai dit que je reviendrais mon amour.

Il l' a serra immédiatement contre lui, très fort. Rozenn rêvait de ce moment depuis des jours. Ils étaient un couple fusionnel, elle s' en était rendu compte depuis un moment déjà mais cela ne lui parut jamais aussi clairement que maintenant.

_ J' ai cru que tu ne reviendrai pas. Pourquoi as-tu mis une semaine ? Demanda Oberyn.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

_ Cédric a été difficile à convaincre, ce qui est compréhensible.

_ Il est là ?

_ Oui, il est encore un peu secoué du voyage à dos de dragon.

_ Pardon ?

Rozenn rit de bon coeur. Elle-même avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu' elle venait de vivre.

_ Nous avons atterri sur la falaise et je n' étais plus sûre par ou il fallait passer pour rejoindre les jardins aquatiques.

_ Il n' y avait pas d' homme sur la falaise ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ J' en ai envoyé tout les jours. Tu a du revenir pendant la relève.

Savoir cela touchait Rozenn. Elle aurait du s' en douter, Oberyn était ferme et sérieux sur sa sécurité.

_ On a attendu presque deux heures et mon dragon est arrivé. Il nous a emmené jusqu'ici.

_ Tu es monté dessus ?

_ Oui, mais je savais que je ne risquais rien.

_ Il n' y a vraiment que toi pour faire des choses pareilles.

_ Je sais mais tout va bien. C' était d' ailleurs magnifique, j' espère qu' on jour nous ferons cela tout les deux.

_ Un jour peut-être.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre comme pour le sentir.

_ Le bébé va bien aussi, ne t' inquiète pas.

Il l' embrassa passionnément pendant quelques minutes. Elle serait restée là toute la journée mais elle devait retourner voir Cédric. Oberyn la suivit dans le château. Cédric était toujours en train de discuter avec le mestre qui avait l' air subjugué. Rozenn s' arrêta pour parler discrètement à Oberyn.

_ Pour le convaincre de revenir j' ai du faire quelque promesses.

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, qui plus est avec un dragon. Je lui ai promis qu' il pourrait rester à Lancehélion, que si les gens comprenaient que le dragon lui appartenait, ils l' accepteraient.

Oberyn sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

_ Il ne restera pas sinon ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas.

_ D' accord il peut rester.

Rozenn l' embrassa tendrement et alla rejoindre Cédric et mestre Caleotte.

_ Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te préparer une chambre. Dit-elle à Cédric.

_ D' accord, merci beaucoup.

Oberyn lui fit signe d' y aller seule, visiblement il voulait parler aussi avec Cédric. Elle se dirigea là ou logeait les servants et tomba sur l' un d' eux.

_ Excusez-moi. Nous avons un invité, pourriez-vous lui préparer une chambre dans l' aile nord du château s' il vous plait.

La servante avait l' air intimidée et surprise que Rozenn s' adresse à elle de cette façon.

_ Oui, bien sûr princesse, j' y vais tout de suite.

Elle partit et Rozenn la regarda s' éloigner. A chaque qu' elle demandait quelque chose à un servant, on l' a regardait comme si elle avait deux têtes. Elle savait que c' était du à sa politesse envers eux. Elle ne donnait pas d' ordre, elle demandait gentiment les choses et visiblement, ils n' y étaient pas habitués. Oberyn ne manquait jamais de respect aux servants mais il leur montrait rarement de la considération.

Rozenn voulut rejoindre Oberyn mais décida de le laisser discuter tranquillement. Elle se mit à la recherche des filles. Elles ne les avaient pas vu sur la place alors elle se dirigea vers leurs chambres. Elle s' arrêta d' abord devant celle de Sarella mais elle n' était pas là et pareil pour Nyméria. Quand elle toqua à la chambre de Tyerne, la voix de celle-ci se fit entendre.

_ Entrez !

Rozenn entra et vit Tyerne qui triait quelque fioles.

_ Rozenn ! Oh c' est pas vrai !

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l' une de l' autre.

_ Tu m' a manqué. Dit Rozenn.

_ Toi aussi. On a tous cru devenir fous à t' attendre comme cela. Raconte-moi tout ce qui s' est passé.

Tyerne l' a fit s' asseoir sur son lit et la rejoignit. Rozenn lui expliqua tout ce qui s' était passé depuis son départ jusqu'à son retour. Elle aurait voulu tout raconter à Oberyn en premier mais ce n' était pas grave.

_ Donc on doit s' attendre à l' arrivée du troisième dragon ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Oui, normalement.

_ Tu a l' intention d' aller revoir tes parents ?

_ Oui mais pas tout de suite. Du moins pas avant l' arrivée du bébé. Et je préfère être sûre que Cédric décide vraiment de rester. Je lui ai promis de ne pas le retenir si il changeait d' avis.

_ Tu a un trop bon coeur. Regarde ce que cela t' amène à faire.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tu te donne du mal pour retrouver ce garçon, quitte à risquer de ne plus pouvoir revenir pour sauver le royaume et une fois que tu mets la main dessus tu lui promets de le laisser partir s' il en a envie. Tu t' attache à des dragons.

_ A un dragon, le mien. Et pour Cédric, que veux-tu que je fasse ? On ne peut pas le forcer à rester.

_ Bien sûr que si, si le royaume en dépend on ne peut pas le laisser repartir. Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas de t' être donné ce mal pour le retrouver et le laisser rentrer comme si de rien n' était ?

_ Si cela me dérange, mais cà me dérange aussi de le forcer à vivre une vie qu' il ne veut pas au profit de la vie des autres.

_ On parle pas de confort mais de survie. Si il reste il ne sera peut-être pas heureux mais si il part, le royaume entier pourrait finir en cendres. Je crois que la question est vite réglée.

_ Je ne sais pas Tyerne. je lui ai promis.

_ Ecoute, tu m' a dit qu' il avait été traumatisé par sa première venue ici. Maintenant qu' il est à Dorne, il verra peut-être les choses différemment.

_ J' espère.

Rozenn était sonnée par cette conversation. Que ferait-elle si Cédric tenait vraiment à repartir ? Tiendrait-elle sa promesse quitte à risquer la vie de tout le monde ici ? Elle avait beau chercher des raisons de s' accrocher à sa promesse, elle savait qu' elle ne l'a tiendrait pas et cela l'a rendait malade. Pour rien au monde elle ne risquerait la vie d' Oberyn, des filles ou de son enfant à venir même si cela signifiait briser sa promesse. Il ne restait plus qu' à espérer que Cédric veuille rester ici.

Rozenn resta presque une heure à discuter avec Tyerne quand la porte s' ouvrit à la volée. Sarella et Nyméria foncèrent droit sur Rozenn pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

_ Père nous a dit que tu étais rentrée. Dit Nyméria.

_ Tu va bien ? Le bébé ? Demanda nerveusement Sarella.

_ Je vais très bien les filles.

_ Raconte-nous. Dit Sarella.

_ Je viens de tout dire à Tyerne, j' en parlerai au repas, je n' ai toujours rien dit à Oberyn non plus.

_ D' accord. Dit Nyméria.

_ Au fait, vous pensez que cela dérangerait Oberyn si j' invitais Cédric à nous rejoindre au repas ?

_ Il l' a déjà fait. On les a croisés dans le hall.

Rozenn en fut surprise.

_ Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors.

_ Il est très beau garçon en tout cas. Fit Sarella.

_ C' est vrai. Je ne l' avais même pas remarqué quand il était venu la première fois. Enchaîna Nyméria.

_ Avant de sauter sur le troisième maître des dragons, souvenez-vous que vous avez quelqu'un. Dit Tyerne.

_ On dit qu' il est charmant c' est tout. Dit Sarella.

Meme si Rozenn ne voyait qu' Oberyn, elle devait admettre que Cédric était loin d' être moche à regarder. Il était très grand et bien bâti. Il avait les cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux bleus très clair, il portait aussi la barbe typique de trois jours. Dans son époque, beaucoup de jeunes hommes porte la barbe mal rasée. Comme Noah. Son ventre se tordit en repensant à lui. Elle n' avait pas été le voir, elle avait été très prise entre ses parents et Cédric mais elle avait laissé une lettre à ses parents pour qu' il l'a lui donne. Dedans, elle y explique que beaucoup de choses très compliquées lui sont arrivées pendant cette année mais qu' elle allait très bien. Qu' elle était une mariée comblée et qu' elle était enceinte. Et que si elle avait a chance de le revoir un jour, elle lui dirait tout en détail.

Après être restées une heure à discuter, les filles allèrent dîner sur la terrasse. Oberyn et Cédric les y attendaient déjà. Elles s' installèrent rapidement à leur places habituelles. Rozenn se mit à côté d' Oberyn et lui prit la main. Il lui fit un sourire magnifique et lui repoussa une de ses mèches devant ses yeux.

_ Alors maintenant qu' on est tous là, Rozenn raconte-nous. Dit Sarella.

Rozenn leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Sarella n' avait aucune patience. Elle leur fit le même récit que celui fait à Tyerne et Cédric confirmait ou ajouter quelques éléments de l' histoire.

_ Tu n' est pas retourné chez toi, mais chez Rozenn ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Oui. Au début c' était bizarre, c' est comme si j' avais perdu neuf ans de ma vie. D' ailleurs, techniquement, c' était le cas mais je me suis habitué assez vite. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Rozenn revienne dans ma vie.

Tout le monde riait à cette phrase.

_ C' est une bonne chose que Rozenn soit dans ta vie, tu t' en rendra vite compte. Dit Sarella mi amusée mi sérieuse.

_ Tu n' est pas trop nerveux à l' idée de bientôt rencontrer ton dragon ? Demanda Tyerne.

Cédric blêmit légèrement.

_ Si beaucoup.

_ Ca se passera bien. Quand tu le verra, tu sentira la connexion se former et tu lui fera confiance. La première fois que j' ai vu mon dragon, mon coeur a failli s' arrêter mais je me suis très vite calmée.

Ses paroles avaient l' air de rassurer un peu Cédric. Le reste du dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Les filles et même Oberyn se montrait amical envers Cédric, ce qui l' aida à se mettre à l' aise. Après avoir fini, tout le monde se leva et quitta la table mais Cédric alla sur le balcon. Rozenn dit discrètement à Oberyn qu' elle le rejoindrait plus tard et alla à côté de Cédric.

_ Ca va ?

_ Ca peut aller. J' en reviens pas d' être de retour ici. Je crois que j' avais réussi à me convaincre que tout ceci était juste un cauchemar.

_ Tu te sentira bien ici. Les files ont l' air de t' apprécier, Oberyn aussi.

_ Je ne sais pas si je me sentirais vraiment chez moi un jour ici.

_ Pourquoi pas ? J' y suis arrivée.

_ Mais toi c' est différent.

_ En quoi ?

_ Tu es comme un poisson dans l' eau ici. Quand on s' est rencontré la première fois, tu étais là que depuis quelque mois et tu donnais l' impression d' avoir toujours vécu ici. Tu t' es rapidement adaptée à un changement d' époque. Un dragon se pointe devant toi et tu l' adopte en un temps record. Tu a une faculté d' adaptation incroyable.

_ Je t' ai dit pour le dragon, une connexion s' est formée presque immédiatement. Quand à mon adaptation ici, c' est grâce à Oberyn et ses filles.

_ Je sais mais il y' a autre chose. Les événements étranges ne te font pas peur, du moins pas autant qu' à moi.

Rozenn savait qu' elle avait toujours été attirée par les phénomène paranormaux, le surnaturel, peut-être que cela jouait un rôle effectivement.

_ Cela prendra peut-être plus de temps pour toit que pour moi mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne te sentira jamais chez toi. Laisse faire le temps.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

_ Tu n' est pas trop nerveuse à l' idée de devenir maman ?

_ Non au contraire. C' est l' accouchement qui me fait peur mais j' ai hâte d' avoir mon bébé.

_ J' imagine que les Martell sont heureux d' accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur famille.

_ Très heureux. Mais tu sais il fera parti de te famille à toi aussi. Nous sommes des descendants de Jon n' oublie pas. Donc même si on est très éloigné, on a du sang en commun.

Cédric lui sourit et ils quittèrent la terrasse. Il alla dans sa chambre et Rozenn partir rejoindre Oberyn dans la leur. Il était assis sur leur lit et l' attendait.

_ Je peux enfin t' avoir pour moi tout seul. Dit-il en se levant.

_ Oui enfin. Je suis désolée, entre les filles et Cédric, je n' ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour rester avec toi.

_ C' est rien mon coeur. L' important c' est que tu sois là.

Ils s' embrassèrent et les retrouvailles passionnées commencèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oberyn et Rozenn dormaient profondément quand un boucan infernal les réveilla. Des grognements étranges et assourdissant se faisaient entendre. Ils se levèrent et s' habillèrent en vitesse.

_ Reste là, je vais voir. Dit Oberyn.

_ Non, je crois savoir ce que c' est. Il faut aller chercher Cédric.

Oberyn se figea quelques secondes et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Rozenn alla sur le balcon et vit un dragon vert émeraude. Il avait l' air plus féroce que le dragon de Jon mais moins que le sien. Elle pouvait voir ses grands yeux couleur bronze qui brillait dans la nuit. Il tournait tout autour du château en poussant des grognements désespérés. Il savait que son maître était là. Soudain son dragon apparut aussi. Ils volaient côte à côte. C' était un spectacle magnifique à voir. Rozenn guettait l' entrée du château.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Oberyn et Cédric en sortirent. Elle voulait les rejoindre mais savait qu' Oberyn préférait la savoir dans leur chambre. Elle voyait que Cédric était complètement tétanisé. Soudain le vacarme s' arrêta. Elle leva les yeux vers le dragon vert et le vit fixer Cédric. Il descendit vers lui et s' arrêta juste devant lui. Oberyn aussi était très nerveux mais Rozenn savait qu' à l' instant ou le dragon avait posé les yeux sur Cédric, ils ne risquaient plus rien. Elle vit Cédric se détendre doucement et elle comprenait ce qu' il ressentait à cet instant. Elle revivait sa première rencontre avec son dragon. Le sentiment d' attraction et de confiance qu' elle avait ressenti. Elle regarda son dragon noir et rouge avec affection. Elle devait lui trouver un nom. Comme s' il sentait son regard, il l' a regarda lui aussi et vola vers elle. Elle tendit la main et lui caressa tendrement le côté de son cou.

Rozenn et tout les gens présents pouvaient voir le dragon vert se calmer. Et en voyant le dragon vert repartir calmement, ils pouvaient tous voir que le dragon ne causerait plus de problèmes.

Le royaume pouvait souffler, le troisième et dernier dragon avait trouvé son maître.


	31. Complications

Oberyn regardait ses filles apprendre à Cédric comment manier une lance. Cela faisait trois moi que Rozenn et Cédric étaient rentrés et les choses se passaient bien. Cédric s' était bien intégré et finalement il se montrait assez doué avec certaines armes. Il se défendait avec la lance et le poignard. Pour ce qui est de l' épée et du corps à corps, Oberyn n' était pas sûr qu' il fasse un jour des étincelles.

Rozenn se tenait à côté de lui et regardait aussi l' entraînement. Son ventre commençait bien à grossir et Oberyn ne pouvait s' empêcher de le toucher constamment. Il sourit en pensant à combien il était heureux. Les bonnes nouvelles s' étaient enchaînés ces derniers mois. Le dragon de Cédric s' était calmé depuis son retour et il passait son temps avec le dragon de Rozenn. Elle avait décidé de nommer le sien Ebène. Cédric avait décidé de donner un nom au sien aussi et avait choisi Emerald. Apparemment un mélange entre la couleur du dragon et le prénom de son père.

Quelques jours après le retour de Rozenn, il avait reçu la nouvelle de la naissance de sa petite fille. Obara et Stannis étaient devenus les parents de la princesse Cassana. La petite se portait très bien d' après Obara. Une fois que son enfant à naître serait en age de voyager, ils iraient voir rencontrer la petite Cassana. L' autre nouvelle qui rendait Oberyn très heureux est qu' il allait être une deuxième fois grand-père. Sarella était enceinte de deux mois. Oberyn avait fini par se faire une raison et avait accepté Selwyn comme son beau-fils, bien que lui et sa fille n' étaient pas mariés.

Nyméria et Lorkas étaient toujours ensemble mais les choses étaient les mêmes qu' il y' a trois mois.

_ Il devrait être meilleur que cela. Des mois qu' on l' entraîne, il n' apprends pas rapidement.

Tyerne s' était exprimée d' une voix agacée, en s' asseyant à côté d' eux. Oberyn riait intérieurement et serra la main de Rozenn. Tout le monde voyait que Tyerne était très attiré par Cédric. Mais visiblement, Cédric était le seule à ne pas le remarquer et Tyerne niait toute attirance.

_ Cela dépend des gens. Toi tu es né avec ce don, comme tes soeurs et tu a appris dès ton plus jeune âge. Dit Oberyn.

_ Rozenn a appris rapidement.

_ Mais elle a un talent naturel. C' est comme pour la peinture ou la musique. Tout le monde peut apprendre mais si ce n' est pas un talent naturel, cela prendra beaucoup plus de temps.

Tyerne soupira et suivit l' entraînement. Nyméria aidait Cédric pour l' attaque, Sarella l' aidait pour la défense. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se prendre un coup mal placé.

_ C' est dingue comme les choses peuvent changer très vite. Lui susurra Rozenn.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

_ C' est ce que j' étais en train de me dire. Il y' a un an, je ne pensais qu' à me battre et m' amuser, aujourd'hui je suis un homme marié, futur père d' un cinquième enfant. on me vole mes filles les unes après les autres, je suis devenu grand-père.

_ Tu ne digère toujours pas que Stannis ai emmené Obara ? Dit-elle en riant.

_ Si bien sûr. Elle est heureuse et c' est tout ce que je lui ai toujours souhaité. Mais je pensais que ce serait sur la longueur. En un an, trois de mes filles ont trouvé quelqu'un, l' une d' elle a eu un bébé, une autre en attend un. Et ma quatrième fille risque de partir avec ce piètre combattant.

_ Quoi ?

Rozenn éclata de rire en voyant l' air choqué de Tyerne.

_ Je te taquine, Tyerne. Dit Oberyn.

Il sourit en voyant partir sa fille d' un pas vexé.

_ C' est un sujet sensible pour elle. Dit Rozenn.

Oberyn savait que Tyerne n' avait aucune timidité en ce qui concernait les garçons. Mais avec Cédric, elle n' avait pas son comportement habituel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rozenn décida d' aller se reposer. Elle se fatiguait plus rapidement et avait parfois mal au dos. Oberyn était inquiet car elle n' en était qu' à son quatrième mois. Mais elle était toute petite et fine. Le mestre les avaient prévenus que la grossesse ne serait pas très facile surtout à la fin. Il se leva et l' accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il s' allongea à côté de Rozenn.

_ Je ne sais pas si c' est à cause de la grossesse mais j' ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la chaleur. Dit Rozenn.

_ On vit de très beaux jours, c' est normal que tu ai du mal si tu n' est pas habituée.

_ Tu pense toujours que ce sera un garçon ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Le mestre m' a dit que la forme du ventre selon le sexe du bébé étai juste une croyance populaire.

Oberyn avait toujours entendu dire que si une femme portait le ventre bien en avant, c' est qu' elle attendait un garçon. Et le ventre de Rozenn partait bien vers l' avant, même qu' à quatre mois. Mais le mestre lui avait dit de ne pas se fier à cela.

_ Tu sera quand même heureux si c' est une fille ?

_ Bien sûr mon amour. Peu importe du moment que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_ Tu aimerais avoir quoi ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Je serais heureuse dans les deux cas mais j' admets que je rêve d' avoir une petite princesse à moi.

Oberyn rit et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux.

_ Une petite rousse aux yeux noirs.

_ Ou une petite brune aux yeux marrons.

_ Elle sera magnifique.

Oberyn imaginait à quoi pouvait ressemblait leur enfant. Ses filles lui ressemblaient toutes à part Tyerne. La seule chose qu' elle avait héritée de lui était la profondeur du regard mais sinon elle tenait tout de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, sa petite taille et son allure innocente. Mais ses trois autres filles étaient son portrait craché.

Rozenn s' endormit rapidement et Oberyn la laissa se reposer. La réunion du conseil l' attendait. Rozenn assistait à moins de réunion ces temps-ci mais Oberyn l' a mettait au courant de tout. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle ou l' attendait ses conseillers.

Depuis que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Rozenn s' était propagée dans le royaume, ils recevaient des propositions d' alliance tout les jours. Oberyn se souvint de la colère qu' il avait ressenti quand les Lannister lui avaient proposé une alliance si un mariage était possible entre leur enfant et celui qu' attendait Tommen et Margaery, celle-ci étant à deux mois de l' accouchement. Ils ne savaient même pas le sexe des enfants à venir et ils proposaient un mariage. A croire qu' ils avaient oubliés qu' ils avaient envoyés leurs armées pour les détruire il y' a quelque mois.

Les Freys, les Tully, les Florents, les Tarly, toutes ces familles avaient envoyé des propositions au couple de Dorne. Mais Oberyn refusait de leur répondre. L' enfant serait élevé à Dorne et il décidera à qui il se mariera une fois adulte.

Jon Stark avait répondu à son invitation et avait accepté de venir à Dorne une fois leur enfant venu au monde. Rozenn serait rave d' apprendre qu' elle reverrait Jon, Sansa et Laena.

Ils discutèrent pendant près d' une heure de chose et d' autre et quittèrent la salle. Oberyn retourna sur le terrain d' entraînement et vit Nyméria s' entraîner avec Sarella.

_ Nyméria ! Ou est Cédric ?

Ses filles arrêtèrent leur entraînement quelques secondes et se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Il est parti rejoindre Emerald. Il est passé au-dessus de nous il y' a environ dix minutes.

Oberyn se rassit là ou il était avant. Cédric passait souvent du temps avec son dragon. Rozenn avait raison sur la connexion qui unissait un dragon à son maître, il l' avait vu se former lors de la rencontre entre Cédric et le dragon. Il le voyait aussi de plus en plus entre Rozenn et Ebène. Le premier mois de son retour, elle montait souvent sur son dragon et Oberyn était monté deux fois avec elle. Il devait avouer que cela avait été une expérience unique. Mais il savait qu' il n partageait pas du tout le même lien avec Ebène que Rozenn et il ne pouvait s' empêcher de rester méfiant.

Le peuple avait accepté la présence d' Emerald parmi eux. Par contre, Oberyn refusait de voir le dragon sur la place du château. Au début, le dragon venait à cet endroit pour trouver Cédric mais il avait fini par prendre l' habitude de rester en dehors comme Ebène.

Oberyn passa le reste de son après-midi ici et alla retrouver Rozenn pour le repas. Quand il arriva dans leur chambre, il vit qu' elle était réveillée et qu' elle se regardait dans le miroir. Il l' a regarda et sourit affectueusement. Elle pouvait passer des heures à regardait son ventre qui enflait jour après jour.

_ Je n' arrive pas à m' y habituer. Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Moi non plus mais tu es plus belle que jamais.

Il se plaça derrière elle et l' enlaça. Il avait toujours trouvé Rozenn magnifique mais la grossesse et le bonheur qui irradiait d' elle augmentait sa beauté.

_ Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Oui beaucoup mieux.

Il y' a quelques jours, Rozenn avait fait un malaise. Oberyn avait eu la peur de sa vie en la voyant s' évanouir. D' après le mestre, c' était à cause de la fatigue et la chaleur. Il avait recommandé à Rozenn de ne pas rester dehors trop longtemps et de se reposer dans la journée.

Il prit Rozenn par la main et alla dans la salle à manger. Il y faisait un peu plus frais que sur la terrasse et depuis l' incident, ils y mangeaient tous. Ils s' installèrent et furent vite rejoints par les filles et Cédric. Lorkas et Selwyn étaient parfois conviés aux repas mais ils préféraient souvent manger avec les hommes.

_ Alors c' était bien ta ballade à dos de dragon ? Demanda Nyméria à Cédric.

_ Oui, on est pas allé très loin cette fois.

Oberyn repensa à la fois ou Rozenn était partie toute une journée. Elle l' avait quitté en fin de matinée et était revenue en fin de soirée. Il savait que cela lui manquait de ne plus monter sur son dragon mais elle n' osait plus. Du moins pas avant l' arrivée du bébé.

_ J' ai une bonne nouvelle au fait. Dit Oberyn.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_ Après la naissance du bébé, Jon Stark viendra nous rendre visite.

Rozenn et les autres paraissaient heureux à cette annonce.

_ Sansa et Laena viendront aussi ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui.

Son sourire s' agrandit. Il savait que des liens forts s' étaient crées entre sa femme et la soeur de Jon. Entre leurs épouses respectives aussi d' ailleurs.

_ J' ai hâte de les revoir. S' exclama Rozenn.

_ Moi aussi. Dit Nyméria.

_ Les dragons aussi seront contents a mon avis. Dit Rozenn.

Tout le monde rit à cette remarque. Depuis l' arrivée d' Emerald, les deux dragons ne se quittaient jamais, sauf quand ils étaient avec leur maître. Le repas se déroula agréablement et Oberyn soupira d' aise. Sa femme et ses filles étaient heureuses et il était heureux lui aussi. Il regarda Rozenn et se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour garder ce bonheur intact.

* * *

Obara regardait sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Cela faisait trois mois qu' elle était devenue la maman de cette merveilleuse petite princesse. Elle n' aurait jamais cru être du genre à pouponner mais depuis la naissance de son enfant, Obara n' était plus la même. La guerrière qu' elle était à Dorne sommeillait toujours en elle mais elle était devenue reine des sept couronnes, elle était une épouse et une maman.

Obara se retourna quand la porte de sa chambre s' ouvrit. Stannis entra et il avait l' air nerveux.

_ Il s' est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Obara.

Stannis s' avança vers le berceau et regarda sa fille dormir.

_ Nous recevons de plus en plus de plaintes pour les dragons. Les gens sont très inquiets, surtout depuis qu' ils savent qu' un autre dragon se trouve à Dorne.

Obara se souvient de la réaction de Stannis en apprenant qu' un dragon était à Dorne. Obara elle-même avait été très choquée. Mais ensuite, ils avaient expliqué que le dragon obéissait à Rozenn et qu' il n' avait créer aucun problème. Ils avaient ensuite appris ce que le dragon avait lors de la bataille. Stannis avait passé des jours à essayer de consoler Obara lorsqu'ils avaient appris que les armées Lannister et Tyrell marchaient sur Dorne. Il avait été trop tard pour que l' armée de Port-Réal vienne en secours aux dorniens.

_ Mon père n' accepterait pas la présence de deux dragons s' il n' était pas absolument sûr qu' il n' y a aucun danger.

_ Je sais. Le problème c' est que le peuple ne se contentera pas de la parole du prince de Dorne.

_ Que compte-tu faire alors ?

_ Il faut que je vois ces dragons moi-même. Si j' atteste au peuple avoir vu ces dragons et que j' estime qu' ils ne sont pas dangereux pour nous, ils se calmeront.

Il voulait aller à Dorne. Son coeur battait plus vite. Elle se plaisait ici mais cela faisait des mois qu' elle n' avait pas vu sa famille, pas depuis son mariage. Cependant, une chose la dérangeait.

_ Mais Cassana est trop jeune encore.

Au même moment, leur fille se réveilla et commença à s' agiter. Stannis l' a prit doucement dans ses bras. Obara avait eu peur de la réaction de son mari quand on lui avait annoncé qu' elle venait d' accoucher d' une petite fille. Stannis avait déjà Shireen et le royaume avait absolument besoin d' un garçon. Mais Stannis l' avait rassurée en lui disant qu' il était heureux d' avoir à nouveau une fille et qu' ils finiraient par avoir un garçon. Ils avaient choisi d' appeler leur fille Cassana d' après la mère de Stannis. Ils avaient aussi déjà décidé d' appeler leur fils Steffon en hommage au père de Stannis.

Stannis berçait doucement sa fille.

_ Je sais, elle devra rester.

Il regarda Obara avec un air désolé. Obara voyait qu' il avait conscience de ce qu' il lui demandait. Partir avec lui à Dorne et voir sa famille mais laisser sa fille ici le temps du voyage ou rester avec elle mais passer à côté de l' occasion de revoir sa famille.

_ Elle sera bien entourée. Dit Stannis.

_ On partirait combien de temps ?

_ Un mois de voyage aller et retour et je pense qu' on resterait deux semaines là-bas.

_ Deux mois et demi ? Non. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule aussi longtemps.

Obara savait que sa fille ne risquait rien ici, que Stannis s' occuperait dans les moindres détails de sa sécurité mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir sa fille pendant plus de deux mois.

_ Je comprends, ce n' est pas grave. Dit Stannis.

Obara était triste à l' idée de ne pas pouvoir revoir ses proches mais ils comprendraient. Elle savait que Rozenn était enceinte et elle en était très heureuse. Elle savait à quel point son père aimait Rozenn, elle ne pouvait lui faire un plus beau cadeau qu' un enfant.

Elle avait aussi appris la grossesse de sa petite soeur, Sarella. Cette nouvelle l' avait vraiment surprise. De ses trois soeurs, Sarella était la dernière qu' elle aurait imaginée devenir maman.

Obara passa le reste de sa journée avec sa fille et son mari. Dans quelques jours il partirait en direction de Dorne et elle l' attendrait avec impatience.

* * *

Rozenn se promena sur le marché avec Tyerne. Nyméria, Sarella et Cédric étaient parti sur leurs chevaux. Ils étaient sûrement partis sur les côtes ou les dunes. Tyerne n' avait pas voulu participer à la sortie et avait préféré tenir compagnie à Rozenn. Elles se baladaient parmi les stands et regarder ce qui pouvait leur plaire.

Rozenn s' arrêta devant un étalage de jouets. Pleins de petits jouets en bois se trouvaient là. Des petits soldats, des épées, des lances. Tyerne se saisit d' une lance en bois.

_ J' ai commencé à me battre avec ceci. Dit-elle.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Mon père a commencé à m' apprendre quand j' étais petite, il ne m' aurait jamais donné une vraie lance à cette âge là.

Rozenn vit un dragon miniature tout en bas de la rangée. Elle le prit dans ses mains.

_ Je vous le prends. Dit-elle au marchand.

_ Je vous l' offre princesse. Dit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Rozenn hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas qu' il perde de l' argent sur sa marchandise mais elle risquait de le blesser en refusant son cadeau.

_ D' accord merci beaucoup. Mais laissez-moi vous acheter cette lance.

_ Très bien.

Tyerne tendit la lance à Rozenn mais celle-ci lui fit signe de la garder.

_ Je sais que tu dois en avoir d' autre mais je t' offre celle-ci.

_ C' est gentil merci. Dit Tyerne.

Elles continuèrent de faire le tour du marché quand Rozenn posa un question qu' elle en pouvait plus retenir.

_ Pourquoi tu n' es pas partie avec les autres ?

Tyerne prit un air innocent qui aurait pu duper n' importe qui.

_ Je n' avais pas envie, tout simplement.

_ D' accord. Donc ce n' est pas du tout en rapport avec le fait que Cédric soit là aussi ? Demanda malicieusement Rozenn.

_ Mais non pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu deviens étrange quand il est dans les parages.

_ C' est juste un homme comme un autre. En fait non. C' est un homme qui ne sait pas se battre, c' est rédhibitoire pour moi.

_ Peut-être mais cela ne change en rien le fait que c' est un homme très bien et tu le sais.

Tyerne soupira et baissa la tête. Rozenn était sur le point de continuer à la questionner quand elle vit les filles et Cédric passer les portes du château.

_ Ils ont déjà fini leur promenade ? Demanda Tyerne.

Elle vit que Sarella n' était pas sur son cheval. Elle ne l' avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais elle était assise sur le côté, devant Cédric. Nyméria descendit à la hâte et avait l' air complètement paniquée. Rozenn et Tyerne qui avaient compris que quelque chose n' allait pas, se ruèrent vers eux.

_ Que s' est-il passé ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Préviens le mestre de nous retrouver dans la chambre de Sarella, dépêche-toi. Répondit Nyméria.

Rozenn avait les yeux rivés sur Sarella. Elle se tenait le ventre et poussait des gémissements. Elle avait du sang sur ses mains et sur sa robe. Cédric descendit et porta Sarella dans ses bras.

_ Je ne sais pas ou est sa chambre. Dit-il.

_ Rozenn va te montrer. Je vais prévenir mon père.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en courant vers les château. Rozenn en fit de même avec Cédric et Sarella sur ses talons. Elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci. Cédric l' allongea le plus délicatement possible.

_ Que s' est-il passé ? Demanda Rozenn à Cédric.

_ Je ne sais pas. On était sur les dunes et elle a commencé à crier. Le temps qu' on arrive, elle était par terre et perdait du sang.

Rozenn s' approcha de Sarella et s' assit à côté d' elle. Elle lui prit doucement la main et de l' autre repoussait les cheveux devant ses yeux.

_ Il y' a un problème avec le bébé. Dit Sarella.

_ Ca va aller. Le mestre arrive d' accord ?

Sarella lui serrait très fort la main. Rozenn souffrait de la voir dans cet état et priait pour que rien de grave n' arrive à Sarella ou à son enfant. La porte s' ouvrit et Tyerne entra avec le mestre. Mestre Caleotte s' avança vers Sarella. En voyant le sang, son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs.

_ Je dois rester seule avec elle. Je viendrais tout de suite vous chercher dès que j' aurais fini.

Tout le monde s' exécuta et sortit de la chambre. Ils restèrent dans le couloir et pendant quelque minutes, aucun d' eux ne prononça un mot. Le choc de voir Sarella comme ceci et la gravité de la situation les avaient anesthésiés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oberyn et Nyméria arrivèrent.

_ Elle est à l' intérieur ? Demanda Oberyn.

Il allait entrer mais Rozenn le retint par le bras.

_ Oui mais le mestre nous a demandé d' attendre dehors. Dit-elle.

_ Il n' a rien dit d' autre ?

_ Non.

Rozenn ne voulait pas lui dire que le visage grave du mestre en avait dit long mais Oberyn n' avait pas besoin de plus d' inquiétude, pas là maintenant.

_ Qu' est-ce qui s' est passé ? Demanda Tyerne.

Cédric lui donna les mêmes explications qu' il avait donné à Rozenn. Ils restèrent tous là, en silence. Les minutes s' écoulèrent douloureusement. Oberyn tenait Rozenn fermement près de lui. Elle se colla très fort contre lui, comme si cela pouvait leur donner du courage à tout les deux.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité le mestre sortit de la chambre. Oberyn sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s' avança vers lui. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

_ Je lui ai donné du lait de pavot pour qu' elle puisse dormir. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle survivra. Dit le mestre.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement mais ce fut de courte durée.

_ Et le bébé ? Demanda Nyméria.

_ Je suis désolé, je n' ai rien pu faire.

Rozenn sentait son coeur s' emballer. Le chagrin la submergea et elle s' accrocha à la main d' Oberyn pour ne pas défaillir.


	32. Visite du roi

Rozenn sortit de sa chambre. Nyméria était venue la chercher pour la prévenir de l' arrivée de Stannis. Oberyn l' attendait à l' entrée du château pour qu' il puisse accueillir le roi. Elle avait passée presque toute l' après-midi dans sa chambre. En un mois, son ventre avait encore grossi et elle commençait vraiment à ressentir le poids du bébé. Elle rejoignit Oberyn et lui prit la main.

_ Tu t' es bien reposée ?

_ Oui, merci.

La fatigue était un des symptômes qu' elle ressentait le plus. Elles n' avait pas eu de nausées ou de sautes d' humeur jusque là mais elle se fatiguait très vite. Oberyn l' attira sur la place du château. Il y' a quelques semaines, ils avaient reçus une lettre de Port-Réal disant que Stannis viendrait à Dorne. Apparemment, il voulait s' assurer lui-même que les dragons ne représentaient pas de danger pour le royaume. Rozenn savait que les dragons ne feraient rien de mal mais elle ne pouvait s' empêcher d' être nerveuse.

Ils avaient été déçus d' apprendre qu' Obara n' était pas du voyage mais ils comprenaient parfaitement qu' elle ne veuille pas quitter sa fille aussi longtemps, surtout qu' elle n' avait que trois mois. Quatre aujourd'hui.

Rozenn vit Sarella et Tyerne les rejoindre. Son coeur se serra en voyant Sarella. Cela faisait un mois qu' elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle avait l' air de tenir le coup et Selwyn n' avait jamais été aussi présent pour elle. Mais Sarella souffrait toujours de la perte brutale de son enfant et Rozenn, ainsi qu' Oberyn et les filles, essayaient d' être là le plus possible pour elle.

Cédric arriva en dernier. Etant le maître de l' un des dragons, Oberyn avait insisté pour qu' il soit là, au cas ou Stannis aurait des questions à lui poser. Cédric fit un petit sourire à Rozenn et se plaça à côté de Tyerne. Celle-ci avait arrêté de nier l' attirance qu' elle éprouvait pour lui et ce qui était arrivé à Sarella, les avaient rapprochés. Mais ils n' étaient pas ensemble, du moins pas encore.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre à l' entrée des portes. Stannis entra en tête suivi d' une soixantaine d' hommes. Stannis descendit de son cheval et s' avança vers Oberyn et Rozenn. Ellé vit que Ser Davo se tenait à ses côtés et, à son déplaisir, vit que Lady Mélisandre les accompagnaient aussi.

_ Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Dit-il.

Rozenn se demanda quelques secondes si elle devait s' agenouiller mais voyant Oberyn se tenir droit elle resta debout. Stannis la regarda et lui fit un sourire poli qu' elle lui rendit. Lors de sa dernière visite, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. La seule fois ou elle a eu une conversation avec lui, c' était lors de leur séjour à Port-Réal. Obara avait tenu à ce que Rozenn soit à leur table lors d' un repas.

_ Nous sommes ravis aussi. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Assez bon merci. Le temps était en notre faveur.

Après que les filles aient salué Stannis, Oberyn l' invita à entrer dans le château. Ils allèrent directement dans la salle des conseils. Les filles étaient restées sur la place mais Cédric était venu avec eux à leur entretien ainsi que Ser Davos et Lady Mélisandre. Ils s' installèrent et Oberyn demanda à un servant de leur apporter à boire.

Oberyn fit les présentations entre Cédric et les trois invités. Techniquement, ils se connaissaient déjà mais pour eux, Cédric n' avait été rien d' autre qu' un soldat ou un intendant de Jon mais maintenant, il n' était rien de cela. Stannis posa quelques questions à Cédric, une en particulière les avaient mis mal à l' aise.

_ Pourquoi être resté à Dorne, lorsque j' ai gagné le trône ? Vous étiez censé retourner avec Jon. Demanda Stannis.

_ J' ai été invité à séjourner ici par la princesse Rozenn. Nous avons créer des liens pendant votre départ et j' ai accepté. Répondit Cédric.

Ils s' étaient attendu à ce genre de questions, ils avaient du se mettre d' accord à l' avance sur les réponses à donner. Les questions continuèrent et Cédric s' en sortait plutôt bien. Ils posèrent aussi quelques questions à Rozenn.

Rozenn avait remarqué que Mélisandre lui lançait des regards perçants. Elle n' aimait pas cette femme. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait mais elle ne l' aimait pas. Après avoir mit au point d' autres détails, tout le monde se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les dragons n' étaient pas là pour l' instant et il était inutile d' attendre en dehors du château qu' ils arrivent. En général, ils venaient tout les jours mais cela leur arrivait de ne pas venir pendant quelques jours d' affilé.

Les invités partirent se reposer tandis qu' Oberyn, Rozenn et Cédric allèrent rejoindre les filles sur la place. Ils allèrent en direction des terrains d' entraînement pour avoir pus de tranquillité. Ils restèrent là, à discuter près d' une heure quand Oberyn décida d' aller voir si ses invités étaient bien installés. Rozenn voulut le suivre mais les filles lui firent signe de rester avec elles.

Rozenn resta assise et regarda les filles tandis qu' Oberyn s' éloignait vers le château.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Leur demanda Rozenn.

Les filles se regardèrent et Sarella prit la parole.

_ Nous savons que Stannis est là pour rassurer le peuple de Port-Réal à propos des dragons mais fais attention s' il te plaît.

_ Je sais ne t' inquiète pas, j' ai eu un mois pour m' y préparer.

_ Oui, mais il est venu avec cette prêtresse rouge. D' après père, elle est dotée de véritable dons. Dit Tyerne.

_ Il m' a parlé d' elle déjà. Tout ira bien.

Les filles acquiescèrent et Sarella s' assit à côté d' elle. Nyméria et Tyerne profitaient d' être là pour continuer l' entraînement de Cédric. Il devenait de plus en plus doué, remarqua Rozenn. Au bout d' un moment, Sarella se leva.

_ J' en ai marre de les regarder, on va faire un tour sur le marché ?

_ D' accord, si tu veux.

Rozenn se leva à son tour et la suivit. Pour une fois qu' elle se sentait un peu plus en forme que d' habitude, autant en profiter. Elle se promenèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes quand une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

_ Les marchés dorniens sont vraiment agréables.

Rozenn et Sarella se retournèrent et virent Mélisandre. Bien qu' elle ne l' aimait pas, Rozenn ne pouvait s' empêcher d' envier la prestance et le charisme que possédait cette femme.

_ Très agréable, oui. Vous êtes-vous bien installée ? Demanda poliment Rozenn.

_ Oui, merci. J' aimerai discuter avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Mélisandre regarda Sarella, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu' elle ne voulait pas d' elle dans la conversation.

_ Je te rejoins plus tard, promis. Dit Rozenn.

Sarella jeta un regard soupçonneux à la prêtresse et Rozenn lui caressa le bras pour la rassurer. Elle accompagna Mélisandre parmi les autres stands du marché.

_ Vous vous accommodez très bien à votre statut de princesse.

_ Il y' a pire comme statut. Répondit Rozenn.

_ Evidemment. Mais ce n' est pas particulièrement facile de se retrouver avec la responsabilité d' un royaume du jour au lendemain.

_ C' est un peu angoissant mais Oberyn est là pour m' aider, heureusement. Et le peuple s' est montré très accueillant avec moi.

_ Votre dragon les a sauvés. Ils vous doivent une fière chandelle.

_ Mon mari m' a dit un jour que j' avais sauvé Dorne. Je pense avoir une toute petite part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Dorne.

_ Le dragon les a sauvé car il vous obéit. Votre rôle est immense là-dedans.

_ Oui, mais cela aurait très bien pu être un autre que moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce dragon m' obéit.

Rozenn ne pouvait certainement pas dire à Méisandre que si le dragon lui obéissait, c' était parce qu' elle était une lointaine descendante de Jon Stark, donc des Targaryen. Rozenn s' aperçut qu' elles n' étaient plus au marché, mais qu' elles étaient dans un coin reculé de la cour, à l' opposé des terrains d' entraînement.

_ Je pense que vous savez ce qui vous différencie des autres. Dit Mélisandre.

_ C' est à dire ?

_ J' ai compris ce que vous étiez lors de notre première rencontre. Je vois en vous et je vois l' avenir dans les flammes. Le seigneur de la lumière m' a montré l' arrivée des dragons. Si je n' ai pas parlé de vous à Stannis, c' est uniquement parce que je savais que vous et ce jeune homme seraient les seuls capables de contenir la sauvagerie de ces dragons.

Rozenn sentait des suées froides l' envahir.

_ Quand le mestre de la garde de nuit a mentionné l' existence de personnes comme vous, j' ai pensé que ce vieillard était assez stupide pour croire à ce genre de bêtises. Mais ensuite, j' ai vu la mort de Daenerys et j' ai vu les dragons. Ensuite je vous ai rencontrée ici et les choses sont devenues claires pour moi.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé au roi ?

Rozenn essayait de rester digne et impassible mais elle frémissait de peur intérieurement. Cette femme connaissait son plus grand secret. Enfin ses plus grands secrets.

_ Pour le bien du royaume. Stannis ne désire rien d' autre qu' instaurer la paix dans le royaume. Tant que les dragons sont sous contrôle, c' est le cas.

Rozenn poussa un soupir de soulagement mais la prêtresse brisa ses espoirs.

_ Cependant, il y' avait une limite à ne pas franchir et vous l' avez franchie.

_ Quelle limite ?

_ Les rois de l' ombre n' existent que tout les 2000 ans pour une raison. Lorsqu'ils viennent dans notre monde, leur existence ici est de courte durée. Même si ils survivent pus longtemps que la moyenne, tout s' arrête à leur disparition.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Vous dites que j' ai franchie la limite parce que je suis vivante.

Rozenn ne voyait vraiment pas ou cette femme voulait en venir.

_ Non. Mais vous portez un enfant.

Rozenn cessa de respirer. Que voulait-elle dire ?

_ Qu' est-ce que mon enfant vient faire là-dedans ?

_ Il sera comme vous. Un roi de l' ombre.

Rozenn cru qu' elle allait s' évanouir. Pourquoi n' y avait elle pas pensé ? Elle était une reine de l' ombre mais ses parents ne l' étaient pas, pareil pour Cédric. Il n' y avait aucune raison pour que son enfant le soit lui aussi. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Mélisandre continua.

_ Il faut que tu comprenne une chose. Le seigneur de la lumière m' a tout dit sur les rois de l' ombre. Tout les rois sont reliés entre eux. Vous descendez tous des Targaryen, c' est dans cette famille qu' est né ce phénomène. Mais chaque descendant ne possède pas le pouvoir de revenir à notre époque. Tout les 2000 ans, un descendant Targaryen possède un pouvoir et se montre d' une utilité pour le royaume. En ce qui concerne toi et Cédric, c' est de contrôler les dragons. Mais ce qui est sûr, c' est que peu importe ce qu' un roi de l' ombre a accompli en ce monde, il n' a jamais apporté d' héritier dans ce monde. Jamais un roi de l' ombre n' a enfanté à notre époque.

Rozenn assimilait au mieux tout ce qu' elle venait d' entendre.

_ Et vous pensez que mon enfant sera comme moi ?

_ Tu n' étais pas censé avoir l' enfant de quelqu'un d' ici. Comme toi, ton enfant appartiendra à ton monde mais comme son père est d' ici, il appartiendra aussi à ce monde là. En ayant cet enfant, tu créer une lignée de rois de l' ombre dans notre monde.

_ Même si c' est le cas, en quoi c' est un problème ? Vous venez de le dire, sans Cédric et moi, les dragons seraient incontrôlables.

_ Les rois de l' ombres ont tous joué un rôle sur notre monde, mais pas toujours un rôle positif. Entre prendre le risque que quelque chose de grave arrive au royaume tout les 2000 ans ou constamment, il y' a une différence.

Rozenn sentit les lames lui monter aux yeux mais parvint à les retenir.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ton enfant ne peux pas rester ici.

_ Vraiment ? Vous croyez que je vais laisser mon mari et mon peuple sans me retourner ?

_ Il suffit d' un mot de ma part pour que Stannis décide de déclarer la guerre à Dorne. Et il me semble qu' une jeune femme dornienne se trouve actuellement à Port-Réal. Supporterais-tu d' avoir le sang de toutes ces personnes sur tes mains ?

Lady Mélisandre n' attendit pas de réponses et laissa Rozenn. Rozenn se sentit défaillir et posa une main sur le mur et l' autre sur son ventre. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et des sanglots monter dans sa poitrine. Elle arrivait à se contrôler extérieurement mais elle se brisait intérieurement. Cette femme ignoble venait de tout lui prendre. Et elle n' en ressentait aucun remord. Le choix qu' elle avait laissé à Rozenn était simple. Soit elle rentrait chez elle, soit elle restait et la guerre serait déclarée entre Dorne et Port-Réal.

Tout son monde venait de s' effondrer en quelques minutes. Non. Tout était perdu d' avance quand elle avait rencontré cette femme ou tout était perdu d' avance quand elle était arrivée sur cette falaise. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pensait plus de façon cohérente.

Elle ne savait pas ou elle trouvait la force de marcher mais elle se dirigea vers le château puis vers sa chambre. Elle s' allongea et fondit en larmes. Elle priait pour que personne et encore moins Oberyn ne la trouve dans cet état.

Elle réfléchissait à une solution, à un moyen d' échapper à cela mais elle savait qu' il n' y en avait aucun. Au fond d' elle, elle savait ce qu' elle devait faire. Mais cette fois, il n' était plus question de savoir si elle voulait rester avec son mari ou pas. Il s' agissait de leur sécurité. Si Mélisandre avouait la vérité à Stannis, Dorne serait considéré comme des traîtres. Rozenn savait qu' Oberyn ferait tout son possible pour la garder et la protéger. Et alors ce serait à nouveau la guerre. Même si son dragon arrivait pour les aider comme lors de la dernière bataille, le royaume se retrouverait à nouveau dans le chaos malgré tout. Et surtout, on ne laisserai pas vivre l' enfant de Rozenn et d' Oberyn.

En pensant à son dragon, une idée émergea dans l' esprit de Rozenn. Ce serait un risque extrêmement osé mais cela pourrait être sa seule et dernière chance de rester ici sans que Stannis apprenne ce qu' elle est. Elle se demanda si elle était capable d' en arriver là. Si son plan marchait, cela la changerait à jamais. Et si le plan ne marchait pas, elle rentrerait chez elle et la paix serait toujours de mise dans le royaume. Ses sanglots l' avaient tellement épuisée, qu' elle plongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle vit Oberyn qui la regardait amoureusement.

_ Il est l' heure d' aller manger mon amour.

Rozenn sourit et se redressa. Elle se colla contre le torse chaud d' Oberyn. En quelques secondes, les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se sentit à nouveau submerger par le chagrin mais ne laissa rient transparaître.

_ Je t' aime tu sais. Dit-elle en serrant son mari un peu plus fort.

_ Moi aussi je t' aime. Plus que tu ne l' imagine.

Ils restèrent l' un contre l' autre quelques minutes et se levèrent pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Quand ils arrivèrent, seuls Cédric et Tyerne étaient présents. Nyméria et Sarella arrivèrent juste après eux puis Stannis, Ser Davos et Mélisandre. Rozenn devait s' y attendre. Prendre le repas avec ses invités était la moindre des choses.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance apparente. Mais Rozenn sentait le regard brûlant de la prêtresse rouge sur elle pendant tout le dîner. Oberyn qui sentait que Rozenn était tracassée, lui serra la main sous la table. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le sourire qui lui offrit en retour la faisait fondre. A ce moment là, elle fut plus résolue que jamais à mettre son plan en action. Tant pis pour les conséquences qu' elle devrait porter en elle.

Stannis leur parla d' Obara et Cassana. Le roi aimait sa femme et sa fille, on ne pouvait en douter. Il leur donna aussi des nouvelles de Shireen. Rozenn adorait cette petite. Stannis ne pouvait lui faire de plus beau cadeau qu' une petite soeur. Ou même un petit frère. La petite fille était douce et aimante. Rozenn sourit en songeant à combien elle devait être heureuse d' avoir une petite soeur à pouponner.

Obara et le bébé se portaient très bien. Obara inspirait de plus en plus de respect et d' affection de la part de la population de Port-Réal. Oberyn avait exprimé ses craintes là-dessus. Il avait peur que le statut de bâtarde dorienne ne serait jamais accepté par le peuple. Mais d' après Stannis, la plupart des gens appréciaient Obara.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde se leva. Rozenn s' approcha de la prêtresse rouge.

_ Lady Mélisandre, me permettrez-vous de vous faire visiter les jardins du château ?

Cela écorchait Rozenn de s' adresser à elle de cette façon. Jamais de sa vie elle n' avait détesté quelqu'un comme elle. D' ailleurs, elle n' avait jamais détesté personne.

_ Avec plaisir, princesse. Répondit poliment Mélisandre.

Les deux femmes se foutaient complètement des jardins. Rozenn voulait juste discuter avec la prêtresse en privé et celle-ci l' avait très bien compris. Oberyn et les filles n' avaient pas l' air surpris de l' invitation de Rozenn. Sarella a du leur dire qu' elles avaient discuté ensemble cet après-midi et tout le monde avait du conclure qu' une relation amicale se formait entre les deux rousses. Si seulement ils savaient.

Rozenn et Mélisandre traversèrent les magnifiques jardins. La prêtresse fut la première à briser le silence.

_ Avez-vous pris une décision ?

Rozenn s' arrêta et se mit face à elle.

_ Oui. Je pense qu' in vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je m' en aille.

_ Je suis d' accord. Même pour vous et votre enfant.

_ Je sais, cependant j' ai deux conditions.

Mélisandre la regardait avec méfiance.

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Je veux que vous me promettez de ne jamais parler de ceci à Stannis ou à qui que ce soit d' autre.

_ Je vous le promets. La deuxième condition ?

_ Vous venez avec moi jusqu'aux pierres. Je ne peux pas annoncer mon départ à mes proches, ils feraient tout pour m' empêcher de partir mais je ne peux pas partir seule d' ici.

_ Il allait de soi que je vous accompagne. Comment être parfaitement sûre que vous partiez d' ici ?

Evidemment, elle ne se serait pas contentée de la croire sur parole.

_ Je pense qu' il vaut mieux que vous partiez le plus tôt possible. Enchaîna Mélisandre.

_ Je pense aussi. J' ai dans l' intention de partir cette nuit. Nous pourrions nous rejoindre là ou les hommes de Stannis avaient dressé leur camp lors de leur dernière visite.

_ J' y serai aux alentours de minuit. Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas me faire faux-bonds.

Les deux femmes retournèrent au château. Elles se séparèrent dans le hall, chacune rejoignant ses appartements. Rozenn entra dans sa chambre et vit Oberyn allongé sur leur lit.

_ Tu a emmené cette femme dans notre lieu secret. Fit-il faussement boudeur.

Rozenn rit et s' allonge à côté de lui.

_ Je n' aurais jamais cru que tu t' entendrais avec elle.

_ Elle n' est pas si désagréable quand on apprends à la connaître.

Rozenn s' en voulait de mentir ainsi mais elle n' avait pas le choix. Si Oberyn apprenait la vérité, il irait immédiatement décapiter Mélisandre. Oberyn et elle discutèrent de la journée qu' ils avaient passé. Rozenn enregistrait tout ce que lui disait son mari. Elle imprimait chaque détail de son visage. Si son plan échouait, ce qui était fort probable, c' était la dernière fois qu' elle le voyait. La douleur remuait vicieusement en elle. Elle savait qu' à la seconde ou elle serait chez elle, elle s' effondrerait. Avant elle n' envisageait pas la vie sans Oberyn mais maintenant ce n' était plus que elle seule. Il y' avait leur enfant. Elle se promit que peu importe la souffrance qu' elle ressentirait, elle tiendrait pour leur enfant. Elle lui parlera de son père, elle ne lui cacherait rien de ses origines. Elle ne l' abandonnerai pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rozenn prétexta une envie pressante pour quitter la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la place puis vers les écuries. A cette heure-ci, il n' y avait presque plus personne sur la place. Elle se mit difficilement en selle. Elle avait pris l' habitude de monter seule, mais la grossesse compliquait les choses. Une fois installée, elle sortit du château. Les gardes avaient été surpris de la voir sortir à une heure pareille, mais il ne s' étaient permis aucun commentaire.

Rozenn chevauche quelques temps avant de rejoindre l' emplacement de l' ancien camp. Comme prévu, Mélisandre était déjà là. Elle était vêtue d' une cape rouge sombre à capuche.

_ Je suis ravie de vous voir. Dit Mélisandre.

Pour la première fois, Rozenn vit un sourire sincère sur le visage de la prêtresse. Un sourire qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

_ On y va ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Je vous suis.

Rozenn et Mélisandre chevauchèrent en direction des pierres. Rozenn regardait autour d' elle et essayait d' écouter ce qu' il se passait dans la nuit sombre. Aucuns bruit ne lui parvint à part les sabots des chevaux. Plus elles s' approchait des dunes, plus l' espoir la quittait. Elle puisait tout ce qu' elle avait intérieurement, elle hurlait à la mort dans sa tête. Peut-être qu' il sentirait qu' elle avait besoin de lui.

Le désespoir qu' elle ressentait était à son comble quand elles arrivèrent sur les dunes. C' était terminé. Son dernier espoir s' était envolé. Elles descendirent toutes les deux de leurs chevaux.

_ Il y' a de la magie ici, je le sens. Dit la prêtresse.

_ Les pierres sont là-bas.

Mélisandre regarda dans la direction que lui indiquaient Rozenn.

_ Qu' arrivera-t-il à mon dragon ?

_ Je pense que tu le sais.

Oui, elle le savait. Son dragon deviendrait hors de contrôle quand il se rendrait compte de sa disparition. Et pour le peuple, il n' y' aura pas d' autre choix que de l' abattre. Cette pensée brisa un peu plus Rozenn. Il ne servait plus à rien d' attendre. Son plan n' avait pas fonctionné. C' est le coeur détruit qu' elle s' avança vers les pierres.

Elle n' avait fait que quelques pas quand elle entendit un hurlement et des battements d' ailes assourdissants. Elle se retourna et vit Ebène qui vola droit sur elles. L' espoir remonta en elle. Il était venu. Il avait senti qu' elle avait désespérément besoin de lui ou il avait senti qu' elle allait le quitter.

Mélisandre tremblait de peur devant ce géant dragon. Ebène restait dans les airs, quelques mètres au-dessus d' elles. C' était le moment. Rozenn eut un moment d' hésitation mais se reprit rapidement. Elle regarda son dragon et espérait qu' il l' a comprenne.

_ Aide-moi.

Elle s' était exprimée d' une voix douce mais ferme. Le dragon se figea et tourna la tête vers la prêtresse. Celle-ci n' eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri qu' Ebène cracha un immense jet de flammes dans sa direction.

Rozenn s' attendait à ressentir de l' horreur, du dégoût, de la tristesse, mais elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Elle ressentait juste un calme profond.

Elle resta de marbre tandis qu' elle regardait Mélisandre brûler vive.


	33. Culpabilité

Rozenn regardait Oberyn discuter avec Stannis sur la place du château. Depuis ce matin, Lady Mélisandre était introuvable. Stannis avait demandé à ses hommes de chercher dehors et Oberyn avait demandé à ce qu' on cherche dans toutes les pièces du château. D' après Stannis, ce n' était pas son genre de disparaître comme cela. Elle n' était jamais très loin de lui et quand elle s' éloignait, elle le prévenait toujours.

Rozenn savait qu' ils ne la trouverait pas. Elle avait vu Mélisandre brûler et elle avait vu Ebène emmener son corps carbonisé. Le calme qu' elle avait ressenti cette nuit s' était envolée. Elle ne ressentait rien d' autre que de la honte et de la culpabilité. Même le soulagement d' être toujours là avec Oberyn n' arrivait pas à compenser. Elle était restée froide et implacable devant le meurtre de Mélisandre. Car c' était un meurtre. C' était le plan de Rozenn d' emmener Mélisandre jusqu'aux pierres tout en espérant que son dragon fasse son apparition. S' il n' était pas venu, elle serait rentrée chez elle, elle n' aurait jamais mis la vie d' Oberyn et des filles en danger mais elle avait prié pour qu' Ebène apparaisse et la débarrasse de cette femme.

Voila jusqu'ou elle était prête à aller. Et elle en ressentit une honte profonde. Elle aimait tellement Oberyn, qu' elle n' avait pas hésité à brûler vive une personne. Elle avait beau se dire que quelque part Mélisandre ne faisait que récolter la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les personnes qu' elle avait fait brûler mais rien n' y faisait. En lui demandant de partir, Mélisandre ne voulait pas de mal à Rozenn ou même à Oberyn, malgré ses menaces. Elle voulait s' assurer la paix dans le royaume. Et Rozenn l' avait fait tuée pour des raisons personnelles.

Après qu' Ebène ai emmené le corps de Mélisandre, Rozenn est rentrée seule à Lancehélion. Oberyn l' avait attendue de pied ferme sur la place. Lorsqu'elle n' était pas revenue, il était descendu pour la chercher et ses gardes lui avait dit qu' elle était sortie avec son cheval. Par chance pour elle, ils n' avaient pas vu passer Mélisandre, d' ailleurs Rozenn se demandait par ou elle était sortie.

Quand ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre, Oberyn s' était mis en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie comme cela. Elle s' était excusée et avait dit qu' elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu' elle avait besoin d' être seule pendant un moment. Oberyn avait fini par se calmer et lui avait pardonné son comportement étrange. Elle était partie vers minuit et était rentrée vers cinq heures du matin. Ni elle ni Oberyn n' avait réussi à s' endormir, chacun pour des raison différentes.

Rozenn craignait que Stannis les accuse de la disparition de Mélisandre. Il finirait par se rendre compte qu' elle ne reviendrait pas. Que se passera-t-il à ce moment là ? Elle voulait avouer ce qu' elle avait fait à Oberyn mais elle n' y arrivait pas. Elle savait que même s' il avait conscience qu' un feu brûlant sommeillait en elle, d' après ce qu' il lui avait dit, il l' a voyait surtout comme une personne douce, gentille et incapable de faire du mal à quiconque. Comment réagirait-il quand il apprendrait que sa douce petite femme a assassiné une personne de sang-froid, qu' elle avait infligé une mort affreuse et brutale à quelqu'un ?

Rozenn sentait brutalement la réalité de son geste s' infiltrer en elle. Il n' y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Qu' elle le veuille ou non, elle devrait vivre avec ce qu' elle avait fait. Elle savait que c' était cliché de penser cela mais elle n' était déjà plus la même. Elle avait franchie une ligne invisible cette nuit. Elle avait changé depuis son arrivée ici. Elle avait mûrie, elle s' était endurcie mais là c' était autre chose. C' était une chose qu' elle ne pourrait jamais réparer.

_ Rozenn, tout va bien ?

Elle se tourna vers Oberyn. Elle n' avait pas entendu Stannis partir.

_ Oui, merci. J' ai juste un peu la tête ailleurs.

Il l' a prit dans ses bras et lui fit un léger baiser sur le front.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. Personne ne l' a vu sortir, elle est quelque part ici.

_ Je sais.

Elle serra Oberyn très fort et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur lui et sur leur enfant. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu' il était nécessaire d' en arriver là. Oberyn aurait été détruit lui aussi si elle était partie. Il n' aurait jamais connu leur enfant. Cela aurait brisé leur vie à tout les deux.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Rozenn releva la tête et regarda son mari.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vois que tu n' est pas bien. Parle-moi.

Rozenn ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Mais elle lui devait de tout lui dire. Même si cela changerait son amour pour elle, elle devait lui dire la vérité.

_ Je t' expliquera plus tard.

Il l' a regardait étrangement mais ne la pressa pas. Rozenn vit de loin Cédric et Tyerne avancer vers eux.

_ Ils ne l' ont toujours pas trouvée ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Non. Les hommes cherchent toujours dans le château mais pour l' instant, rien. Répondit Oberyn.

_ C' est vraiment étrange. Quand nous étions sur le mur, elle suivait Stannis comme son ombre. Dit Cédric.

_ C' est possible qu' elle se soit sauvée ? Demanda Tyerne.

_ Je ne pense pas. Elle est très proche de Stannis et maintenant qu' il est roi, elle possède une place assez importante dans le royaume.

Cédric réfléchissait tout en répondant. Parmi eux, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Mélisandre. Il ne l' a connaissait pas intimement, mais il avait vécu assez longtemps avec elle pour connaître ses habitudes.

Rozenn sentit la fatigue la gagner, ce qu' Oberyn remarqua.

_ Va dormir un peu mon ange.

Il l' embrassa tendrement et la laissa partir. Une fois arrivée dans leur chambre, Rozenn s' allongea et s' endormit immédiatement.

Dans ses rêves, elle revit le moment ou Ebène vola vers elle et Méisandre. Sauf qu'au lieu de cracher ses flammes vers la prêtresse, il les cracha sur elle. Elle sentit son corps s' embraser sous les flammes. Elle hurlait et hurlait. Elle entendait les rires de Mélisandre et les hurlements de son dragon. Les flammes la brûlait cruellement et la souffrance augmentait de manière effroyable. Elle priait pour que cela s' arrête, pour qu' elle meurt. N' importe quoi si cela signifiait ne plus ressentir ce que le feu lui infligeait.

Elle se redressa d' un bond. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les murs de sa chambre. La douleur avait été si réelle dans son rêve. Elle l' avait vraiment senti. Elle se demanda si c' est ce qu' avait ressenti Mélisandre avant de mourir. C' était fort probable. Rozenn sentit la culpabilité la déchirer de l' intérieur. Elle sortit de son lit et s' aperçut qu' elle était couverte de sueur. Elle décida de se faire couler un bain toute seule. Elle aurait pu appeler Isira mais elle voulait être seule. Une fois l' eau chauffée, elle remplit la baignoire et se déshabilla. Elle se glissa dans l' eau qui était pratiquement brûlante. En autre temps, elle aurait attendue que l' eau refroidisse mais elle s' enfonça jusqu'au cou dans l' eau fumante.

Sa peau s' enflammait sous la chaleur mais ce n' était rien comparé à ce qu' elle avait ressenti dans son rêve. Elle caressa délicatement son ventre rond. La culpabilité et la honte qu' elle ressentait n' était pas seulement dirigée envers Mélisandre mais aussi envers Oberyn et leur enfant. Que lui dirait-elle dans quelques années ? Lui avouera-t-elle que si il a la chance de grandir avec ses deux parents c' est parce que maman a poussé son dragon à cramer quelqu'un ? Rozenn n' avait jamais eu une très haute opinion d' elle même mais elle savait qu' elle possédait des qualités de coeur. Elle était sensible, douce et bienveillante. Hier soir, elle avait été l' exacte opposée. Elle avait été égoiste, froide et cruelle. Et les raison qui l' avait poussée à être comme cela ne semblait pas justifiées.

Elle avait l' impression d' avoir trahi tout le monde en ayant agi de la sorte. Oberyn, leur enfant, les filles, le peuple de Dorne. Elle pensait même à ses parents. Ils seraient tous si écoeurés d' apprendre ce qu' elle avait fait.

Rozenn sursauta quand la porte s' ouvrit.

_ Rozenn ?

La voixd' Oberyn la calma instantanément.

_ Je suis là.

Elle l' entendit s' approcher et le vit s' agenouiller à coté de la baignoire. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi prends-tu ton bain à cette heure-ci. Demanda-t-il.

_ J' en avais besoin.

Il sourit devant sa réponse mais son sourire s' affaissa légèrement.

_ Personne n' a encore trouvé Mélisandre.

Rozenn hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

_ Tu es décidé à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Rozenn le regarda longuement. Il avait l' air sérieusement inquiet. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Elle se demanda si c' était le bon moment pour tout lui dire. En même temps, elle n' était pas sûre qu' il y' avait un moment vraiment approprié pour ce genre de nouvelles. Elle allait commencer à parler quand les hurlements familiers des dragons se firent entendre.

Elle se leva rapidement et Oberyn l' aida à se sécher et s' habiller. Si Stannis voulait une preuve que les dragons n' étaient pas un danger, il allait l' avoir maintenant. Une fois habillée, Rozenn et Oberyn partirent sur la place du château.

Cédric et les filles étaient déjà là. Stannis et Ser Davos se tenaient juste à leur côtés. Ils avaient l' air à la fois effrayés et fascinés. Oberyn s' avança vers Stannis.

_ Il vaut mieux aller dehors, je refuse que les dragons viennent sur la place.

Stannis regarda Oberyn d' un air indéchiffrable et finit par accepter de le suivre. Cédric et Rozenn en firent de même.

_ Les gens n' ont pas l' air d' avoir peur d' eux. Fit Ser Davos qui les suivaient également.

_ Ils savent qu' ils leur sont d' aucun danger. Répondit Rozenn.

Elle vit Cédric lui jeter un regard étrange. Elle-même avait remarqué qu' elle s' était exprimé sèchement. Elle regarda Ser Davos et lui fit un sourire d' excuse. Elle n' avait pas à s' en prendre à lui, d' autant plus qu' elle l' appréciait beaucoup.

Une fois passé les grilles de l' entrée, Cédric et Rozenn s' avancèrent plus loin que les autres. Les dragons chahutèrent entre eux quelques minutes et finirent par se poser près de leurs maîtres. Comme d' habitude, Rozenn tendit sa main pour caresser Ebène.

Elle ne s' était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui qu' à cet instant. Techniquement, ils s' étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie cette nuit. Ebène avait épargné à Rozenn une vie loin de Dorne, loin d' Oberyn. Ce qui était clairement un sauvetage émotionnel pour elle. Et elle avait sauvé son dragon en l' attirant sur les dunes. Si elle était partie, cela aurait été une question de temps avant qu' il ne se fasse abattre.

Pour la première fois, son dragon s' abaissa et posa sa gueule contre son ventre. Peut-être était-elle folle mais elle était sûre qu' Ebène la comprenait. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes qu' elle réussit à cacher aux autres.

_ C' est tout ce qu' ils font ? Demanda Stannis.

Rozenn se tourna vers lui.

_ Parfois nous montons sur eux et ils nous emmènent pendant des heures. Sinon oui, c' est tout ce qu' ils font. Ils ne sont pas un danger. Ni pour Dorne, ni pour le reste du royaume.

_ Vous montez souvent sur eux ?

_ Je l' ai fait presque tout les jours pendant un moment, mais j' attends l' arrivée du bébé pour recommencer. Mais Cédric le fait toujours.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il regarda Stannis et confirma d' un hochement de tête.

_ Je suis déja monté sur Ebène avec Rozenn. J' avoue que c' est une expérience qu' il me tarde de retenter. Dit Oberyn.

Rozenn sourit en pensant aux fois ou elle avait emmené Oberyn sur son dragon. Elle avait eu du mal à le convaincre mais elle tenait tellement à lui faire découvrir la sensation magnifique de voler avec Ebène. Ils avaient passé un moment merveilleux. Rozenn vit que Stannis n' avait toujours pas l' air totalement convaincu.

_ Le fait est que les dragons sont non seulement pas un danger pour nous mais ils sont nos protecteurs Vous savez ce que mon dragon a fait pour Dorne. Sans lui, Dorne serait entre les mains des Lannister et des Tyrell. Il n' est pas que protecteur envers moi. Il l' est envers Dorne. Et c' est la même chose pour Emerald.

Stannis la regarda intensément. Soudain les dragons s' envolèrent et partirent au loin. Rozenn regarda s' éloigner Ebène et retourna près d' Oberyn.

_ J' en ai assez vu. Le but de tout ceci était de pouvoir affirmer à la population de Port-Réal que les dragons de Dorne ne représentait aucun danger. Nous partirons dans deux jours. Dit Stannis.

Rozenn fut surprise. Ils étaient censés rester plus longtemps. Stannis rentra suivit de Cédric. Seul Ser Davos resta avec Rozenn et Oberyn.

_ Votre roi a conscience qu' il peut rester ici autant qu' il le souhaite ? Demanda Oberyn.

Ser Davos sourit gentiment.

_ Il le sait. Ne dites pas que je vous ai dit cela mais je pense que sa femme et ses filles lui manque plus que ce qu' il veut l' admettre.

Oberyn serra Rozenn contre lui.

_ Je comprends parfaitement. Dit-il.

Rozenn savait qu' il faisait allusion à la fois ou ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de deux mois quand Dorne s' était battu auprès de Stannis pour l' aider à obtenir le trône de fer. Cela avait été les deux mois les plus long de leur vie à tout les deux. Stannis était loin de sa femme mais il était également loin de ses filles, dont une qui était née il y' a quelques mois seulement.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois sur la place. Ser Davos alla rejoindre les hommes de Stannis, tandis qu' Oberyn et Rozenn se dirigèrent vers le château. Rozenn pensa retourner dans leur chambre mais Oberyn l' emmena dans les jardins. Elle savait qu' il voulait discuter sérieusement avec elle. Il avait accepté de ne pas la bousculer pour qu' elle lui dise ce qu' elle avait sur le coeur mais comme d' habitude, l' inquiétude avait eu raison de lui.

En marchant à travers les jardins, Rozenn se souvint de la conversation qu' elle avait eu avec Mélisandre. C' est ici que tout s' était joué pour elle. En acceptant d' accompagner Rozenn sur les dunes, Mélisandre avait signé son arrêt de mort. Et à ce moment là, c' était exactement ce que Rozenn voulait.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, Rozenn se pencha en avant et vomit. Oberyn se précipita vers elle et lui tira les cheveux en arrière.

_ Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un, ne bouge pas.

_ Non, c' est bon.

Rozenn savait qu' elle n' était pas malade. Ses émotions la dévorait tellement que son corps ne tenait pas le coup. Techniquement, elle était malade mais elle était malade de honte et de dégoût de soi.

Elle se redressa et s' essuya la bouche. Elle avança vers la fontaine et se rinça la bouche.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Ce n' est rien. Tu pense que c' est les nausées ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Non, ce n' est pas les nausées.

Rozenn s' assit sur le bord de la fontaine et Oberyn s' assit à ses côtés.

_ Ecoute, il faut que tu me parle maintenant. Je sais qu' il y a un problème et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Rozenn sentit son coeur s' emballait. Elle devait lui dire.

_ C' est à propos de Mélisandre.

_ Tu sais quelque chose sur sa disparition ?

La voix d' Oberyn était douce. Rozenn baissa la tête mais il l' a prit doucement par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

_ Dis-moi s' il te plaît.

Rozenn se dégagea de la prise d' Oberyn et se leva. Elle se passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux et fit ace à Oberyn.

_ Je l' ai tuée.

Elle avait parlé d' une toute petite voix mais c' était suffisant. Le dire à voix haute rendait les choses plus réelles qu' elles ne l' étaient encore. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _Je l' ai tuée, je l' ai tuée, je l' ai tuée, je l' ai tuée._

Oberyn l' a regarda avec de grands yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait l' air de croire qu' elle plaisantait mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n' était pas le cas.

_ Comment çà tu l' a tuée ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

_ Quand je suis partie cette nuit, je suis partie avec elle. Je l' ai emmenée jusqu'aux pierres et Ebène est arrivé. Et je l' ai poussé à la tuer.

Oberyn se leva et prit Rozenn par les épaules pour l' empêcher de marcher.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l' a-tu emmenée là-bas ? Et pourquoi a-tu poussé ton dragon à la tuer ?

Rozenn commença à tout lui expliquer. Sa conversation avec Mélisandre sur la place. Le moment ou l' idée de son plan avait germée dans son esprit. Leur entrevue dans ces jardins. La chevauchée jusqu'aux pierres. L' arrivée d' Ebène. Puis la mort de Mélisandre.

A la fin de son récit, Rozenn s' assit à nouveau. Oberyn s' agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Rozenn, regarde-moi.

Elle s' exécuta et soutint difficilement le regard de son mari.

_ Tu a fait ce qu' il y' avait à faire. Cette femme avait l' intention de déclencher une guerre tout çà parce que tu aurais refusé de te plier à ses volontés. Tu a fait ce qu' il fallait pour nous, pour notre enfant.

_ J' en ai conscience. Mais cela n' empêche que je l' ai tuée. Je l' ai regardée brûler sans sourciller. Et ce n' était pas un acte impulsif. Je savais que c' était ce que je voulais quand je l' ai convaincue que je voulais retourner chez moi. J' ai prié pour qu' Ebène apparaisse et me l' enlève. Parce qu' évidemment j' ai eu le cran de préparer sa mort mais je n' ai pas eu le cran de la tuer moi-même. Même si pousser Ebène à le faire revient au même.

_ Si tu n' avais pas fait cela, à l' heure qu' il est, on serait séparés toi et moi. Ou alors tu serais restée et elle aurait dit la vérité à Stannis à ton sujet. Et je suis sur qu' elle ' aurait dit à tout le monde.

Rozenn ne parvenait plus à retenir les sanglots qui comprimait sa poitrine. Oberyn l' a força à se relever et la serra fort contre lui.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m' a rien dit ?

_ Tu l' aurais tuée aussi, non ?

_ Evidemment. Je ne l' aurais certainement pas laissée te faire du mal ou nous séparer. Ne te rends pas malade comme cela, je t' en supplie.

Il ne comprenait pas. Rozenn savait que tuer Mélisandre avait été la seule solution pour que les choses restent tels qu' elles étaient. Mais Oberyn ne comprenait pas l' impact de ce geste sur elle. Elle culpabilisait au point qu' elle brûlait vive en rêve.

_ Stannis part dans deux jours. Quand ils ne seront plus là, tout reviendra à la normale. Je te promets que tu arrêtera de t' en vouloir. Viendra le moment ou tu comprendra qu' il n' y avait rien d' autre à faire et que tu a pris la bonne décision.

Rozenn hocha doucement la tête. Elle voulait lui expliquer que ce n' était pas une question de bonne décision ou pas. Peu importe si c' était la chose à faire ou pas. Elle avait enlevé la vie à quelqu'un. Les choses ne reviendraient jamais à la normale, du moins c' est l' impression qu' elle avait.

Rozenn passa le reste de la journée avec Oberyn. Il ne l' a quittait pas et ne cesser de lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes. Elle était soulagée qu' il ne l' ai pas rejetée. Cela l' aurait achevée même si elle s' y attendait. Ils avaient dîné avec les filles et Cédric. Oberyn avait promit de ne pas leur dire pour Mélisandre. Ce n' est pas que Rozenn ne leur faisait pas confiance, au contraire, mais elle n' était pas prête à ce que d' autres personnes soient au courant.

En fin de soirée, Oberyn l' emmena dans leur chambre. Ils discutèrent un moment des événements de la veille et Rozenn finit par s' endormir, épuisée.

Elle vit Ebène se diriger vers elle et Mélisandre. Il venait la sauver. Elle ressentit un énorme soulagement.

_ Aide-moi.

Elle se figea en voyant Ebène se tourner vers elle. Il cracha un long jet de flammes en sa direction.

La douleur était indescriptible. Elle sentit les flammes lui lécher son corps, son visage. Elle hurlait à s' en briser la voix. Mélisandre riait aux éclats en la voyant se consumer. Rozenn priait pour qu' on la tuait. Que quelqu'un mette fin à cette souffrance insupportable. Mais rien ne se passait. Rien à part le feu qui la ravageait.

_ Rozenn ! Rozenn, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Oberyn qui l' a secouait fermement. Elle le regarda et fondit en larmes.

_ Pourquoi hurlais-tu comme çà ?

Rozenn ne pouvait pas parler tant elle pleurait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demandait si ses rêves n' était pas du à la magie de Mélisandre. Mais elle savait que c' était sa culpabilité, son subconscient se punissait tout seul.

Rozenn savait que tant qu' elle ne se déferait pas de sa culpabilité, chaque nuit elle subirait ce qu' elle avait fait subir à Mélisandre.


	34. Arrivée imprévue

Note : Je tiens à remercier chacun de vous pour vos commentaires. Je sais que lorsqu'on écrit une histoire, c' est d' abord pour soi mais c' est aussi pour la partager. Et recevoir autant de commentaires est un réel encouragement et çà me fait très plaisir. Donc merci, merci beaucoup pour prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. J' espère que vous l' apprécierez toujours autant.

A bientôt Bises B.

P.S. : Un commentaire sur un détail technique m' a interpellée. Le fait que je centre mon récit est-il un problème ? La plupart sont écrit tout à gauche est peut-être le fait que je centre vous gêne. Si vous préférez, je placerai mon texte autrement.

* * *

Rozenn se tenait devant son miroir. Elle sourit devant le reflet de son ventre énorme. Chaque matin, Isira l' aidait à enfiler une robe adaptée à sa morphologie. Elle lui avait dit qu' elle avait exceptionnellement un ventre très rond. Rozenn s' était dit qu' elle attendait peut-être des jumeaux ou alors un gros bébé. Plus l' accouchement approchait et plus elle se sentait excitée et angoissée.

Elle ne lui restait plus qu' un mois à attendre maintenant. Trois mois s' était écoulés depuis la mort de Mélisandre. Oberyn et Rozenn avaient craint les soupçons de Stannis mais celui-ci avait écouté Ser Davos et s' était résigné à l' idée que la prêtresse avait décidé de continuer sa route toute seule. Au début, cela lui avait paru trop simple. Stannis suivait les recommandations de Mélisandre les yeux fermés et Ser Davos s' évertuait depuis le début à le ramener à la raison. Rozenn avait été soulagée de les voir partir. Elle n' avait rien contre le roi mais si il était resté plus longtemps peut-être aurait-il fini par accuser Oberyn, elle ou n' importe lequel d' entre eux de s' en être pris à la prêtresse rouge.

Le mois qui avait suivi leur départ avait été l' un des plus difficile pour Rozenn. Chaque nuit, elle se faisait torturer par les flammes dévastatrices d' Ebène. Chaque nuit, Oberyn la réveillait et la rassurait. Au bout de quelques nuits, Rozenn avait fini par avouer de quoi elle rêvait à son mari. Il s' était évertuait à lui dire qu' elle n' avait rien à se reprocher, qu' elle avait bien fait, que grâce à son geste, ils étaient ensemble et en sécurité. Rozenn s' en voulait de lui faire subir cela. Il souffrait de la voir dans cet état et il avait beau dire ou faire n' importe quoi, rien n' apaisait la conscience de Rozenn.

Le déclic a eu lieu un mois et demi après le départ de Stannis. Elle et Oberyn avait passé l' après-midi au lit et pour la première fois, elle avait senti le bébé bouger. Elle avait déjà sentit comme des sortes de petits papillons mais là c' était complètement différent. Oberyn l' avait senti aussi. Elle s' était rendu compte comment elle avait tendance à prendre les choses avec distance ou de façon naive. Mais sentir son enfant bouger en elle avait chamboulé quelque chose en elle. Elle savait qu' elle allait avoir un bébé mais elle prit aussi conscience que ce bébé l' aurait elle pour maman. Ce serait son rôle de tout faire pour le protéger, de faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Et c' est ce jour là que les cauchemars ont cessés. Ce qu' elle avait fait à Mélisandre était horrible mais Oberyn avait raison, elle devait le faire. Pour qu' ils puissent élever leur enfant sans craindre une guerre avec Stannis. Il n' y avait pas une journée sans qu' elle ne repense à Mélisandre mais la culpabilité et la honte qu' elle ressentait s' étaient nettement atténuées. Elle se sentait désormais capable de vivre avec çà.

Elle avait fini aussi par dire la vérité aux filles et à Cédric. Leur réaction avait été la même qu' Oberyn. Chaque jour il l' a soutenait pour qu' elle puisse passer à autre chose. Ils étaient proches depuis qu' ils se connaissaient mais leurs liens s' étaient encore plus solidifiés après cet épisode. Même Cédric était devenu important pour les aspics, ainsi que pour Oberyn. Tyerne et Cédric ne se cachait plus et contrairement à ce qu' elle craignait, Oberyn avait bien réagi. Nyméria et Sarella le considérait pratiquement comme leur frère et pour Rozenn, il était l' un de ses meilleurs amis ici. Sur beaucoup de plans, il lui faisait penser à Noah.

Rozenn avait aussi appris à connaître Lorkas et une belle amitié naissait entre eux. Il était plus distant que Selwyn et Cédric et plus mature et sûr de lui mais il possédait une très grande intelligence et il avait bon fond. Bien qu' elle appréciait Selwyn, Rozenn préférait largement la compagnie de Lorkas mais se garda de le dire à Sarella. Oberyn la taquinait avec cela. Elle avait eu le malheur de le lui avouait et si elle refusait de se reposer ou si il trouvait qu' elle ne mangeait pas assez, il l' a menaçait de ire à Sarella que Selwyn ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de la meilleure amie. Bien sûr, elle savait qu' il n' en ferait rien, mais cela avait le don de marcher malgré tout.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand Oberyn entra dans la chambre. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Encore en train d' admirer notre bébé ?

_ Techniquement, j' admire sa maison. Il lui reste un mois avant de quitter les lieux.

Il rit et enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux roux.

_ J' ai hâte qu' il soit là. Dit Rozenn.

_ Moi aussi mon coeur. j' ai hâte de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur aussi.

Rozenn fit semblant d' être choquée.

_ Je n' ai pas encore fini de créer le premier que tu es prêt à commencer les autres.

_ Tu ne veux pas d' autres enfant ?

Il parlait d' une voix amusée mais Rozenn sentit un léger accent de nervosité. Elle se retourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Bien sûr que si. Mais on est pas obligés de les faire d' affilés.

Rozenn voulait plusieurs enfants et bien que la grossesse avait des moments magiques et elle avait souvent été difficile. Et elle ne voulait pas remettre cela tout de suite. Mais il était évident qu' elle et Oberyn ne laisserait pas leur enfant être un enfant unique. Il avait déjà quatre grandes demie-soeurs mais ce n' était pas pareil. Rozenn pensa au nombre de fois ou elle avait souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petit soeur. En grandissant, elle avait appris à être fille unique et elle n' avait jamais manqué d' amour de la part de ses parents mais elle aurait aimé avoir un frère ou une soeur pour partager son enfance.

Oberyn l' embrassa tendrement et l' emmena aux terrains d' entraînement. C' était devenu une habitude depuis que Cédric s' entraînait. Ils se retrouvaient tous là-bas et discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorkas et Selwyn était là aussi. Les relations amoureuses des filles avaient beaucoup évoluée ces derniers mois.

Sarella et Selwyn étaient plus proches que jamais. La perte de leur enfant les avaient rapprochés. Rozenn avait eu peur qu' à l' inverse, cela les éloigne. Cédric et Tyerne vivaient leur histoire au grand jour et Nyméria et Lorkas avaient l' air de plus en plus amoureux.

En voyant Sarella Rozenn repensa à leur dernière conversation. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Sarella était encore très affectée de la perte de son bébé. Le mestre lui avait dit qu' elle pourrait retenter d' avoir un enfant, qu' il y avait des chances pour qu' elle puisse y parvenir un jour. Mais Sarella ne voulait pas prendre le risque de retomber enceinte. Sa première grossesse avait été un accident et Rozenn pensait que c' était parce qu' elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un enfant maintenant. Mais Sarella lui avait avoué qu' elle avait une peur panique d' être à nouveau enceinte et de perdre aussi cet enfant. Elle n' avait pas voulu de sa première grossesse mais elle s' était rapidement vite fait à l' idée de devenir mère et aimait déjà ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Mais la souffrance qu' elle avait ressentie après sa fausse couche avait été si grande que cela l' avait complètement rebutée à l' idée de retomber enceinte.

Rozenn avait imaginé deux secondes ce que ce serait de perdre l' enfant qu' elle attendait. Elle n' avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes à imaginer cela. Elle s' était forcée à penser à autre chose mais les jours suivant, elle harcelait pratiquement mestre Caleotte pour qu' il lui assure que le bébé allait bien.

Elle s' assit entre Lorkas et Oberyn et regarda Cédric se défendre face à une Nyméria armée d'' une épée.

_ Le garçon n' est même pas foutu de désarmer ma Nym. Dit Lorkas de sa voix grave.

Rozenn rit gentiment.

_ Laisse-lui le temps. L' autre jour il l' a désarmée au poignard.

_ Et le lendemain, elle lui a fait bouffer de la terre au corps-à-corps.

Rozenn souriait devant ce souvenir. Il n' avait pas à proprement parler, bouffer de la terre mais elle lui avait quand même mise la tête dedans. Les files s' acharnaient à l' entraîner mais Oberyn lui avait avoué qu' il ne saurait jamais vraiment manier une épée. Ni combattre physiquement. Cependant il excellait de plus en plus avec un poignard ou une lance entre les mains. Même Lorkas l' avait admis.

Après que Nyméria eut pointé son épée sous la gorge de Cédric, tout le monde se leva et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Rozenn passa près de deux heures avec Sarella et Selwyn sur le marché quand Ebène vola au-dessus d' eux. Elle était ravie que son dragon arrêtait de pousser des hurlements chaque fois qu' il venait. Tout le monde en était ravi à vrai dire.

Rozenn laissa le couple et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Elle alla retrouver son dragon qui l' attendait. Son affection pour Ebène augmentait au fil du temps. Elle devait admette qu' elle ressentait plus que de l' affection pour lui. Elle l' aimait. Elle ne l' aimait pas comme on aime un amant, un ami ou un enfant mais elle l' aimait profondément. Elle s' approcha de lui et le caressa au niveau du cou. La mélancolie de ne pas pouvoir monter sur lui montait en elle.

_ Nous revolerons bientôt ensemble, je te le promets.

Elle passerait pour une folles aux yeux de n' importe qui mais elle s' en foutait. Elle savait que même si il était une créature sauvage, Ebène partageait ce qu' elle ressentait. Et elle était sûre qu' il l' a comprenait. Elle aussi d' ailleurs. Elle avait appris à reconnaître quand Ebène était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Quand il était fatigué ou ennuyé. C' était une relation étrange qu' elle ne pouvait expliquer à personne. Elle ne voulait pas l' expliquer e toute façon, sauf peut-être à Oberyn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c' était au tour d' Emerald d' arriver. Cédric ne tarda pas à arriver. Il échangea quelques mots avec Rozenn, et il partit sur le dos d' Emerald. Il montait de beaucoup plus souvent sur son dragon qu' avant. Elle savait qu' ils partageaient le même lien qu' elle et Ebène mais Cédric souhaitait garder cela pour lui. Elle pendait qu' il se sentait bizarre de ressentir cela pour une créature tel qu' Emerald. Mais il n' y avait aucune honte chez Rozenn. Même si elle n' arrivait pas à le faire comprendre, elle ne cachait pas aux autres ce qu' elle ressentait pour Ebène.

Elle resta avec son dragon près d' une heure et rentre au château. Elle vit Oberyn à l' entrée qui discutait avec un jeune chevalier. Quand Rozenn arriva, le jeune homme la salua poliment et partit.

_ Je lui ai fait peur ? Demanda Rozenn avec humour.

_ Je crois. Il a été envoyé par les Tarly. Ils souhaitent marier notre enfant à l' un des leur.

Encore. Rozenn ne comptait plus les propositions de mariages et d' alliances qu' ils recevaient. Elle avait été rassurée de voir qu' Oberyn pensait comme elle. Ils ne forceraient pas leur enfant à épouser quelqu'un dont il ne voudrait pas. L' idée de préparer un mariage avant même la naissance de l' enfant était une chose courante dans le royaume et cela l' écoeurait.

Elle avait eu peur quand les conseillers, à part le mestre, avait conseillé à Oberyn de sérieusement considérer une alliance. Il était désormais le seul prince de Dorne. Il lui avait rappelé que Doran avait pris ces décisions difficiles, ce qui avait mis très en colère Oberyn. Elle ne l' avait jamais vu si en colère. Il n' avait pas supporté que ses conseillers lui rappelle son frère pour le guider la ou ils avait envie d' aller. Il n' avait pas supporté non plus qu' ils ne s' adressent qu' à lui. Il leur avait ordonné de montrer à Rozenn le respect et l' attention qui lui était dû en tant que princesse de Dorne et qu' elle était la mère du futur prince et que par conséquent, elle avait également son mot à dire sur l' avenir dur futur prince ou de la future princesse.

Depuis ce jour, les conseillers mangeaient dans la main de Rozenn. Voir Oberyn en colère avait été quelque chose et ils n' avaient pas la moindre envie de provoquer à nouveau leur prince. Rozenn avait demandé à son mari si le fait de refuser toute ses propositions d' alliance les mettaient en danger. Il lui avait dit que non et qu' à l' époque ou son frère avait accepté ces alliances, les temps étaient bien plus critiques qu' aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne veux pas voir notre enfant entre les mains des Tarly. Dit Rozenn.

_ Cela n' arrivera pas, ne t' inquiète pas.

Cédric avait parlé d' un certain Sam à Rozenn. Il avait dit qu' il était le garçon le plus doux et le plus gentil qu' il lui était donné de rencontrer. Que se soit dans ce monde là ou dans son monde d' origine. Sam lui avait dit la façon don son père l' avait traité. Qu' il avait menacé de tuer son propre fis s' il ne partait pas sur le mur. Jon avait dit aussi à Cédric que Lord Tarly était connu pour être un homme particulièrement cruel. Rozenn ne connaissait ni Sam ni son père mais les dires de Cédric l' avait marquée. Elle s' était surprise à ressentir un instinct de protection envers Sam et de la révulsion pour son père. L' idée de conclure une alliance avec cet homme lui était inconcevable.

Elle grimaça quand elle sentit une légère douleur dans son ventre. Elle était habituée à avoir ce genre de douleur mais cela la surprenait toujours. Oberyn caressa doucement son ventre.

_ Il en fait encore des siennes ?

_ Oui. Ou c' est sa façon de nous dire qu' il est d' accord pour refuser l' alliance.

Oberyn rit franchement et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Si il cherche à se faire entendre alors qu' il est encore dans ton ventre, je n' ose pas imaginer comment ce sera par la suite.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants et Oberyn demanda à Rozenn d' aller se reposer. Elle soupira et s' exécuta. Cela la touchait de voir Oberyn aussi attentionné. Il ' avait toujours été mais ce n' était rien depuis qu' elle portait son enfant. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle tomba sur Isira. Elle savait toujours à quel moment de la journée, Rozenn venait pour se reposer dans sa chambre. Visiblement, elle était en avance.

Isira était aux petits soins de Rozenn. Elle lui avait donné toutes sortes de conseils pour mieux supporter la grossesse. Elle pratiquement bien aussi renseigné que le mestre. Rozenn avait été surprise d' apprendre qu' Isira était la maman de trois petits garçons. Elle était surprise qu' elle ne lui eut jamais dit puis c' était dit qu' elle voulait simplement garder sa vie privée, privée. Chose qu' elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Mais en voyant l' angoisse que ressentait Rozenn à l' idée d' accoucher, elle lui avait parlé de ses fils. Elle avait eu son premier à l' âge de quinze ans, son deuxième à dix-huit et son troisième à dix-neuf ans et demi. Rozenn avait écouté ses conseils avec attention et les suivait du mieux qu' elle pouvait.

_ Je vais bien, Isira.

Venant plus tôt pour se reposer, Isira avait du penser que Rozenn ne se sentait pas très bien. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes et Isira quitta la chambre. Rozenn s' allongea doucement. Elle ne s' était pas rendue compte qu' elle s' était endormie, quand elle se réveilla à cause d' une nouvelle douleur au ventre.

_ Tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir aujourd'hui ?

Elle parlait souvent à son enfant. Comme pour le rassurer avant même qu' il ne vienne au monde. Finalement elle put se rendormir et fut réveillée pour aller manger. Oberyn venait toujours la réveiller lui-même. Il pourrait très bien envoyer quelqu'un, mais il tenait toujours à venir la chercher. Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Tout le monde était déjà là. C' était un des rares jours ou il étaient au complet. Oberyn et Rozenn, les filles, Cédric, Selwyn et Lorkas. A chaque fois qu' il étaient à table ensemble, Oberyn et Lorkas échangèrent des anecdotes de batailles. Lorkas venait des cités libres mais il s' était battu à plusieurs reprises. Cédric racontait à Rozenn et Nyméria sa ballade avec Emerald. Ils avaient survolés la mer et une partie des côtes.

_ Je suis jalouse. Dit Rozenn.

_ Tu n' a plus longtemps à attendre maintenant. Dit Cédric.

_ C' est vrai.

Rozenn sourit à la perspective de voler à nouveau sur Dorne. Elle regarda Oberyn rire à une anecdote de Lorkas. Elle se pencha vers lui.

_ Toi aussi c' est ton préféré, hypocrite. Murmura-t-elle.

Oberyn se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire taquin. A la fin du repas, Rozenn décida d' aller sur le marché avec Lorkas et Selwyn. Les filles et Cédric voulaient partir sur les dunes et Oberyn avait des choses à voir avec ses hommes.

Rozenn marchaient en compagnie des deux garçons. Ils parlaient des différences de cultures entre leurs lieux d' origine. Rozenn les écoutaient quand une douleur plus grande que les autres la prit encore au ventre. Quelque chose n' allait pas, elle le sentait.

_ Rozenn, qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit Selwyn en se penchant vers elle.

_ Je crois que c' est le bébé.

Elle fut prise de panique. Il était arrivé exactement la même chose à Sarella. Elle essaya de se redresser mais la douleur la pliait en deux. Puis la douleur s' arrêta soudainement.

_ Tu a eu des douleurs comme celles-ci aujourd'hui ? Demanda Selwyn.

_ Oui, mais pas comme çà.

_ Ce sont des contractions.

Rozenn regarda Selwyn comme s' il venait de dire une énormité. Des contractions ? Elle a encore un mois à attendre.

_ Ce n' est pas possible, je viens juste d' entamer mon huitième mois.

Elle savait que c' était possible d' avoir un bébé prématuré mais c' était dangereux. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher maintenant, elle n' était pas prête. Les garçons tentaient de la raisonner quand une autre douleur la plia en deux.

_ Va prévenir le mestre et le prince, je l' emmène dans sa chambre. Dit Lorkas.

Selwyn courut au château et Lorkas porta Rozenn dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu' on l' a soulevait mais la douleur était tout ce qu' elle sentait. Même si elle n' était pas prête, elle priait pour avoir son bébé.

 __ Faites qu' il vive, je vous en supplie._ Pensa Rozenn.

_ Cà va aller. Murmura Lorkas.

Une fois arrivés, Lorkas la déposa lentement sur son lit. Il lui tint la main jusqu'à ce qu' arriva le mestre.

_ Ou est Oberyn ?

_ Selwyn est parti le chercher.

Mestre Caleotte demanda à Lorkas de sortir pour le laisser examiner Rozenn. Une fois la porte refermée, le mestre demanda à Rozenn de soulever et d' écarter les jambes, puis il lui remonta sa robe jusque ses hanches. En autre temps, Rozenn serait morte de gêne mais elle se foutait de se retrouver complètement exposée aux yeux du mestre.

Le mestre l' examina quelques secondes et se redressa.

_ Vous allez avoir votre bébé, princesse.


	35. Naissance d' un prince

Rozenn regarda le mestre avec de grands yeux.

_ Mais c' est trop tôt !

_ Je sais, mais cela arrive. Vous êtes en préparation pour l' instant. Dit mestre Caleotte.

La porte s' ouvrit brusquement et Oberyn entra. Deux femmes qui portaient des bassines et des serviettes entrèrent derrière lui. Oberyn vint immédiatement au chevet de Rozenn et lui prit la main.

_ Le bébé arrive maintenant. Dit Rozenn.

Son mari regarda le mestre qui hocha la tête. Il lui répéta les mêmes paroles qu' à Rozenn. Le travail avait commencé mais cela pouvait prendre un moment avant que le bébé ne se décide à sortir. Le mestre dit à Rozenn qu' il fallait qu' elle porte un vêtement plus léger car la robe était trop serrée. Oberyn l' aida à se redresser et lui retira sa robe et lui fit passer une robe de nuit légère.

Rozenn respirait rapidement et regardait Oberyn.

_ Tu reste avec moi, n' est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr mon amour.

Il s' assit juste à côté d' elle et lui passa une main sur le front. Elle vit une expression inquiète sur son visage. Elle devait être brûlante. Une nouvelle douleur s' empara d' elle et elle s' accrocha à la main d' Oberyn.

Les minutes passèrent puis les heures. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées. Elle hurlait à chaque fois qu' une nouvelle vague de souffrance arrivait. Elle était déjà à bout de force. L' une des femmes présentes lui épongea le front. Le contact de l' eau sur son visage lui fit brièvement du bien. Oberyn ne la lâchait pas. Il lui murmurait des mots doux et ne cesser de la réconforter.

Une nouvelle contraction arriva et Rozenn ne put retenir un cri d' agonie. Oberyn lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu' elle lui broyait la main. Le mestre se pencha vers elle pour la cinquantième fois.

_ C' est le moment, princesse.

Un silence s' abattit pendant quelques secondes. Elle allait avoir son bébé. Le mestre lui dit de respirer de bloquer puis de pousser. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Elle poussa du mieux qu' elle pouvait.

_ Il faut que vous poussiez plus fort. Dit le mestre.

Rozenn recommençait le même cycle plusieurs fois. Respirer, bloquer et pousser. Elle sentit son bébé se frayer un chemin dans son bassin et crut qu' on la déchirait de l' intérieur.

_ Oberyn, je n' en peux plus.

Elle s' en voulait d' être si faible. Elle s' attendait à ce que ce soit difficile mais difficile était un mot désuet comparé à ce qu' elle ressentait à cet instant.

_ C' est bientôt fini mon ange.

Il l' embrassa sur le front et lui serra fort la main.

Elle poussa et poussa.

_ La tête commence à sortir. C' est très bien, continuez.

Elle se sentit à l' agonie quand elle sentit le bébé sortir d' elle. Elle sentit un vide entre ses jambes et vit le mestre prendre la petite couverture que lui tendit l' une des femmes.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre et Rozenn vit son bébé enveloppé dans les bras du mestre.

_ C' est un garçon, princesse. Vous avez mis au monde un garçon. Dit le mestre avec un grand sourire.

_ Un garçon. Murmura Rozenn.

Elle tendit les bras et le mestre lui donna son bébé. Elle le serra contre elle avec précaution.

Il était magnifique. Il avait déjà une masse de cheveux noirs. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour que ce soit définitif mais il avait les yeux aussi sombres que son père. Elle regarda Oberyn. Il avait le regard rempli d' émotion. Elle lui tendit son fils et il le berça quelque minutes.

Rozenn ne tint plus et éclata en sanglot. La fatigue, la douleur, la peur et le soulagement l' avait épuisée. Et maintenant elle ressentait un bonheur indescriptible. Elle était maman. Maman d' un merveilleux petit garçon. Elle ne l' avait tenu que cinq minutes mais elle l' aimait déjà plus que tout au monde.

_ Vous avez choisi un prénom ? Demanda le mestre.

Oberyn regarda Rozenn et elle lui sourit tout en hochant la tête.

_ Doran. Répondit Oberyn.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté et Rozenn savait à quel point y tenait son mari. Il avait profondément aimé son frère et le respectait énormément. Rozenn devait s' avouer que sans Doran, elle n' aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Oberyn. C' est Doran qui l' a accueillie aux jardins aquatiques et qui a décidé de l' envoyer à Lancehélion. Et c' est une chose pour laquelle Rozenn lui sera éternellement reconnaissante. Elle avait donc accepté de nommer son fils d' après cet homme qui avait été bon et courageux jusqu'à sa fin.

C' est avec émotion qu' elle regardait Oberyn serrer leur fils dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il l' aurait été même s' ils auraient eu une fille mais il rêvait d' avoir enfin un garçon. Et Rozenn était incroyablement heureuse de lui avoir offert ce qu' il désirait le plus au monde.

Au bout d' un moment, le mestre et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, et Rozenn resta seule avec son mari et son fils. Oberyn s' assit à côté d' elle et lui tendit Doran. Elle le prit doucement et le serra contre elle. Il l' a regardait avec de grands yeux et tendit sa petite main, comme s' il voulait attraper quelque chose. Elle approcha son petit doigt et il l' attrapa. Elle sentit Oberyn lui déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Ni elle, ni Oberyn ne parlaient. On entendit les petits gazouillements de Doran et aux oreilles de Rozenn, il n' y avait pas de son plus doux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oberyn décida de laisser entrer ses filles. Pendant les heures d' accouchement, elles étaient restées devant la chambre. Elles entrèrent et s' approchèrent de Rozenn. Elles avaient les yeux fixés sur le bébé.

_ C' est vrai alors ? C' est un garçon ? Demanda Tyerne à Rozenn.

_ Oui.

Sarella se pencha pour mieux le voir.

_ Comment l' avez-vous appelé ?

_ Doran. Répondit Rozenn.

Elle vit les filles sourire à leur père. Elles avaient l' air très émues. Une par une, Rozenn les laissa tenir leur petit frère. En voyant les filles sourire et câliner Doran, Rozenn savait qu' il serait choyé et gâté. Il serait aimé par ses parents, par ses soeurs. Il ne sera jamais seul. Elle ne sera jamais seule non plus.

Ils restèrent quelques heures en famille. Doran avait fini par s' endormir dans les bras de Nyméria et Oberyn l' avait emmené dans la nursery. Pendant son absence, Rozenn resta seule avec les filles.

_ Tu va bien ? Je veux dire physiquement. Demanda Nyméria.

_ Cà peut aller. Dit Rozenn.

La vérité c' est qu' elle était épuisée et complètement endolorie. Le moment ou elle avait entendu, vu et tenu Doran pour la première fois avait tout éclipsé. Mais elle devait admettre qu' elle n' avait jamais rien connu d' aussi douloureux et difficile que son accouchement. Le mestre avait dit que ce serait un accouchement difficile et çà l' avait été, même plus que difficile. Mais elle ne voulait pas se concentrer là-dessus. Le moment était passé et maintenant elle était maman d' un merveilleux petit prince.

_ Père doit incroyablement heureux d' avoir un garçon. Dit Tyerne.

_ Oui. Je pense que tu viens de réaliser son rêve, Rozenn. Fit Nyméria en riant.

_ Je sais. Je suis tellement contente d' avoir pu lui faire ce cadeau et je suis heureuse aussi d' avoir un garçon.

Les filles rirent et continuèrent de discuter de leur frère. Rozenn sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son visage. Oberyn était assis à côté d' elle et elle vit que les filles n' étaient plus là.

_ J' ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Quelques heures.

Il se pencha et l' embrassa doucement.

_ Doran dort toujours ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. On vient de découvrir le premier trait de personnalité qu' il a hérité de toi.

_ Gros dormeur comme sa maman.

Elle rit et se redressa. Elle réalisa qu' on avait nettoyé ses cuisses et son ventre. En voyant son air interrogateur Oberyn lui donna des explications.

_ Les femmes t' on lavée pendant que tu dormais, elles voulaient te réveiller pour que tu prenne un bain mais je leur ai dit de te laisser dormir.

Rozenn lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Mais elle avait besoin de prendre un bain. Oberyn fit appeler Isira après l' avoir laissée. Isira arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui fit couler un bain chaud.

Une fois plongée dans l' eau, Rozenn soupira d' aise. Elle discuta de son accouchement avec Isira. Elle luit raconta l' effet que lui avait fait de tenir son bébé pour la première fois, combien il était beau, combien il ressemblait à son père. Oberyn lui avait dit qu' il avait l' air d' avoir les traits fins comme elle. Mais pour le reste c' était tout Oberyn. Il était plus clair que son père mais beaucoup plus foncé que sa mère qui était extrêmement pâle. Et il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs d' Oberyn. Il sera magnifique. Il est magnifique.

Rozenn sentit un sentiment de fierté l' envahir. Elle avait créer ce petit être merveilleux. Elle l' a crée avec Oberyn. Isira riait doucement devant ses réflexions.

_ Vous serez une mère poule. Dit-elle affectueusement.

Rozenn sourit. Evidemment qu' elle le serait. A la seconde ou elle avait tenu son fils, un amour et un instinct de protection féroce s' était emparé d' elle. Elle l' avait aimé dès qu' elle savait qu' il était dans son ventre mais cet amour n' est pas comparable à celui qu' elle a ressenti en entendant son premier cri. Et elle savait que c' était la même chose pour Oberyn. Il ne ferait certainement pas parti de ces hommes quine voient rien d' autre qu' un hériter en leur fils. Rien d' autre qu' un pion à placer dans le royaume. Il l' aimerait aussi férocement qu' elle.

Rozenn passa le reste de la journée dans la nursery. Plusieurs fois elle avait été tentée de réveiller Doran pour voir ses beaux yeux noirs mais elle avait résisté. Si effectivement il tenait d' elle, elle savait qu' il valait mieux le laisser dormir.

Il se réveilla en début de soirée. Entre-temps, Oberyn l' avait rejointe. Une des nourrices voulut prendre Doran mais Rozenn la devança. Elle voulait nourrir son fils elle-même. Elle s' assit et baissa le haut de sa robe. C' était une sensation étrange de sentir Doran se nourrir de son sein. Elle le laissa faire tout en le berçant.

_ Tu me fais penser à Elia.

Rozenn leva les yeux vers Oberyn. Il lui avait déjà parlé de sa soeur mais il le faisait rarement. C' était un sujet difficile pour lui.

_ Elle voulait toujours s' occuper elle-même de ses enfants, elle ne laissait pas les nourrices les toucher.

Rozenn se pencha vers lui lorsqu'il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle savait que les nourrices étaient là pour aider et parfois elle les laisserait faire mais elle voulait s' occuper de son fils. C' était son rôle. Elle était peut-être princesse de Dorne mais pour elle, son rôle de mère passait avant, bien avant.

Dans la soirée, les filles étaient revenues voir Doran. Cédric, Selwyn et Lorkas étaient venus chacun leur tour. Ils devenaient tous gaga devant la bouille du petit prince. Rozenn sourit en voyant leur futur se profilait. Doran grandirait entouré d' une famille aimante et unie. Et s' était tout ce qu' elle souhaitait pour son enfant.

* * *

Oberyn regarda son fils dormir dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux jours qu' il était venu au monde. Deux jours qu' Oberyn ne touchait plus terre. Rozenn avait mis au monde leur enfant un mois plus tôt que prévu. La peur et la douleur qu' il avait ressenti devant celle de Rozenn l' avait marqué. Même s' il était heureux d' être à nouveau père, il avait mal supporté de voir sa douce femme traverser cette épreuve douloureuse. Elle s' en était remise immédiatement. La vision de leur fils avait balayé les heures de souffrances qu' elle venait de subir. Lui-même avait sentit toute peur le quitter à la vue de Doran.

Doran.

Il n' en revenait toujours pas d' avoir un fils. Il était tellement sûr d' avoir encore une fille. Il en aurait été heureux mais il vouait savoir ce que c' était de tenir son fils dans ses bras. De le voir devenir un homme. Il regarda Rozenn qui s' était endormie dans le fauteuil de la nursery. Elle passait des heures entières à regarder leur fils. Qu' il soit endormi ou éveillé. Elle dormait paisiblement, ce qui lui réchauffait le coeur.

A chaque fois qu' il l' a voyait dormir il ne pouvait s' empêcher de repenser au mois dévastateur qu' elle avait traversé. Pendant un peu plus d' un mois, il l' avait vue se refermer sur elle-même. Il l' avait vue se débattre avec sa culpabilité comme elle le pouvait. Chaque nuit, il était réveillé par ses hurlements d' agonie. Quand elle lui avait avoué ce qu' elle avait fait à Mélisandre, il avait d' abord été choqué. Mais en entendant ses raisons, une sensation de fierté était monté en lui. Elle avait agi pour protéger sa famille et pour rester près d' eux. Mais elle n' en tirait aucune fierté, bien au contraire. Il avait vu la honte dans ses yeux.

Tout s' est arrêté quand Doran s' est vraiment manifesté pour la première fois à l' intérieur d' elle. Lorsqu'elle avait vraiment pris conscience de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Oberyn s' était senti tellement démuni devant l' état de détresse de sa petite femme. Peu importe ce qu' il disait, rien n' atténuait sa culpabilité. Et il savait qu' elle aurait fini par se briser. Avant-même sa naissance, Doran avait sauvé sa mère émotionnellement. Il lui avait redonné la sérénité et le bonheur qu' elle avait perdu du jour au lendemain. Et il ne l' en aimait que plus.

Rozenn remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. A peine réveillée, elle se leva rapidement et il pouvait voir l' excitation dans ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui était le jour ou ils présenteraient leur fils au peuple de Dorne. Tout les gens de Lancehélion et les gens qui vivaient près d' ici étaient venu pour l' événement.

_ Je vais me préparer. Dit Rozenn après avoir embrassé Oberyn et Doran.

Il savait qu' elle avait hâte. Elle n' avait pas quitté le château depuis la naissance de leur fils. Pas même quand les hurlements d' Ebène s' étaient fait entendre. Elle avait dit qu' elle irait le voir plus tard.

Oberyn resta seul avec son fils quelques minutes. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup mais il voyait déjà les traits de Rozenn. Il savait que son fils posséderait un visage doux et délicat comme sa mère.

Quand Rozenn fut prête, il l' a rejoignit devant leur chambre. Les filles étaient là aussi. Elle venaient voir leur frère plusieurs fois par jour. Oberyn tendit Doran à Rozenn et lui plaça une main dans le dos. Ils marchèrent tous en direction des grandes portes du château. Les filles sortirent en premier.

Oberyn regarda Rozenn.

_ Tu es prête ?

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et hocha la tête.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Ils passèrent les portes et la foule immense poussa des cris de joie. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Oberyn et Rozenn se dirigèrent sur l' estrade ou se tenait les filles, les conseillers et le prêtre qui les avaient mariés.

Oberyn regardait Doran remuait dans sa petite couverture. Il n' avait pas l' air effrayé par tout le bruit que provoquait le peuple.

Le peuple se tut au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le prêtre s' avança sur le devant de l' estrade.

_ Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux. Le jour ou nous accueillons parmi nous le fils d' Oberyn Martell, prince de Dorne et de Rozenn Martell, princesse de Dorne.

Le prêtre s' approcha près de Rozenn et récita une prière silencieuse en posant sa main sur la tête de Doran. Il s' avança à nouveau mais cette fois, Oberyn et Rozenn s' avancèrent avec lui.

_ Veuillez accueillir le futur prince de Dorne, Doran Martell.

Et là, ce fut l' explosion de joie. Les gens scandaient puissamment le nom de Doran. Soudain, les bruissements d' ailes des dragons se firent entendre. Ebène et Emerald survolaient la foule. Ils se mirent à pousser des hurlements assourdissant.

Malgré le fait qu' Oberyn ne partageait pas le même lien avec eux que Rozenn. Il savait que c' était des hurlements de joie. Les gens présents avaient l' air de le comprendre aussi.

Ils cessèrent toute exclamations et il s' agenouillèrent les uns après les autres. Oberyn regarda Rozenn et vit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Lui-même sentit sa gorge se nouer d' émotion. On entendait rien d' autre que les battements d' ailes.

Ce jour sera dans la mémoire de tout le monde. Ce jour sera raconté pendant des siècles et des siècles.


	36. Lions et dragons

Rozenn regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle volait avec Ebène. Doran était né il y' a un mois et elle avait passé toutes ses journées avec lui. Bien qu' elle avait hâte de partir avec son dragon, cela avait été difficile pour elle de laisser son fils au château. Mais Oberyn et les filles lui avaient assurés qu' ils resteraient avec lui. Rozenn savait parfaitement qu' elle pouvait compter sur eux mais elle ressentait une peur irrationnelle à l' idée de s' éloigner de Doran.

Cette peur s' était nettement atténuée quand Ebène avait commencé à s' élever dans les airs. Le sentiment de bien-être et de liberté dont elle rêvait depuis des mois lui faisait un bien fou. Elle regardait la mer qu' ils survolaient, les dunes au loin. Rozenn réalisa pour la première fois que ces endroits magnifiques étaient à elle, vraiment à elle. En tant que princesse, elle régnait sur Dorne, mais c' était un concept assez abstrait pour elle. Elle savait qu' elle avait la responsabilité, avec Oberyn, de prendre de sérieuses décisions pour leur peuple, mais elle n' avait pas vraiment réalisée ce qu' elle possédait. Les plages, les dunes, les villages. Tout était à Oberyn et elle. Et un jour tout sera à leur fils. Elle ferait tout pour qu' il soit un prince comme son père. Un prince bon et à l' écoute de son peuple, qui ne sera pas assoiffé de pouvoir. Et elle sentait déjà qu' il serait un prince magnifique.

Ebène l' a fit voyager pendant quelques heures avant de la ramener à Lancehélion. Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer quand elle était sur son dragon. Une fois arrivés, elle ne put s' empêcher de serrer son dragon dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas faire le tour de son corps avec ses bras mais elle les posa au niveau de ses ailes. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes puis repartit vers le ciel.

Rozenn passa les gardes qui la saluèrent chaleureusement et entra sur la place. Elle vit Nyméria et Lorkas qui se tenaient à l' entrée du marché. Ils sourirent en la voyant arriver.

_ On dirait que ta promenade s' est bien passée. Dit Lorkas avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Oui très bien. Cà se voit tant que cà ?

_ Entre tes cheveux tout emmêlés et tes yeux brillants, oui ça se voit. Dit Nyméria.

Rozenn se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en riant.

_ Je me demanda comment j' ai fait pour m' en passer aussi longtemps. Dit-elle.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Rozenn retourna au château. Elle se dirigea directement à la nursery. Elle y trouva Oberyn assit sur un fauteuil avec Doran dans ses bras. Rozenn ne se lassait pas de ces moments-là. Voir son mari tenir leur fils était une image qui lui procurait de l' émotion à chaque fois. Elle se plaça derrière lui et lui passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux. Elle débordait tellement d' amour pour les deux hommes de sa vie que parfois c' en était douloureux.

_ Cela t'a fait du bien de remonter sur Ebène ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Oui. Tu avais raison, j' en avais besoin.

Il se leva et lui tendit Doran. Rozenn avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà un mois qu' il était né. Tout était encore si frais dans son esprit. La douleur, les heures de travail, le premier cri puis le bonheur de voir et tenir son bébé pour la première fois. Elle était encore très sensible sur le sujet. A chaque fois qu' elle y pensait ou en parlait, les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

_ Je te l' avais dit. Puis cela nous a fait du bien de passer du temps entre hommes.

Rozenn rit à cette remarque. Oberyn essayait de ne pas passer tout son temps avec leur fils. Il disait qu' il ne fallait pas l' étouffer ou créer une relation fusionnelle. Mais la vérité c' est que, comme Rozenn, il ne se lassait pas de voir son garçon. Rozenn savait aussi que ce n' était pas bon d' étouffer leur enfant mais il n' était qu' un bébé pour l' instant, il n' y avait aucun mal. Quand il grandirait, ils feraient plus attention.

_ Les Stark doivent arriver d' ici quelques semaines, non ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Oui, normalement.

Le lendemain de la naissance de Doran, les corbeaux avaient été envoyés aux quatre coins du royaume. Ils avaient reçus beaucoup de réponses de félicitations et, encore, des proposition d' alliance. Comme promis, Jon Stark s' était mis en marche vers Dorne pour leur rendre visite. Rozenn avait très hâte de revoir les Stark.

Obara leur avait envoyé ses félicitations et des nouvelles de Cassana. Et à la plus grande surprise de Rozenn, sa nouvelle grossesse. D' après le mestre, elle était enceinte de deux mois. Rozenn avait été étonnée qu' Obara soit retombée enceint si rapidement mais Oberyn lui avait expliqué que c' était courant pour les familles royales. Le royaume doit avoir un héritier mâle.

Rozenn se sentait chanceuse d' être mariée à Oberyn. Elle savait combien il aimait avoir des enfants mais il ne lui faisait aucune pression pour la bousculer. Elle lui avait qu' elle n' était pas prête à avoir un autre enfant tout de suite, qu' elle voulait profiter de Doran et qu' elle ne se sentait pas capable de retraverser une grossesse pour l' instant. Il comprenait tout à fait et ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu' elle reprenne du thé de lune le lendemain de leurs ébats. Elle savait que de toute façon, Oberyn ne la forcerait jamais à rien mais le fait de savoir qu' il la comprenait et la soutenait lui faisait du bien.

Ils restèrent là presque une heure quand Nyméria arriva l' air alarmé.

_ Nos hommes ont arrêté le lutin à quelques kilomètres d' ici.

_ Qu' est-ce qu' il fait là ? Demanda Oberyn.

Rozenn voyait qu' il s' était tendu. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler du lutin. Tyrion Lannister. C' est pour le défendre qu' Oberyn s' était battu face à la montagne. Il avait profité du sort de Tyrion pour venger sa famille. Bien qu' il se foutait du sort de cet homme, Oberyn lui avait avoué que pour un Lannister, Tyrion avait beaucoup de qualités. Mais homme bien ou pas, Oberyn ne se lierait jamais à un Lannister.

_ Il dit qu' il veut vous parler. Répondit Nyméria.

Oberyn regarda Rozenn et elle hocha la tête. Elle appela une des nourrices et reposa Doran dans son berceau puis suivit Oberyn et Nyméria hors de la pièce. Elle devait admettre qu' en dépit de son nom de famille, Rozenn était très curieuse de rencontrer ce Tyrion. Si même Oberyn trouvait du bien à dire de lui, c' est qu' il devait être un homme bien.

_ Il est seul ? Demanda Oberyn à Nyméria.

_ Oui. Nos hommes l' ont trouvé sur son cheval, près des dunes.

Rozenn voyait qu' Oberyn était nerveux. Elle lui prit la main et la serra tendrement. Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils arrivèrent sur la place du château et Rozenn vit un attroupement d' hommes armés de lances. Même si ils étaient là pour leur sécurité, elle trouvait ridicule de se trouver à cinq ou six autour d' un nain désarmé.

Nyméria rejoignait Lorkas, tandis qu' Oberyn et Rozenn s' approchaient des hommes. Ils s' écartèrent et l' un d' eux poussa Tyrion en avant.

Rozenn regarda l' homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait une masse de cheveux blonds qui était sales et emmêlés. Une barbe qui devaient avoir plusieurs semaines et des yeux clairs. Une longue balafre traversait son visage. Rozenn fut surprise de lui trouver beaucoup de charme. On ne pouvait pas dire que c' était un bel homme mais il possédait un charme certain. Et malgré sa taille, elle trouvait qu' il se dégageait de lui un charisme plus grand que chez certains hommes de taille normale.

_ Princesse Rozenn, prince Oberyn. Les salua Tyrion.

Rozenn lui fit un signe de tête poli. Elle aurait voulu le saluer plus chaleureusement mais elle savait que trop bien ce que ressentait Oberyn pour les membres de la famille Lannister et elle tenait à lui faire comprendre qu' elle était de son côté. Peu importe ce que lui inspirait Tyrion.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Peut-être vous êtes-vous perdu ? Demanda froidement Oberyn.

_ Non, j' ai toujours eu un très bon sens de l' orientation. Quand à l' objet de ma venue, peut-on en parler en privé ?

Oberyn prit quelques secondes avant de faire un signe de tête à ses hommes pour qu' il le détache. Rozenn n' avait même pas remarqué qu' il avait les mains liées par une corde. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait éprouver de la fierté ou de l' hilarité devant les précautions que prenaient leurs hommes.

Tyrion les suivit jusqu'au château. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans la salle de conseil. Ils s'installèrent tandis qu' un servant leur servait du vin. Rozenn buvait très peu d' alcool mais elle n' avait plus bu de ce merveilleux vin dornien pendant toute sa grossesse. Elle soupira intérieurement quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Tyrion avait l' air de ressentir la même chose, à son plus grand amusement.

_ A la vue de votre taille fine, j' imagine que Dorne a son héritier. Toutes mes félicitations.

_ Merci. Dit gentiment Rozenn.

_ Je suis curieux, les Dieux vous ont-ils fait enfin grâce d' un garçon ou à nouveau d' une fille ? Demanda-t-il à Oberyn.

_ Un garçon, Doran.

Oberyn essayait de garder un ton froid mais Rozenn percevait l' affection pour leur fils dans sa voix.

_ Je suis content pour vous. Doran est un très bon choix de prénom.

Oberyn ne répondit pas mais il remplit à nouveau le verre de Tyrion.

_ Nous feriez-vous l' honneur de nous dire ce que vous faites là. Redemanda Oberyn.

Tyrion but une gorgée et regarda au loin. Il avait l' air d' hésiter.

_ Je cherche quelqu'un à conseiller.

Un silence s' abattit dans la pièce. Rozenn observa Oberyn qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

_ Vous souhaitez devenir l' un de nos conseillers ? Demanda Oberyn, incrédule.

_ Oui. Je conseillais Daenerys Targaryen jusqu'à ce que la ville se retourne contre nous.

Rozenn et Oberyn était très surpris à cet annonce.

_ J' ai du mal a y croire. La fille Targaryen avait autant de raisons que moi de vous mépriser. Dit Oberyn.

_ Au début elle voulait me faire tuer. Mais elle a vite compris que comme elle, et vous, je méprise ma famille.

_ Vraiment ? A quel point ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Au point de tuer mon père.

La phrase avait claqué dans l' air lourd de la pièce.

_ Alors c' est vrai ? Vous l' avez transpercé à l' arbalète.

_ Oui.

Tyrion tentait de rester indifférent mais on voyait une culpabilité se dégager de lui.

_ Vous avez tué votre neveu aussi ?

Tyrion sourit.

_ Non. Mais je maintiens ce que j' ai dit lors du procès. J' aurais aimé le faire.

Rozenn se souvint de ce qu' Oberyn et les autres lui avaient dit à propos du roi Jeoffrey. Un roi d' une grande cruauté et stupidité. Un roi assassiné à son propre mariage. Oberyn s' était toujours demandé si Tyrion était vraiment innocent.

_ Vous n' avez vraiment aucun idée de qui aurait pu s' en prendre à lui ?

_ Au début j' ai pensé à vous, le poison étant une de vos spécialités. Mais cela aurait beaucoup trop manqué de subtilité.

Oberyn eut un petit sourire.

_ Et à part moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. La seule personne que je ne soupçonnais pas était ma soeur. On pouvait tout lui reprocher sauf de ne pas aimer ses enfants, surtout Jeoffrey.

_ Vous avez appris ce qui est arrivé à votre soeur ?

_ Oui. D' après les hommes de Stannis se sont bien amusés avec elle avant de lui trancher la gorge.

_ Je suis navré de vous dire que c' est vrai.

Rozenn frissonnait d' horreur. Oberyn lui avait épargné les détails mais effectivement, Cersei Lannister n' a pas quitté ce monde en douceur. Tyrion fit une moue désolé mais ne montrait aucune tristesse pour sa soeur.

_ Pour en revenir à votre neveu, je pensais à votre femme. Dit Oberyn.

Il regarda Rozenn et lui lança un regard d' excuse. Il savait à quel point elle appréciait Sansa. Mais d' après ce qu' elle avait entendu Sansa avait toutes les raison du monde de tuer ce monstre.

_ Non. Je sais qu( elle le détestait mais elle n' aurait pas été capable de faire une chose pareille.

On sentait l' affection qu' éprouvait Tyrion pour la jeune rousse à sa façon de parler d' elle. Ils avaient été mariés pendant un court moment. Sansa lui avait dit que Tyrion n' avait jamais posé la main sur elle et qu' il s' était toujours montré respectueux avec elle. Rien que pour cela, Rozenn éprouvait un certain respect pour Tyrion.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous nous conseiller ? Votre neveu et votre frère se trouve à Casterly rock. Demanda Rozenn.

_ Je suis légèrement en froid avec mon frère. Et mon neveu est entre les mains des Tyrell. Bien que je n' ai aucune affection pour cette famille, je pense que Margaery aura une bonne influence sur lui.

Oberyn ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Si Stannis avait accepté, Margaery aurait quitté votre neveu sans ciller pour être reine des sept couronnes.

_ Je n' en doute pas, la fille n' a jamais caché son désir de devenir reine.

Aucun ne prononça un mot pendant quelques secondes. Rozenn gardait les yeux sur Tyrion qui s' agitait légèrement.

_ J' ai vécu quelques temps près des dragons à Meereen. J' ai été très troublé d' apprendre que l' un d' eux obéissait à la nouvelle princesse de Dorne.

_ Que savez-vous sur Dorne ? Je veux dire depuis votre départ de Meereen. Demanda Oberyn.

_ J' ai appris pour votre frère, votre nièce et votre neveu. J' en suis sincèrement désolé.

_ Mes neveux.

Tyrion se figea.

_ J' ai cru comprendre que Trystan avait réussi à s' enfuir.

Rozenn ressentit un pincement au coeur. Il croyait que Trystan et Myrcella s' en étaient sortis.

_ Ils se sont sauvés. Mais pas assez vite, pas assez loin. Je suis désolé. Dit Oberyn.

Tyrion luttait pour rester impassible mais un chagrin immense se lisait sur son visage. Avant Tyrion, Myrcella avait été la seule Lannister que Rozenn avait rencontré. La fille n' était que gentillesse et douceur. Sur beaucoup de côtés, elle lui faisait penser à Shireen.

Oberyn s' était détendu au cours de la conversation mais restait sur ses gardes.

_ C' est pour cette raison que vous êtes venu ici. Vous vouliez veiller sur votre nièce. Dit Rozenn.

_ En partie, oui. Mais aussi pour vous aider. Les gens parlent de vous en très grand bien ma princesse. Vous aussi prince Oberyn, mais la nouvelle princesse qui possède le dragon qui a sauvé Dorne fait beaucoup parler d' elle.

Rozenn ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle regarda Oberyn qui avait l' air pensif. Elle ne se prononcerait pas sur la demande de Tyrion avant Oberyn. Même si elle savait déjà qu' elle était partante pour accueillir Tyrion parmi leur conseillers. Elle sentait que cet homme était particulièrement intelligent et qu' il avait bon coeur. Et même si elle était princesse de Dorne, elle laisserait cette décision à Oberyn. Les Lannister on massacré une partie de sa famille il y' a vingt ans et une autre partie récemment. Elle savait qu' il était déchiré intérieurement. Accepter la présence et les conseils d' un Lannister, lui imposait de mettre sa haine et sa rancoeur de côté.

Voyant qu' Oberyn ne semblait pas se décider, Rozenn prit les devants.

_ Mon mari et moi allons réfléchir à votre proposition. En attendant, vous êtes le bienvenu pour passer la nuit ici. Je vais demander à ce qu' on vous prépare une chambre.

Tyrion lui souria gentiment.

_ Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Répondit-il.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Rozenn alla s' installer sur les genoux d' Oberyn qui l' enlaça tendrement.

_ Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit Oberyn.

_ Non. Sa famille a causé des souffrances inimaginables à la notre. Je me sens mal à l' idée de le tolérer ici.

_ Je comprends mon amour. Et c' est à toi de décider. Mais je tiens à te dire que c' est injuste que quelqu'un soit tenu pour responsable des actes de sa famille. Je sais que tu aimerai le voir partir à cause de ce que sa famille t' a fait mais Tyrion n' en est pas responsable. Comme ne l' était pas Myrcella.

Oberyn l' a serra un peu plus fort.

_ Je sais. C' est ce que j' ai dit à Tywin. Peu importe la pourriture qu' était Jeoffrey il n' était pas responsable des actes de son grand-père.

Rozenn souffrait de voir Oberyn ainsi. Se retrouver face à Tyrion avait tout fait remonter en lui. La perte de sa soeur, son frère et de leurs enfants. Et sans Ebène, Oberyn et Rozenn seraient morts aussi. Seules les filles s' en seraient sorties, ce qui sur le moment, avait été une grande consolation.

Rozenn se souvenait de la peur qui l' animait le jour de la bataille de Dorne. La peur de perdre Oberyn, le désespoir de le voir disparaître. Et cette fiole qui avait représenté pendant un temps la solution à tout. Elle ressentait elle-même de l' aversion pour ces lions qui avait fait tant de mal à son mari, à sa famille. Elle renoncerait sans hésiter à son statut de princesse si Oberyn pouvait retrouver ses proches. Elle ne voulait rien d' autre que son bonheur. Et paradoxalement, elle était sûr que Tyrion pourrait l' y aider. Malgré son nom de famille, ce petit bout d' homme serait utile pour Dorne.

_ Tu veux qu' il reste. Dit Oberyn.

Ce n' était pas une question. Il voyait qu' elle s' était déjà fait une opinion sur Tyrion.

_ Oui. Mais pas si tu ne veux pas. Je veux que ce soit ton choix.

_ Tu es princesse de Dorne. Nous prenons ce genre de décisions ensemble.

_ C' est un cas spécial Oberyn.

Il approcha son visage et l' embrassa tendrement.

_ Je t' aime.

_ Moi aussi je t' aime. Dit Rozenn.

Elle sentit Oberyn lui embrasser les cheveux. Ils restèrent l' un contre l' autre pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Juste à se câliner et à s' embrasser. A cet instant, il n' était pas le prince de Dorne. Il était juste un homme qui avait besoin de réconfort, un homme qui ne s' était toujours pas remis de la perte de sa famille. Les années servaient juste à alléger la douleur mais elles n' effaceraient jamais le traumatisme. Elle sentait son amour pour lui enfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, elle ne laisserait personne blesser à nouveau son mari.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda intensément. Il n' avait pas besoin de parler pour qu' elle le comprenne. Il ferait les choses bien. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa famille et leur maison.

Même si cela devait commencer par faire confiance à un petit lion.


	37. Du nord au sud

Rozenn regardait Sansa réprimer un frisson d' horreur. Les filles avaient eu la bonne idée d' emmener Sansa et Laena sur les dunes pour obtenir du venin. Laena se découvrait une fascination pour ces créatures mais pas Sansa. Elle n' osait même pas s' approcher d' eux.

_ Ce n' est pas grave. Beaucoup de monde ont peur des serpents. Dit doucement Rozenn.

Sansa lui fit un petit sourire que lui rendit Rozenn.

Pendant que les filles finissaient d' extraire le venin des serpents, Rozenn se remémorait les semaines passées. Les Stark étaient arrivés la semaine dernière, environ deux semaines après l' arrivée de Tyrion. Rozenn avait craint la réaction de Jon et Sansa à la vue du petit Lannister. Mais contre toute attente, ils avaient plutôt bien réagis. Sansa avait expliqué à son frère que Tyrion l' avait toujours très bien traitée et qu' il l' avait protégé de la cruauté de Jeoffrey à plusieurs reprises.

Jon avait avoué à Rozenn que lors de la visite des Lannister à Winterfell, avant que la guerre commence, il avait tissé des liens avec Tyrion. Ils étaient allé ensemble sur le mur et lors du réveil de leur petit frère, Bran, Tyrion avait offert au petit une selle spéciale pour qu' il puisse à nouveau monter.

Rozenn ne pouvait nier la gentillesse du lion. Même s' il avait une langue très acérée et qu' il s' embarrassait peu de manières, il était doté d' une grande bonté et sensibilité. Sa grande intelligence s' était faite remarquée lors des réunions du conseil. Contrairement aux autres conseillers, il ne se gêner pas pour exprimer son avis, même s' il était en désaccord avec tout le monde. Rozenn le voyait gagner le respect d' Oberyn petit à petit, ce qui lui faisait très plaisir.

_ On y va les filles ?

La voix de Sarella sortit Rozenn de ses pensées.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle.

Les six jeunes filles s' installèrent sur leur chevaux et partirent en direction de Lancehélion. Durant le trajet, Sarella et Laena discutaient du festin de ce soir. Finalement, les deux jeunes filles s' entendaient très bien. Sarella a eu besoin d' un moment avant de s' habituer à la présence de Laena. A Winterfell, elle ne la supportait pas. Rozenn et Nyméria lui avait demandé de faire un effort, au moins par respect envers Jon et Sansa. Cela a payé car maintenant les filles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

_ J' ai hâte de revoir Ynis. Dit Rozenn.

_ Moi aussi, Clétus est très drôle aussi. Répondit Tyerne.

Un banquet d' arrivée avait été organisé en l' honneur de l' arrivée des Stark. Mais Tyrion avait proposé d' organiser un plus grand banquet mais cette fois-ci, en invitant les amis proches du prince et de la princesse. En dehors de Lancehélion, Rozenn ne connaissait personne à part le Ferboys. Elle ne les avaient vu qu' une seule fois, mais elle garde un très bon souvenir d' eux.

Oberyn les avaient évidemment invités mais il avait aussi invité des personnes des maison Boisleau, Dalt, Labriaux et Qorgyle. Il lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il était enfant, Oberyn avait été pupille de la maison Qorgyle et qu' il ressentait pour eux une profonde affection. Rozenn avait hâte de rencontrer ces gens et de leur demander certaines anecdotes sur son mari.

Après deux heures et demies de route, les filles arrivèrent au château. Rozenn leur fit signe de ne pas l' attendre. Elles devaient se préparer pour la soirée mais Rozenn voulait voir Doran avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la nursery ou se trouvait son fils. Elle le trouva dans les bras de l' une des nourrices.

_ Bonjour princesse. Il vient juste de se réveiller.

Rozenn sourit.

_ Merci Amerei. Je vais le tenir un peu.

Amerei lui tendit et Doran et les laissa seuls. Rozenn passait tellement de temps dans cette pièce qu' elle en était au prénoms avec les nourrices. Elles étaient trois à se relayer. Jynessa, Teora et Amerei, avec qui elle s' entendait le mieux. Parfois elle sortait avec Doran. Elle l' emmenait dans sa chambre, ou parfois avec Oberyn, ils allaient dans les jardins. Elle resta quelques minutes avec Doran et le remit dans son berceau. Après avoir prévenu la nourrice, elle allla directement dans sa chambre.

Isira l' attendait tout en remplissant la baignoire. Rozenn se dévêtit immédiatement et se laissa glisser dans l' eau chaude. Elle sourit en réalisant qu' elle ne ressentait plus aucune gêne à se retrouver nue devant Isira. Elle avait du l' être plus souvent que devant Oberyn.

Tout en lui lavant les cheveux, Isira lui parlait de la soirée à venir. Rozenn avait insisté auprès d' Oberyn pour qu' elle y assiste. Il avait d' abord refusé mais avait fini par céder. Rozenn expliqua à Isira qu' elle était nerveuse de rencontrer tant de monde d' un coup. Elle avait dit la même chose à Oberyn. Il lui avait répondu qu' elle était sa femme et princesse de Dorne. Elle n' avait strictement rien à craindre.

_ Tu a déjà rencontré certains des invités ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ J' ai rencontré Ser Andrey de la maison Dalt. C' était il y' a longtemps. Avant de venir à Lancehélion, j' étais aux jardins aquatiques et l' un de ses cousins était pupille du prince Doran.

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici maintenant ?

_ Le prince Doran avait estimé que je serai plus utile ici. Je n' ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

Rozenn trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans le discours d' Isira mais elle décida de ne pas la mettre mal à l' aise avec ses questions.

Une fois lavée, Rozenn sortit de la baignoire et se sécha.

_ Quelle robe voulez-vous porter ?

Rozenn se tourna vers Isira et vit les deux robes sur le lit. Les deux robes étaient très différentes mais les deux étaient magnifique. L' une était rouge sombre, incrustée de diamants au niveau du décolleté, les manches s' arrêtait nette au-dessus des épaules. L' autre robe était d' un vert émeraude foncé. Elle était longue et majestueuse. C' était une robe près du corps mais il y' avait un voile vaporeux de la taille jusqu'aux sol. Le voile était transparent et orné de pierres noires. Les manches étaient longues est brodées de fines lignes de dentelles noires.

Bien que la rouge était très belle, la verte avait sa préférence. Isira l' aida à enfiler la longue robe puis commença à s' affairer sur la coiffure de Rozenn. Elle lui fit une coiffure simple mais élégante. Une fois prête, Rozenn se regarda dans le miroir et sourit.

La robe était parfait pour elle. Son teint et sa couleur de cheveux collaient parfaitement à la couleur de la robe. Ses cheveux étaient remontés grâce à un diadème noir très fin et ses longues boucles finissaient en cascade dans son dos. Pour l' instant, ils étaient encore mouillés mais ils seront secs d' ici ce soir.

_ Vous êtes magnifiques. Dit Isira.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je n' ai pas souvent l' occasion de m' habiller de cette façon.

La vérité c' est que si elle le désirait, elle pouvait. Oberyn avait fait appel aux meilleurs couturiers de Westeros pour Rozenn. Il lui avait dit qu' elle pouvait choisir une trentaine de robes. Au début, elle n' avait pas voulu mais c' était un cadeau de la part de son mari. Elle possédait des robes plus belles les unes que les autres mais elle préférait s' habiller simplement au quotidien. Etant princesse, elle devait faire plus attention à son apparence. Elle portait des pantalons que lorsqu'elle faisait du cheval, comme cet après-midi. Mais la plupart du temps, elle portait des robes légères, toutes simples. Elle avait demandé à Oberyn si sa façon de se vêtir le dérangeait mais il lui avait assuré que non, qu' au contraire, il aimait qu' elle ne soit pas aussi obsédée par son apparence comme la plupart des femmes.

En voyant le reflet de la robe rouge dans le miroir, Rozenn eu une idée. Elle se tourna vers Isira.

_ Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ J' aimerai que tu porte cette robe. Dit Rozenn en désignant la robe sur le lit.

Isira regarda la robe et se tourna vers Rozenn l' air embarrassé.

_ Oh non, Rozenn. Cette robe est à vous.

_ Justement, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu la porte.

Rozenn ne savait pas si Isira était sur le point de rire ou pleurer.

_ Ce genre de banquet est un événement ici et tu es mon invitée. C' est l' occasion parfaite pour porter une robe comme celle-ci. Dit Rozenn.

Isira hésita un moment mais finit par craquer.

_ Ce serait un plaisir, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Rozenn la serra dans ses bras et l' aida à enfiler la robe. Elle aurait voulu aider Isira à se coiffer mais celle-ci voulait laisser ses cheveux en liberté. Le rouge de la robe faisait ressortir la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs d' Isira. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Au bout d' un moment, Rozenn sortir pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Oberyn était occupé à donner des indications aux décorateurs. Rozenn arriva derrière lui et lui passa une main dans le dos. Il se retourna et la regarda bouche bée.

_ Tu es magnifique mon amour.

Il l' a colla à lui et l' embrassa.

_ Comment je vais supporte le regard des hommes sur toi. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Oh arrête. Tu veux que le prenne la suite pendant que tu te prépare ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

_ Oui, je te retrouve ici.

_ D' accord.

Il l' embrassa affectueusement et sortit de la salle. Rozenn se tourna vers les hommes présents et leur expliqua ou placer quoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, la salle était pleine à craquer. La musique résonnait dans la pièce ainsi que les rires et les conversations.

Rozenn était au centre de la table d' honneur, aux côtés d' Oberyn. La table était très longue. Du côté d' Oberyn il y' avait le Lord Quentyn Qorgyle et ses fils, Gulian et Arron. Ser Gerris Boisleau et les jumelles Boisleau, Daena et Cynthea.

Du côté de Rozenn il y' avait Jon, Laena et Sansa Stark. Ser Deziel Dalt et son son frère, Andrey. Et les Lady Alyse et Jayne Labriaux. Les Ferbois avaient préférés s' installer à une table proche en compagnie des filles d' Oberyn.

L' inquiétude que ressentait Rozenn s' était vite évaporée. Leurs invités étaient des gens très charmants et elle passait un bon moment en leur compagnie. Elle s' entendait particulièrement bien avec Ser Deziel. Il s' exprimait d' un ton bourru mais se montrait extrêmement sympathique. Rozenn et Sansa riaient à ses plaisanteries. Elle avait aussi discuté avec Quentyn Qorgyles. Comme elle se l' était promis, elle l' avait questionné sur le séjour d' Oberyn chez lui. Elle avait rit affectueusement quand il lui avait raconté qu' Oberyn était un petit garçon bagarreur et plein d' humour. Elle se le représentait tel quel.

Elle avait hâte de finir le repas pour pouvoir passer du temps avec les Ferboys. Elle les voyaient de la ou elle était et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle surprit, pour la quinzième fois, Cletus Ferboys regardait Sansa comme s' il avait vu la vierge. Elle jeta un coup d' oeil à sa voisine qui ne remarquait rien.

_ Tu a un admirateur. Lui chuchota Rozenn.

Sansa se tourna vers elle, l' air surprise.

_ Le garçon Ferboys.

Sansa regarda vers leur table et surprit le regard du jeune homme. Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues et elle baissa les yeux. Rozenn essayait de dissimuler son sourire.

_ Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Rozenn se tourna et vit le jeune Arron Qorgyles.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit la main qui lui tendait et se leva. Elle dansa quelque minutes avec le jeune garçon tout en discutant. Il aimait l' écouter parler d' Ebène. Les dragons occupaient un bon nombre des conversations de ce soir. Les partenaires su succédèrent les uns après les autres. Rozenn dansa avec Ser Deziel, Jon, Quentyn, Lorkas puis enfin Oberyn.

Il la serrait tendrement contre lui et elle soupira d' aise. Même entourés d' autant de monde, il lui donnait l' impression qu' il n' y avait qu' eux deux dans la salle. L' effet était toujours le même. Dès qu' elle était dans ses bras, elle ne voyait plus que lui. Et à la façon dont il la regardait, c' était réciproque. Ils sentaient les regards sur eux mais ils s' en foutaient complètement. Ils continuèrent de danser quelque temps puis se séparèrent. Oberyn partit en direction de leur table tandis que Rozenn partit à l' autre bout de la salle. Elle avait aperçut Tyrion qui se trouvait près d' une jeune servante.

_ Lord Tyrion. J' espère que vous profitez de cette soirée. Dit poliment Rozenn.

La servante s' éloigna et Tyrion jeta un regard embrumé à Rozenn.

_ Bien sûr, princesse. Qu' est-ce qu' une soirée sans femme et sans vin ?

Rozenn sourit et s' assit à coté de lui.

_ Pourquoi ne pas rester à votre table ?

_ Oh disons que les gens ont un peu de mal avec la présence d' un Lannister.

Rozenn hocha la tête. Elle savait que la présence de Tyrion gênerait certaines personnes mais il était conseiller du prince et de la princesse de Dorne. Il faisait parti des personnes importantes et avait sa place à cette soirée.

_ Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes particulièrement ravissante.

_ Merci Tyrion. Les habits dorniens vous vont plutôt bien.

Tyrion sourit et se servit un nouveau verre de vin après avoir rempli la coupe de Rozenn.

_ Puis-je vous demander quelque chose de personnel ? Dit-il.

_ Demandez.

_ D' ou venez-vous ? Je veux dire avant votre arrivée à Dorne.

Rozenn lui fit un sourire malicieux.

_ De très loin.

Elle ne voulait pas mentir. Il avait un don pour repérer les mensonges.

_ C' est à dire ?

_ C' est à dire un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas. Que personne ne connait d' ailleurs.

Il voyait qu' elle n' en dirait pas plus et n' insista pas.

_ Vous êtes très intrigante, princesse.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Rozenn.

_ Très bien, Rozenn. C' est un très beau prénom.

Rozenn entendait la question cachée.

_ C' est d' origine breton. C' est ce que vous aurez de mieux sur mes origines.

_ Breton ?

Il parlait plus pour lui-même. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. C' est l' une des choses que Rozenn appréciait le plus chez Tyrion. Autant elle aimait sa conversation, autant elle aimait le fait qu' ils soient à l' aise sans avoir besoin de parler. Mais au bout d' un temps Tyrion brisa le silence.

_ Je crois que mon ancienne épouse à fait une rencontre.

Rozenn leva les yeux et vit Sansa danser avec Cletus Ferboys. Elle devait admettre qu' ils étaient tout les deux très charmants.

_ Je suis content qu' elle ai pu s' enfuir de Port-Réal. Dit Tyrion.

_ Votre soeur l' aurait tuée ?

_ Sans hésiter. Elle était persuadée qu' elle était complice du meurtre de Jeoffrey.

Rozenn retint un commentaire cinglant. Elle n' avait jamais rencontré la reine Cersei, mais le peu qu' elle avait entendu d' elle lui inspirait rien d' autre que du dégoût.

_ Vous pensez que c' est impossible pour vous de vous réconcilier avec votre frère ?

Lors d' une soirée tardive, Tyrion lui avait parlé de Tysha. Une fille que Tyrion avait épousé, mais qui s' est avérée être une prostituée engagée par Tywin et Jaime. Tyrion avait toujours su le rôle qu' avait joué son père dans cette histoire mais avait appris le rôle de son frère qu' au moment de sa fuite de Port-Réal.

_ Non, c' est terminé. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour Tysha et il ne me pardonnera jamais pour avoir assassiné notre père.

La voix de Tyrion s' était légèrement brisée. Peu importe la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, l' amour qu' il ressentait pour lui était évident. Et clairement, son frère lui manquait.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Rozenn partit rejoindre la table des filles et des Ferboys. Visiblement, l' alcool avait coulé à flot à cette table. Cédric et Tyerne riaient aux éclats, Sarella était sur les genoux de Selwyn, un verre à la main, Nyméria faisait une sorte de duel de force avec Ser Anders. Seul Lorkas avait l' air dans son état normal. Elle s' assit à côté de lui et but dans le verre de Nyméria.

_ Tu a déjà assisté à ce genre de banquet ? Demanda Lorkas.

_ Non. Enfin pas avec autant de monde.

_ C' est une bonne soirée mans dans les cités libres, on sait vraiment faire la fête.

Rozenn sourit à cette remarque. Lorkas lui avait raconté les soirées qui se déroulaient dans les rues les défilés, les danseurs. Elle avait envie de connaître ses endroits. Oberyn lui en avait beaucoup parlé aussi. Là-bas, il n' y avait pas de jeux de trônes. Les gens étaient beaucoup plus libres.

Rozenn était perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un lui tapota l' épaule. Elle leva les les yeux et vit l' un des gardes qui devait se trouver dehors. Il se baissa pour lui parler.

_ Il y' a un souci avec les dragons. Dit-il tout bas.

Rozenn sentit une suée froide l' envahir. Elle se leva et chercha Oberyn des yeux et le trouva en pleine conversation avec Quentyn Qorgyles. Comme s' il avait senti son inquiétude il leva le regard vers elle. Elle lui fit un signe discret pour qu' il la suive dehors et elle sortit de la pièce accompagné du garde. Quelques secondes plus tard, Oberyn sortit à son tour. Il y' avait du monde dans le couloir. Rozenn comprit que les gens voulaient rester à l' abri.

Rozenn entendit le garde répéter ses paroles à Oberyn. Elles ne les écoutaient pas vraiment. Elle se dirigea en tête vers la cour du château. Le dragon de Jon n' avait posé aucun problème jusque là. Jon ne passait pas autant de temps avec lui que Rozenn et Cédric avec leurs propres dragons mais tout allait bien. Elle sentit la main d' Oberyn se glisser dans la sienne. Le bruits des battements d' ailes se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissant.

Une fois arrivée dehors, Rozenn regarda vers le ciel. Elle vit les trois dragons tournoyaient au-dessus d' eux. Ils volaient ensemble, l' un derrière l' autre. Parfois il se dépassaient ou l' un d' eux passait dessus ou dessous d' un autre dragon. Etrangement, cela évoquait une sorte ballet à Rozenn. Ils poussaient parfois des cris mais rien d' agressif.

Rozenn entendit les invités les rejoindre sur la place.

_ Je crois qu' ils dansent. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Tyrion s' avança et se plaça à côté d' elle.

_ Ils dansent ?

_ Oui.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Rozenn se tourna vers Jon et Cédric et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient les deux seuls à comprendre ce qu' elle ressentait en ce moment. Les dragons étaient heureux et ils le montraient.

C' est avec émerveillement et en silence que tout le monde admira la danse des dragons.


	38. Chaos

Cinq mois s' étaient écoulés depuis le départ des Stark et Oberyn n' avait pas vu le temps passé. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis que Rozenn était entrée dans sa vie. Elle avait tout bouleversé. Sa vie, ses habitudes, lui-même. Et bouleversait la vie des gens autour d' elle et elle avait bouleversée Dorne. Elle avait attirée un dragon, elle avait empêché le royaume de finir en cendres en allant chercher Cédric et elle l' avait convaincu d' accepter Tyrion parmi ses conseillers, ce qui est la meilleure décision qu' il a pris depuis des mois.

Le nain était très utile. Il avait une intelligence hors du commun et était un excellent négociateur. Il devait avouer qu' il appréciait sincèrement Tyrion. Lors de sa visite à Port-Réal, il l' avait vu se faire traîner dans la boue lors de son procès. Quand Oberyn avait été lui rendre visite dans sa cellule, il s' attendait à voir un homme amer et assoiffé de vengeance mais il n' avait rien vu d' autre qu' un homme cruellement blessé et brisé. Et pourtant, il a réussi à se relever. Il avait réussi à rejoindre Daenerys et maintenant le voila conseiller de Dorne. Il fallait reconnaître que le lutin avait une volonté qui surpassait celle des plus grands de ce monde.

Oberyn se dirigea vers les terrains d' entraînements. Ils y étaient presque tous. Ses filles, Cédric, Selwyn, Lorkas et Rozenn. Elle était assise et tenait Doran contre elle. Elle sortait de plus en plus avec leur fils. Au-début les sorties se limitaient aux jardins mais maintenant, elle l' emmenait un peu partout. Il voyait Lorkas se pencher et sourire au bébé. Depuis qu' ils avaient appris la grossesse de Nyméria, Lorkas passait plus de temps près de Doran.

Oberyn sourit à cette pensée. Obara devrait avoir son deuxième enfant dans moins de deux mois et Nyméria en avait encore pour cinq mois. Elle leur avait annoncé sa grossesse il y' a deux mois. Quelques jours plus tard, Lorkas l' a demandée en mariage et elle a acceptée. Mais elle avait insisté pour se marier après la naissance de leur enfant. Sarella l' avait gentiment accusée de ne pas vouloir être grosse dans se robe de mariée. Rozenn avait demandé à son couturier de créer la robe que Nyméria désirait.

Oberyn s' assit à côté de Rozenn et lui passa une main dans le dos.

_ Commet vont mes deux amours ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_ On va très bien, merci. Et toi ?

_ Très bien.

Rozenn lui tendit Doran et il le prit doucement. Il était encore un bébé mais les traits de son visage s' affirmaient petit à petit. Et il n' y avait aucun doute sur sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Oberyn lui tendit son petit doigt. Doran l' agrippait en souriant. Il pouvait rester des heures à regarder son fils sourire. Un sourire éblouissant et désarmant. Le sourire de Rozenn, bien qu' elle lui disait que c' était de lui qu' il le tenait.

_ Prince Oberyn !

Un homme courut en leur direction. Lorsqu'il s' aperçut de la présence de Rozenn il l' a salua aussi.

_ Lord Tyrion m' envoie vous chercher, il dit que vous devez immédiatement le rejoindre dans la salle de conseils.

Oberyn regarda Rozenn et ils se levèrent l' air inquiet.

_ Il faut que je ramène Doran à la nursery d' abord. Dit Rozenn.

_ Je peux le faire si tu veux. Intervint Lorkas.

Rozenn se tourna vers lui et sourit.

_ Merci beaucoup Lorkas.

Oberyn avait l' habitude de les voir si proches. Ils s' étaient rapidement liés d' amitié et même si au début, cela le dérangeait de voir Lorkas si familier avec elle, il avait finit par s' y faire. C' était dans sa façon de s' exprimer, le garçon ne connaissait pas vraiment les coutumes de politesse. Un peu comme Rozenn, à son arrivée ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et tandis que Lorkas montait à la nursery, Oberyn et Rozenn partirent rejoindre Tyrion. Il n' était pas seul. Avec lui se trouvait le mestre et un autre des conseillers. Ils avaient tous une mine grave et sombre.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rozenn inquiète.

Aucun d' entre eux ne prononça un mot pendant quelques secondes. Tyrion finit par lever la tête vers eux.

_ Stannis est mort.

Oberyn sentit sa respiration se bloquer et Rozenn s' accrocher à son bras.

_ Il a été retrouvé égorgé dans le donjon rouge et le tueur n' a pas été attrapé. Termina Tyrion.

Rozenn s' assit mais ne lâcha pas Oberyn qui s' assit à son tour.

_ Obara et Cassana ? Demanda-t-il ?

_ Leur sécurité a été augmentée. Répondit mestre Caleotte.

Oberyn pensait évidemment à leur sécurité mais il se demandait dans quel état devait se trouver Obara. Elle avait une petite fille et était enceinte de son futur enfant. Et maintenant elle avait perdu son mari.

_ C' est arrivé quand ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ La lettre a été envoyée il y' a trois semaines, le jour de la mort de Stannis. Répondit Tyrion.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu' Obara se retrouvait seule à Port-Réal. Il y' avait sûrement des gens qui étaient là pour elle mis personne qu' elle ne connaissait vraiment.

_ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Obara va devoir revenir ici ? Demanda Rozenn.

Oberyn savait qu' il devait se poser les mêmes questions que Rozenn mais il était comme anesthésié. La seule chose qui le rassurait sur la présence d' Obara à Port-Réal était Stannis. Il n' était peut-être pas le meilleur ami du roi mais il savait qu' il aimait Obara et qu' il ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

_ Obara est peut-être enceinte du futur roi. Si elle accouche d' un garçon, elle sera reine régente jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit en âge de gouverner. Dit Tyrion.

_ Et si c' est une fille ?

_ Les frères de Stannis sont morts et ils n' ont pas d' enfants. Ce sera donc à la fille aînée de Stannis de gouverner le royaume. Et dans ce cas-là aussi, Obara sera reine régente.

_ De part son mariage avec Stannis, Obara est considérée comme la mère de Shreen. Dit Rozenn.

Oberyn entendit Tyrion confirmer. Il n' avait même pas pensé à Shireen mais effectivement ce n' est pas Cassana la fille aînée de Stannis.

_ Je pense que vous devriez aller à Port-Réal. Dit le mestre.

_ Oui. Nous devons allez la voir. Dit Rozenn.

_ Je veux dire pour l' aider à gouverner princesse. Obara va se retrouver seule face aux conseillers de Stannis. Qui sait si ils seront aussi loyaux envers elle. Et les gens malveillants envers elle ou ceux qui convoitent le trône risque de saisir cette opportunité.

Oberyn sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur. Il sentit à nouveau son coeur battre normalement et son visage reprendre des couleurs.

_ Vous voulez que nous quittions Dorne ?

_ L' un de vous au-moins.

Oberyn était sur le point de répondre mais Tyrion prit la parole.

_ Mestre Caleotte a raison. Vous avez une place au conseil. Et si les gens voient qu' Obara ne manque pas d' alliés importants, ils l' accepteront.

_ Elle est déjà acceptée. Objecta Rozenn.

_ Elle était acceptée comme la femme de Stannis. Elle est reine mais les décisions revenaient à son mari. Maintenant qu' elle est réellement en charge du royaume, les gens risquent de réagir différemment.

_ On parle de plusieurs années à Port-Réal. Même si c' est Shireen qui gouvernera, elle ne sera pas en âge avant des années. Dit Oberyn.

Rozenn posa sa main sur la sienne.

_ Obara a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de conseillers loyaux et de personnes bien intentionnées mais là maintenant elle est une femme qui vient de perdre son mari et qui se retrouve seule avec bientôt deux enfants. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi.

_ Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? On ne se verra pas pendant des années. Je ne te verra ni toi, ni Doran pendant des années. Non.

Oberyn se leva. Il ne s' était jamais senti aussi déchiré que maintenant. Bien sûr qu' il désirait partir maintenant retrouver sa fille et être là pour elle. Mais pour cela, il devait laisser sa femme et son fils derrière-lui. Cela lui demandait plus de force qu' il n' en possédait. Il voyait que Rozenn était sur le point de pleurer. Il savait qu' elle en supporterait pas plus que lui la séparation, mais jamais elle ne lui demanderait de rester avec elle. Pas alors qu' Obara avait autant besoin d' aide. Cette pensée le fit aimer sa femme plus que jamais.

_ Vous pouvez nommer un prince régent.

Le mestre avait parlé tout doucement mais tout le monde l' avait clairement entendu.

_ Un prince régent ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ Cela ne s' est pas fait depuis des années mais c' est possible. Quand un prince se trouve dans l' incapacité de régner et qu' il n' y a personne pour prendre la relève, comme un frère ou une soeur, le prince désigne un régent. Dit le mestre.

_ Et qui pourrait être régent ?

_ N' importe qui. Si vous et le prince exprimiez la volonté de nommer quelqu'un régent, il le sera. Jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de reprendre votre position.

Rozenn avait l' air abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Mais pour Oberyn c' était comme une lueur d' espoir. Il n' avait jamais pensé à expliquer cette loi dornienne à Rozenn parce qu' elle lui était seulement sortie de la tête. Sur plusieurs siècles de règne, les Martell on du utiliser cette règle une ou deux fois.

Après le choc, Rozenn regarda Oberyn. La compréhension se lisait sur son visage. Oberyn lui fit un petit sourire. Ils devaient le faire. S' il voulait aller voir sa fille tout en gardant sa femme et son fils auprès de lui, ils devaient choisir un régent. Mais qui ?

_ Mes filles ne peuvent pas régner. Dit Oberyn.

Ce n' était pas une question de confiance mais ses filles ne connaissaient strictement rien à la politique. Elle ne s' y étaient jamais intéressées, de près ou de loin. Comment pourrait-elles diriger Dorne ?

_ Vous comptez donc choisir un régent ? Demanda le conseiller.

Oberyn jeta un coup d' oeil à Rozenn.

_ Nous devons discuter en privé, s' il vous plaît. Dit Oberyn.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant Rozenn et Oberyn. Rozenn se leva dès que la porte se ferma.

_ Oberyn.

Elle se colla à lui et il la serra très fort.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Ne me demande pas çà. Toi et Doran vous venez avec moi.

_ Je ne veux pas rester sans toi mais tu te rends compte de tout ce que cela va causer ? Tu pense que le peuple de Dorne acceptera un régent ?

_ Si c' est notre décision, ils s' y feront. On ne choisira pas n' importe qui.

Rozenn semblait aussi triste que soulagée.

_ On est égoistes en ce qui concerne notre relation. Dit-elle d' une petite voix.

_ Oui.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se sentait capable de tout sauf d' être loin de Rozenn. Tant pis si pour cela il devait prendre des mesures drastiques.

_ Il y a Ebène aussi. Il ne restera pas seul ici. Il va nous suivre et on ne pourra rien faire là-dessus.

_ Ce serait plus un avantage qu' autre chose.

Si la population se retrouvait face au dragon de Rozenn, ils seraient peut-être moins tentés de se retourner contre Obara.

_ D' accord. Dit simplement Rozenn.

Elle était aussi abattue que lui. Ils allaient quitter Dorne, les filles. Ils allaient vivre à Port-Réal. La ville qu' Oberyn détestait le plus au monde. L' idée d' élever son fils dans cette ville horrible e répugnait mais au-mois, il élèverait son fils. Il le verrait grandir.

_ Tu a l' intention de nommer qui comme régent ? Demanda Rozenn.

_ J' en reviens pas de dira çà mais je pensais à Tyrion.

Il se surprenait lui-même de penser au nain pour diriger Dorne à leur place mais c' est celui qui avait le plus de compétences.

_ Je pensais à lui aussi au début mais je pense qu' on devrait l' emmener avec nous. Dit Rozenn.

Il la regarda étonné.

_ C' est notre meilleur conseiller, Rozenn. Que tu ne veuille pas qu' il dirige c' est une chose mais le retirer de Dorne, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Il a vécu des années à Port-Réal. Il connait mieux que nous et Obara les gens qui s' y trouvent. Et je ne pense pas que la population l' ai oublié. De plus si les gens voient qu' un Lannister, le plus intelligent, est de notre côté, ils seront plus enclins à nous accepter.

Oberyn réfléchit quelques minutes à ce que venait de dire Rozenn. Elle avait raison sur le fait que Tyrion était le mieux placé pour s' y prendre avec la population de Port-Réal. Il connaissait les habitudes du royaume son fonctionnement mieux qu' eux. Mais priver Dorne de leur prince et leur princesse puis de Tyrion serait un coup dur. Il s' était passé du petit Lannister depuis toujours mais sa présence ici améliorait les choses.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu proposerai de nommer qui alors ?

_ Mestre Caleotte.

Oberyn la regarda quelques secondes.

_ Il est apprécié et respecté par tout le monde. Il participe aux réunions depuis des années. Il est tout à fait capable de gérer les choses. Et contrairement aux autre conseillers, il n' a pas peur de prendre de grandes décisions.

Elle avait raison. Le peuple de Dorne accepterait même mieux mestre Caleotte que Tyrion.

_ Je pense aussi que tu devrais demander à l' une des filles d' assister aux réunions. Même si elles apprennent sur le tas le fait qu un membre de ta famille s' implique dans les affaires de Dorne en notre absence rassurerait peut-être les gens.

Il ne pouvait s' empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Malgré le chagrin et l' angoisse, elle parvenait à garder la tête froide. Ce qui n' était pas son cas. Il se rendit compte que bien qu' elle soit plus jeune que lui, elle avait plus souvent que lui subi des émotions difficiles. Et elle avait appris à les gérer. Il avait combattu sur des champs de bataille, il avait tué plus d' hommes qu' il pouvait en compter et sa douce épouse était plus forte que lui émotionnellement. Mais il l' avait toujours su. Il se rappela les premières impressions qu' il avait eu sur elle. Il avait rapidement compris que malgré sa douceur et sa sensibilité, il y' avait un feu brûlant en elle. Une férocité et une force incroyable. Il ressentait une fierté immense d' être marié à une femme aussi merveilleuse. Il savait que beaucoup de femmes étaient jalouse de Rozenn. Une jeune fille venue de nul part, qui a eu la chance de s' attirer l' amour d' un prince. Un conte qui fait rêver un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles. Mais la vérité c' est que c' est lui qui a eu de la chance. Rozenn aurait pu avoir qui elle voulait. Tout le monde finissait par fondre en sa présence mais elle l' a choisi lui et il savait que ce n' était pas du à son statut de prince. Rozenn n' avait pas une once de malhonnêteté en elle.

Ils iraient à Port-Réal et ils y seraient heureux. Ce sera difficile au début mais tant qu' ils seraient ensemble, tout irait bien. C' était peut-être naif de penser de cette façon mais il en était persuadé. Et si elle voulait emmener Tyrion, ils emmèneraient Tyrion.

_ D' accord. On va en discuter avec eux.

Il leva le visage de Rozenn et l' embrassa amoureusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit revenir les conseillers et leur expliqua leur décision.

_ Vous voulez que je retourne à Port-Réal ? Demanda Tyrion.

_ Vous êtes le plus apte à nous aider là-bas. Vous avez gagné le respect des gens lors de la bataille de la Néra. Dit Rozenn.

_ Et ils ont craché sur ce respect lors de mon procès. Le peuple de Port-Réal n' a aucune loyauté. Répondit le nain.

_ S' il vous plaît Tyrion. Vous connaissez des gens, vous savez quelles personnes sont dignes de confiance et lesquelles ne le sont pas.

Tyrion semblait hésiter mais finit par céder.

_ _Ils cèdent tous devant ma femme._ Pensa Oberyn avec amusement.

_ D' accord, mais je ne veux pas la chambre moisie qu' on m' avait donné.

Rozenn rit de bon coeur.

_ C' est promis.

Mestre Caleotte avait été émue à le demande d' Oberyn d' être le régent. Il avait essayé d' argumenter mais il s' était laissé convaincre par leurs arguments. Tout le monde avait approuvé le fait d' intégrer l' une des aspics aux réunions. Après en avoir discuté, leur choix s' arrêta sur Sarella. Leur premier choix avait été Nyméria mais ce n' était pas le moment avec sa grossesse. Tyerne n' avait pas la maturité pour ce genre de chose. Ce sera donc à Sarella de siéger aux réunions. Ils se mirent d' accord pour partir dans deux jours. Le temps de préparer leurs affaires, de faire une annonce officielle pour la régence de mestre Caleotte.

Au bout d' un moment, tout le monde quitta la pièce. Oberyn emmena Rozenn dans les jardins. Il avait besoin de se trouver à cette endroit, avec elle. Il l' emmena à la fontaine blanche et la prit sur ses genoux. Cet endroit lui manquerait tellement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s' était assis sur cette fontaine avec Rozenn. Come si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rozenn le rassura.

_ Nous trouverons un endroit à nous à Port-Réal. Rien qu' à nous.

Il sourit et l' embrassa. Il réalisa petit à petit que dans deux jours ils allaient quitter Dorne pour des années. Leur maison. Doran ne grandira pas chez lui. Oberyn ne pouvait s' empêcher de culpabiliser.

_ Doran considérera Port-Réal comme sa maison d' enfance. Dit-il.

_ Ce n' est pas grave. Il sera encore enfant quand nous reviendrons ici. Et il aura peut-être un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Oberyn sentit son coeur faire un bond.

_ Tu accepterais d' avoir un autre enfant ? Là-bas je veux dire ?

_ C' est toi ma maison. Je sais que je suis chez moi à Dorne mais tant que je suis avec toi tout ira bien. Peu importe ou on se trouve.

Oberyn sentit l' émotion l' envahir. Il ne savait pas si c' était du à la souffrance et la solitude que devait ressentir, le fait de quitter Dorne et ses filles ou l' amour débordant qu' il ressentait pour Rozenn ou si c' était le mélange des trois mais tout son être vibrait. Rozenn le serrait fort contre elle.

_ Je t' aime mon amour.

_ Moi aussi je t' aime. Plus que tout. Répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment l' un contre l' autre. Rozenn finit par se lever et tendit une main à Oberyn.

_ Il faut l' annoncer aux filles.

Oberyn soupira et se leva. Il craignait la réaction des filles. Il y' aurait des cris, des larmes, de la négociation. Il les connaissaient par coeur et savaient que la conversation allait durer des heures.

Mais aussi difficile que ce serait, il savait que ce n' était rien en comparaison de ce qui les attendaient.


	39. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Rozenn soupira en voyant le paysage lointain de Port-Réal. Ils avaient quitté Dorne depuis plus d' un mois et ils n' étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de leur point d' arrivée. Cette réalisation déprima Rozenn. La question ne s' était pas posée pour elle. Entre rester à Dorne sans son mari pendant plusieurs années et s'installer ici, la solution avait été vite trouvée. Elle referma les rideaux et serra instinctivement Doran plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle n' aurait jamais cru devoir élever son fils à Port-Réal. Elle était tellement sûre que sa vie était à Dorne. Il y était né et un jours il y régnerait. C' était tout simplement inenvisageable qu' il grandisse ailleurs qu'à Dorne. Et pourtant le destin en avait décidé autrement. Stannis était mort et Obara se retrouvait seule, prête à accoucher d' une princesse ou du futur roi des sept couronnes. Rozenn n' aurait jamais demandé à Oberyn de laisser sa fille aînée seule et abattue à Port-Réal.

_ Je n' arrive toujours pas à me faire à l' idée que nous allons vivre ici.

Rozenn se tourna vers Nyméria et lui fit un triste sourire.

_ Moi non plus. La seule chose qui me console est de savoir que ce ne sera pas pour toujours.

Nyméria eut un rire cynique et referma les yeux. Rozenn savait que Nyméria éprouvait la même répulsion pour Port-Réal que son père et ses soeurs mais elle avait malgré tout décider de venir. Oberyn avait essayé de l'en dissuader du mieux qu'il pouvait mais elle lui avait tenu tête jusqu'au bout. Elle voulait être auprès d' Obara et rester avec Oberyn et Rozenn.

Rozenn n'avait pas eu le coeur à s'opposer à Nyméria. Même si elle comprenait le refus de son mari, elle comprenait aussi ce que ressentait Nyméria. Finalement, Oberyn avait cédé et Nyméria les accompagnait ainsi que Lorkas. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester à Dorne et de laisser partir sa fiancée enceinte. Nyméria en était maintenant à six mois et demi. Elle se fatiguait plus vite à cheval et passait le reste de la journée avec Rozenn dans la calèche.

Rozenn sourit quand des battements d' ailes se firent entendre. Ebène les avaient, évidemment, suivis pendant tout le voyage. Malgré la confiance qu' elle avait en son mari, la présence d' Ebène est ce qui rassurait le plus Rozenn. Tout le royaume savait ce que le dragon avait fait pour Dorne, ce qu' il avait fait aux ennemis qui avaient essayé de s' en prendre à eux et ils savaient surtout qu'il avait fait cela pour sa maîtresse. Si Rozenn se trouvait à Port-Réal, le dragon considérerait Port-Réal comme sa maison à protéger et à défendre. C' est d' ailleurs aussi ce qui rassura Rozenn à propos de Dorne. Le dragon de Cédric, Emerald, s' y trouvait. Et comme Ebène, il ne laisserait rien arriver à Dorne. C' est sur cette pensée qu' elle ferma les yeux et s' assoupit.

Elle ouvrit les brusquement les yeux quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit en voyant Isira. Rozenn avait insisté auprès d' Oberyn pour l' emmener avec eux. Isira était peut-être sa servante mais elle était surtout une amie très chère.

_ Nous sommes arrivés princesse.

Rozenn pensait n' avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes mais visiblement les minutes s' étaient transformées en heures. Elle eut un bref moment de panique en constatant que Doran n' était plus dans ses bras. Elle se calma vite en le voyant dans les bras de Nyméria.

_ Tu remue dans ton sommeil. Dit Nyméria en souriant.

Rozenn sourit et la remercia. Elle prit Doran et sortit de la calèche. Elle regarda devant elle et vit Oberyn et Lorkas arriver vers elle. Oberyn l'embrassa tendrement et prit Doran dans ses bras.

_ Nous allons directement voir Obara. Fit Oberyn.

Il s' était adressé également à Nyméria et Lorkas.

_ Tu n' es pas trop fatiguée ? Demanda Oberyn pendant qu' ils marchaient jusqu'au château.

_ Non, j' ai dormi un peu. Ebène n' est pas là ?

Oberyn sourit.

_ Il nous a suivi pendant une demi-heure et est reparti.

_ Dommage, on aurait fait une entrée épique. Dit Rozenn faussement déçue.

Oberyn rit à cette remarque. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience d' être nerveux tout les deux et détendre l' atmosphère ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Au bout de quelques minutes ils pénétrèrent dans la grande cour du château, là ou avait eu lieu les festivités du mariage de Stannis et d' Obara. Le coeur de Rozenn se serrait. Leur mariage s' était déroulé il y'a un peu plus d' un an seulement. Obara paraissait si heureuse ce jour là. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait veuve avec une petite fille et un enfant à naître. Rozenn n' arrivait pas à s' imaginer à sa place et elle ne le voulait pas.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent les marches, les gardes s' écartèrent. Il y' avait quelques gardes dorniens juste devant Rozenn et Oberyn et derrière eux, Lorkas et Nyméria. C' est là que Rozenn remarqua l' absence de quelqu'un.

_ Pourquoi Tyrion n' est pas avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle à Oberyn.

_ Nous avons pensé qu'il est préférable qu'il vienne plus tard. Obara risque de ne pas très bien réagir à sa présence.

Oberyn et les filles avaient réussi à accepter le petit lion parmi eux, même à l' accepter mais Obara n' en était pas là. Rozenn devait admettre que la mettre directement face à lui n' était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et les laissèrent entrer. Bien que Rozenn ai déjà vu le hall du château, elle en fut autant éblouie. L' immensité de la salle, les sculptures, le plafond et ses fresques. Tout semblait irréel. Elle arrêta sa contemplation pour regarder devant elle et vit quelques gardes près du trône. Elle reconnut Ser Davos et juste à côté aperçut Obara. Elle était vêtue d' une longue robe jaune pâle et était coiffée d' une tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Sa grande taille et sa carrure lui avait toujours donnée l' allure d' une guerrière pour Rozenn. Mais son visage marqué par le chagrin lui donnait l' allure d' une jeune femme écorchée vive. Et son ventre très arrondi enfonçait le clou.

Rozenn sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle avait toujours souhaité revoir Obara un jour mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Si renoncer à la revoir lui aurait permis de rester heureuse, Rozenn aurait accepté sans hésiter.

Obara avança vers eux et eut un petit sourire.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Dit-elle.

Tout le monde s' était arrêté à la limite des gardes sauf Oberyn qui continua son chemin jusqu'à sa fille. Les gardes avancèrent d' un pas mais n'osèrent rien faire de plus. Bien qu'il tenait encore Doran, Oberyn libéra un bras pour serrer Obara contre lui. Obara n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Rozenn vit qu'elle susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de son père mais n' entendit pas quoi et de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Obara se dégagea et fit signe au reste du groupe d' avancer aussi. Le temps qu'ils arrivèrent, Obara avait déja pris Doran dans ses bras.

_ Alors voici mon petit frère. Dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Rozenn vit Doran faire un sourire à sa plus grande soeur. Il souriait énormément, chose dont Rozenn était très fière. D'après ses parents, elle-même souriait constamment étant bébé. Etant adulte aussi d'ailleurs.

_ J' ai du mal à croire qu'il ai déjà huit mois. Dit Oberyn.

Obara eu un petit rire.

_ Je comprends. Je ne réalise pas non plus que Cassana ai bientôt un an. D' ailleurs...

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers une jeune femme qui tenait une petite fille. Obara la prit dans ses bras et revint vers eux. Rozenn sourit tendrement. Elle aurait discerné la fille d' Obara parmi tout les bébés de Port-Réal. Elle était son portrait craché. Elle avait le teint plus claire que sa mère mais pour le reste elle avait tout d' Obara. Le noir de ses yeux et cheveux, le sourire et les traits. Obara tendit Cassana à Rozenn qui l'a prit avec plaisir.

_ Je vois que le sang dornien prends souvent le dessus. Dit Rozenn en riant.

Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait nier le fait que Doran était une copie de son père. Une copie en plus douce et délicate, peut-être là sa seule ressemblance physique avec sa mère.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter des enfants présents et à arriver. Obara fut ravie de rencontrer Lorkas qui se montra très timide devant elle. Il avait avouer à Rozenn qu'il avait du mal à réaliser que la reine des sept couronnes allait devenir officiellement sa belle-soeur. Au bout d'un temps, Obara, Ser Davos, Oberyn et Rozenn se dirigèrent vers la salle de conseils. Rozenn avait confié Doran à Nyméria qui partait rejoindre ses quartiers avec Lorkas.

Ils s' installèrent autour de la grande table. A côté de Ser Davos se trouva un homme âgé qui était resté très discret jusque là. Obara fit les présentations.

_ Je vous présente Mestre Dollen. Il est ici depuis le départ de Mestre Pycelle. Il siège au conseil ainsi que Ser Davos que vous connaissez déjà.

_ Enchantée. Dit Rozenn tandis qu'Oberyn fit un léger signe de tête.

Soudain Rozenn se sentit mal à l' aise. Elle comprenait la présence de ces personnes à cette table, même celle d'Oberyn qui avait une place au conseil, mais elle ? Elle n'est pas censée être là. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Obara reprit la parole.

_ J' aimerai commencer cette réunion par une proposition. Rozenn, je sais que tu règne sur Dorne avec mon père depuis un an maintenant et plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C' est pour cela qu'après en avoir discuter avec mes conseillers, j' aimerai te proposer une place au conseil.

Tout les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers Rozenn qui sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Oberyn. Bien sûr qu'il ventait sa façon de régner sur Dorne en tant que princesse. Chaque jour il lui disait combien il était fière d' elle et qu'elle était surement la meilleure princesse que Dorne ai connu. Mais elle savait que c' était surtout son amour pour elle qui faisait voir cela à son mari et Obara aurait du s' en douter. Le bref regard jeté à son mari ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ser Davos et elle surprit un air gentiment moqueur sur son visage.

_ Je ne sais pas Obara. Bien sur j' aimerai t'aider ainsi que le royaume mais cela ne fait qu'un an que je suis princesse, peut-être est-ce un peu tôt ?

_ Si je peux me permettre princesse.

Rozenn se tourna vers le Mestre Dollen. Il avait une voix très grave qui contrastait avec sa petite et frêle apparence.

_ Vos exploits sont connus partout dans le royaume.

_ Mes exploits ?

_ Vous possédez un dragon. Un dragon qui a sauvé Dorne. Réalisez-vous ce que cela signifie pour Westeros ?

Rozenn voulut dire qu'encore une fois, oui, Ebène avait sauvé Dorne mais ce n'était pas de son fait à elle. Et encore une fois, elle se retint. A part Oberyn, les filles et Cédric, personne ne comprenait qu'elle refuse de s'en attribuer le mérite. Après tout, même Obara savait cela. Si elle lui offrait une place au conseil c' est qu'elle tenait sincèrement à ce qu'elle l'accepte.

_ D' accord, j' accepte de rejoindre le conseil.

Inutile de préciser le conseil restreint. Ils étaient cinq autour de la table.

_ Parfait, une chose de régler. Fit Obara.

Ils discutèrent de certains détails et de quelques mesures à prendre. Surtout concernant Ebène. Pour ne pas effrayer la population, Rozenn devra sortir en dehors du centre de la ville pour le voir. Elle savait déjà qu'elle irait au niveau des côtes.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de conversation, Rozenn et Oberyn échangèrent un regard. Il était temps d'en venir au sujet sensible.

_ Il faut que nous te disions quelque chose. Tyrion Lannister est avec nous. Dit calmement Oberyn.

Rozenn s' attendait à voir Obara se mettre en colère mais elle avait l'air abasourdie. Oberyn continua.

_ Je t'ai expliqué dans l'une de mes lettres qu'il avait rejoint notre conseil et nous avons envisagé de le laisser là-bas mais il est celui qui connait le mieux Port-Réal et je pense sincèrement que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

_ Lui faire confiance à Dorne est une chose, mais ici ? Qui dit qu'il ne profitera pas de la situation pour attirer sa famille de nouveau sur le trône ? Demanda Obara.

Rozenn approuva silencieusement qu'Oberyn n'ai pas mentionné qu'il avait brièvement envisagé de faire de Tyrion le régent de Dorne en leur absence.

_ Il n'a plus aucun lien avec sa famille. La raison qu'il l'avait poussé à venir à Dorne était de protéger Myrcella. Il pensait qu'elle s'était sauvée avec Trystan.

Obara eu l'air surprise à cette nouvelle mais se reprit rapidement.

_ Et Tommen ? Il est à Hautjardin et Jaime Lannister se trouve avec lui. Sans parler du fait que les Tyrell sont aussi assoiffés de pouvoir que les Lannister.

Rozenn ne pouvait lui donner tort sur ce point. Les demandes d'alliances de leur part on cessées à la naissance du petit Tywin Lannister. Rozenn se souvint de la réaction sarcastique de son mari qui s' était plaint que le monde devait supporter un nouveau Tywin. Mais comme elle, il trouvait inutile de s'en prendre à un enfant innocent.

_ Tommen n'est pas un danger. Personne ne voudra de lui maintenant que sa nature incestueuse à été officiellement révélée.

Obara ne répondit rien mais avait toujours l'air dubitative. Cette fois, Rozenn prit la parole.

_ Obara, lorsque ton père à défendu Tyrion lors de son procès, tu savais ce que sa famille lui a fait. Peut-être que dans son chagrin, Cersei pensait sincèrement que Tyrion avait tué son fils mais pas Tywin. Et pourtant il n'aurait pas hésité à le mettre à mort. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Tyrion l'a tué.

Un silence de plomb s' abattit. Pendant quelques secondes, Rozenn cru qu'elle avait fait une erreur en parlant de l'acte de Tyrion mais la réaction de Ser Davos la rassura.

_ C' est le nain qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il surpris ?

_ Oui. Il l'a transpercé à l'arbalète. Répondit Oberyn.

_ Vous a-t-il dit comment il s'était enfui ? Demanda Mestre Dollen.

_ Jaime Lannister l'a aidé. Il a forcé Varys à faire sortir Tyrion de Port-Réal.

Rozenn enchaîna avant que quelqu'un ne puisse prendre la parole.

_ Mais Jaime ignorait ce que Tyrion avait fait et ils se sont quittés en très mauvais termes.

Rozenn leur épargna l'épisode de Tysha. D'une part, parce que c'était une histoire personnelle de Tyrion et d'autre part ce n'était pas une histoire utile pour le conseil.

_ Je veux le rencontrer avant de l'accepter à ce conseil. Dit Obara.

Rozenn et Oberyn acquiescèrent. Ils devaient ressentir exactement le même soulagement.

_ Bien. Cette réunion est terminée. Je vais vous accompagner à vos quartiers. Fit Obara en se levant.

Sur ce, tout le monde quitta la pièce. Oberyn et Rozenn suivirent Onbara jusqu'au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest. Leur chambre se trouvait juste en face de la nursery ou se trouvait Doran. Rozenn fut rassurée de voir Isira juste à côté de son berceau. Elle lui fit un sourire et entra dans sa chambre.

La chambre était magnifique. Elle était dans les couleurs jaunes et pourpres. Le lit, les armoires, la coiffeuse, tout était de taille démesurée mais cela n'enlevait pas le charme de la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Obara tritura nerveusement sa tresse.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que nous pouvons faire confiance au lutin ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, Obara. Il déteste cet endroit. Peut-être pas autant que moi mais je sais qu'il le déteste.

_ Et s'il nous trahit ?

_ Je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Rozenn fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle était contente que son mari fasse confiance à Tyrion mais elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une trahison de sa part et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle-même serait déçue. Non. Elle serait trahie, triste et abattue. Elle n'osa pas le dire à Obara mais elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le petit lion et elle espérait de tout son coeur que cette amitié soit sincère et solide.

Obara s' assit doucement sur le lit et posa une main sur son ventre.

_ Nous sommes en famille Obara. Inutile de faire semblant devant nous. Dit gentiment Oberyn.

Obara eut l'air de lutter pour ne pas pleurer mais ses yeux devinrent brillant.

_ Il me manque.

Oberyn s'assit à côté d' elle et la prit dans ses bras_ Je sais mon ange.

Rozenn voulut dire quelque chose elle aussi mais les mots restaient bloqués. Elle décida de se reculer et d'aller jusqu'au balcon. Certes, Obara avait besoin d'être entourée mais là maintenant, elle avait besoin d'un parent. Rozenn ne pouvait pas lui donner le réconfort que cherchait Obara pour l'instant. Seul Oberyn le pouvait.

Rozenn regarda la vue tout en entendant les pleurs d' Obara et les paroles réconfortantes d'Oberyn. Elle vit la ville qui grouillait de vie, les marchés, les spectacles de rues et au loin les côtes et enfin la mer qui s'étendait à l'infini. Le soleil orange se couchait et le spectacle était magnifique à regarder. Mais Rozenn ne parvint pas à profiter de ceci. Ils étaient tous arrivés à un tournant crucial dans leur vie. Sarella apprenait à régner sur Dorne. Cédric se retrouvait sans Rozenn et Oberyn à Dorne pour la première fois, Tyerne devait aussi s' adapter à ce changement de vie, Nyméria et Lorkas devaient apprendre à vivre ici et bientôt avec leur enfant, Tyrion devait revenir dans une ville ou il a été trahi et humilié, Obara devait faire le deuil de son mari et découvrir comment élever deux enfants, parmi eux peut-être le futur roi. Quand à Oberyn, Oberyn devait vivre dans cet endroit qui lui a fait tant de mal et il devait y élever leur fils. Rozenn savait que c'était ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Que leur enfant considère Port-Réal comme sa maison.

Même si elle savait que c'était irrationnel, Rozenn se sentait responsable pour toutes ses vies chamboulées. Elle connaissait l'impact d'un roi de l'ombre sur le royaume mais être aux premières loges et voir les dégâts était quelque chose de difficile à assumer.

Le regard de Rozenn se fixa sur un point noir loin dans le ciel et qui s'agrandissait petit à petit. Elle savait que c'était Ebène. Comme toujours, son dragon revenait vers elle. Aussi sûr que le jour se lève et que le soleil se couche, Ebène reviendrait toujours vers elle. Il avait tout fait pour elle. Il avait traversé les mers, l' avait porté pour la ramener chez elle et avait tué pour elle. Peu importe qu'Obara pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et combien elle soit effrayée pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas idée de qui elle venait d'accueillir chez elle. Tant que Rozenn et Ebène se trouvait là toutes les armées du monde ne suffirait pas pour prendre ce qui est à elle.


	40. Notre monde

Oberyn caressait doucement les cheveux de Rozenn. C'était un geste tendre et rassurant, pour elle comme pour lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Nymeria pendant que celle-ci était dans la chambre de sa soeur. Les cris d' Obara étaient difficiles à supporter comme l'avaient été ceux de sa femme, à la différence qu'il avait été avec Rozenn. La naissance de leur fils était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et à la fois l'un des pires. L'accouchement d'Obara avait commencé il y a plusieurs heures et les cris de souffrances s'intensifiaient.

Rozenn se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. Ils étaient à Port-Real depuis à peine deux semaines. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se familiariser avec leur nouvelle demeure. Obara était terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un essaie de s'en prendre à ses enfants. Elle savait se battre mais était complètement novice dans les jeux de trônes. Elle avait accepté la présence de Tyrion chez elle mais restait très mefiante.

Le peuple ne s'était pas encore plaint de leu arrivée mais Oberyn savait qu'il n'oserait pas. Le dragon avait fait son effet sur les habitants de la capitale. Et plus que le dragon, les gens craignaient Rozenn. Comme Daenerys, Rozenn était surnommée la mère des dragons. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'en ai qu'un et que les deux autres ont leurs propres maîtres, les gens se tenaient à ce nom.

Oberyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver amusant la crainte qu'inspire sa femme. Il savait que sa belle épouse n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en gens de Port-Real ne réalisait pas encore la chance qu'ils avaient que Rozenn soit parmi eux. Elle avait le coeur tendre, était pleine de compassion et dotée d'une grande intelligence. Et elle n'avait pas peur de prendre des décisions difficiles. Oberyn ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il aimait sa femme autant qu'il l'admirait. Et il savait que ce serait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les cris d'Obara avaient cesses. Il vit Rozenn se tourner vivement vers la porte et se figer. Un silence profond s'installa pendants presque une minute puis un braillement puissant se fit entendre. Puis un autre...

Oberyn prit la main de Rozenn et l'emmena dans le couloir. Ils firent à peine deux pas que Numérique sortit avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est un garçon !

Il sentit Rozenn lui serrer la main.

_ C'est merveilleux ! Peut-on le voir ? Demanda-t-elle ?

_ Oui allez-y, je vais prévenir Lorkas.

Nymeria parti en courant tandis qu'ils entrèrent voir Obara et son fils. La pièce était rempli des braillements du bébé. L'une des femmes présentes le nettoyait tandis que le mestre recouvrait Obara d'un drap. Elle leur fit un sourire fatigué mais heureux. Oberyn s'approcha d'elle et lui passa une main sur le front pour dégager ses cheveux.

_ Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Oui. Je pensais que ce serai plus facile après Cassana mais ce n'est pas grave.

La femme s'approcha d'Obara et lui tendit son fils. Oberyn sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa fille serrer son nouveau-né. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la capitale il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Il se pencha pour mieux voir son petit-fils. Comme les Martell, il avait une épaisse chevelure noire de jais et les yeux très sombre. Par contre il avait la peau aussi claire que celle de Stannis.

Oberyn s'écarta et laissa passer Rozenn devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son menton sur son épaule. Il l'a vit tenir la main du nourrisson.

_ Il est magnifique, Obara.

_ Merci, je trouve aussi.

_ Tu n'a pas changé d'avis pour le prénom ? Demanda gentiment Rozenn.

_ Non. Je sais combien cela aurait été important pour Stannis.

Oberyn pensa que c'était souvent le cas. Surtout pour les familles princières et royales. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler mais Obara brisa le silence.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je vais élever un roi.

Elle avait parle si bas qu'Oberyn eut du mal à l'entendre. Obara leur avait avoué son angoisse. Elle était heureuse à la perspective d'avoir un garçon mais ce garçon serait roi des sept couronnes. Et même si elle était attachée à Shireen, cela n'aurait pas été pareil. Shireen est déjà une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Son éducation arrive à sa fin et elle n'a pas été élevée par Obara.

_ Tu te débrouillera très bien. Et avant d'être roi il est ton fils. Dit Rozenn.

_ Mais si les gens ne l'acceptent pas ? Ils ont plies le genou devant Stannis mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, c'est différent. Surtout que je serais là reine régente.

Oberyn s'assit près de sa fille.

_ Il y aura toujours des gens qui seront contre toi. Comme ceux qui étaient contre Stannis, contre Tommen ou Robert. Les gens verront quelle reine tu est. Ils verront que tu n'est pas seule. Que tu a Dorne avec toi ainsi que le Nord. Tu a un dragon qui se trouve ici. Et si besoin est, deux autres dragons seront là pour toi. Ton fils ne sera pas seulement un roi. Il sera l'un des plus puissants que ce monde ai connu.

Avec ses paroles, Oberyn cherchait juste à rassurer sa fille mais il s'aperçut que c'était la vérité. Jon avait réussi à réunir la quasi totalite du Nord, Dorne n'avait pas été aussi puissant depuis des siècles. Et les dragons étaient avec eux. Tout ce monde soutenait le règne de Stannis et maintenant d'Obara. Et plus tard celui de leur fils. Aucune armée ne pouvait faire le poids. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas assez nombreux ni assez puissants.

Tout en parlant, il avait serre Rozenn contre lui. Au fond de lui il savait que tout cela était grâce à elle. Sa seule présence n'aurait pas suffit à faire autant bouger les choses. Sa détermination à ramener Cédric, son courage pour affronter Melisandre, son amitié envers Jon qui a soudé les liens entre leurs royaumes respectifs, sa bonté envers son peuple qu'elle aimait sincèrement et qui le lui rendait. Tout cela était de son fait à elle. Oberyn savait parfaitement que dans leur couple, elle était l'élément fort. Ou du moins le plus fort. Elle le battait sur de nombreux terrains. Cela aurait probablement dérangé plus d'un homme mais pas lui. Même s'il avait sa fierté, il n'avait aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Obara avait l'air rassurée par ses paroles et se detendit. Nymeria et Lorkas finirent par les rejoindre avec Shireen. Ils restèrent tous ensemble un bon moment quand le mestre vint leur dire qu'Obara devait se reposer. Rozenn insista pour mener le be elle-même à la nurserie. Le mestre accepta et Oberyn la suivit. Une fois le garçon endormi elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

_ Ça rappelle des souvenirs. Dit-elle.

_ Oui. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu donnais naissance à Doran.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter à lui dire quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là aujourd'hui. Je sais que cet endroit t'a cause beaucoup de chagrin mais nous n'aurions pas pu vivre ces moments là à Dorne. Du moins pas avec Obara.

Il eu un rire franc.

_ Je pensais exactement la même chose. C'est juste qu'une fois la routine revenue, je crains que les souvenirs reviennent eux aussi.

Elle lui'passales mains autour du cou.

_ Tu sais je pense que nous pouvons être heureux ici. On en a gagné le droit surtout toi. Je sais que rien ne ramènera ta famille perdue mais tu peux enfin passer à autre chose. La plupart de nos ennemis sont morts et les autres sont terrés chez eux. Ton petit fils va régner sur cette ville et sur tous le royaume. C'est au-delà de ce que tu pouvais espérer.

Oberyn sentit son coeur faire un bond. Elle avait raison. Après tout ce que leur famille avait subie ils avaient meries le droit d'être heureux. Il savait que la justice ne jouait aucun rôle dans le bonheur mais cela devrait. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de sa soeur et ses enfants, il sentit un poids le quitter. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment enfin tourner la page. C'est sur cette pensée que les cloches du château se mirent à carilloner.

...

Le lendemain Oberyn et Rozenn se rendirent à la réunion du conseil. Obara avait accouché en plein milieu de la nuit et les cloches sonneraient jusqu'à midi. Tout le monde en ville devaient parler de la naissance de l'enfant mais ne savaient pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Ser Davos et Tyrion étaient déjà installés. Le mestre rejoignit le groupe quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air fatigué mais souriait.

_ Notre futur roi à de sacrés poumons. Dit-il en riant.

Oberyn acquiesça d'un sourire en se rappelant les cris perçants du nourrisson. Il se demanda si l'enfant serait plus cerf que serpent. Il se posait cette même question avec son fils. Oberyn était serpent, Rozenn dragon. Pour l'instant il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_ Il faut que nous discutons des mesures de sécurités à prendre lors de la présentation du roi au peuple. Dit Tyrion.

La sécurité avait triple depuis la mort de Stannis. Le tueur était toujours en liberté. Obara et son fils étaient très bien gardés mais il fallait se montrer plus prudents pour une sortie en public. Ils se mirent d'accord sur les mesures à prendre pour le lendemain. Mestre Dollen jugea Obara trop affaiblie pour sortir aujourd'hui.

Suite à la réunion, Tyrion proposa à Rozenn de lui montrer la grande libraire du château, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Oberyn les laissa pour se promener dans les rues de la capitale suivi de trois gardes. Oberyn avait dit à sa fille que c'était inutile pour lui mais elle avait insisté et même Rozenn s'y était mis.

Il marcha dans les rues pavées qu'il avait déjà parcourues lors de sa visite pour le mariage de Jeoffrey et Margaery. Ils n'avait pas profité de alentours a l'époque tant il était obsédé par sa vengeance. Il admira les grandes bâtisses quand il entendit une voix familière.

_ Prince suis ravi de vous revoir.

Oberyn se tourna et vit Petyr Baelish avec son fameux sourie narquois. Il ne s'était rencontré qu'une fois, lors du grand tournoi qu'avait gagné Rhaegar mais Littlefinger lui avait fait une impression mémorable.

_ Ravi également. Quand êtes vous revenu à la capitale ?

_ Je suis revenu il y a trois jours du Val d'Arryn. J'avais l'intention d'aller à la rencontre de votre fille mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

_ Non effectivement. Que faisiez-vous au Val ?

_ Je m'occupais du petit Robin. La perte de sa mère, ma femme m'a plonge dans une infinie tristesse.

Oberyn savait que Littlefinger se foutait complètement de Lysa Arryn mais pas de son héritage.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez trouvé une jeune et belle épouse. Moi qui ne suis pas facilement choqué je l'ai été par cette nouvelle.

_ Si vous connaissiez mon épouse vous ne le seriez pas.

Littlefinger eu un sourire étrange.

_ Il paraît qu'au passage vous vous êtes trouvé un dragon.

Oberyn n'aimait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation du prince de Dorne et c'est pourquoi tout le monde était surpris qu'il finisse par se marier. Ils étaient encore plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait décidé d'appartenir uniquement à sa femme. Oberyn faisait l'impasse sur les ragots mais il ne tolérerait aucun manque de respect envers Rozenn.

_ Ma femme s'est trouve un dragon. Il obéit à elle seule.

Littlefinger perdit légèrement son sourire au ton du prince mais'le retrouva vite.

_ Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous. Il était temps que quelqu'un mette fin au règne des Lannister. Et je suis intimement convaincu que votre fille fera du'bon boulot.

_ Je pense aussi. J'espère que vous serez là demain à la cérémonie.

_ Bien sur que j'y serai. D'ailleurs ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour moi de me présenter à notre reine régente.

Oberyn acquiesça d'un léger site de tête et repris son chemin. Il éprouvait un certain respect pour Littlefinger mais cela s'arrêtait la. L'homme était étrange. Négativement étrange. Mais il pouvait leur être utile. Il était gouverneur du Val jusqu'à ce que Robin soit en âge de gouverner. Grâce à Littlefinger, ils pourraient compter sur un royaume en plus et pas des moindres.

...

_ Vous nous aviez dit qu'il partait pour les cités libres.

_ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Quand je lui ai propose de m'accompagner à Dorne il n'a pas voulu.

Oberyn regarda Tyrion d'un regard froid même s'il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Lorsqu'il était rentré au château, Rozenn et Tyrion lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient croise Varys. L'eunuque était censé être dans les cités libres comme l'avait dit Tyrion. Mais apparemment il était revenu pour la capitale il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

_ Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ?

Rozenn prit la parole.

_ Qu'il était ravi de revoir Tyrion et de me rencontrer. Qu'il avait beaucoup entendu parler de moi et des dragons, qu'il est heureux de pouvoir servir une autre famille que les Lannister.

_ En gros c'est ce que ma dit Littlefinger.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Rozenn et Tyrion d'une même voix.

Oberyn comprenait la surprise de Tyrion mais pas celle de Rozenn. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui.

_ Tu le connais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Sansa m'en a parlé.

Elle avait furtivement baisse les yeux. Elle cachait quelque chose et Oberyn lui demanderait quoi!mais pas devant Tyrion. Oberyn se tourna vers lui.

_ Si vous le recroisez, dites lui que je désire m'entretenir avec lui.

Tyrion hocha la tête et s'en alla. Rozenn lui passa une main dans son dos.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute si Varys a décidé de revenir. Dit-elle doucement.

_ Je sais.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'emmena en direction de leur chambre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la nurserie pour prendre Doran avec eux. Il voulait passer la soirée avec sa femme et son fils, personne d'autre. Rozenn s'assit sur leur lit tout en serrant Doran contre elle.

_ Qu'est ce que Sansa t'a dit à propos de Littlefinger ?

Elle le regarda et soupira. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la questionne a ce sujet.

_ Elle ma fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Pas même à toi.

_ C'est grave ?

_ Assez oui.

Sa curiosité était pique. Ils n'en avaient parlés à personnes mais Oberyn, Rozenn et Jon savaient que c'était Littlefinger qui était derrière la mort de Jeoffrey. Sansa avait accepté de les mettre au courant mais elle était restée asez floue sur le reste et Oberyn s'était dit que cela la concernait elle et Jon.

_ Par où commencer ? Quand ils sont arrives au Val...

Elle lui fit tout le récit de la mort de Lysa jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sansa à Winterfell avec les Bolton.

_ Pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé ? Demanda Oberyn.

_ Parce qu'elle en a honte. Depuis la mort de son père elle a été persécutée et abusée. Au milieu de tout cela sa propre tante à essayé de la tuer et quand elle est retournée chez elle, elle s'est mariée à Ramsay. Ça a été la goutte d'eau. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait fini si Jon n'était pas revenu.

Oberyn n'en voulait pas à Rozenn de n'avoir rien dit mais il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

_ Je comprends que tu ai voulu respecter ta promesse mais tu ne peux pas le cacher des choses de ce genre.

_ Je sais, je ne le ferais plus mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ici.

_ C'est pour éviter ce genre de situations qu'on doit toujours se dire.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je ne te cacherais plus rien c'est promis.

Oberyn souri à son tour et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit la main de Doran qui lui souriait. Le même sourire que Rozenn. C'était de plus en plus flagrant.

_ Je me demandais si notre fils était serpent ou dragon.

Rozenn rit doucement et se tourna vers lui.

_ Il est peut-être loup. J'ai des ancêtres Stark.

Oberyn se gifla mentalement pour toujours oublier ce détail. Sa femme descendait de Jon. Elle n'était pas que dragon, elle était également louve.

...

Ils se tenaient tous dans la salle du trône. Ils entendaient l'agitation du peuple qui attendaient de voir pour la première fois l'héritier du trône de fer. Bien qu'il savait qu'Obara était nerveuse, elle n'en montra rien. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe aux couleurs Baratheon. Il s'avança vers elle.

_ Tu est prête ?

Elle fit un hochement de tête décidé et se tourna.

_ Ouvrez les portes.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et Obara s'avança avec son fils dans les bras. Le peuple acclamait bruyamment. Comme le voulait la coutume, le prêtre récita une prière et se tourna vers la foule.

_ Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau roi. Que son règne soit béni par les dieux.

Il se mit à genou et continua d'une voix puissante.

_ Prosternez-vous devant votre nouveau roi. Steffon Baratheon.


End file.
